A Place To Call Home
by ennisjackgal
Summary: AU starting in June 1975. Ennis and Jack have a trip planned, but when their wives pass away and they are left to look after their children, they both realise that they need to stick together. The two of them attempt to build a family, both with their children and each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes_

_Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of my new story, hope you like it :)_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_June 3rd, 1975_

Ennis climbed back into his truck and started rifling through his mail, hoping to find a response from Jack about their next fishing trip. He'd managed to get a whole week off next month while things were quiet at the ranch and he was looking forward to spending some time with Jack.

Sure enough, he found a postcard at the bottom of the pile, with a picture of a Texas plain on one side and Jack's familiar writing on the other. He smiled to himself and read through.

_Ennis,_

_July 14th sounds great. See you soon._

_Jack_

They couldn't vocalise how they really felt about these trips on their postcards, for fear of being found out. Ennis had insisted that they keep it formal yet friendly, so that it wouldn't raise suspicions about two men getting together for trips. Jack hadn't minded so much; at that point he was willing to do anything to make sure Ennis came back.

Ennis put the mail on the seat and thought for a moment, looking out onto the dusty street at nothing in particular. He hadn't seen Jack since January, since he'd been so busy at the ranch, and he was missing him something fierce. Jack was in his dreams every night, tormenting him and driving him crazy with lust. He took care of himself in the bathroom whenever the pressure was particularly unbearable, but it would never be as good as the real thing.

He would've preferred to be with Jack right in the moment, perhaps inside him or rubbing against him or having Jack go down on him. If he felt brave, he might even go down on Jack now and then. He'd done it a few times, the first being during that summer of love twelve years ago. The one thing they hadn't done was Jack topping him. Ennis trusted Jack and knew that if he asked for it, Jack would be gentle and careful with him, but he just couldn't seem to pluck up the courage.

Until a few years ago, Ennis would never have even considered letting Jack take control over him like that. Up on Brokeback, he'd been so skittish of this change in their relationship anyway, and he had insisted he wasn't queer. To have Jack do that would be a step too far for him, no matter how much he loved having sex with the man.

When they'd gotten back together in 1967, the thought had crossed his mind as he'd lain on a motel bed, spent from their marathon of the past few hours. But he was a husband and father now, and it just didn't seem right that he be in that kind of position now, having Jack take control.

Then again, Jack was a husband and father too, and he didn't seem to mind so much about being the bottom whenever they had sex. Ennis figured that Jack must have had his thoughts about switching over, but had never asked, probably for fear of spooking Ennis.

"Jack fuckin' Twist," Ennis murmured to himself, thinking of his lover with affection. Jack always seemed to know how to handle him so as not to scare him, while still finding pleasure for the both of them. He'd taught Ennis to be braver when it came to lovemaking, and Ennis recalled certain things when he went into the bathroom to jerk off. One thing he would always remember was their first time face to face. It had been about a week after their first night, and they had been inside the tent, the glow from the fire illuminating their skin and dancing in Jack's hazy eyes.

"_That's it," he whispered, feeling Ennis move slowly inside him. "Oh God...love watching you like this..."_

"_Uh huh," Ennis replied, looking down at him. It was a little strange, to be inside Jack and see his face at the same time. He could no longer deny that it was a man he was fucking up here on Brokeback, but then he realised that it wasn't just fucking. There was a feeling he was starting to get in his heart whenever they started doing something, no matter what it was. He'd first felt it during their second night together, and it was getting stronger all the time._

A part of Ennis had known at the time what that feeling was, but he would never voice the thought aloud in his head, and never out loud to Jack. He knew deep down how he truly felt about Jack, but he could never find the words to tell him.

Still, as he sat there still holding the postcard, Ennis thought that Jack might possibly already know, given how he acted whenever they were alone together. Ennis might not say much about his feelings, but Jack had somehow always known, and Ennis suspected that Jack might just feel the same about him.

That was the hardest part of not being together more often; knowing what he felt for Jack, and vice versa. Ennis longed to be with him on a full-time basis, like Jack used to talk about, but he just couldn't see how to make it work. He may not love Alma in the way he loved Jack, but he had to think of his girls. He couldn't bear to be away from them, and he hoped that Jack understood, being a father himself. But more than that, he was scared that if they got together and people found out about them, they would hurt Jack.

Now and then, he had nightmares of being back in that ditch, but when he looked at the bloody figure in the grass, he kept seeing Jack's face instead of Earl's. It had happened on one of their trips a few years ago, and it had taken Jack quite a while to calm him down again.

Ennis shook his head of his thoughts and started the truck, heading for the apartment. It would never feel quite like home to him now; that would always be wherever Jack was.

* * *

When Ennis got home, he was greeted by the familiar sound of his girls chattering away, accompanied by Alma's tired voice. He entered the small apartment to see his children sat at the table waiting for dinner, and they looked over as he came into sight.

"Daddy!" they chorused, jumping up to hug him. Ennis crouched down to hug them back, happy to see them. He loved Jack very much, but his girls were his pride and joy. If he was ever going to be with Jack, he wanted his girls to be with him. But since it wasn't likely to happen, he had to make the best of it. All he could do was hope that Jack understood.

"Hey," Alma said quietly as he entered the kitchen. She'd been very quiet lately, and he wasn't sure why. Ever since his reunion with Jack eight years ago, their marriage had deteriorated. He didn't think that Alma knew about them, but he figured that she was just annoyed at how often he was going on trips with Jack, and never with her. Ennis reasoned with himself that it was no big deal; Alma got him every day for most of the year, and the times that Jack saw him were few and far between. Ennis wished he could spend more time with Jack, but it wasn't possible right now.

"Hey. Good day?" he asked as he washed his hands. She nodded, and he glanced at her. Alma looked tired and worn, her greasy reddish-brown hair tied up loosely. Ennis could honestly say he wasn't that attracted to her, and never had been. As terrible as it was to admit this, he couldn't help it. His dreams were filled not by her, but by a man with bright blue eyes and jet-black hair, with dimples around his mouth.

"Yeah, fine." She glanced over at the mail, and saw the postcard; it was from his "fishing buddy" that he'd told her about, the man whom she'd seen him kissing right outside their home. She chewed her lip. "That from your friend?" she asked, not bothering to make her tone friendly.

"Uh, yeah. Trip next month. Goin' to the Tetons this time." Alma nodded, wondering what it was about this Jack Twist that had snatched her husband away.

"Oh. You know...you go on these trips with him a lot. I was thinkin'...maybe we could go somewhere. You, me, the girls..."

Ennis paused. As much as he loved his girls, the idea of going somewhere with Alma didn't appeal to him. Besides, he had to work extra in order to take off the week next month so he could meet Jack.

"Dunno. Gotta work a lot to make up for takin' a week off."

Alma growled inwardly. It was alright for him to take off a week whenever he wanted to meet up with his "friend", but not for him to do the same for her, his wife. This had been going on for eight years now and she was starting to get frustrated.

"Right. But you can take time off whenever he wants to meet up," she muttered, and Ennis looked at her warily.

"He works hard too, Alma. We both need a break now an' then."

"Why can't you spend time off with us?" she asked him, now facing him directly. He stood his ground, trying not to lose his temper.

"Ain't that, Alma. He...he's my best friend. Told you, we was fishin' buddies an' then he went off to rodeo an' got married. I like spendin' time with him 'cos we're friends. I'm with you an' the girls every day."

"But you're workin' most of the time," she protested. "Workin' so that we can have nicer things, but the pay ain't all that good. I wish you'd find a better job, like the electric company. You wouldn't have to work all the time then."

"Ranchin's all I know," he told her quietly, turning away from this interrogation. If he got a job like that, it would mean less time with Jack. After turning down Jack's offer of a life together, Ennis was unwilling to do anything to upset him and make him not want to meet up again. He'd already lost Jack once, and didn't want to do it again.

Alma sighed and turned back to the dinner, piling it onto plates and fuming in her mind. Ennis was willing to keep at these low-paying jobs in order to meet up with Jack Twist, and she was sick of it. Her husband was supposed to be focusing on her and their children, not on his queer lover. She watched Ennis go into the small dining room and sit down with the girls, and they started talking to him. It was clear that he loved his daughters, very much, so she didn't understand. Was it a problem with her that had driven him to Jack before they were even married? She'd always been a good Christian girl, not having intercourse until their wedding night. She knew, deep down, that Ennis had not been a virgin when they'd married. He'd sinned with that friend of his, wherever they had met. He hadn't told her the truth about his friendship with Jack before their wedding; she'd never heard Ennis even mention him in the year they'd dated before getting married. But she did know that Ennis had been different after returning from a sheepherding job in the summer before the wedding. Had that been when he'd met Jack, and not before? Had they really been fishing buddies or had Ennis lied to her, to cover up what she knew in her heart was a sordid affair with another man?

Alma didn't know for sure what the truth was, or why Ennis had been drawn away from her and to another man when he'd already proposed to her. But she knew that she would never forget that day in 1967, when she'd first seen the proof with her own eyes.

* * *

Jack sat on the sofa, watching his son as he sat in front of the TV, watching some cartoon that he liked. Bobby was looking more and more like him every day, and Jack was certain that it pissed off L.D., who still kept insisting that Bobby looked like him. The little boy was like his father in every way, and wanted to be a bull rider when he grew up, just like his daddy. Jack couldn't help but feel proud of him every time Bobby mentioned it.

When Bobby had been born, Jack had found it difficult to bond with him. For one thing, L.D. had done his best to shove Jack out of the picture now that he had a grandson, and from the way he talked it was as though Lureen had had Bobby all by herself, without any input from Jack. But as Bobby had grown older, he'd leaned more towards his father and Jack grew to love him, something which he'd never expected.

He remembered the first time he'd asked Ennis to live with him, during their reunion trip. At the time, Jack had been convinced that Bobby would be better off without him, and because they hadn't really bonded he'd thought it would be easy to just leave. But as he sat here watching his son, a part of Jack was actually glad that Ennis had turned him down. He'd managed to get to know his son and spend time with him. Jack knew he loved Ennis, but he was starting to see why Ennis was so focused on his own children.

The cartoon finished and Bobby got up, walking over to him. "Daddy, it's over. Can I have somethin' to eat?" Bobby wasn't shy about asking for food, Jack thought to himself with amusement. He nodded and got up.

"Sure can, buddy. Come on." He led Bobby into the kitchen, feeling proud when Bobby grabbed his hand. He went into the fridge while Bobby sat at the table, waiting patiently. Despite his age and brashness, Jack could see that they had done a good job instilling some manners into him. He got out the peanut butter and offered Bobby a sandwich.

While he was making it, Jack couldn't help but think of his own father. Jack could honestly say that he'd never wanted kids, for fear of turning into his father, but thankfully this hadn't happened. He loved his son and knew that Bobby adored him, and Jack felt that he'd done something right for once. He set the plate in front of Bobby and leaned against the counter, watching him.

Jack wasn't normally home at this time on a weekday, but school had cleared out for the summer and Lureen was working. They usually left Bobby with their neighbour until one of them came home, but she was ill and there was no other option. So Jack had been staying at home since the previous Friday to look after his son. He cherished these rare moments when it was just the two of them, without L.D. trying to take over or Lureen glaring at him because he was better than her with Bobby. Jack knew that Lureen loved their son, but she had never been the motherly type. She had always been there to feed him, but she couldn't really play with him. By the time Bobby was old enough to start playing, Jack had already been reunited with Ennis and had been shot down on his offer to live together. That had been the time when he'd tried to bond with his son, and Jack knew that he didn't regret making the effort.

Bobby finished his sandwich and looked up at Jack. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, bud? You all done?" Jack took the plate and put it in the sink for later. "You want anythin' else?"

"No. When you goin' fishin' again?"

Jack smiled a little. Ennis had sent a postcard suggesting that they meet up on July 14th, up at the Tetons. They'd never been up there before but he was looking forward to it, and had sent a reply just a few days ago.

"Next month, Bobby." It felt strange to Jack; here he was talking to his son, and next month he would be in a tent having sex with another man. And not just any man, but the one he truly loved. Jack felt terrible for cheating on Lureen, and knew that Ennis must feel the same about Alma, but they were in far too deep now. If it was just about sex, Jack might have been able to break away and remain with his family, but he knew it was more than that. He was in love with Ennis, and that was impossible for him to tear away from.

He tried not to think about all those months, after Brokeback but before Lureen. Being on the circuit exposed him to a lot of like-minded guys, but it hadn't been able to heal his broken heart. Jack knew that Ennis would be livid if he found out, even though it had been during those years they were apart. Since marrying Lureen, he hadn't been with another guy until his reunion with Ennis, and since then it had been only him. At first, he'd tried to enjoy sex with Lureen in between trips, but it just wasn't the same. Only Ennis could penetrate him and make him feel so incredible, like he was complete. Lureen obviously couldn't do that, so he could only pretend so much that it was Ennis, since he'd never had the man that way.

Still, as Bobby ran back into the living room, leaving him alone, Jack tried not to miss Ennis too much. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, and he just didn't know how to convince Ennis that they needed to be together full-time. He hoped that one day soon, Ennis would tire of missing him so much and finally agree to live with him. Jack would never lose that hope.

* * *

Lureen came home a few hours later and started making dinner. She wasn't a bad cook and at least Jack wasn't eating beans out of a can anymore, so that was something. He just wished she could be a little nicer about everything; for the past few years she'd been cold, focusing more on the business and not enough on Bobby. Jack didn't really care about their marriage anymore; he was too in love with Ennis. But he hated that he had no other option but to stay here, at least until Ennis saw sense. If Ennis ever told him that he wanted to live together, Jack would drop everything.

As he sat at the table, looking at his wife and son, Jack couldn't help but wish that he could have a family with Ennis. Even if they got together for real, they would never have children together, but still. He would like Bobby to be part of their lives, and Ennis's girls because he knew they meant a lot to their father. Jack knew that he could never ask Ennis to completely abandon his girls; that had never been his intent anyway. If Jack got his way, he would have a life with Ennis that involved their children.

"Somethin' on your mind, Jack?" Lureen asked, noticing that he wasn't eating much. Jack shook his head of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Uh, nothin'. Just thinkin' 'bout the next trip."

Lureen pursed her lips and nodded. She wasn't particularly happy about him going on these trips so often, not when she was working this hard at the business. He never offered to take her and Bobby anywhere, and whenever they went out she usually had to coax him into it. It was clear that he wasn't himself these days, but she didn't know why.

She had her suspicions, of course. She'd often thought that these "fishing trips" were a cover-up for an affair he might be having. Or perhaps he really was meeting a friend, but also seeing another woman while he was gone. Surely it would only be a matter of time before he asked her for a divorce, and she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to be a single mother; there was the business to attend to, and she hadn't bonded with Bobby all that much anyway. Her father was always pushing Jack out of the picture; maybe he'd be better off away from here. Jack always seemed happy whenever he was packing for one of his trips, but miserable when he got home.

"So how long will you be gone?" she asked neutrally, trying to keep the suspicion out of her voice.

"A week, give or take. It ain't easy for him to get time off work, 'cos of him workin' on a ranch." Jack wished it could be _their_ ranch that Ennis was working on; owned by the two of them in a sweet life. It was what he wanted more than anything, and he'd wanted it ever since Brokeback. He wanted to be with Ennis all the time; for them to be a couple and face things together.

"Right," she said quietly, thinking it over. She had to wonder why he was really going up there, or wherever he was going.

When dinner was over, the two of them started on the dishes, leaving Bobby in the living room with more cartoons. Lureen looked at Jack as he dried. He was as good-looking as he had been the day they'd met, and at the time she'd thought she'd really caught a good one. Girls had looked at her with envy as she'd walked around with him, and she'd enjoyed the notion of having such a good-looking guy.

Things were different now. He no longer made much of an effort with her; sex was more like a chore than anything else, just something they did because they were married. Even then, it wasn't that enjoyable. More often than not, Jack had his eyes closed the entire time, as though he were picturing someone else.

This frustrated her, and she tried to think back to when things had changed. It was when Bobby had been about eight months old. Jack had been reunited with a friend of his, this mysterious fishing buddy, on a trip up to his parents' place, and they'd started going on trips together. He'd seemed happy until he came back, and there was something in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

Jack was thinking of the same thing, when Ennis had turned him down during their reunion trip. He knew that he'd been miserable here since then, and didn't care if Lureen had noticed. She would never understand anyway.

"You know, I was thinkin'," Lureen started, hoping for a positive response. "You might take me an' Bobby on a trip somewhere. As a family."

She looked at him, and the look on his face told her that it was the last thing he wanted.

"I dunno, Lu. Got a lot of work down here to do. Gotta at least try an' get on with yer daddy."

"I know, but...you'll drop everythin' when it's time to go fishin'..." She trailed off and he sighed.

"Well, Ennis don't get a lot of time off, an' I like seein' him. So..." He shrugged and carried on drying. When he was finished and left the room to go and sit with Bobby, Lureen leaned against the counter and tapped her nails on the top, thinking.

It was clear that Jack wasn't happy with her, and was seeing someone on the side. But for eight years? That was a long time to be having an affair without running off completely, and she wondered why he was still here. Perhaps his girlfriend was married, and unwilling to leave her husband. Even after all these years, Jack was the one making the effort, driving all over the country to see her. Lureen wondered where she'd gone wrong; what had happened to drive her husband away into someone else's arms.

* * *

_June 7th, 1975_

Ennis lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. The bedroom was dark and he could hear Alma snoring softly next to him. He couldn't help but wish it was someone else there, perhaps with one leg draped across him. Jack had a habit of that.

It had been twelve years to the day since their first night together, and it was two in the morning, just like it had been back then. Ennis remembered staggering into the tent, dizzy drunk and barely able to comprehend what he was doing. He'd been so grateful to Jack for allowing him into the relative warmth of the tent.

"_Ennis!"_

"_What?"_

"_Quit yer hammerin' an' get in here."_

He could recall the words perfectly, despite how drunk he'd been at the time. He had only intended to lie down with his blanket, but had ended up in the bedroll. That hadn't been so strange. But he could still remember feeling Jack's hand covering his, lowering it down and cupping his crotch with it.

A shiver ran through Ennis as he remembered what happened next. The jumping up, the murmured, slurred words that came out of his mouth. He remembered the look in Jack's eyes as they'd stared at each other; unmistakeable lust. A part of him had wanted to flee; that part of him that was still a nine-year-old boy standing in an irrigation ditch and being scarred for life.

But the other, larger part of his soul had yearned for the man before him. He had wanted Jack, no two ways about it, and he had felt more than simple physical desire. He knew now that he had started to fall in love with Jack, and that this feeling had intensified during their second night together.

Ennis didn't understand how Jack hadn't been angry at him for leaving the next morning without a word. Jack had welcomed him back with open arms, kissing him and holding him close, touching him in ways that he'd never been touched before; ways that sent shockwaves through him and lit up his soul. By the end of the night, he'd barely registered that he was doing these things with another man; it seemed insignificant compared to the feelings he was having at the time. Jack had relaxed him that night, introducing him to the softer, gentler side of sex, especially kissing. Ennis thought of those beautiful lips and everything they'd done to him; all the places they'd touched him.

He smiled to himself as he thought of Jack, and how beautiful he really was. Ennis hadn't had time to really appreciate that during the first night, considering how rough and quick it had been, but he'd certainly looked that second night.

Ennis looked down at himself and could see he was getting hard. He looked over at Alma and slowly slid out of bed, out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Jack wasn't here to relieve the pressure, so he would have to do his best by himself. It was all he could do.

An hour later, it was two in the morning down in Texas, and Jack too was lying on his back in bed, thinking of his first night with Ennis. He thought about it on every anniversary of that night, and his thoughts usually ended with a trip to the bathroom to take care of himself. He would wish that it was Ennis's hand on him, or Ennis inside him or wherever, and he hated the fact that they were a thousand miles apart. They should be in the same place, in the same bed, where Jack thought that they belonged.

Jack turned onto his side, facing away from Lureen. He recalled Ennis lying behind him on that night, shivering with cold. At first, Jack had simply asked Ennis into the tent to stop him from making a noise so he could sleep, but then his deep attraction to his co-worker had reared its head, and he'd been aroused at the feeling of the warm body next to him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering. Ennis had been so skittish at his advances, and Jack now knew why. It wasn't just about the fact he had a fiancée back home. But still, Ennis had allowed Jack to draw him in, and even though Ennis had been rough and it had been very painful, Jack had loved it. He'd loved feeling Ennis inside him like that, and had never wanted it to end.

He trailed a hand down his front and into his pyjama bottoms, biting his lip as he remembered feeling that man inside him, fucking him deeply. It had been pure animal lust, and he knew it, but the real feelings had come during their second time. That had definitely been the best night of Jack's life, and he would never forget it.

"_I'm sorry..."_

"_It's alright...it's alright..."_

Unable to take penetration again so soon, and knowing that Ennis wasn't ready for it, Jack had simply rubbed their hips together and stroked them both off. He could still hear Ennis's moans in his ear at this, and how he'd thrust into Jack's hand uncontrollably. Jack smiled as he recalled how he could do that to Ennis; make him lose control over himself like that. Letting go during sex was a wonderful experience, and was rewarded by an orgasm unlike any other. He was glad that Ennis felt safe enough with him to let go of everything that was expected of him.

Growing harder in his hand, Jack slid out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom, locking it behind him. He allowed himself to remember everything about that amazing first night with his lover; going through all of his senses to recall Ennis and how incredible it had been to finally do what he'd wanted to for weeks. Ennis was always in his heart and mind, and Jack hoped that Ennis knew he was thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_June 10th, 1975_

Alma was at the apartment, cleaning it and thinking. Ennis was at work and the girls were at her sister's, giving her the chance for some peace and quiet. She needed to think about what was going on in her life and whether or not it was worth making the effort with Ennis anymore.

She didn't like the idea of being a single mother - it was highly frowned upon here and divorce was a sin as far as she had been taught. Alma had never thought she would have to worry about something like that; Ennis had been sweet enough to her during their engagement and had seemed interested. But then he went up on Brokeback Mountain, where she was certain he had met Jack. The whole "fishin' buddies" tale was a lie.

_They don't go up there to fish, _she thought to herself, feeling sickened by the thought of her husband doing things with Jack Twist that he should only be doing with her. _It ain't my face Ennis sees when he's with me, it's his. When he's...doin' that...he's thinkin' of that man. _

She shuddered at the thought and wondered where she'd gone wrong. More than once, she'd thought that there had been something wrong with her; that she hadn't been a good enough woman to keep Ennis focused on her. Was it simply because his friend up on that mountain had offered him sex, where she hadn't? She had always been told to wait until she was married, and she had done so.

Clearly, the same couldn't be said of Ennis. He'd had sex with his friend up on Brokeback Mountain, and had been doing so on their little trips. They were making a fool of her and Jack's wife, who was probably unaware of what Jack was up to.

"How can they do this?" she whispered to herself, staring out of the window, arms folded in defence. She felt cold even though it was June, and lonely. She and Ennis hadn't had sex in over a year now, and apart from the times they'd tried to conceive, it was usually in the way she hated. She figured that it was how he did it with Jack, and so was trying to replicate it when they were apart. Alma shuddered again and turned back, looking around the apartment.

When she'd coaxed Ennis into agreeing to move here, she'd thought that they would finally be a real family, and that things would get better. They'd been going fairly well until Jack Twist arrived back in Ennis's life, leading him down that sinful path.

"Jack Twist...what is it about him?" she muttered as she continued to clean. It didn't make sense to her. If Ennis was queer (the thought made her feel sick) then why was he still around? Why hadn't he run off with his friend?

_Maybe he's scared of what'll happen if people find out, _she thought. _And he should be. How can he look me in the eye after one of those trips, knowin' what he's been doin'? _

Alma looked around their small home, wishing that things could somehow get better for them. She was doing her best and tried to make Ennis happy, but it was clear that he was only happy when he was going off to be with Jack.

She thought about what she knew, and what she'd figured out, and made a decision. If Ennis wanted out so badly, and wanted to be free so he could run off with that man, then she would give him that. But it would not be smooth or friendly; she would make sure he never saw the girls again.

_Got no choice, _she realised sadly. _I ain't makin' him happy, an' he don't wanna be here. _She was so tired, and had been stressed for a long time, ever since she'd seen Ennis kissing that friend of his. She could no longer go on pretending that he would see sense and break things off with Jack, returning to her. Things hadn't been right since 1967, and never would be.

"If he wants to be with that man, he can be," she said bitterly. "But he ain't gettin' away with this."

With her plan of action decided, she went into the bedroom and packed up a bag of Ennis's things, leaving it on the floor. She would allow him to stay for dinner and to be with the girls one last time, but then he was leaving. She didn't want him near her anymore.

Alma then sat on the bed and looked up at the picture on the wall; it was the one from their wedding. They had been told to look solemn in the photo, reflecting the fact that marriage was something not to be entered into lightly, but now she could see something else in Ennis's eyes. He didn't look happy at all, as if his heart and mind were elsewhere. She realised there and then that Ennis loved his friend Jack, and did even while he was engaged to her.

She left the room and went to make herself some coffee, thinking things over. By all accounts, his friend Jack was pretty well-off; maybe that would be an incentive for Ennis to run off and leave her; it wasn't as though she could offer him much now.

"It's over, Ennis," she whispered to herself. She would never be able to clear her mind of the image of Ennis kissing Jack, but at least she could push him away. "This is what you want...but it ain't comin' easy."

Her sister dropped off the girls an hour later, and Alma busied herself with them, thinking about what she would say to Ennis after dinner. She was tempted to tell him that she knew about him and Jack; it was a good enough incentive for kicking him out. While she knew that it would hurt the girls to be apart from their father, it would hurt them more if he stayed and his misery rubbed off on them. She was doing the right thing for herself and the girls.

* * *

When Ennis got home a few hours later, Alma had made up her mind. She was going to tell him that she knew the truth, and that she wanted a divorce. Eight years was long enough.

Dinner was relatively calm, but Ennis could sense that Alma had something to say to him, and was waiting until the girls were in bed. They would be safely in their room by nine o'clock, and Alma was biding her time until then. It allowed her to practice in her head what she was going to say.

Ennis spent most of the evening in his chair, thinking about Jack and their forthcoming trip. He was looking forward to spending some time with his friend, and he could just picture Jack's look of adoration the last time they'd met up. He loved knowing that he was the one Jack was directing the look at. It made him feel that he'd done something right with the man after all, even if he couldn't give Jack what he truly wanted.

When Alma returned from putting the girls to bed, she stood in front of Ennis's chair with her arms folded. "We gotta talk, Ennis."

He looked up at her and couldn't help but feel apprehensive. "What about?"

She bit her lip. "I think...I think we oughta get a divorce."

Ennis's eyes widened and he stood up. If they divorced, she could make it very hard for him to see his girls. What was going on?

"Whaddaya mean? Why?"

She stood her ground, intending to see this through. "Been thinkin' on it for a while. For eight years, actually."

"Eight years? What...?"

Alma met his eyes. "Ever since I saw you kissin' that Jack Twist at the bottom of the steps in '67."

Ennis's face drained of its colour and he felt his heart rate quicken. "What?"

"I saw you, out there. When I finished clearin' the table, I went out the door to meet him, thinkin' he was just a friend of yours. An' I saw you. Kissin' him like you ain't never kissed me." Her voice broke at the end but she kept her composure.

"Can't believe you saw that..." He knew it was no good denying it; besides, he didn't like having to lie about Jack. "I..."

"Eight years is long enough, Ennis. I know you don't love me, probably never did. How can you love me an' still go off to be with him? It don't make sense."

Ennis hung his head. He didn't love Alma the way he should, but he couldn't help it. "So...you want a divorce?"

She nodded. "Yeah. An'...I packed a bag of your stuff while you were at work. It's in the bedroom. I want you outta here tonight, an'...you ain't never seein' the girls again."

His head snapped up. "What...? Don't bring them into this, Alma. Ain't their fault."

"Well, it ain't mine," she hit back. "You're the one who...who's a..." She couldn't say the word; could barely hold it in her mind. "You know what you are, Ennis. Both of you. Before he turned up, I wondered why you did some things. Like...in bed. Why you did that. But when I saw you an' figured it out, I realised why. You was thinkin' of him the whole time, wasn't you?"

"Alma...never wanted to hurt you. Don't tell me I can't see my girls...I love 'em."

"I know that, but I don't want you near 'em. I'll tell the whole courtroom what you are, an' they'll run you outta town. You can go run off with that man whenever you want."

Ennis didn't know what to say, but he was getting angry. For one thing, hearing Alma talk about Jack like that was getting on his nerves. And he heard the threat; what if people found out about him and Jack? What if word reached Texas and Lureen found out? Everything would be a mess for both of them. It was true; he could run off with Jack and find somewhere safe for both of them. But that wasn't the point; he didn't want Jack to get hurt because of him.

"Alma, you can't take my girls from me," he said quietly.

"I can an' I am!" she snapped, growing angry. "You're a goddamn queer an' you ain't never seein' yer girls again!"

She felt a tightening in her chest and clutched at herself, breathing raggedly. "I hate you Ennis Del Mar! You an' that goddamn-"

Whatever she was going to say next died in her throat as the pain in her chest intensified. She gasped, and Ennis's brow furrowed. "Alma?"

"Can't breathe," she gasped out, feeling shooting pains in her left arm to accompany the pain in her chest. "See what you've done to me? This is...all your fault! You an' that Jack Nasty!"

She sank to the floor, and Ennis knelt beside her. "Alma? Alma!" He tried to shake her awake, but when he put a hand on her neck he felt something missing. Her pulse. She was dead, and the last thing she had said was a vicious insult towards Jack.

Ennis sat back onto the floor in shock, staring at her. He couldn't believe it; she was gone. He may not have loved her like he should have, but he had cared about her. She had been the mother of his children, after all. It wasn't her fault that he would rather be with Jack; he just couldn't explain how Jack made him feel.

He wished that Jack could be here, to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. He needed the man now more than ever, and wondered what he was going to do now.

The first thing would be to tell the girls, which would be hard enough. Then he needed to sort out a funeral. And then he needed to talk to Jack, as soon as possible. He couldn't raise the girls on his own, and needed some help in getting through this.

* * *

When Ennis was finally able to move, he called the doctor and asked him to come over, then went into the girls' room to tell them what had happened.

They were both asleep, and Ennis hated to wake them up for this. But he sat on Jenny's bed and gently shook her. "Jenny? Come on, wake up..."

Her hazel eyes slowly opened, and she blinked a him. "Daddy?"

"I gotta tell you somethin', just gonna wake yer sister." He went to wake up Junior and she joined him on her sister's bed, wondering what was going on.

"What is it, Daddy?" she asked, looking puzzled. He took a deep breath.

"Yer mama...she just died." Two pairs of eyes started filling with tears as the words sunk in.

"What? Mama...?" Jenny choked out, and he nodded, putting an arm around both of them.

"Yeah, darlin'. In the livin' room just now." The two girls sprung off the bed and ran out of the room, Ennis following with a sigh. Alma's body was still on the floor, and the girls were sat beside her, crying openly.

"Mama..." Junior sobbed, grasping her mother's hand and trying in vain to find a pulse. Ennis sat down with them and rubbed their backs in an attempt to comfort them.

"I'm sorry, girls..." he told them quietly, truly meaning the words. He'd never meant for this to happen, but now that it had he had to be strong for his daughters.

The doctor arrived at ten and the three of them left the room while he examined Alma's body, and then asked to speak to Ennis privately.

"It appears your wife suffered a myocardial infarction," he informed Ennis. "A heart attack, brought on by huge stress."

Ennis bit his lip, knowing exactly what had caused the stress. She had known about him and Jack, and had kept it to herself. It must have been eating at her for years, he figured, and she had finally snapped. He felt very guilty for it, but even now he couldn't blame Jack for it. If anything, it was his own fault for making her suffer alone for so long. If he'd said yes to Jack in 1967, or even right after Brokeback, the pain she would have felt wouldn't have been as bad as the pain he'd caused her by staying. Alma was dead, and the girls were without a mother, because he was too much of a coward to accept Jack's offer of true happiness.

"Thanks, doc," he said quietly. "What do I do now?"

"You need to inform a funeral director so they can arrange a funeral and keep your wife's body until everything is arranged. I would also inform your employer, too. They can probably give you time off to take care of your girls until you find another arrangement."

Ennis nodded. He was thinking of letting Alma's sister take care of them, but that didn't feel right. He knew that they needed him right now, and he would be there no matter what. Perhaps if Jack was there with him, he could help look after the girls. It would suffice until they figured out something else. If they were together, Jack could help him through this difficult time.

It was as though a light bulb had been turned on in his head. The solution was simple; he couldn't look after the girls by himself, and he was only just realising what a mistake he'd made by staying here and saying no to Jack. He'd never wanted to leave his girls behind, and he realised that if he had said yes in 1967, he could have had both Jack and his daughters in his life. It wasn't one or the other; never had been. Jack had never asked him to completely cut away from his girls.

Ennis knew what he had to do. He could still have Jack and his daughters, under the same roof. Perhaps if he had his children with him, it might ward off any suspicion. He couldn't deny that he was scared of people finding out about them and hurting Jack, but they didn't have to stay around here. He would bring the girls to visit their mother's grave whenever they wanted, but they could live somewhere new, with Jack, where they could start over.

"I will, thanks," he said to the doctor, a plan forming in his head. He would wait until the funeral was over, and then he would call Jack. His friend had given him his private office number at the house. _"Call me if you need to," _Jack had told him. _"No matter what for. Even if you just wanna talk."_ The number was on a slip of paper currently in Ennis's wallet, and he made a silent promise to himself that he would try to have Jack and his girls in his life.

The doctor left and Ennis called a funeral director, allowing the girls to sit by their mother a little longer before sending them back to bed. Alma's body was taken away and Ennis flopped onto their own bed, staring at the ceiling. He did feel guilty for being the cause of Alma's stress, but he couldn't dwell on that. There were two young girls who were depending on him and a man in Texas who would drop everything if he thought Ennis needed him.

Ennis smiled a little at the thought of having Jack here all the time; living with him like how Jack used to talk about. The prospect was enticing, and Ennis knew it would be great, if only he had the courage to do it. He would call Jack after the funeral, explain what had happened and ask him to come up to Wyoming.

"Love you, Jack Twist," he whispered, picturing Jack's smiling face with his bright blue eyes and wide grin. Maybe he hadn't done right by Alma, but he would do right by his girls and Jack. It was all he could do now.

* * *

_June 12th, 1975_

It was the day of Alma's funeral, and Ennis was currently sat on the sofa waiting for the girls to be ready. Alma's sister Amy was here, helping them in their room. Ennis knew that at some point, she would be asking him what he was going to do now, and he would not let her change his mind. He was going to call Jack and ask him to come up to Wyoming to live with him and the girls. Hopefully, Jack would be willing to take care of them while Ennis worked, until they figured out another plan.

Ennis thought that if they moved to a house or a ranch, then he and Jack could work right there and still keep an eye on the girls when they weren't at school. Perhaps they could do the work during the week when the girls were out, and spend the weekends with them. Either way, Ennis knew he had to at least try. He wondered if Jack would want to bring Bobby with him, and that wouldn't be a problem for him.

He knew from their fishing trips that Jack had grown closer to Bobby than he had been at first, and that he was turning out to be a good father. Ennis thought of his girls and hoped he could be a good father to them now.

The girls came out of their room, followed by their aunt and looking downcast. Both were carrying daisies for their mother, and Ennis's heart ached to see his little girls like that.

Amy looked at him, clearly wanting to ask him what he was going to do next, but held her tongue. "We ready?" He nodded and led the way out.

At the church, he sat with his girls on either side of him and held them as they leaned into him, tears falling silently down their cheeks. He wondered briefly if Jack knew how much he was hurting right now; it wouldn't surprise him if Jack could sense it wherever he was.

"May this woman find eternal peace in the Kingdom of Heaven, and may the ones she left behind find solace in her absence. May her children always remember her with the kind of love and affection they carried for her in life. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection into Eternal Life. Amen."

"Amen," they all said quietly, Ennis hugging his daughters tighter. The congregation left the church and headed to the spot where Alma would be buried. A few more words were murmured for her and her coffin was lowered into the ground, watched by her tearful children and remorseful husband. Ennis swallowed past a lump in his throat and reminded himself that even though it was his fault, there was nothing he could do about it now. The girls needed him and he needed Jack; that was what he had to focus on right now.

Afterwards, there was a wake at Amy's house and he sat in the corner, watching his girls play with their cousins and clearly trying to keep their grief in check. He peeled the label on his beer bottle and remembered when he'd done the same thing in the bar in Signal, the day he'd first met Jack.

Amy sat down near him and fixed him with a beady eye. "So what happens now?" she asked, and he sighed inwardly. He wished that she would leave him alone.

"One day at a time, I reckon," he replied, hoping it would satisfy her. It didn't.

"You're gonna have to go back to work sometime, Ennis. An' then what? You plannin' on sendin' them here all day durin' the summer? I love 'em, but I remember how Alma was always havin' to call me to take care of 'em. Like that time you said you'd do it, but then you got called to the ranch. You left the girls with Alma even though she was workin', an' she had to call me."

"I know," he told her, irritation building.

"Maybe you should think 'bout findin' a babysitter," she said, and he recalled having the same argument with Alma whenever she wanted him to take her out.

"Can't afford it," he said flatly. "Besides, I...I got somethin' worked out. Gonna call a friend of mine an' he can help me out."

"Who?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Alma hadn't told her about Jack, but she had voiced her suspicions that Ennis had been having an affair. "Who's your friend?"

"Just someone I know. He, uh...he's talked about movin' up here an' I was gonna ask him to move in, take care of the girls."

"A man, Ennis?" she asked sceptically. "Is he any good with kids?"

"Got a boy of his own. Reckon he's pretty good."

She nodded but didn't say anything. It was clear that Ennis wasn't telling her the entire truth, but she wondered what that could be. She thought back to Alma telling her that Ennis was having an affair, and had to wonder if this man was the secret he was keeping. Amy fully intended to keep an eye on this.

Ennis endured another hour of being around her, and then decided it was time to go home. The girls were growing quieter and clearly wanted some peace, so he got up and took them home, thanking Amy for her hospitality.

"Daddy?" asked Jenny when they got home. "What's happenin' now? You gonna look after us when we're not at school? What about work?"

Ennis kissed the top of her head and sat on the sofa with them. "Don't worry, girls. I've got somethin' figured out. Gonna ask a friend of mine to come up here an' help us out. My fishin' buddy, Jack. Remember me tellin' you about him?"

The girls nodded and leaned into him, and he held them close. Ennis hoped with all his heart that Jack would agree to living together, and that it wasn't too late.

* * *

When the girls went to bed, Ennis sat in his chair and reached for the phone, heart beating a little quicker than usual. He hoped that Jack was still awake, and would hear him tonight.

He dialled the number with trembling fingers, realising that this was the first time he'd ever called Jack. He couldn't wait to hear the man's voice.

"Jack Twist." He sounded tired and worn; exactly how Ennis was feeling.

"Jack, it's me."

"Ennis?" The uplift in his tone was evident as he realised who was on the other end. "Hey, bud. That really you?"

"Yep. I, uh...I gotta talk to you."

"Sure, that's what I gave you the number for. I need to talk to you too, actually."

"Well...I'm sorry, bud. I can't come on the trip next month."

Jack sighed. "You can't, huh?" Ennis couldn't work out Jack's tone here, but he pressed on.

"Alma died...had a heart attack the other day."

"Oh God...Ennis, I'm sorry. She wasn't my favourite person in the world but I ain't never wished that on her. Are you okay?"

"I guess. The girls are in bits, though. Had the funeral today."

"Right..."

"I'm sorry...I gotta stay with 'em...are you mad?" Ennis chewed at a hangnail, hoping that Jack wasn't about to yell at him.

"No...the thing is...Lureen died too. Yesterday."

Ennis's eyes widened; they'd both been hit by bad luck. "Shit, Jack...what happened?"

"She was drivin' home from work, an' there was this drunk driver on the road. Didn't stand a chance."

"Shit...talk about bad luck. How's Bobby?"

"He's copin', but...he was havin' nightmares last night. Kept picturin' it in his mind 'cos he was with me when I went to identify her. She was a little...torn up." Jack's voice broke and he cleared his throat. "She was my friend if nothin' else..."

"I know, bud. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But I was gonna tell you...I can't make the trip, either. Gotta look after Bobby."

There was a silence between them as Ennis worked up the courage to ask Jack what they both wanted. "Darlin'...I..."

"I dunno what to do," Jack admitted. "We can't just go off into the mountains no more, but...I don't wanna stop seein' you. I...I gotta spend time with you, Ennis." It was the closest he had ever come to telling Ennis he loved him, and he hoped that Ennis knew how he felt.

"Me too, bud. So...I done a lot of thinkin' over the last couple days. Got an idea, if you wanna."

"What is it?"

"Well, um..." He played with the cord and took a deep breath. "I was gonna ask...would you...come up here? Live with me an' the girls?"

Jack nearly dropped the phone. For eight years he'd been asking Ennis to live together, start a life together, and now Ennis was the one asking. He wished it were under better circumstances, but still. They had been given an opportunity in the light of these tragedies.

"You mean that?" he breathed. "Live together? Like..."

"Yeah, bud. An' Bobby too. We can help each other with our kids, like...a family."

Jack felt a tightening in his throat and swallowed hard, emotion creeping up on him. "Oh God, Ennis...I dunno what to say..."

"Well...yeah would be good," Ennis replied, unable to stop a grin. "You wanna?"

"'Course I do!" Jack told him earnestly. "Ennis...you know I've wanted us to be together ever since Brokeback. All I ever wanted was to be with you, but...I didn't know for sure if you wanted it too."

"I do," Ennis replied, knowing that he had to make up for sending Jack mixed signals all these years. "Sorry if I made you think I didn't."

"Don't matter now," Jack said, grinning. "I can't believe it. What made you change your mind?"

"Reckon I caused Alma a lot of stress these past few years," Ennis started. He didn't want to go into detail of what Alma had said to him, not right now. He felt guilty enough already and wanted to wait until he could lose himself in Jack's arms. He would explain to Jack what he'd figured out; that if he'd gone off with him in 1963, or even 1967, Alma would probably still be alive. He knew that Jack would never judge him. "An' I know I didn't do right by her. But I ain't gonna let my girls down, or you. Gonna try an' do right by all of you. I need you here, Jack, if yer still willin' to live with me."

"I sure am," Jack said, smiling. "I'd love to, an' I reckon Bobby needs to get outta Texas anyway. So, um...it'll take a couple days. We're havin' the funeral tomorrow, an'..."

"It's okay, bud. Do whatever you gotta, an' call an' let me know when yer on yer way."

"Okay. Ennis, I...I gotta tell you somethin' else. Been thinkin' of tellin' you for a while, but I didn't know how you'd react. But now we're gettin' together...I gotta say it."

"What is it, Jack?"

"I...I love you. Been in love with you since that summer in '63." His voice shook and Ennis was silent for a moment. He'd suspected that Jack's feelings for him were that deep, just like his feelings for Jack were, but to hear the words was like music to his ears.

"Um...I...thanks, bud," he finished, and wished he could say it back.

"It's okay, Ennis," Jack said softly. "You don't gotta say it back if you can't."

"I...I do, though," Ennis affirmed. "You gotta know I do."

Jack smiled. "I know. So...I'll see you in a couple days, then. That okay?"

"Yeah, you bet. Ain't workin' right now, with the girls bein' here. Was hopin' we could figure somethin' out."

"Don't worry, cowboy. We will. We'll work it out together. Bye, bud."

"Bye, darlin'." They clicked off and both leaned back into their respective chairs, feeling a new and much-wanted chapter of their lives starting to open at long last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_June 15th, 1975_

Three days later, Jack was finally on his way to Wyoming; to live with Ennis like he'd wanted to for twelve years. He knew that they both wished it were under better circumstances, and that it hadn't taken Alma's death for Ennis to realise that they needed to be together, but here it was. Jack had always been secretly jealous of her; sure, he knew that Ennis loved him and was generally happier when they were together, but Alma had had Ennis in a way he might never. She had been able to go out with him in public, as a couple, and they had married legally. Jack didn't know for sure if he and Ennis would ever have that.

Still, Jack knew he was very lucky. He was well aware of Ennis's fears, the ones that had made him say no so many times, but somehow Ennis had managed to overcome them enough to finally invite Jack to live with him.

Bobby was asleep in the back of the truck, with all of their clothes and most important possessions in the truck bed. Jack had wondered if it would be okay to bring so much stuff; he remembered the apartment being fairly small. He remembered what Ennis had told him the night before he'd set off.

"_Don't worry 'bout it, bud. We'll find room for everythin'."_

"_It ain't a whole lot, just our clothes an' some things we don't wanna be without. Bobby's got his favourite stuff to play with. But...your place ain't real big..."_

"_I know, but...it'll be okay. I really want you here, Jack. You an' Bobby. We'll figure it all out."_

_Jack smiled and played with the cord, wanting to draw the conversation out as long as he could. "I know we will. Still can't believe this is happenin'..."_

"_Me neither. Can't wait for you to get up here."_

"_I know."_

After a few more sweet words, they had hung up and gone to bed. Now Jack was in southern Colorado, and was on target to arrive in Wyoming tomorrow night. He could normally do the trip in just fourteen hours, but since he had Bobby with him he knew he would have to take it easy. He didn't want his son sleeping in the uncomfortable truck for the whole journey.

Jack thought about Lureen, and what had happened. He hadn't told Ennis much, but he remembered what a police officer said had happened, based on an eyewitness. Lureen had been driving down the road on her way home, and a drunk driver had come out of nowhere, speeding along and smashing into her car. Lureen, in her fatigue after a long day at work, had forgotten to fasten her seatbelt. She'd been thrown into the windshield and the glass had cut through some major arteries. She was dead by the time the ambulance got there.

He knew he shouldn't have taken Bobby with him to identify her body, but he hadn't realised how badly torn up she would be. It was no surprise that Bobby was traumatised and had nightmares. Jack hoped they would stop soon as he adjusted to life without his mother.

He wondered how Bobby and the girls would take to each other. Ennis had told him that the girls were very sweet and polite, but they were going to be a family, and Jack knew that brothers and sisters could fight like cats and dogs if they wanted to. Jack thought about Ennis's own brother and sister, and wondered where they were or if they knew anything of what was going on. Ennis had told him that he hadn't spoken to or seen either of them since his and Alma's wedding. Jack wondered if they would ever speak to Ennis again if they found out he was in a relationship with another man.

Jack thought about the word; relationship. He had always hoped to one day experience it with Ennis, but had never truly thought he would. Ennis was being a lot more relaxed and open about this than he'd expected. He was the one who'd said they were going to be a family, after all. He was the one who'd asked Jack to move in, along with Bobby.

He knew, deep down, that Ennis hadn't told him everything regarding Alma's death. He knew she'd had a heart attack, but that was about it. They were usually brought about by stress, and Jack had to wonder if she'd known about them. She hadn't exactly been friendly when they were introduced, and Jack had seen something in her eyes. It was a mixture of hurt and intense dislike, possibly even hatred.

Jack sighed to himself and shook off the image of Alma's face. He and Ennis were going to be a family now, with their children, and he had to focus on that.

As if on cue, he heard a yawn and looked into the rear-view mirror to see Bobby stirring. "Hey, bud. You okay back there?"

"Yeah." Bobby stretched and looked out of the window. "Where are we?"

"Colorado. We're just outside Lamar."

"How long to Wyomin', Daddy?"

"We oughta get there tomorrow night," Jack told him, looking forward to what was waiting at the other end. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Daddy." Bobby had slept okay for once, but he looked like something was on his mind. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Jack replied, looking around for somewhere to eat.

"Is Ennis okay 'bout me comin' with you? You said his place ain't big, an' he's got two girls..."

"It's alright, bud," Jack reassured him. "I talked to Ennis, an' he says we'll figure it out. He wants us both there. An' remember...you're gonna have two sisters. You always did want a brother or sister."

Bobby smiled a little. "Yeah." It was true; he was looking forward to having a bigger family, and he couldn't wait to get to Wyoming. From what Jack had told him, he knew it was going to be good.

* * *

Up in Wyoming, Ennis too was feeling the excitement. Jack would be arriving soon, possibly tomorrow night, and he couldn't wait to see those blue eyes again. He had told the girls that Jack was definitely coming up to live with them, and he told them everything he knew about Bobby. It turned out that the girls had always wanted a brother, and now they were going to have one.

Ennis thought about their forthcoming living situation. He had already made up his mind that he and Jack were going to sleeping in the same bed; now that they were getting together he didn't want to be away from Jack any longer than he had to be. He had installed a lock on the door of the spare bedroom; they would be sleeping in there since he didn't feel right about letting Jack into the bed he'd shared with Alma. It already had a double bed and would be sufficient for both of them.

As for the girls (and now Bobby), Ennis wasn't sure how much he and Jack were going to tell them. They were all still young enough to be convinced that the relationship between their fathers was okay, and that it wasn't something they were ashamed of. Ennis figured that if the kids grew up knowing what it was between him and Jack, they were more likely to accept it as they got older.

_Get 'em while they're young, _Ennis thought wryly to himself as he moved his clothes into the spare room wardrobe. He obviously wasn't going to tell them everything; there would be a lot that they didn't understand, not even Junior. But at some point, the kids would learn about sex and become curious as to how it was done between the two of them, and he was dreading that. Even if they learned about sex at school, Ennis knew they would only be learning about men and women, because of how things were. He figured that Jack would know exactly what to say; he always did.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he turned to see his daughters in the doorway. "Daddy?"

"What is it, girls?" he asked, coming over to them and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Why are you movin' yer clothes in here?" Jenny asked, and he patted the bed on either side of him, signalling for them to sit down. He swallowed down his nerves and knew he would have to say something.

"Thing is, girls...when Jack gets here, me an' him...we're gonna be sharin' a room."

"Why?" Jenny asked, and Ennis had to smile at her inquisitiveness.

"Well...'cos we're...real special to each other."

"Like best friends?" Junior asked, brow furrowing in confusion. Ennis chewed his lip.

"Kinda...but...you know how I loved yer mama?" It wasn't a whole truth, but he had to do something to help them understand. "An' that we used to share a room?" The girls nodded. "Well...the same thing's happenin' with Jack. I love him, so...we're gonna be sharin' a room."

"He's a man, Daddy," Jenny stated. "Can you love a man like you loved mama?"

"Yep. An' I love Jack, so...we're gonna be sharin' a room. An' I put a lock on it 'cos...grown-ups do some things that kids ain't meant to see."

Junior had heard a little about sex at school from her classmates, and wondered if that was what her Daddy and his friend would be doing. She couldn't figure it out, but imagined that she would at some point.

"Okay," she replied, nodding. "When's Jack gettin' here?"

"Should be tomorrow night," Ennis told them. "He's bringin' his son, remember? So he's gonna take a while."

"You know what Bobby's like, Daddy?" Jenny asked. As the younger of the girls, she had been thrilled to find out she would be having a little brother to look after.

"I don't, honey. Ain't never met him. But Jack says he's real nice. The thing is...Jack says Bobby's been havin' nightmares 'bout his mama dyin', so...I need you two to keep an eye on him, okay? He's gonna be in the room next to yours."

They both nodded, acknowledging this request for help from their father and determined to do as they were asked. Junior figured that whatever was going on between Jack and their father, it was clear that they meant a lot to each other. That alone was enough to make her decide that they were doing the right thing by getting together; already, he looked a lot happier than she had ever seen him.

The phone rang in the living room and Ennis got up to answer it, trailed by his daughters. "Hello?"

"Bud, it's me."

"Hey, Jack," he replied, and the girls caught the secret smile on his face. "Where are you?"

"Just outside Lamar, Colorado. Just wanted to let you know we'll definitely be there by tomorrow night."

Ennis sighed and sat down. "Glad to hear that, darlin'." He hadn't realised that the girls were just out of sight, and had heard the endearment. They silently crept back to their room to discuss what they had just heard. "Sure do miss you."

"Miss you too," Jack sighed, wishing he could be there right now. "How are the girls?"

"Doin' okay. Talked to 'em a little 'bout you comin' up. Reckon they're lookin' forward to havin' a brother."

Jack laughed. "Bobby's the same about havin' two sisters. I think things are gonna be okay."

"Yeah. Anyway...you should probably get some sleep, bud. Got a lot more drivin' to do."

"I know. Just wanted to tell you where we are, an'...wanted to say goodnight."

"Night, darlin'," Ennis said softly, yearning for tomorrow night when he would say those words in Jack's ear.

"Night, Ennis." They clicked off and both of them went to bed, dreaming of tomorrow when they would finally be reunited, this time permanently. Their life together would no longer be a dream, but reality.

* * *

_June 16th, 1975_

The next evening, Ennis and the girls were in the living room and watching TV when Ennis heard the familiar sound of tires on the gravel outside. He got up and looked out of the window, seeing a dark blue truck outside. He hadn't seen it before, but he knew in his heart who the driver was. He grinned and turned back to the girls.

"Hey, Jack's here, girls. Just gonna go outside an' talk to him, okay?" They nodded and stayed where they were, curious about the man outside. Ennis left the apartment and looked down from the balcony. Jack had left the truck by now and was stretching. In the glow from the streetlight, Ennis could see how tired he was. "Jack?"

Jack looked up and smiled, heart quickening at the sight of Ennis. Regardless of everything that had happened over the last few days, he was happy to be here. "Hey, bud."

Ennis went down the steps and stood in front of his lover (his partner now) and raised his hands to Jack's shoulders. "You okay, darlin'?"

"Better now I'm here," Jack replied, and Ennis pulled him into an embrace, holding the back of Jack's head gently. They melted into each other and Jack sighed in contentment. "God, I missed you..."

"Me too, bud." Ennis pulled back and stroked Jack's cheek. "So where's this boy of yours I've heard so much about?"

Jack smiled and pulled away. "I think he's still asleep..." Checking the back seat, he added, "Scratch that, he's wakin' up...hey, buddy..."

"Daddy?" Ennis heard the small voice and couldn't help but smile. He'd always wanted a boy for a kid, and in some way he was now getting one. Jack leaned into the truck and helped out a sleepy young boy. He was the spitting image of Jack, right down to the blue eyes.

"Okay, Bobby," Jack started, bringing him over to Ennis. "This is Ennis Del Mar, my fishin' buddy. Remember I said we're gonna live with him an' his girls?"

Bobby nodded and smiled, extending his hand. "Hi, Mr Del Mar." Ennis chuckled and shook Bobby's hand, amused by how polite he was.

"You can call me Ennis, son," he replied, the word slipping from his mouth effortlessly. Jack grinned. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Ennis and Jack looked at each other, and then Jack glanced at the truck bed.

"Um...I've got a lot of stuff there...would you mind?" Ennis shook his head.

"No, it's okay. But, um...maybe the girls can keep an eye on Bobby while we do that."

"You sure?" Jack asked, wondering if the girls were capable of that. Ennis nodded.

"Sure, they know what they're doin'. Like when I was at work an' Alma was busy cleanin' the apartment, Junior used to keep an eye on Jenny all the time."

Jack nodded. "Okay. Thanks." He smiled and the two of them led Bobby up to the apartment. Once inside, they saw the girls stand up and look at the newcomers curiously.

"Girls, this is Jack an' his son Bobby," Ennis introduced them, seeing a family form before his eyes.

"Hi, Mr Twist," the girls chorused in unison, reminding the two men of Bobby meeting Ennis just outside. "Hi, Bobby."

Bobby greeted them with a smile and Jack told them to call him by his given name. Ennis then cleared his throat.

"Okay, girls. I need to help Jack get their stuff outta his truck. Can you keep an eye on Bobby?"

"Sure," said Junior, feeling like a big sister all over again. "Bobby, you wanna watch cartoons with us?" Bobby looked at his father, who nodded in encouragement, and joined them by the TV. Ennis and Jack left the room, knowing that it would be okay to leave the kids alone for a little while.

Once outside, they reached the bottom of the steps and Ennis touched Jack's arm. "Bud?" Jack turned and saw a tender look in Ennis's eyes. "Come here..." He allowed Ennis to pull him into the corner of the stairwell, where they had kissed during their reunion.

Ennis pushed Jack gently against the wall and held his face in both hands. "Just wanted you to know...I'm glad I asked you up here. Really needed you."

Jack smiled, arms sliding around Ennis's waist. "Yeah. I'm happy I'm here." They leaned in and their lips finally met, softly and gently. Jack sighed into Ennis's mouth and they pressed closer to each other. It was one of the most romantic moments they'd ever experienced together, and Jack knew he would never forget it.

When they finally pulled apart, Ennis nuzzled their noses together. "Never thought this would happen..."

"Me neither. I...I wish it hadn't taken Alma an' Lureen dyin' to get us together, but..."

"We'll make the best of it," Ennis told him, gazing into his eyes. "I really wanna make this work, Jack. You, me, the kids...I really want this."

"I do too," Jack replied, kissing the side of Ennis's mouth. "An' the kids are gettin' on already...watchin' TV together. Bobby always wanted siblin's...an' now he's got 'em."

"Mmm...the girls always wanted a brother, especially Jenny, bein' the youngest. Reckon this'll be good for 'em."

"Yeah. Anyway...we better start gettin' the stuff upstairs." They kissed once more and headed for the truck, grabbing the luggage and bringing it up to the apartment. The kids were all sat down, leaning against the sofa and eyes glued to the TV. Their fathers smiled at the sight and then each other. They dumped the luggage in the hallway, leaving it for the next morning. Ennis grabbed two beers from the fridge and they manoeuvred themselves past the kids onto the sofa, their socked feet brushing together and making them grin at each other.

The kids continued to watch TV and their fathers looked on silently, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. They both had a real family now; the kind they had both always wanted ever since they were their children's age. Both of them were determined to make this work, no matter what.

* * *

When the kids started to tire, Ennis got the girls into bed and Jack dug out Bobby's favourite cowboy quilt, following Ennis's directions to the room set aside for his son. He got Bobby into bed and then met Ennis back in the living room, smiling. As much as he loved his son, and knew that he would grow to love the girls, he needed this alone time with his partner.

They kissed and sat back down on the sofa, this time close together. Ennis stroked Jack's hair and Jack closed his eyes, feeling warm and drowsy. "Mmm..."

"Feel good, darlin'?" Ennis asked, nuzzling him. Jack nodded. It did feel good, here in Ennis's arms. He was where he belonged.

"Yeah. Can't believe I'm here."

"I know...feels like...it's where we're meant to be. Don't wanna be without you ever again."

"You won't be," Jack told him firmly, squeezing his leg. "I promise."

They finally moved and got up, stretching. Jack then looked at Ennis. "Ready to go to bed?" Ennis nodded and they moved into the hallway where the bedrooms were. Jack started walking down to where he knew Ennis's bedroom was, and Ennis paused.

"Where you goin', bud?" he asked, looking puzzled. Jack gestured to the room.

"I thought..."

Ennis shook his head. "You ain't sleepin' in there, bud." He fully intended to sleep in the same bed as Jack, but not in there.

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Why the hell not?"

"I..." Ennis chewed his lip, wondering how to explain this. "The thing is..."

Jack gave him a hard look. "We ain't sleepin' together? What the hell is goin' on?"

Ennis winced at the rise in his voice and pulled Jack down the hallway, away from the kids. "Would you calm down?"

They went back into the living room and Jack stared him down, hands on his hips. As much as he loved Ennis, he couldn't believe what was going on. "So you tell me you want us to be together, an' be a family. You, me an' the kids. An' now yer tellin' me we ain't even sharin' a room?"

"I ain't sayin' that, Jack," Ennis told him, trying to placate him. "Listen to me, will ya?" He stepped closer and grabbed Jack's hands. "I wanna be in the same bed as you. That's what I always meant since I asked you up here."

"So what the hell is goin' on?" Jack demanded. "You're sayin' we ain't sleepin' in that room. If this is how it's gonna be, sneakin' around so the kids don't see us in our own home, then...this ain't gonna work. I'm sorry, but...I spent so long bein' miles away from you an' wantin' you. Now we're livin' together, but we'll be in separate rooms or sneakin' around? I hate it when you give me mixed signals, Ennis."

He broke away and walked to the window, looking out and folding his arms. "I thought, when you asked me up here, that we'd be together, like a real...couple. The kind I always wanted us to be. We ain't a couple if we ain't sleepin' together, Ennis."

Ennis sighed and knew he would have to tell Jack that he'd told the girls. He came up behind his lover and slid his arms around his waist. "Darlin'...we are gonna be sleepin' together. I want us to be together, too."

"Then what the hell's goin' on?" Jack asked quietly.

"We're sleepin' in the guest room," Ennis told him softly. Jack closed his eyes, mentally kicking himself for raging at Ennis and not giving him time to explain. "That's what I'm tryin' to tell you."

Jack turned in Ennis's arms. "I'm sorry, bud. Didn't mean to yell at you."

Ennis kissed him gently. "S'alright, Jack. I shoulda told you sooner...I even put a lock on the door so the kids wouldn't walk in on us." Jack hung his head, ashamed of himself for doubting Ennis, after everything. "I just figured...I slept in the other room with Alma, an' I hurt her enough when she was alive. Thought it'd be an insult to sleep in there with you."

Jack nodded and allowed Ennis to pull him close. "Makes sense. Sure am sorry..."

"I told the girls about us, bud," Ennis whispered, and Jack pulled away, eyes wide.

"You did?" he asked, completely stunned. It was the last thing he'd been expecting of Ennis. He had actually told his daughters about them. "What...?"

"I didn't tell 'em everythin', 'cos there's a lot they won't understand yet. But...I told 'em how I felt strong about you."

"You told 'em you...love me?" Jack asked, and Ennis nodded. He did love Jack, and wanted to tell him more than anything. Jack deserved to hear it.

"Yeah, I did. An' that we'd be sharin' a room 'cos if it. They understood, I reckon. Told them...yer special to me." His cheeks reddened a little, and he wished he was braver, like Jack. Then he would be able to say those three little words.

Jack smiled and kissed him warmly. "Bud...you got no idea what that means. That you told 'em about us. I ain't told Bobby nothin'...didn't know if that would be okay."

"It's alright, Jack. You can tell him if you want." Ennis knew that if this was going to work between them, they would have to be honest with their children. It was the only way.

"Ennis...they're gonna learn about sex someday. An' they're gonna ask us..."

"I know. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I reckon. Anyway...you wanna go get some sleep? I'm too tired for much else."

"God, me too. All that drivin'. Let's go to bed." He smiled and took Ennis's hand, allowing Ennis to lead him to the bathroom and grabbing his bag along the way. They brushed their teeth side by side, glancing at each other in the mirror and smiling. Ennis then led him into the spare bedroom and locked the door behind them, looking forward to some private time with Jack.

* * *

Jack couldn't help but smile as he and Ennis got into bed. The last time they'd been in bed together was at the Siesta Motel during their reunion, and now they would be doing this every night. He was looking forward to it.

They crawled under the sheets and turned towards each other, Ennis looking a little shy. He still couldn't believe that Jack was actually here, and that they were finally together. It wouldn't be easy, and he knew they would have some difficult times ahead, but he was happy.

He leaned in and tentatively kissed Jack, hand reaching up to his partner's face. They kissed for several moments and then settled onto their sides so they could talk. Ennis's hand found Jack's under the sheets and their fingers laced together.

"First night in a bed since the motel," he said quietly, and Jack nodded.

"I know. Lookin' forward to this." He hesitated. "Ennis...I wanted to ask you somethin'. About...what happened with Alma. You didn't say much on the phone..."

Ennis nodded. "Um...the thing is...she knew about us, Jack." At Jack's wide-eyed look, he continued. "She saw us kissin' on the steps in '67."

"Jesus...I thought she was givin' me a funny look when you brought me up here to meet her. Guess I was right..."

"Yeah..." Ennis played with Jack's fingers, trying to draw the strength to continue. "The day she died...after dinner, she cornered me an' told me she wanted a divorce. Said she was gonna take the girls from me. She started yellin' at me, an'...she had the heart attack."

Jack was squeezing his fingers. "Cowboy...I'm so sorry." Ennis swallowed and carried on.

"It's all my fault," he whispered, and sat up, facing away from Jack. "She knew all along, an' it broke her heart. If I'd...gone off with you back in '63, it woulda hurt her, but...not as bad as it was. I was a coward, Jack..."

At this, Jack sat up and put his arms around Ennis. "Hey...it's okay. You ain't a coward. You stayed with her 'cos you thought you had to. You married her, an' made promises to her. I know that..." He started to rub Ennis's stomach. "It ain't your fault..."

Ennis chewed his lip. "You know...a part of me thinks...that I oughta be blamin' you for it. That it's all your fault. But..." He turned to look at Jack. "I can't do it, Jack. I can't blame you for any of it."

"That's a relief," Jack replied, smiling a little. "But I don't wanna hear you blamin' yourself."

He kissed Ennis's cheek and leaned against him. Ennis liked the feeling of Jack there, warm and familiar. He never thought that this would happen. "Can't help it. Just...she said it was all my fault, an'...called me some names that I probably deserved. She got so angry, Jack..."

Jack pulled Ennis back into bed and looked into his face. Ennis was clearly distraught over this and it would be a long time before he stopped blaming himself. "Ennis...don't do this to yourself. It ain't your fault...an' you gotta be strong. The girls need you now. I...I need you. Okay?"

He looked into Ennis's face, knowing that he would have to do his part; to step up and make sure Ennis was okay. He couldn't rely on Ennis to do everything. Ennis slowly nodded and Jack kissed him, slowly and sensuously.

When they finally pulled apart, Ennis was looking more relaxed, and Jack smiled at him. "Tell you what...let's talk 'bout somethin' else. Like...what we're gonna do. You wanna go back to work?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, least for now. I was hopin'...you could watch the kids durin' the day while they ain't at school."

"Sure. I think Bobby needs me around right now, an' I'd like to get to know the girls."

"He still havin' nightmares?" Ennis asked, finding Jack's hand again.

"Yeah. I never shoulda brought him to identify her...but I didn't know what we'd see. We have this neighbour, Marie, who normally watches him if we're both at work. Shoulda left him with her."

"You didn't know, Jack. You just wanted your kid with you...I know 'bout that. He gonna be okay?"

"I think so. Got pyjamas with me in case I need to get up in the middle of the night. How are the girls doin'?"

"Still upset about their mama dyin', but...they're copin'. I reckon it helps that...we're makin' a new family for 'em. An' that Bobby's here...lookin' after him would be good for 'em."

"Right," Jack agreed. "Keep 'em busy, an' it'll take their minds off things. We'll be alright, cowboy." He shuffled forward and Ennis wrapped his arms around him, liking how Jack felt against him. Jack's arm wrapped around his back and their legs tangled together under the sheets.

After a while, Jack spoke again in a soft voice. "Just want you to know...means a lot to me that you asked me up here. An' that you want us to be a family."

Ennis smiled and rubbed Jack's back. "I really do want it, Jack. Always did...just never thought I could do it. Still scared, even now..."

"I know. You still have nightmares, don't ya?" He planted a kiss to Ennis's neck. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Get nightmares of you...where I'm back in that ditch, but instead of seein' Earl...I see you."

Jack's heart ached for him; Ennis had never told him this before. "Shh...it'll be alright. We'll be real careful, an' nobody's gonna know. No matter what happens, we can take care of each other. Yer always gonna have me, I promise."

Ennis leaned back and smiled at him, feeling just as happy as he had been up on Brokeback, when it had been just the two of them. Jack was right; even though it was a huge risk to be together like this, at least they could look after each other and their children. Being apart all those years had been keeping them safe, but not happy; now they could be both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Ennis and Jack woke up the next morning, neither of them could keep the grins from their faces. While the kids were still asleep, they snuck into the bathroom together and took a shower. Ennis had Jack pressed up to the tiles and was kissing his neck, fondling his partner and drawing a moan out of him.

"Oh God...Ennis..."

After he came, Jack spun Ennis around to the tiles and sank to his knees, a familiar wicked look in his eyes. When they were finally done, and had towelled each other off, they went back into their room and dressed, Jack retrieving some fresh clothes from his suitcase. He intended to unpack his and Bobby's things today, now that they were settling in. Ennis watched him dress and smiled to himself, a warmth in his stomach at the notion of being with Jack all the time, like up on Brokeback.

The two of them moved into the kitchen and got started on breakfast. Once they were cooking, they took it in turns to roust their kids and get them up, feeling more and more like a family all the time. Jack noticed that Bobby was looking a little better.

"How are you feelin', buddy?" he asked as he helped Bobby through his sleeves. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah," his son replied, nodding. "Been okay. What's for breakfast?"

"We're makin' bacon an' eggs," Jack told him, knowing it was a favourite. "Ennis is gonna get the girls ready an' then we'll eat, okay?" Bobby nodded and headed for the bathroom to clean his teeth. Jack went back into the kitchen and exchanged a quick kiss with Ennis as they passed each other. Bobby came in and looked around unsurely, wondering where to sit. "Go on, buddy," Jack told him. "Sit wherever you want." Bobby did so and waited patiently, as he always did.

Ten minutes later, Ennis came back in trailed by the girls, who also sat down and started to talk while their fathers were occupied. It felt a little strange to both of them, to be doing something so domesticated, but they were enjoying it all the same.

"You gonna go to school here, Bobby?" Jenny asked, always the more talkative of the two. Bobby shrugged.

"I think so. Daddy never said..."

"We don't gotta worry 'bout that yet," Jack called from the kitchen as he and Ennis dished the food onto plates. "Got some time to figure things out."

"Right," added Ennis, heading to the table to give the kids their breakfast while Jack poured orange juice and coffee. "Need to get Jack an' Bobby settled in first, remember? They've got all that luggage in the hall."

"Daddy says you an' him are sharin' a room," Jenny pointed out to Jack, who glanced at his partner. She didn't sound disgusted, simply curious. Ennis nodded at him in encouragement.

"That's right, Jenny. We are. He told me that he talked to you two."

"How come yer sharin' a room with Ennis, Daddy?" Bobby asked.

"Um...you remember how I loved yer mama, an' shared a room with her?" Bobby nodded. "Well...it's the same thing with Ennis."

"Are you gonna get married?" he asked, and the two men looked at each other. Jack couldn't deny that the idea appealed to him, but he knew in his heart that it might never be possible for them. He would love to marry Ennis, but it wasn't legal and probably never would be.

"We ain't gonna get married, son. Remember when I told you about the law, an' how it decides what people can an' can't do? Well...it says two guys can't get married. Just how it is. But...we're together, and we're gonna try to be a family, okay?"

The kids nodded and everybody started to eat. The room was soon filled with chatter, and it was a welcome relief for both men as they watched. Their kids were getting on a lot better than they had expected, and both of them silently agreed that this just might work after all.

"So what do you kids wanna do today? I ain't goin' back to work 'til next week," Ennis told them. He wanted to stay at home a little longer while they settled into this new life, and he knew that Jack would be happy to cover expenses for now. They would have to talk about that sometime.

"Can we go to the park?" Junior asked, and they looked at each other. Were they ready to go out together so soon? Ennis wasn't sure, but he thought that if they had the kids with them it would look less suspicious.

"Sure, I guess," he replied, seeing the sparkle in Jack's eyes. He knew he would have to be brave about this, or it would never work. The girls started to tell Bobby about the park and everything they could do there, while Jack nodded his approval to Ennis.

After breakfast, the kids went to get ready while Ennis and Jack cleaned up. "Surprised you agreed to that," Jack told his partner, nudging him gently. "Goin' out together."

"Reckon nobody'll look twice if we've got the kids," Ennis replied, and Jack nodded. "But...I do wanna do it, Jack. Gotta learn to stop bein' so scared..."

"Hey," Jack said softly, bringing a hand to his shoulder. "You've got every reason to be scared, after what you've seen. Christ...you was just Bobby's age when you saw that. I can't imagine him goin' through somethin' like that...seein' his mama was bad enough."

Ennis nodded and took a deep breath. "Gonna do right by all of you. An' you was right, Jack...last night. We're gonna be okay, ain't we?" Jack pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his face.

"We sure are, bud."

Junior crept away from the other side of the doorframe, heading back to her room. Her father had told her that he'd loved her mother, and now he loved Jack. But she had never seen him be so affectionate with her mother; not like how he was with Jack. And he seemed a lot happier. She didn't understand it all, but she knew that if Jack made her daddy happy, then that was all she could ask for.

* * *

Ennis and Jack eventually got themselves and the kids ready for their first day as a family, and managed to shepherd them out of the door. The park was a short drive away, so they all hopped into Jack's truck (as it had the most room) and headed for their destination.

They both glanced in the rear-view mirror now and then, seeing their children chatter away together about what they were going to do first. The girls had always loved the park, and Jack had taken Bobby to the park back in Childress numerous times. He was very thankful to the girls for making Bobby feel so welcome. It was good for his son and he knew that Bobby would be alright.

When they reached the park, they let the kids out and watched them tear off for the swings, Bobby following the girls eagerly. Ennis and Jack slowly walked over and sat down on a nearby bench, careful not to sit too close.

"Sure is a nice day," Jack commented, looking up and around.

"Yeah. Reckon the kids are enjoyin' themselves." Ennis couldn't help but smile as the three children played, clearly bonding and having fun. He had never expected to have this, especially with Jack, and he knew he would count his blessings every day from now on. He would never take this for granted, and would try to make his family happy.

Eventually, the kids tired of the swings and headed for the monkey bars. The girls were confident enough, having used them before, but Bobby had never been on them; the park back in Childress hadn't had them. Jack saw the slight fear in his son's eyes and got up. "Reckon he needs a little help..." He walked over, followed by Ennis, and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "You okay?"

"Um..." Bobby looked up at the bars; they were pretty high and he was only eight, after all. He wasn't sure about this. Jack took his cue and helped his son over to the end, helping him into position so he could grab the bars. Ennis moved underneath and waited for Bobby to move his feet, so that Bobby knew he would be there to catch him if he fell.

"It's okay, bud," he told the young boy, nodding in encouragement. He'd always had a way with calming spooked animals, and he figured the same tactic would work with Bobby.

Growing in confidence, and knowing that his father and Ennis were there, Bobby took his feet off the bars and started moving along, heading for the girls at the other end. He made it across and Jack grinned at Ennis.

"We make pretty damn good parents, bud," he said, eyes sparkling. Ennis nodded, wishing he could kiss Jack right there. That would have to wait until they were alone.

The kids played for another hour and then informed their fathers that they were hungry, so they headed for the small café across the road and settled themselves into a booth.

"What do you want, kids?" Jack asked, looking over a menu. Ennis had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Fries!" they chorused in unison, and Ennis smirked to himself. He'd been right. They decided to get three portions of fries between the five of them and some milkshakes. When their order was taken, the kids started talking about what else they wanted to do while they were here, and Ennis and Jack leaned back into their seat to talk quietly.

"First day's goin' well," Jack said softly, brushing his leg against Ennis's. "The kids are gettin' on real well."

"Sure are." Ennis looked at Jack and felt his heart aching for more. He couldn't wait until tonight. They had considered doing it that morning in the shower, but both had agreed that they wanted their first time as a real couple to be in bed, where it would be more comfortable and romantic. "Can't wait 'til tonight..."

Jack smiled. "Me neither. The kids'll be asleep...all the lights off...except that lamp on your side. I'd like that to be on...wanna see you."

Ennis nodded. "Sounds good." They exchanged a sly look and then averted their eyes as the waitress arrived with their food. The meal was loud, but the kids were well-behaved. Both Ennis and Jack had taken their kids out enough times, and they had instilled plenty of manners in them.

When they were done, the kids all traipsed off to the bathroom and their fathers were left to talk in private. Ennis exhaled and leaned back. "This sure ain't easy..."

"I know. We're doin' a good job, cowboy. The kids seem happy enough, an' nobody's givin' us funny looks. We're just two dads out with our kids. Nobody's gotta know anythin'."

Ennis nodded. "Right. Just...I'm still real nervous. Bein' out with you in public. I ain't ashamed," he added quickly, looking at Jack. "But..."

"I know," Jack repeated, nodding back. "Takes some gettin' used to. But we're gonna be okay. As long as we're careful, we'll be fine." The kids returned and they left the café, heading back to the park. After a few more hours of chasing the kids and tiring them out, Ennis and Jack bundled them back into the truck, amused by how they all leaned together in their drowsy states. They looked like a brother and sisters, as if the connection between their fathers had somehow replicated itself in them, binding them together.

When they got back, Ennis and Jack helped their children to their respective beds, letting them rest for a while until dinner, and then collapsed onto the sofa together. Ennis pulled Jack into his arms and kissed his cheek as Jack leaned back into him.

"Mmm...could get used to this," Jack murmured, closing his own eyes. Ennis nodded.

"Me too. Happy here with you, darlin'."

"Yep." The two of them fell asleep on the sofa, not stirring at all when the kids woke up and saw them.

* * *

It was almost ten at night, the kids were asleep in bed and the lights were off, except for the lamp on the bedside table. Ennis and Jack were under the covers, kissing heavily and straining against each other, yearning to connect after so long. Hand jobs and blowjobs were good enough, but nothing compared to the real act of love.

Dinner had been strangely quiet, the kids not saying much. But Ennis and Jack put it down to the busy day they'd had, and the kids being tired. In reality, the kids had been thinking about the relationship between their fathers. None of them really understood it, being so young, but they were curious. They were all unsure of how to approach their fathers about it, but talked about it together.

Right now, they were oblivious to what was going on down the hall. Ennis nuzzled Jack's neck and made a low groan in his throat, hard and ready for what he wanted. Jack bucked his hips and bit his lip.

"Ennis...come on...ain't gonna last long..." Ennis grazed Jack's neck with his teeth. No matter how shy he tended to be elsewhere, he was unstoppable when they were alone like this, all shyness forgotten.

"What do you want, darlin'?" he breathed into Jack's ear, making him shiver all over.

"Fuck me," he replied, grabbing at Ennis's back, trying to pull him closer. "Please..." Ennis grabbed the lube and smeared it over himself, blinded by lust and love. He so wanted to tell Jack that he loved him with everything he had inside him, with all of his heart, but it was the one thing that he just couldn't seem to work past his throat. He hoped to hell that Jack knew how he felt.

Ennis nudged Jack's legs apart and started to push in, the familiar feeling overtaking him. It was everything he remembered; Jack was warm and tight and everything he loved. Jack's head fell back to the pillow and he moaned softly as Ennis filled him up, lifting his legs. Jack wrapped them around Ennis's back and locked his ankles together, ready to do this with his partner at long last.

They stared at each other for a second, the meaning of the moment hitting them both at the same time. They were a real couple now, and merging their two families into one. In the light of their recent tragedies, they had made the best of things and moved on from it. They had been brought back together, this time for good, and they knew that they would be alright. Ennis began to thrust slowly into Jack, savouring every second of it. He leaned down and planted his mouth on Jack's, pushing his tongue in where Jack immediately responded, winding his own tongue around it and pulling Ennis down deeper into him.

"Oh God, Jack..." Ennis breathed as he broke away, kissing his lover's neck. "I missed you...missed doin' this..."

"Me too...God, I love you..." Jack reached down to grab Ennis's ass in two handfuls, pulling him in deeper. "Oh, fuck..."

Ennis changed his angle and found what he was looking for; the sweet spot. He pushed at it, knowing it would drive Jack crazy and guessing right. Jack was trying not to moan too loudly, but it wasn't easy when Ennis was doing that to him. Ennis saw how he was struggling to keep quiet and kissed him again to shut him up. He picked up the pace and soon felt Jack moaning into his mouth, accompanied by a warm, sticky feeling on his stomach. Jack screwed his eyes shut as he came, muscles tightening and then relaxing, shaking as he felt Ennis come inside him.

They collapsed together and lay there, panting. Neither cared about being sticky; never had. Jack had always looked at it as a symbol of their connection; a physical indicator of what they meant to each other. He felt strangely proud of having his come all over Ennis's chest, but knew what he really wanted. He longed to have it inside Ennis; to make love to him and show him how good it would feel. He knew that Ennis would like it too, if only he could be brave enough to ask. But he was willing to wait until Ennis was ready for it; he knew that Ennis would let him know.

"That was good," Jack breathed, running his hands up and down Ennis's back. He felt Ennis pull out of him with a satisfied sigh.

"Sure was." He nuzzled Jack's neck and relaxed against his lover, having thoroughly enjoyed connecting with him again. "Missed you so much..."

"Missed you too, cowboy. Never ever thought...you'd want this..."

"I always did, Jack...just didn't know how to tell you. Thought I'd have to choose between you an' the girls. I'm sorry if you felt I didn't care 'bout you..." He had long feared this; that because he'd chosen to stay, Jack felt he didn't care about him, and that he didn't want to live with him. He especially feared that Jack didn't think he loved him.

"It's okay," Jack soothed him, kissing his damp curls. "I never thought that. An' I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to choose. I know you love yer girls...an' when I first asked you to live with me, back in '67, I never said you hadta choose. I figured we could live together but you could still see yer girls. Same with me an' Bobby. Just glad we can have both now..."

"Me too. Happy here with you, Jack." He rolled off him and they moved in close, wrapping their arms around each other and closing their eyes, looking forward to another day with their family. They didn't have everything figured out yet, were just taking one day at a time, but they knew they were happy. Their kids were coping well enough with the change in their lives, and the two of them were closer than ever now they were together. That made everything worthwhile.

* * *

The next day, the five of them stayed inside away from the rain that had been falling since the early hours. Ennis and Jack had thoroughly enjoyed snuggling close together under the quilt, their legs rubbing together for warmth as they murmured soft words to each other. They had missed being together like this, when they weren't having sex but just relaxing together. Every morning of their fishing trips had been like this, and they were looking forward to having it on a more permanent basis.

They made breakfast and noticed that the kids were a little more awake than the evening before, and were asking them what they wanted to do.

"Got lots of colourin' stuff, if you wanna do that," Ennis offered, more for Bobby's benefit than anything. He was getting used to having a mini-Jack around the place, and hoped that one day, Bobby would be more comfortable around him. Things were still so new right now.

"I wanna do some readin'," Junior broke in, twirling her fork. She had loved colouring as a young child, but was growing up now. After all, she would turn eleven in a few months. "Got some books from a yard sale a while back, an'..." She hesitated, remembering that she had been with her mother at the time. "I wanna read 'em."

Ennis nodded and then looked at Jack. "Guess we can always watch a movie or somethin', bud." Jack made an affirmative sound in his throat and carried on eating, minding what his mother had always told him about not talking with his mouth full.

After breakfast, the kids went into their rooms and the two men settled on the sofa. Jack reasoned that it would be okay for them to get comfortable; the kids knew they were together and he wasn't afraid of answering curious questions. As long as he and Ennis kept their hands to themselves, they would avoid any awkwardness.

The two of them relaxed on the sofa and Jack switched the TV on, flicking through the few channels to try and find something. Eventually finding an old Western that he loved, he settled against Ennis and felt a familiar arm snake around his back, pulling him closer.

"Turnin' out to be a perfect day, bud. You an' me...just like this...the kids occupied..."

"Yeah." Ennis rubbed Jack's back and boldly planted a kiss on his cheek. "Real nice."

About an hour into the movie, they heard a bedroom door open and footsteps coming down the hall. Jack didn't move, and Ennis didn't remove his arm. They both wanted to show the kids that it was okay for them to be like this. Both of them had agreed that if the kids saw them acting like a couple, they would get used to it and eventually see it as normal.

Junior appeared in the doorway and hesitated as they looked over. "Hey, Junior," said Ennis, waving her over with his free hand. "What's up?"

"Daddy...I wanna ask you an' Jack somethin'," she replied as she walked over, stopping when she reached them. "If it's okay..."

"Sure, darlin'," he told her, patting the seat next to them. She sat down and looked at them before speaking. Jack noticed how she had Ennis's nervous habits when it came to talking.

"Um...I was thinkin'...there's a lot of us here now. An' the apartment ain't that big. We've got a lot of stuff, an'..." She trailed off, and they understood. They hadn't really discussed their long-term plans, but knew they would have to.

"Well...I guess...we can't stay here forever," Ennis admitted, glancing at Jack.

"Right," Jack cut in, trying to help. "Maybe someday, we could move. Like to a house, or..."

"A ranch," Ennis said softly, looking at him. They both remembered Jack's proposal of 1967; to live on a ranch together. Now that they were together and building a future, it seemed like the next logical step.

"Yeah, we could do that," Jack replied, smiling back at him. Junior saw the meaningful look between them and smiled a little. It was crystal clear that they were happy being together, and she knew that everything would be alright. Her new family wasn't about to fall apart.

"So I guess...we should start lookin' at that," Ennis said finally, smiling down at his daughter. "Me an' Jack are gonna sort that out. I reckon we can stay here for a while, since you ain't in school right now. An' we'll move when we've found a place. That alright?"

Junior nodded and leaned up to kiss her father on the cheek. "Sure, Daddy." She got up and, to Jack's surprise, also kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Jack." When she'd disappeared back to her room, Ennis and Jack looked at each other, slight grins on their faces.

"Didn't see that one comin'," Ennis admitted, taking Jack's hand. Jack nodded.

"Me neither. But...if at least one of 'em is warmin' to me...that's a good sign, right?"

"Sure is." Ennis pulled Jack close to him again and they returned to the movie, happy that things were going so well. When the movie was over, they sat and talked about their plans; it was decided that they would look at moving to Colorado. It was far enough between Wyoming and Texas so that they wouldn't have to deal with meddlesome relatives, especially L.D., but not too far if the kids should want to visit their mothers' graves.

"Guess we're decided then, bud," Ennis said as he ran his hand along Jack's arm. "When are we gonna move?"

"Dunno. Couple of months, maybe. Gotta give the kids time to adjust, you know. Junior seems okay, but I'm worried for Bobby. He's still kinda shy..."

"He'll be okay, bud," Ennis reassured him. "We'll keep an eye on him." Jack nodded and they fell silent, thinking about everything they had and what they hoped to have one day. Now that their plans were set and they had a goal to work towards, they felt as if their life together was truly starting.

* * *

_June 21st, 1975_

On Saturday the weather was particularly warm, so Ennis and Jack decided to get the kids out of the stuffy apartment and back to the park, intending to buy them some ice cream while they were out. It had now been over a week since Ennis had called Jack and asked him up to Wyoming, and neither of them could quite believe it. The week had just flown by, and now they had the rest of their lives to spend together.

When they reached the park, they let the kids go off and settled on the same bench, Jack stretching and observing how Bobby seemed a lot less shy than he had been the last time. He hoped that his son was adjusting to these changes in his life, and that the transition would be smooth. Jack loved Ennis and wanted this to work out, with all three children here with them.

"He's lookin' a lot better than before," Ennis pointed out, as if he'd been thinking of the same thing. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he is. He ain't had no nightmares since we came up here. Wonder if it's 'cos...this is where we belong..." He smiled at Ennis, who shyly returned it. Jack had always loved Ennis's shy smile, and could remember that day by the campfire up on Brokeback, when they had first felt a connection to each other. Jack often wondered if Ennis had been flirting with him, but simply hadn't been aware of it. Either way, he was glad he had his man now.

"Reckon it is, darlin'," Ennis said in a low voice, nodding. "Want you here...always did." They watched the kids for a while, laughing when Bobby started chasing a shrieking Jenny with a fistful of mud, as boys did to their sisters. Both of them were glad to see their children starting to bond.

"Bobby!" Jack called, trying to sound stern and failing spectacularly. "Leave the poor girl alone." His son relented and headed for the slide instead. The girls soon joined him and the three of them coerced their fathers into a game of Hide and Seek in the trees nearby.

The two men chased the kids for a while and then lured them away with the promise of ice cream. When they were back in the café across the road, Ennis and Jack were glad for a chance to rest their legs. They watched as the kids devoured their ice creams while they shared a sundae, and listened to the happy banter between the children.

As they ate, Ennis's eyes drifted across the room, and they landed on the corner, where he saw Alma's sister with her children. He felt his heartbeat quicken a little and he tried not to panic. Surely she would have her suspicions about Jack, and he was in no mood to talk to her right now. He just wanted to get through as many days as he could before an inevitable confrontation; to give Jack a warning about her if nothing else.

Ennis tried to keep his attention on his partner and children, and not on the woman who could cause them trouble. As much as he knew that the girls would need her, being a female influence, he hoped that she wouldn't make things difficult for them. Maybe if they talked, he could make her see that his relationship with Jack wasn't a bad thing; that their love would benefit the kids by giving them a loving and stable home life.

"You okay?" Jack asked, looking at him curiously. Ennis nodded and smiled, tearing his attention back to the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He carried on eating, and Jack kept shooting him suspicious glances. Ennis had clearly seen someone here that he hadn't wanted to.

_Maybe it's that sister-in-law of his, _he thought to himself. _Hope she don't make no trouble for us..._

When they were done with their food, everybody left the café and headed back to the park, Ennis praying that Amy hadn't seen him. He didn't want to talk to her right now; he and Jack needed this time to figure things out for themselves without anybody snooping and making judgements. As the kids resumed playing, the two men sat back down and lit up, Ennis in particular needing something to relax him. Jack was normally very good at distracting him, but they were in public; it would have to wait until later.

"So you goin' back to work on Monday?" Jack asked, looking over at him. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah. It'll give me somethin' to do. Might even get a bonus or somethin'." He looked back at Jack. "Bud...with you lookin' after the kids...you ain't gonna feel like...a wife or nothin', are ya?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "No, I won't. Promise." He nudged Ennis's shoulder gently. "I'd love to help out with the girls, get to know 'em better. An' I wanna keep an eye on Bobby, make sure he's okay."

"Sounds good. An'...I'm happy that yer here, Jack. I want us to be a family...all of us. Reckon we can make it work?"

Jack nodded, heart full of confidence that they would be okay. "Yeah, I do. We love each other, an' our kids...they get on real well. We're gonna look into a ranch...an' everythin's gonna be fine."

Ennis couldn't help but smile warmly at him, at the wonderful man he'd finally ended up with. Jack was right; they had a lot that they'd never expected to, and he knew deep down that everything was going to be okay.

What he didn't know was that Amy was a few feet away watching her own children, and that she had seen Ennis and his new family. She looked at the other man, who must be Ennis's friend that he'd told her about, and saw how they were with each other. They were a lot closer than friends should be, and she wondered what was going on between Ennis and his friend. Whatever it was, she knew that she had to investigate it deeper, for her sister's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_June 23rd, 1975_

On Monday, Jack did as he promised and took care of the kids while Ennis went back to work. He knew it was important for Ennis to carry on working right now, and he was happy to do whatever he could. He himself was willing to wait until they had they own ranch before he started working again, and he wanted to spend time with the kids anyway.

He ended up pushing them on the swings outside the apartment and feeding them hotdogs for lunch, and while he didn't get anything done, he had a great day with them. The girls were becoming more comfortable around them, and he could see that Bobby was doing well. When Ennis got home and kissed him on the cheek in the kitchen, Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, cowboy. Good day?"

"Yeah, pretty good. Where are the kids?"

"In the girls' room, readin'. They've been fine today. Got 'em on the swings downstairs an' they had hotdogs for lunch."

Ennis smiled. "Sounds great."

Jack hesitated. "Ennis...I gotta talk to you about somethin'. Nothin' bad, but...just wanna talk."

"Sure." They moved to the kitchen table and linked hands, Jack steeling himself for what he was about to say.

"Well...I was thinkin' about money. I'm fine with you workin' while we figure things out, an' until we move. But...there's somethin' I didn't tell you."

"What is it?"

"When Lureen died, an' I was left to raise Bobby on my own...L.D. came up to me an' gave me a check. Said I was to use it for Bobby, to give him whatever he needs. Buyin' a house, whatever. He said it didn't matter so long as I took care of him."

"Guess he ain't a complete asshole, then," Ennis commented, and Jack snorted.

"Always was to me. Kept shuttin' me out of my own son's life as much as he could. But I gotta hand it to him...he does care 'bout Bobby."

"Sure he does...Bobby's all that's left of his girl, right? Bet he misses Lureen."

Jack nodded. "Yeah...probably why he didn't put up a fuss when I told him I was movin' up here. Just said he wanted to see Bobby when I'm settled down again. An' I'll take him down there when I get the chance."

"Okay. So...he gave you a check?"

"Yeah." Jack took a deep breath. "I cashed it before I left. It's for...hundred thousand."

Ennis's eyes widened. He'd never had anything close to that in his life. "Woah...guess he does care about Bobby."

"Yeah. Anyway...I want you to know...we don't never have to worry 'bout money. If...the ranch fails or somethin'. We'll be okay."

"Jack...that's your money. He wanted you to use it for Bobby," Ennis argued, uncomfortable with touching the money despite Jack's offer.

"An' Bobby is part of our life together," Jack told him firmly. "Think about it, Ennis. Makes sense for me to use it for us. All of us. Yer my partner an' we're tryin' to build a life with our kids. I wanna use it for that." He covered Ennis's hand with his own. "Look...I'm happy for you to work until we move. An' then we'll be workin' on a ranch of our own. I ain't sayin' we gotta live off the money once we're workin', but...it's there if we need it."

"But, Jack..." Ennis was trying not to get angry; he wasn't used to living off other people like that.

"Ennis," Jack said sternly. "Remember the last time we argued about money? Back on Brokeback, when we had to leave an' I offered you a loan?"

Ennis lowered his head in shame; he hadn't handled that one well at all, had even punched the man he loved because he didn't know how to say what he was feeling. Now that he and Jack were together and happy, he was better at voicing his feelings. But he would never forgive himself for the way he'd treated Jack that day.

"Sorry," he said quietly, recognising that Jack was just trying to help. They were partners now, and they had to try and find a way to deal with things together. "Didn't mean to just..."

"I know," Jack replied, squeezing his hand. "You ain't never lived off anyone, an' yer willin' to go without if it means the girls can have what they need." He leaned in close, tilting Ennis's chin up to face him. "You grew up hungry, bud. You never had anythin' you wanted, an' barely anythin' you needed. I hate thinkin' about how you had so little. An' I think you deserve better than that. The kids, too."

Ennis's eyes were a little watery, and he gulped. "Jack...you never had much, either..."

"Maybe not, but...we both deserve more. Okay, we've made mistakes in our lives, but...we're good people. We didn't do right by our wives, but we're tryin' to do the right thing for our kids. An' that's all that matters. I don't want the kids to grow up as hungry as we did, cowboy. An' I don't ever wanna see you go hungry again. So...this money is for us, for our family an' our future. An' I don't want you fightin' with me over this, okay?"

"Okay," Ennis said shakily, smiling a little. "Never did like fightin' with you anyway. Waste of time when I could be tellin' you...I feel real strong on you." He took Jack's hands and looked down. "You gotta know how I feel 'bout you, Jack."

"I do," Jack said softly, leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I really do. It don't matter if you can't say it yet. You show me, every day. That means a lot to me, Ennis." He smiled and they embraced, breathing in each other's scent. Ennis longed to tell Jack he loved him, and he vowed to work up the courage. He was humbled that Jack was offering to use the money for them, and was determined to do his part; to be a good partner like Jack deserved.

* * *

That evening after dinner, they all sat down in front of the TV for a while. Ennis and Jack had their legs up on the sofa so that the kids could lean against it, and they were sat fairly close together with their hands linked between them. Jack liked the gentle pressure of Ennis's fingers against his, and he thought that he'd never been so happy in his life.

"Jack?" asked Junior, still a little timid around him. She did like him, but was still getting used to all of this.

"What's up, Junior?" he answered as she turned to face them.

"Bobby says you used to be a bull rider, in the rodeo. That true?"

Ennis braced himself for an exaggerated tale of Jack's rodeo days; the man did like to talk about it even though he hadn't been the best at it. Jack had loved bull riding and Ennis knew it.

"I sure was, Junior. That's how I met his mama. Used to be pretty good at it."

"Did you ever go watch him, Daddy?" Jenny asked, turning and fixing her eyes on Ennis. The two men exchanged an uncomfortable glance and Ennis shook his head.

"No, I didn't. He was down in Texas, an'...I was real busy up here with you girls an' yer mama." He squeezed Jack's fingers, silently apologising for those four years they spent apart. Jack nodded his understanding.

The kids turned back to the TV and Jack, not caring about appearances and knowing Ennis needed a little reassurance, leaned over and rested his head on Ennis's shoulder. The fact that they'd had to spend any time apart in the first place was nobody's fault; just the way things had been. Ennis had, after all, made his promises to Alma and was terrified of what would happen if he went off with Jack.

Jack knew all of this, and while he didn't like it he had learned to accept it. All they could do now was move forward together; to try and make up for those twelve miserable years that they had yearned to be together all the time. They had it now, and were determined to make the most of it.

The movie finished and they got their children into bed, looking forward to some alone time. Evening was soon becoming their favourite time of day; when they could be together and do everything they wanted to. When the kids were in bed, the two men returned to the sofa and this time, Ennis lay back and pulled Jack down with him, into his arms. He rested his head on the arm and smiled up at his partner, running his fingers through the dark hair.

"Been lookin' forward to this all day," he murmured, eyes roaming over Jack's face. Jack settled himself on Ennis's chest and rose in time to his lover's breaths. He felt as if he could fall asleep right here, he was so comfortable. He was pleased to see how peaceful Ennis looked; he hadn't seen that for a while.

"Me too. I love bein' with the kids, but...this is my favourite part of us bein' together. Just you an' me...nobody else."

"Yeah..." Ennis willingly parted his lips as Jack planted his own on them, pushing his tongue in and finding Ennis's within seconds. They kissed slowly and deeply, lips moving together and saliva forming between them. Kisses like these were Jack's favourite; they were messy and had a raw quality to them. He had a real man here with him, and he couldn't deny that it aroused him.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing a little heavily. Every time they made out, they were left breathless and hopelessly turned on. They always seemed to have that effect on each other, and they were glad for it. As long as they loved each other and were attracted to each other, they would be okay.

"Love kissin' you," Jack murmured, nuzzling his nose against Ennis's throat. Ennis ran his hands up and down Jack's back, pulling the shirt out and feeling the warm skin. He loved Jack's muscles, and remembered the first time he'd felt him; during their second night together up on Brokeback.

"Me too...missed you so much when we weren't together. Not just sex, but...other stuff..."

"I know what you mean," Jack replied, kissing his neck. "Sometimes, I even missed the times when we was just talkin'. Like...after we were done an' were fallin' asleep. Remember how we used to talk? Sometimes we used to do that for hours, right through the night."

"Yeah, I remember." It was true; sometimes when they were spent and unable to move, they would get to talking. They never mentioned their wives; they tried to keep their guilty thoughts locked away. But they talked about their kids and work. When they were teenagers up on Brokeback, they used to talk about their childhood dreams; what they'd wanted to be when they were younger.

They also talked about their parents. Ennis didn't like talking about his father, but he had enough praise for his mother. He could remember what a wonderful woman she'd been. Jack was the same; he loved his mother but never liked talking about his father.

Ennis thought about it, and realised that Jack had barely mentioned his father. Whenever he did, it was as though he was skimming over details, trying to hide something. Ennis wondered what had been so bad about Jack's childhood that he didn't like talking about it. Jack had never really said how his father had been when he was younger.

Jack knew that one day, probably soon, he would have to tell Ennis the truth about his childhood abuse; he'd never told anyone before. He'd especially never told anyone how it could have easily ruined his relationship with Bobby. They were partners now, and Ennis deserved to know the truth. It would be very difficult, but he could count on one thing; if he were to get upset as he remembered everything that happened, Ennis would be there for him.

* * *

_June 25th, 1975_

On Wednesday when Ennis got home, he and Jack had a talk. It had been almost two weeks since the phone call, the pivotal change in their relationship, and they were wondering how the kids were doing. They seemed okay, but Jack felt it was their duty as fathers to make sure of that. And they also knew that the kids might have questions about what was going on.

As a result, they gathered the kids in the living room after dinner and sat on the sofa, facing them.

"Okay, kids," Jack started, looking at them. "Me an' Ennis have been talkin', an'...we reckon it's time we all had a talk."

"Tomorrow, it'll be two weeks since I asked Jack up here," Ennis continued. "An'...we know it ain't been easy for any of you. We was just wonderin'...how you're all copin'."

The kids looked at each other and Junior spoke up. "We're okay, Daddy. We talk all the time. An'...we know you two are happy."

"We don't really understand it, though," Jenny cut in. "I mean...you said you was best friends. But we don't know much. Where'd you meet?"

At this, Ennis and Jack told their children the story of their summer herding sheep, glossing over the more graphic details of their sexual relationship.

"So then, when we got back to Signal, that's the last time we saw each other for four years. I was marryin' yer mama, an'..."

"Why couldn't you be together then?" Junior asked, and they looked at each other.

"The thing is...there's a lot of people out there who think that us lovin' each other is...wrong. An' we believed that back then. So..."

"Would people hurt you for it?" Jenny asked fearfully, and Ennis couldn't help but grow angry about the injustice of it all. His daughter shouldn't have to worry about things like that at her age, but because people said his relationship with Jack was wrong, here she was. People _would_ hurt him and Jack for being together, and that was a reality he had to get used to. He wished that they could protect their children from all of that, but it wasn't likely.

"They would," Jack said gently. "But we're grown men. We can look after ourselves, an' you three. We'll be alright."

"What about school?" Bobby asked. "What if they ask us 'bout our parents?"

Now came the tricky part. The two of them had discussed their cover story, and while they didn't like to cast slander on their mothers' names, it was necessary.

"Well...we've been talkin' bout that," Jack replied. "We was thinkin'...that when we move, we tell people we're half-brothers. Different dads, so it explains why we have different last names. So you girls would tell people that Bobby's yer cousin. Same for you, son."

"Sorry we gotta make you lie," Ennis told them. "But it's all we could think of. If they ask about yer mamas, you can tell the truth."

"Daddy?" Jenny asked, looking timid.

"Yeah?"

"We've been wonderin'...you said you an' Jack love each other like you loved our mamas. But...we don't really get it. We've seen you...laughin', an' sittin' close together on the sofa. We saw you kissin' Jack on the cheek once. Me an' Junior never saw you like that with mama. An' Bobby says Jack wasn't like that with his mama."

They'd been dreading this. One day they would have to tell the kids the complete truth; that they hadn't loved their mothers the way they loved each other. They had tried their best, but it simply hadn't been the same because their hearts had belonged to each other since Brokeback. But it was too soon for that now; the kids weren't likely to understand and they were unwilling to cause more pain.

"Honey...that ain't somethin' we're proud of. Me an' yer mama was havin' troubles before she died. Jack too. We did a lot of arguin' with 'em, an'...we wasn't really in love by the time yer mamas died. I know that don't sound good, but..."

"What if you an' Jack start arguin'? An' you don't love each other no more? Are you gonna break up?" Junior asked, fearful of her new family being torn apart.

In a bold move, Jack took Ennis's hand and squeezed it. "That ain't never gonna happen, Junior. Me an' yer daddy love each other a lot. We're gonna be okay."

The kids nodded and Ennis spoke up. "So when we move, an' yer at school...you gotta tell people we're half-brothers, an' that yer cousins. You can't tell no-one the truth, okay? It's gotta stay between us."

"Okay, Daddy," Jenny and Junior replied.

"Okay, Ennis," said Bobby. The three kids got up and sat on their fathers' other sides, moving in close. Ennis and Jack put their free arms around their children and leaned back, feeling more like a family. They would tell the kids more details when they were old enough to understand, and one day they would know the truth about certain things, but this was enough for now. Their kids at least understood that they loved each other, and that they were going to look after them.

Eventually, they got the kids into bed and collapsed back on the sofa together, worn out from their talk.

"That went well," Jack commented, stretching. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, better than I thought it would. Didn't know that they've seen us kissin', though. An' the girls remember that I wasn't like that with Alma. Kinda wish they didn't pick up on that."

"We'll hafta tell 'em everythin' one day," Jack replied. "It's only fair. Sooner or later, they're gonna be havin' relationships of their own, an' they'll wanna come to us for advice. So I think that bein' honest with 'em is the best thing."

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway...you ready to go to bed?" Ennis looked at him, and Jack caught the gleam in his eyes. He grinned, knowing exactly what Ennis had in mind.

"You bet, bud."

* * *

Ennis was flat on his back in bed, eyes closed in ecstasy as Jack kissed his stomach, moving further down under the quilt. His destination was obvious, and when his warm, moist mouth took Ennis in, he was rewarded with a low groan that he felt more than heard.

"Oh...darlin'..."

"You like that?" Jack asked wickedly as he came up for air. Ennis nodded and bucked into his mouth, gripping the headboard behind him. It had always amazed him how Jack just seemed to know what would make him crazy, and he was determined to pay him back in kind when he was done.

A thought popped into his head. Over the past few weeks, he'd been having more and more thought of letting Jack top him. He couldn't deny that he was curious about how it felt, and he knew that Jack would make it good for him. He just wished he could be brave enough to ask. Jack had never seemed fazed by the whole concept, and Ennis had to acknowledge how brave Jack was. They'd both been told from a young age that it was wrong, but that hadn't stopped Jack from going after what he'd wanted.

Then again, he had been brave enough to ask Jack up here in the first place. Maybe he could ask for this, too.

His thoughts were wiped clean when Jack's administrations sent him over the edge, making him moan and buck hard into Jack's mouth. Jack finished swallowing and reappeared from under the covers.

"You feel good there?" he murmured, and Ennis nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Jack, I...I've been thinkin'..."

"Always a dangerous sign," Jack quipped, smirking, and Ennis smacked his ass.

"Asshole. Wanna hear it or not?"

Jack smiled and kissed him lightly. "Sure I do. What's up?"

"Um...you know how...when we're doin' it, an'...that's it's always...me?"

"Always on top? Yeah...why?" Jack had a feeling that he knew what Ennis was about to say, but kept it to himself. If he was right, he wanted Ennis to ask him under his own steam. He knew it was a big deal for Ennis.

"Been thinkin'...that maybe...one day...you could..." His throat worked and he kept trying to get it out, but was struggling. Jack took pity on him and cupped his cheek.

"That maybe I could be on top?" he asked softly. "That I could...fuck you?" Ennis nodded, relieved that Jack had helped him past that.

"Yeah. I ain't really ready yet, but...maybe one day..."

Jack smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me, bud. You sure?"

"Yeah. Started thinkin' on it a few weeks ago, before we got together for real." He shrugged. "I dunno, Jack...with everythin' that's happenin', an' us bein' together...just made me think. Yer my partner now, an'...just makes sense to me, that's all. Besides, I...I wanna know what it's like." These last few words were whispered, and Jack knew that while Ennis wasn't ashamed of them, he was still struggling a little to adjust. He figured it would simply take time, which they now had in abundance.

"Okay, bud," he replied, nuzzling their noses together. "Gotta admit...I've thought 'bout it, too. Didn't really know how to ask you..."

Ennis pulled Jack's face close to his, kissing him deeply and arousing him all over again. He moved and rolled Jack off him and onto his back, ready to return the favour. Jack's eyes widened when he realised where Ennis was going. It wasn't often that Ennis went down on him, but when he did the feeling was unlike anything else.

"God, Ennis..." he breathed, reaching up to grab the headboard. He remembered the first time Ennis had done this. It had been up on Brokeback during their summer herding sheep. It had been so unexpected and so amazing that Jack had ended up grabbing the tent pole and accidentally pulling on it, causing the tent to collapse on them both. But that hadn't stopped Ennis; he'd just kept on going and then they'd disentangled themselves from the tent, full of laughter.

Now, he watched in wonder as Ennis disappeared under the covers and took him in his mouth, an expert despite his infrequent displays. Jack had found that Ennis was a natural at this, and he counted himself very lucky to have such an amazing lover. They were best friends and could talk about anything and everything, and the sex was incredible. Jack felt that he was falling more and more in love with Ennis every day, and he hoped that they would be this strong as they grew older and raised their kids.

He bit his lip and tried not to moan too loudly when he felt Ennis's finger penetrate him. It was a trick Ennis had thought up by himself, and had swiftly learned that it drove Jack crazy when he did it during oral sex. Jack felt his prostate being touched and he exploded, head pushing deep into the pillow and chest heaving. When Ennis had licked him dry he came back up and settled onto Jack's chest, looking pleased with himself. No matter how shy Ennis could be out there in the world, Jack knew the real him. The one who took care of him and made him feel like a million bucks. The one who could make his toes curl and send shockwaves through him with just the right touch. Jack didn't care if Ennis would never be able to show a great deal of affection in front of others, aside from their children; Ennis more than made up for it when they were alone.

"Damn," he breathed, opening his eyes to meet Ennis's. They kissed softly and Ennis rolled off him, mindful that his muscles could get sore after being beaten up in bull riding. Jack turned onto his side and Ennis spooned up behind him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Night, darlin'," he whispered, rubbing Jack's stomach. Jack smiled and leaned back into him.

"Night, cowboy." He closed his eyes and started to drift off, feeling warm and secure here in his lover's arms.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack woke up to the sound of a quiet whimpering nearby. He rolled over and looked at Ennis, but he was sound asleep. Confused, Jack sat up and realised who it was.

"Shit..." He slid out of bed, pulled his pyjama bottoms on and headed out of the door for Bobby's room. Sure enough, his son was tossing and turning in bed, a look of distress on his face. "Bobby..."

He walked over and sat on the bed, gently placing his hands on his son's shoulders. "Bobby, wake up...come on..." He shook Bobby awake and a pair of blue eyes looked up at him. "Hey...you okay?"

"Daddy?" Bobby sat up and Jack pulled him into a hug. "Keep seein' mama...all covered in blood. An' I keep thinkin' 'bout that crash."

"You keep picturin' it?" Jack asked, heart breaking for his son. Bobby sniffed and nodded, face buried in Jack's chest. Jack rubbed his son's back, unaware that Ennis was watching from the doorway. He'd sensed Jack leaving the bed and had discreetly followed him. Now he was looking on with a slight smile on his face. Jack was a wonderful father, despite his doubts, and Ennis could see it right now.

Jack pulled away and wiped his son's tears away. "It's okay, Bobby. I know you miss yer mama. I do, too. She was a good woman. But remember...she's always gonna be lookin' down on you. You won't never forget her. She'll always be right here." He gently prodded Bobby's chest, where his heart was. "Okay?" Bobby nodded.

"Thanks, Daddy. What are we doin' this weekend?"

"Dunno, bud. I can talk to Ennis, an' see what the girls wanna do." He smiled and ruffled Bobby's hair. "You think you can get some sleep now?" Bobby nodded and Jack kissed his forehead, pulling the covers back over him. He stood up and stretched, looking forward to some more sleep himself. When he turned around and saw Ennis standing there, he jumped. "Jesus, Ennis..."

He grinned and walked over to him. "Sorry, bud," Ennis said to him, taking his hand. "Didn't mean to scare ya. Just...felt you leavin' an' wondered where you was goin'."

"Bobby had a nightmare," Jack whispered as they left the room and shut the door. "I heard him an' I just...I had to make sure he was okay."

Ennis nodded. "You did the right thing, bud. He's yer son. I'd do the same for the girls. Did too, at first. When Alma died, they didn't have nightmares, but they had trouble sleepin'. Jenny woke up cryin' once."

Jack sighed as they entered their room and locked the door. They got back into bed and propped themselves up against the pillows, sitting up and thinking things over. Things had been going so well lately, and Jack figured they were due for a little hitch.

"Well...we're doin' our best," Jack reasoned, shrugging. "Ain't like we had a good father figure, is it?"

"Guess not," Ennis replied, nodding. "Neither of 'em was much good. We're just doin' what we think we oughta, Jack. Learnin' as we go on. Just 'cos we didn't have it when we was growin' up...don't mean we can't love our kids."

Jack was silent for a moment, thinking. He knew he had to tell Ennis this; it was very important and would help Ennis understand him a little better. He knew Ennis wouldn't judge him.

"Ennis...there's somethin' you gotta know. An' it ain't easy for me to say." Ennis looked over at him and instinctively took his hand.

"What is it, bud?" he asked gently, sensing that it really was difficult for Jack to say.

"I never wanted kids," he admitted, almost in a whisper. "I know that makes me sound bad, but...it's true." He looked away, unable to meet Ennis's eyes. "Sorry if you don't like it, but..."

"Jack...it's okay," Ennis told him, squeezing his hand. "You wanna tell me why?"

"I...I was scared of...turnin' into my old man. Thought if I had a kid, especially a boy...I'd be just like him."

"You ain't him, Jack. I know you ain't told me much about what he was like, but...from what you said...he was a lot like mine."

Jack nodded. "I guess. An'...I am gonna tell you the truth, Ennis. Promise. It's just gonna take me a while to work up the guts, that's all. I ain't never told anyone before." He finally met his partner's eyes. "But I know I can trust you. I love you."

Ennis smiled a little. "Jack...I...I love you too." It was the first time Ennis had ever uttered the words, and Jack's smile widened into a grin. He leaned over and kissed Ennis on the mouth, pulling him closer. His heart burst with happiness at the words, and he was smiling as he broke away.

"Cowboy...I've been waitin' for you to say that since '63. Can't believe it..."

"Reckon it was about time. Been wantin' to say it for a long time, especially since you came up here." He smiled and laced their fingers together. "Love you..."

Jack sighed and they shuffled down, relaxing into the bed. It was fairly comfortable, and they always seemed to sleep well now that they were together. They turned to each other and Jack smiled softly. "You know...I reckon bein' here with you is makin' me a better father. 'Cos I'm happy, an' I can focus on him better. I ain't spendin' all my time missin' you...like I was before."

"Same here, bud. Missed you a lot. Was always thinkin' about you, couldn't think about nothin' else. I know I was miserable, an' the girls saw it. Now...I'm happy an' the girls are doin' better." He sighed. "You was right all along, Jack. We're better together. We was miserable apart an' our kids suffered for it."

"Things are a lot better now," Jack replied, kissing his hand. "I know things ain't gonna be easy...but I reckon we're gonna be fine. We love each other, an' our kids, an' we're gonna figure things out."

Ennis nodded and they moved in close together, foreheads touching as they closed their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_June 27th, 1975_

When Ennis got home on Friday afternoon, he looked more than a little distracted. Jack wondered what was on his mind, but he knew by now that if Ennis wanted to talk, he would do so under his own steam. Ennis would come to him on his own, when he was ready. If Jack had learned anything from twelve years of knowing the man, it was that.

After dinner and when the kids were watching TV in the living room, Ennis approached Jack as they were washing up. "Jack?"

"Yeah? I know you've been a little side-tracked since you got home...was waitin' for you to tell me what's up." He turned to Ennis and raised his eyebrows. "Everythin' okay?"

"Just...was talkin' to some of the guys at the ranch today. They was askin' me about Alma an' how the girls are doin'."

"Well...that ain't a bad thing, right? They're your friends, they was just askin'."

"Um...well...they said that their wives are askin' if...they can fix me up with their friends. Gave me some numbers."

Jack tried not to panic. Ennis had told him just a few days ago that he loved him, and with all that they were building together he knew that Ennis wouldn't be calling any of these women, not even for appearances.

"Oh...what are you gonna do?"

"Burned 'em with my lighter on the way home," Ennis told him, knowing that Jack was worrying. "It's alright, Jack...I never had no thoughts of callin' any of 'em." He stepped forward. "Darlin'..."

Jack smiled and allowed Ennis to hug him. "Sorry, cowboy...I didn't really doubt you, not after everythin'...but I..." He swallowed. "I just don't wanna lose you."

"You ain't gonna," Ennis told him firmly, squeezing him tightly.

"Gotta admit...it'd be easier to hook up with a woman. Ain't gotta worry about people findin' out..."

"Probably. But I don't want no woman, Jack. Just want you." He kissed Jack's temple and pulled back, stroking his cheek. "I love you, bud." The words were getting easier to say, and he loved the look on Jack's face when he said them. The face that told him he was doing something right. He was determined to tell Jack the words at least once a day; not only did he know that Jack needed to hear it, he liked saying it. He couldn't ever remember saying the words to Alma, and the reason wasn't lost on him. He simply hadn't had the feeling behind the words, so hadn't said them.

But he felt it now, as he looked into Jack's eyes. He was in love, and was finally truly happy.

"I love you too, Ennis," Jack said softly as he nuzzled their noses together. "So much. You've made me a lot happier than I ever thought I could be. I know I'm gonna be okay so long as I've got you."

"Me too, bud." Ennis leaned in to kiss him, tongue sliding in smoothly and arms pulling Jack close again. He knew that it probably would be easier to get remarried and be with a woman, but he didn't want that. He'd already done that and it had failed, because he'd been in love with someone else; someone who he never thought he could have. Now he did, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardise it. Jack meant everything to him and he wanted to keep things as they were. If they were careful, they wouldn't have to put their relationship at risk just to stop people from talking about them.

They pulled apart again and smiled at each other, their bond strengthening. It seemed that no matter what obstacle was standing in their way, they kept on going and found a way to deal with it together. Jack knew the biggest test would come if someone should find out about them. He didn't think that Ennis would leave him out of fear, but his resolve would be tested. Jack knew that Ennis was a lot braver than he thought.

"Come on, bud," he said, taking his partner's hand. "Let's go sit with our kids." They headed into the living room and sat on the sofa, seeing that the kids were amusing themselves. Junior was reading and occasionally glancing up at the TV, where Jenny and Bobby were watching a movie. Ennis and Jack smiled at each other and settled down, hands still linked.

A commercial break came on and Jack cleared his throat. "You kids decided what you wanna do this weekend?"

"There's a fair in town this weekend," Junior informed them. "Could we go to that?"

Ennis and Jack looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, guess we could. You all up for that? We could buy you ice cream an' hotdogs," Jack told them, which Ennis knew would be a selling point for the other two.

They responded enthusiastically and Jack smiled at him. "See? They're easy enough to please." Ennis shook his head in amusement and they settled down to watch TV, Jack lazily playing with his fingers. He ran his own along them and seemed to be examining Ennis's hand closely. Ennis noticed how Jack lovingly rubbed his own hand against his, and he felt nothing short of bliss. This was how a relationship should be; intimacy and loving gestures. Not just during sex, but outside the bedroom as well. They only necked when the kids weren't around, which was acceptable, but they did give little touches.

He put his arm around Jack and squeezed him, seeing Jack turn his head to look into his eyes. They weren't full of lust, but something else. Something deeper and softer. He knew immediately what it was; love. The way Jack looked at him now was sending waves of happiness through him, and he hoped that Jack knew just how strongly he felt. He promised himself silently to do his best; to show Jack every day what he meant to him, and that as long as they stayed together, he could handle anything.

* * *

After the kids went to bed, the two men laid back on the sofa together, Jack resting on Ennis's chest. They looked forward to this time of day; when they could relax together before going to bed. Although they knew that they were going to make love when they got there, they also appreciated this time beforehand. It was winding down after a busy day that appealed to them.

Ennis gently stroked Jack's back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking. He was expecting Amy to get in touch soon; she loved the girls and was their aunt, after all. It wasn't something he was looking forward to, and he knew he had to warn Jack about her. Now was as good a time as any; they might see her at the fair tomorrow.

"Bud?" he asked quietly, and Jack stirred, looking down at him.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you 'bout somethin'. Alma's sister."

Jack nodded. "Right. Figured that was gonna come up."

"When we was at the park last time, I saw her in the café. I dunno if she saw us, but..."

"I thought so. You looked really distracted, Ennis. I figured you saw someone you didn't wanna..."

Ennis sighed. "Yeah. Anyway...she don't exactly like me, Jack. Never did."

"Was that before I turned up in '67? Before Alma became miserable?"

"It was before I even met you, Jack. She just never liked me. There was one time...before you sent that postcard...when I was lookin' after the girls an' Alma was at work. My boss called, said all the heifers was calvin' an' they needed help. I took the girls to the store an' just...dumped them on her. I knew she was workin' an' I did it anyway. Never really thought about her job, just about mine. Was pretty selfish..."

Jack stroked his cheek. "It's okay. You was miserable, too. 'Cos we weren't together. I know things wasn't easy for you."

"Still shouldn't have done it," Ennis protested. "What kinda husband does it make me?"

"You're bein' a good one now, to me," Jack whispered. It was the first time they had ever used that word in context with each other, and that fact hit them at the same time. Ennis wished it were possible for them to get married.

"Guess so," he said back, smiling a little. "Anyway...just wanted to warn you. She wouldn't like this."

"Could she do anythin'? Like with the courts or somethin'?"

"Don't know. Guess if she wanted to, she could report us. But...I don't think she's gonna." Ennis had a smirk on his face and Jack wondered what he was plotting.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...there's this rumour goin' around that one of Amy's kids ain't her husband's." Ennis's smirk grew wider, and Jack realised what he was planning.

"You don't say. So...yer gonna blackmail her?" he asked, surprised that Ennis would do something like that.

"Only if she threatens to tell people. If her husband found out, he'd hit the roof."

"So it's true?"

"Reckon so. Heard Alma on the phone to her once, an' from what she said I think it's true."

Jack laughed. "I can't believe you'd do that. I mean, it's a good idea to protect ourselves, but...never pegged you as the type for that. Thought you was innocent."

Ennis grabbed Jack's ass and kissed him hard. "Ain't so innocent since I met you, rodeo." They laughed into each other's mouths as they kissed, hands roaming and copping a feel wherever they could. They weren't averse to having sex on the sofa, but they had to be mindful of the kids.

Instead, they slowly rose up and headed down the hall to their bedroom, lips glued together. Ennis managed to lock the door behind them and they sank onto the bed, hard and ready for each other. Clothes came flying off and they got under the covers, still kissing heavily. If plotting and scheming got Ennis aroused like this, then Jack was content for them to do it more often.

Ennis rolled on top of Jack and stared down at him, lube in hand. Jack bit his lower lip seductively and widened his legs, pure lust in his eyes. He so badly wanted to feel Ennis inside him, and he felt that even though they did this every night and occasionally in their morning shower, it would never be enough. They would always need this; to connect and love each other in the best way possible.

When he was ready, Ennis worked his way between Jack's legs, slowly entering him with their eyes fixed together. As good as the other ways were, on all fours or on their sides, nothing was as good as face to face. He liked seeing Jack and knowing that it was him who was making him look like that. Jack's expression during these moments were like nothing else.

"Oh God..." Jack breathed as he was filled up, eyes falling shut. Ennis sank down onto him and started to thrust, feeling Jack wrap his legs around him and lock his ankles together. They held each other tightly as they made love, kissing and whispering to each other the kind of words that they had never spoken to anyone else; the kind that they only said during these precious and intimate moments.

"I love you," Ennis whispered into Jack's ear, stroking him in time to his thrusts. Jack bucked upwards and could feel himself starting to come. "Love you so much..."

"Love you too," Jack replied, holding back a loud moan. Ennis stroked him a few more times and he came, groaning as he rode it out and felt Ennis exploding into him. They collapsed together and sighed in unison, Ennis slipping out and rolling off to the side. As they stared up at the ceiling and panted for breath, neither of them were inclined to move at all. But before they drifted off, Ennis reached for Jack's hand and squeezed it, and he held onto it the whole night as they slept.

* * *

_June 28th - 29th, 1975_

Over the weekend, Ennis and Jack took their kids to the fair as agreed, and they were pleased to see the looks of happiness on their children's faces. They allowed the kids to go off on their own as long as they stuck together, and Ennis pointed out that Junior was more than capable of looking after the other two. He and Jack walked around, trying not to let their eyes linger too long whenever they looked at each other. As much as they were in love, they had to keep things discreet in public.

Both of them hated the fact that they couldn't even hold hands, despite being a couple. It seemed very unfair to both of them that their relationship would be treated as something disgusting, because of a government who didn't know them, and because of a book that was thousands of years old. Since their first summer together, Ennis had never liked going to church. They always spat their fire and brimstone sermons and it was the last thing he'd needed to hear. If Jack hadn't come back into his life when he did, Ennis thought he might have ended up believing what they preached. As it was, he knew that Jack had saved him from that. Even if what they were doing was a sin, he was starting not to care. Jack made him happy, and their kids were happy. That was all that mattered to him.

He thought about this as he walked around with his partner, viewing the many sideshows and attractions. He wished he could show affection here, in front of everybody, but the possible consequences terrified him.

"Penny for yer thoughts, bud," Jack broke in, bringing him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Oh...yeah. Was just thinkin' on somethin'." At Jack's inquisitive look, he glanced around and lowered his voice. "I keep feelin'...that I wanna hold yer hand or somethin'. Just to show people what I got an' that I ain't ashamed of it."

Jack smiled. "Ennis...you don't gotta feel bad about that. So we can't do all that couple stuff in public. We make up for that at home. We can relax around our kids, an' God knows you show me how you feel when we're in bed."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. Still can't help it. I did that with Alma, at first. Thought I should 'cos she was my wife. But after a couple years, I just...couldn't. I knew I was in love with you, so..." He shrugged and they carried on walking. Jack didn't think that Ennis would ever forgive himself for the misery he'd caused Alma, but at least he was trying to focus on their future. That was something.

They caught up with their kids and bought them some cotton candy, bringing back some fond memories for Jack.

"So I told him not to," he said to Ennis as the kids ran off again. "But he was six an' they never listen at that age. Got it all in his hair an' had to have it buzzed off. Couldn't get it out."

Ennis laughed. "Thank God the girls never did that. Don't think they'd like havin' their hair taken off."

"I know. Don't think Lureen would've, either. With all the stuff she used to put in it..." Ennis caught his smile.

"You miss her, don't ya?" he asked softly. He felt a small twinge of jealousy that Jack missed his dead wife, although it was understandable. Jack looked at him.

"I know what yer thinkin', Ennis. I never loved her the way she deserved from her husband. An' I never shoulda married her when I didn't love her. But she got pregnant an' her daddy insisted we get married before Bobby was born. If nothin' else, she was my friend. We woulda been better off stayin' friends rather than gettin' married. Bet there was a lot of guys on the circuit that liked her...they probably woulda treated her better."

Ennis nodded. "It's okay if you miss her, bud. Now an' then I miss Alma. But like you said...we didn't love 'em like we shoulda, but...they had our kids."

"I know. An' no matter how much we love each other...we've still kinda got a bond with 'em. That's okay...ain't like you an' me are gonna have kids, right?"

"Guess not. Wish we could, though. Somethin' that was just you an' me..." Ennis smiled at him and nudged his shoulder.

"Would be good," Jack said softly. "A little Del Mar-Twist runnin' around." Ennis nodded and they caught sight of their kids, looking apprehensively at the haunted house attraction. Jack knew it well; they wanted to go on but not without a parent. "Guess we oughta help 'em out."

They went in with their kids, who it turned out got a real thrill from things that made them jump. Jack was very glad that there wasn't any fake blood anywhere; he didn't know if Bobby would be able to deal with it.

Afterwards, they went to the hall of mirrors where the kids made faces and laughed at their distorted bodies. As the kids were distracted, Jack whispered in Ennis's ear that he wouldn't mind a mirror that enlarged their crotches. But he had to admit that Ennis didn't need any help in that department.

"Jesus, Jack," Ennis replied, shaking his head. "That all you can think about?"

"When I'm near you...pretty much," Jack replied with an innocent grin. "Can't help it, cowboy. You drive me crazy."

"Thought you already was," Ennis said, also grinning. Jack gave a mock glare and headed after the kids, knowing that Ennis was laughing to himself.

The fair continued the next day, and they brought the kids back so they could have some more fun. Neither of them had had a particularly fun childhood, and they wanted their own children to enjoy growing up without having to go through what they did. They were trying to be the best fathers they could, and were succeeding because they had each other.

* * *

On Sunday night, they got the kids into bed and collapsed on their own bed, exhausted. They had loved spending this weekend with their kids, and felt more like a family.

Despite how happy he was, there was something on Jack's mind. He knew he had to tell Ennis the truth about their four years apart; what he'd done after Brokeback and before meeting Lureen. He wasn't proud of it, but Ennis deserved to know the truth. Jack thought that Ennis might suspect something anyway, and it would eat away at both of them if they didn't discuss it.

He looked over at Ennis, who was staring at the ceiling, and cleared his throat. "Ennis?"

"Hmm?"

"I, uh...I gotta tell you somethin'. An' it ain't gonna be easy..." He sat up and turned to face Ennis, who was looking at him in concern.

"What is it?"

"Well...remember at the Siesta Motel, in '67? You asked me if...I ever did it with other guys when we was apart. An' I said no, but..." He bit his lip. "I lied about that."

Ennis felt a twinge of sadness, but he swallowed it down. He had suspected as much, and he sat up, too. "Jack..." He rubbed his forehead. "Just tell me."

"It was just a thing on the circuit. Everybody knew about it, but...nobody said anythin'. It was all on the quiet, you know?" He gulped. "One minute, yer at the bar, an' this guy sits next to you...the next...yer in the back of a truck or in a motel room..." Jack felt shame creeping into him, and not for the first time. He could barely look at Ennis, knowing what he had done. But if he had learned anything from it, it was that his heart had always belonged to Ennis. He'd never felt anything for those other guys that even came close to what he felt for Ennis.

The other cowboy was silent, staring at Jack's turned head. He had had more than a few thoughts that Jack had been with other guys, apart from himself. It was the only explanation for how Jack seemed to be more comfortable with their sexual relationship when it had begun. Jack really was queer.

"So...back on Brokeback, when I said I wasn't queer, an' you said me neither..."

Jack nodded. "I lied, an' I'm sorry about that. The year before, I was workin' with this other guy. He was the first...an' it was only one night. It just happened, an' the next day he left 'cos he was freaked out. Then that storm hit that killed forty-two sheep. I couldn't cope on my own." He shrugged. "Guess it really was my fault." He finally turned to face Ennis. "When I met you, an' got feelin's for you...I tried to keep my distance. I really did. But what I felt for you...even then...was a lot more than I've ever felt for anyone else. Yer the only person, man or woman, that I've ever been in love with."

Ennis sighed and looked away. As much as it hurt to know that Jack had lied to him, and that he'd been with other men, he simply couldn't hate him for it. He loved Jack and wanted a future with him. "Right..."

"Are you...gonna ask me to leave? Is it over?" Jack asked, trying to keep his voice even despite his fear. Ennis looked at him.

"Hell no, Jack. I ain't gonna do that. But...could you just...give me a sec?" He shrugged awkwardly, needing some space. "Just need to think a moment..."

Jack nodded. "Sure. I'll go check on the kids..." He got up and reached the door, and then turned. "Just so you know...I only lied 'cos I didn't wanna lose you. I thought that if you knew the truth, you'd never wanna see me again. 'Cos...I know you think you ain't queer. An' you think that keepin' this between you an' me all these years, an' with no-one else, helps you believe you ain't queer. An' I know I crossed that line by bein' with other guys, but...I am queer, Ennis. Always knew it. I'm sorry for lyin', but...I ain't ashamed of who I am." He smiled a little and slid out of the door.

Ennis flopped back onto the bed, thinking. He'd known deep down that Jack had been with other guys, and it didn't surprise him to know the truth. Jack was right; by claiming that it was nobody's business but theirs, and keeping this thing just between them, Ennis had been able to maintain his claim that he wasn't gay. As he had been with no other man apart from Jack, he'd just about managed to hold onto that belief. Learning that Jack was gay and wasn't ashamed of it...it had broken that barrier around himself. He had been afraid of admitting it, because of Earl and his fear of the same happening to himself or Jack. Besides, he'd heard of gay men in the cities, and did not want to be like that. He wasn't like them.

_Or am I? Just 'cos I don't dress like that an' act like that...don't mean I ain't like them. Queers love other guys, wanna be with 'em. An' that's me an' Jack. He admitted he's queer, an' he ain't ashamed. What kinda man am I, to be scared of bein' like that? It's part of him, as sure as Bobby is, so how can I be scared of somethin' that's part of Jack? It don't make sense..._

There was only one possibility; he was gay, just like Jack. Maybe he didn't have much in common with the gay guys he'd heard about, but there was one fundamental similarity; he was in love with a man. He thought about Jack, down the hall and terrified that their relationship was over. He felt ashamed of himself for making Jack feel like that just because of who he was. And if he was like that, too...then that was it.

* * *

Jack watched the girls sleeping soundly, thinking about Ennis. He hoped that he hadn't ruined things by admitting the truth; he didn't think he could bear it if he had. He did not want to be packing and leaving; it would leave all of them heartbroken.

He had been truthful; he'd long since known that he was gay, and had only lied to keep Ennis in his life. Especially after hearing about Earl; he'd wanted to keep them both safe. But now that he and Ennis were together, he saw no point in lying anymore. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, and he wasn't about to censor himself in his own home. Moving to a house would mean a fresh start for all of them, and he needed to clear these things up.

Jack jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. Ennis was smiling softly at him. "Come back to bed, darlin'."

"You sure?" Jack asked, looking wary. Ennis nodded and pulled him away, down to their room. He locked the door and they sat down on the edge of the bed, Ennis taking his hand.

"Jack...I'm sorry. You was right; by sayin' this was just you an' me...it did give me somethin' to hold on to. So I could say I ain't queer an' believe it. But...I am."

He looked at Jack, who was looking surprised. "You are? But you've always said..."

"Always denied it," Ennis corrected him, unable to hide from the truth anymore. "I really am. I ain't got much in common with them guys in the cities, but...I got one thing. I'm in love with a man. An' if that makes me queer, then...ain't nothin' I can do 'bout that."

"But you've always been scared of somethin' happenin' to us, like Earl."

"I thought that if I admitted it...then somethin' would. Scared me shitless to think of what could happen if we lived together, but I asked you anyway. An' now I'm sayin' I'm queer."

Jack squeezed his hand, tears pricking his eyes. "Bud...I'm sorry I lied to you. I just thought that if I admitted it, you'd run. I didn't wanna scare you off 'cos I was already fallin' for ya. Sure am sorry..."

"Shh..." Ennis rubbed the back of his neck. "Jack...I'm sorry for pushin' you away. You did all that stuff on the circuit 'cos you was alone, right?"

"Yeah. I couldn't be with you...didn't know if I'd see you again. So I just..."

"It's alright, Jack. You stopped when Lureen came along, right?"

"Yeah," Jack replied firmly. "Yer the only guy I've ever been with since before I got married. An' that's the truth. An' now we're together...yer the only one I want. I ain't never gonna cheat on ya."

"I know that," Ennis told him gently. "Guess we've hurt each other, huh? But...I reckon we can move on from it. It's all over with now...we've got what we've always wanted." He smiled and leaned in, kissing Jack on the mouth. Jack kissed back eagerly, relieved that they hadn't fought and that Ennis was accepting the truth. They had both admitted who they really were, and that was a huge burden being lifted off them.

"I love you," Jack murmured as they broke apart. Ennis nuzzled his nose.

"I love you too." They kissed again and started to lie back, shuffling up the bed and going for each other's clothes. Now that they had overcome another barrier, they needed to connect and show each other how they felt. When they were naked, Jack pulled Ennis down into his arms and wound his legs around him, needing to feel this man inside him.

"Fuck me, please..." he breathed, nuzzling the curls. "I want you..." Ennis kissed his neck and reached for the lube, dizzy with love and lust. He coated himself and worked his way into Jack, filling him up and making him feel whole.

"Darlin'..." He slid in completely and sank down onto Jack's body, holding him close. It didn't matter now what Jack had done during their years apart; they were together now and where they belonged. They had each other, they had their kids...and soon they would have a real home. That was all that mattered now. Everything else was in the past, and there was nothing to be done about it. So he hadn't been the only man that Jack had ever been with. But that didn't matter now. He knew for sure that he was the only one Jack had ever loved, and that meant so much more.

They slowly moved together, Ennis going in deeper and pushing further. Jack sighed and gasped as Ennis tried to find that special place inside him. They whispered words of love and reassurance to each other, knowing that nothing could tear them apart now. This was a forever kind of thing, and they were able to withstand anything.

When they laid together afterwards, sleep creeping up on them, Ennis took Jack's hand. "We're gonna be okay, Jack. All that other stuff don't matter now. But...can we just not talk about the stuff on the circuit?" As glad as he was to get it out in the open, he didn't like thinking about it.

"I promise," Jack replied. "Now we're lookin' to the future. An'...that's all I ever wanted. An' at least we can both admit who we are. I know it ain't gonna be easy, but...we'll make it."

"Yeah, darlin'," Ennis said, leaning in for another kiss. They got under the covers and huddled together, arms around each other and legs tangling together. As they fell asleep, they both had the same thought; that even though they had hurt each other and made mistakes, it didn't matter. They had repaired their relationship and moved forward, and now could truly look to their future together. Both were looking forward to living on their own ranch, as they had always wanted, and they knew that they could make each other happy. That was all they needed to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_July 3rd, 1975_

As the next month rolled over them, life started improving in leaps and bounds. Bobby stopped having nightmares and the girls seemed to be over the worst as far as their mother's death was concerned.

But the biggest improvement was in Ennis and Jack's relationship. After Jack's confession and their acknowledgement of who they really were, there was a sense of permanence around them. It had been the most important barrier for them to break down, and they had done so. Now that it was done with, they could move on from their mistakes and the hurt and instead focus on their future.

Jack thought about Ennis's reaction to his confession of other guys and how...anticlimactic it was. Ennis hadn't been too angry, at least not in the way he'd thought he would be. He hadn't yelled or fixed him with a glare. It was clear that he was hurt by it, but seemed to have taken it well. When he asked Ennis why he hadn't acted the way he'd expected, Ennis had taken his hand.

"_Ain't nothin' I can do 'bout it, Jack. I know it's my fault for pushin' you away, an' makin' you feel like you couldn't do nothin'. I could yell at ya, but...I don't wanna. Waste of time fightin' with you over stuff...won't do no good."_

As he prepared lunch for everybody in the kitchen on Thursday, Jack thought things over. He had come to the conclusion that Ennis was resigned, more than anything. He didn't see the point in fighting, and that in itself showed Jack how much he had grown; no longer using his fists to get a point across. He was willing to talk things out, and Jack figured it was because he really wanted this to work. And Ennis was right; it would be a waste of time for them to hold grudges against each other.

He grinned when he heard familiar boots on the steps outside; Ennis was home for lunch. Ennis had told him that when Alma was alive, he used to take his lunch with him to the ranch. But now he came home every day for his lunch break, since the ranch wasn't too far. Jack was secretly pleased by this; he liked spending as much time as he could with his cowboy.

The front door opened and he heard Ennis's voice. "Jack?"

"In the kitchen, bud," he replied, pouring the soup into five bowls and grinning further when he felt a warm, familiar presence nearby. Ennis slid his arms around Jack's waist from behind and sniffed in interest at the soup.

"Mmm, sure smells good, rodeo. Guess you got better at cookin', huh?"

Jack laughed. "Sure did. Was at home a lot with Bobby when Lureen was workin', so...I just got into it. Kinda like cookin' now." He shrugged. "Anyway, it's just soup...ain't difficult."

"No, but that ain't all you can do," Ennis reminded him as they set the bowls out, along with a pile of bread on a plate. "Like that chicken thing you made the other night. That was pretty damn good."

Jack nodded and blushed a little. "Well...ain't you forgettin' somethin'?" Ennis smirked and held him close, planting his lips on Jack's for a few moments. They kissed a couple of times and then broke apart. "That's better," Jack said as he backed away with a grin, heading for the girls' bedroom. "Kids...lunch's ready." They followed him into the kitchen and sat down with their fathers, the three of them greeting Ennis enthusiastically. Ennis liked this; coming home to a loving partner and his children. He was starting to see Bobby as a son now, and he knew that Jack was coming to regard the girls as daughters. Both he and Jack were relieved that things were working so well; it certainly helped as they figured things out. At least they didn't have to deal with warring siblings. He and Jack needed to focus on their relationship and their plans for moving.

Throughout lunch, Ennis's thoughts kept wandering to his and Jack's families. He was pretty sure that his brother and sister would not take too kindly to his living arrangement, and he was in no hurry to tell them. He knew where they were; his sister was still in Casper with her husband and K.E. was up in Signal with his wife. The three of them had simply drifted apart over the years.

He then thought about Jack's parents, up in Lightning Flat. Jack usually visited them after their fishing trips, so they would be expecting him soon. As far as they knew, the two of them had a trip planned for this month, so he figured that Jack would need to get in touch soon and tell them that things had changed.

He was suspicious as to why Jack had always refused to talk much about his father. It was clear that there were some bad memories surrounding Jack and his father, and he wasn't sure why Jack hadn't yet told him. With all of these barriers they were breaking down together, it only seemed logical to him that Jack would tell him soon.

"When are we movin'?" asked Junior, shaking him from his thoughts. Jack cleared his throat, sensing that Ennis had been distracted until Junior had spoken up. He wondered what was going on in Ennis's head.

"Well...we was thinkin' over the next month sometime. We oughta do it by August at least, to give you guys time to settle in before school starts."

"Right," Ennis cut in, nodding. "Maybe we could look at some places, rodeo. Find a realtor or somethin'." Jack nodded back and smiled a little; it was really happening. He and Ennis were trying to find a home for all of them; a home that neither of them had had while growing up. It would be filled with love and laughter and good times, like they and their children deserved. He could hardly wait for their dreams to become a reality.

* * *

Ennis went back to work after lunch, and returned in time for dinner a few hours later. Afterwards, he and Jack were washing up when he voiced the idea he'd been thinking on all day.

"Bud? Wanna ask you somethin'."

"Yeah?"

"You, um...you been thinkin' at all about...takin' the kids up to Lightnin' Flat?"

Jack nearly dropped the plate he was holding; that had been the last thing he was expecting to hear. "What? Why?"

Ennis frowned at Jack's reaction. "Well...you was gonna go up there after our trip this month, right? You oughta tell 'em that things have changed..." Jack looked away.

"Could call my mama...tell her I'll explain another time..." Ennis tried again.

"Jack...Bobby ain't never met her. I bet he'd like to. An'...if she's my mother-in-law or whatever, I wanna meet her too. An' the girls would probably like her."

"Yeah, but...I dunno. It's a long trip...dunno if the kids are up for that."

"We're gonna be movin' to Colorado, bud. That's gonna take longer." He knew that Jack was hesitating because of his father, and he was determined to find out exactly why.

"I guess..."

Ennis touched his arm. "Darlin'...what's wrong? I know yer thinkin' of yer dad...an' somethin' ain't right there. You ain't never told me what he did..."

"Ennis...don't," Jack pleaded weakly. He wanted to tell Ennis the truth, but didn't think he had the courage. "Please...I ain't ready to talk 'bout it yet."

"Jack...I ain't tryin' to force ya. I just...whenever he's mentioned, you just clam right up. I get worried about you, darlin'. Don't like seein' you hurtin'."

"I know, but..."

"If we go up there, can't you just ignore him? For the kids?"

"I ain't lettin' my son near him!" Jack snapped, finally losing it. Ennis stepped back, alarmed by Jack's response. "An' believe me, if you knew him, you wouldn't want the girls near him either." He turned away a little and sighed, hands over his face.

"Why?" Ennis asked, keeping his voice gentle and hoping it would soothe Jack. A terrible thought occurred to him. "Jack...he didn't...do stuff, did he? To you?"

Jack gave him a puzzled look, and then his eyes widened. "Oh...no, he didn't. No, he never did nothin' like that." He was very relieved that this was the truth, if he was honest with himself. What had really happened was bad enough without adding that to it.

"Then what?" Ennis tried again, seeing the distress in Jack's eyes. "Darlin'...he did somethin' bad to you...if it ain't that, then what...?"

Jack shook his head. "Not here. Not with the kids near. Can we talk 'bout this later?" He needed time to prepare himself for telling Ennis the truth. He was about to open up about his very worst memories, things that he'd never told anyone else before. Although he trusted Ennis completely, it was still difficult for him.

Ennis nodded, sensing that Jack needed time. "Alright, bud. Sorry if ya feel like I'm forcin' ya..." Jack stepped forward and put his arms around Ennis's waist, sheepish for snapping at him the way he had.

"It's okay. You've got a right to know this stuff anyway. It's just...this is gonna be really hard for me. It's stuff that nobody else knows. Even my mama don't know all of it. I just couldn't talk to her about it. I'm gonna tell you, later. An' I know I can trust you with it, cowboy. Just...I've got some real bad memories of him, an' it ain't gonna be easy to think about it." He leaned in for a reassuring kiss, which Ennis was happy to give him.

They kissed slowly and softly, Jack apologising for snapping and Ennis apologising for forcing him into talking. No words were needed; they loved each other and would support each other no matter what. Ennis could see clearly that Jack's memories of his father were very bad, and that Jack might well need comfort afterwards. He was only too happy to provide that for him; if Jack needed him, then he would be there.

When they returned to the dishes, Jack thought about his memories; he'd locked them away and pushed them down as well as he could to the back of his mind. It was the only way that he'd managed to save himself from being destroyed by them. The old man had made his childhood a living hell; he was determined to not let the same thing happen now. He had the love of a good man who was only trying to help, and he had the kids. Right here, he had proof that his father hadn't ruined his life. He'd done something right and was happy now.

Afterwards, he leaned on the worktop and stared out of the window, thinking. Ennis pulled him close from behind and they stood there silently. It was an echo of their dozy embrace by the fire up on Brokeback, when a situation like this had been just a dream in their heads. Now they were together for real, and were prepared to do anything to protect what they had. Jack knew that not even his memories of John Twist could hurt them now. And if they did go to Lightning Flat, the man himself could do nothing to touch them. He could spit hate at them, but that was just words. If he hit, Jack was now able to hit back. Not that he would have to; if Ennis saw his father hitting him he would lose it. This man would protect him.

"Love you," he murmured, leaning back to brush his cheek against Ennis's. The other man smiled and kissed his cheek. His heart yearned for this man in his arms; to make him happy always and chase away all of his bad memories. They had both had damaging childhoods, but had somehow found each other and were holding on tightly. Ennis vowed there and then that he would never let anyone hurt Jack ever again.

"Love you too, darlin'."

* * *

For the remainder for the evening, Ennis watched Jack warily. He wondered exactly what had happened to Jack during childhood that had caused such bad blood between him and his father. Ennis hated his own father for making him see something that had nearly cost him his true love, but he sensed that things were different for Jack, and he needed to know what it was. He wanted to help Jack.

When the kids went to bed, the two of them sat down and Ennis took his hand. "You ready to tell me now?" he asked, keeping his voice soft. Jack took a deep breath.

"Yeah. But you gotta know...this ain't gonna be easy. If you could just...let me get through it before you say anythin'..."

Ennis nodded, knowing that Jack needed to get this off his chest. "Sure, darlin'."

Jack smiled his thanks, and then cleared his throat. "Well...I guess it all really started when I was just little. My dad wasn't ever nice, as far as I remember. I did everythin' I could to try an' make him proud of me. That's why I wanted to do bull ridin', like he did. Thought it might get me in his good books. But it didn't...every time I came home from a rodeo an' he saw that I didn't win, he just ignored me. When I got that buckle I had on Brokeback, he still barely said anythin' even though I'd won."

He was absentmindedly playing with Ennis's fingers as he spoke, like they were giving him the courage to keep talking. "All I ever really wanted was to make him proud of me. When I was a kid, I liked drawin' a lot. Like Bobby does now. Drew pictures of my old man on a bull, like some hero, an'...he..." He gulped. "One night, I was tryin' to get to sleep when I smelt burnin'. Looked out my window an' saw he'd lit the fire pit. He was burnin' my drawin's."

Ennis's heart sank to hear of Jack's miserable childhood, but he sensed that Jack wasn't done yet. There was something worse going on.

"I tried to help him on the ranch, but...I was never good enough for him. Never heard a word of praise from him. When I talked 'bout maybe goin' to college, he told me...that I was too dumb. Said I'd be better off doin' ranch stuff."

Jack looked down at the floor. "That wasn't the worst, though. He beat me, a lot. I know that back then, dads usually hit their kids when they was actin' up. You said that about your dad." Ennis nodded his agreement and Jack continued. "But...it was more than that. He hit me for just about any reason. An'...with his belt. Used to leave me with bruises."

Ennis looked at him, disgusted by the abuse he'd had to suffer through. What kind of man deliberately hurt their child?

"An'...there was this time I got food poisonin'. I was workin' in the field with him an' I got stomach ache. He told me to stop bein' a wuss an' get on with it. I collapsed an' only then did he take me to the hospital. An' he made sure I knew how much I was costin' him by bein' in there."

Jack swallowed hard, knowing that Ennis would be horrified by his next tale. "When I was about three or four, I had trouble gettin' to the bathroom in time. Fiddlin' with buttons...a lot of the time I didn't quite make it an' it went everywhere. He came in, saw the mess an' said...that he'd teach me what it was like to have piss all over the place. He...he undid his pants, an'..."

"Christ," Ennis muttered, forgetting that he had promised not to talk yet. He couldn't help it. "Jack..." He started to rub Jack's back in comfort, feeling him shaking.

"I was cryin' an' shakin'...an' he made me clean it up." He tried to calm down and allow Ennis to soothe him, but the memories were flashing before his eyes. "An' you know...that wasn't even the worst thing he ever did."

Ennis wasn't sure what could be worse than that, but he braced himself. "What was it, bud?"

"When I was about...ten, I think...I asked my mama if I could have a baby brother or sister. She said she couldn't have no more kids, an' I asked why. My dad was drunk an' he overheard. He came in an' said...that I was the reason they didn't have no more kids." Jack swallowed. "I asked my mama what he meant. Turns out that when my mama was havin' me, there was some problems. Some complications with the birth. She lost a lot of blood an' I nearly died. I was their first, so they didn't know it was gonna happen. An' it meant...that she just couldn't have no more kids."

Jack thought about what his father had said. "So...they tried to have more kids after me, but...she couldn't carry 'em for long. They all died after a few months." He started to shake again. "I'm the reason they don't have no more kids."

At this, Jack was unable to carry on. He was done anyway, and had purposefully saved this for the last. He brought his hands to his mouth and Ennis saw it coming. He moved forward and pulled Jack into his arms, hearing his partner overcome with emotion. Jack shook and held onto him tightly as he sobbed, hating his father for what he'd said and done, and loving Ennis for being here for him.

They sat there for a while, Jack clinging to Ennis and trying to calm down. He knew what he needed right then, more than anything. "Ennis?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Can we, um...you know..."

Ennis pulled away and wiped Jack's eyes and cheeks. "Sure, bud." He leaned in and kissed Jack gently, trying to give him some kind of comfort. Jack was very vulnerable right now, and Ennis was determined to take care of him.

* * *

They entered the bedroom and Ennis locked it behind them. He and Jack stood facing each other, Jack's face full of pain from remembering those bad times of his childhood. Ennis cupped his cheeks.

"You sure yer up to it?" he asked softly, not wanting to put pressure on Jack. That was the last thing he needed right now.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "I need to..." Ennis nodded and slowly went for Jack's buttons, undoing them and lifting the shirt from his shoulders. Jack smiled a little and returned the favour with shaking hands. They then stepped out of their jeans and headed for the bed, looking forward to crawling under and getting warm.

When they were settled in, they turned to each other. Ennis leaned in again and tentatively touched Jack's lips with his own, loving how soft they felt against his. He felt Jack sigh with contentment and pulled away slightly. "How d'you want it, darlin'?"

"Wanna be on my back...wanna see you..." He needed to see his lover's face; to remind himself that he was loved by someone. Ennis nodded and slid on top of him, taking it slowly. He had to be mindful of Jack's fragile state.

Jack widened his legs so that Ennis could settle between them as they kissed, his hands tangling in the blonde curls he loved so much. He could always count on Ennis to make him feel better about everything. He had the love of a good man, and would never forget that.

When he was sure that Jack was ready, Ennis grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, gazing down into Jack's trusting eyes. He'd taken Jack for granted during the last twelve years, always being sure that he would show up for trips despite how much he kept resisting to a life together. He didn't like to think what might have happened if things had gone on as before. They might have ended up resenting each other.

Ennis swore to never take Jack for granted ever again. He couldn't just treat Jack however he wanted and keep believing that he would stay no matter what; he had to work at this relationship just as much as Jack did. And if they both put forth the effort, they would be okay.

Ready to make Jack feel better, Ennis looked down at him and saw him nod. "Go on..." came the whisper. He started to work his way in, being very slow and as tender as possible. As he moved inside Jack, he watched his face. Jack's eyes were half-shut and he had a look of pure bliss on his face. "Ennis..."

Fully inside Jack now, Ennis leaned down and made him meet his eyes. "Darlin'...don't let yer dad get to you, okay? He had no right treatin' you that way an' he oughta feel ashamed of himself."

"He ain't half the man you are," Jack replied shakily, smiling a little. "Know that much..."

Ennis stroked his cheeks. "I'd never hurt you, Jack. I know I have, but...never again. I swear..." Jack nodded and wrapped his arms around Ennis's neck, and his legs around Ennis's waist.

"Come on, please..." Ennis nodded and started to slowly move, in deep strokes that took Jack all the way before moving out again, making him sigh. "God...that's it..."

As he moved in and out, Ennis planted his lips on Jack's collarbone; one of his favourite spots on Jack's body. He kissed and lightly nibbled at the skin, knowing it would send Jack into sheer pleasure. It always had, ever since he'd first done it.

Jack felt waves of bliss wash over him as Ennis made love to him in one of their best times yet. He opened his eyes and looked down Ennis's broad back, seeing his lover's hips move forward as he thrust into him. He held onto Ennis tighter and let his eyes fall shut again, raising his own hips in time to help. Ennis was buried inside him right to the hilt, and Jack could feel every single inch inside him, of which there were a fair few, he thought with a slight grin. Ennis was cheering him up already. He thanked his lucky stars for this man; he was caring and thoughtful, and at the same time could really make his toes curl and send him crazy.

"I love you," he gasped out as Ennis changed his angle, looking for the sweet spot. He groaned and bucked upwards as Ennis found it and took full advantage. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with Ennis doing that to him.

"Love you too," Ennis breathed into his ear, eyes shut and mouth open as he pushed in deeper and quicker, hips moving uncontrollably. A hand made its way down Jack's body to take him in hand, stroking him off rapidly. Jack bit his lip to stop himself from yelling as he came, shaking all over. Ennis thrust a few more times and was there himself, shooting deep into Jack with a low moan in his lover's ear.

They collapsed together and Jack saw stars as he stared up at the ceiling. As they recovered from the incredible sex they'd just had, he ran his hands up and down Ennis's sweat-slicked body. "Jesus...that was..."

"Yeah..." Ennis pulled out and then lifted his head to meet Jack's eyes. "You feelin' any better?"

"Uh huh," Jack replied, and then grinned. "Think you banged it right outta me." They both laughed and he grew serious. "Yeah, you helped. Thank you, Ennis..."

"No problem, darlin'. Don't wanna see you hurtin'...makes me hurt, too. Wanna see you happy..."

"You make me happy," Jack replied, stroking his lover's cheeks and nuzzling their noses together. "Real happy."

"Don't worry about yer dad, bud," Ennis told him. "Think about what we've got, right here. He can't never take that away from you."

"I know."

"An'...about yer mama...don't go blamin' yerself for that. Those things happen. Ain't like you did that on purpose; you was just a baby. Don't let yer old man make you think it was your fault, okay?"

"I'll try," Jack said shakily. "I love you so much..."

"Right back at you, bud," Ennis replied with a smile. He sank down onto Jack and they exchanged a kiss before letting their eyelids droop, giving in to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Ennis came home to find a ruckus. Jack was standing there in the living room, looking exasperated, and the kids were stood around. Jenny was glaring at Bobby and Junior was keeping her distance. It looked like she was the only one who was sane right now.

"What's goin' on?" Ennis asked, looking around. His youngest daughter turned to him, looking upset and angry.

"Daddy, Bobby broke my Barbie!" she replied, looking very upset. Jack was rubbing his forehead.

"He didn't mean to, Jenny," he tried to tell her, but she wasn't listening. Bobby looked equally mad.

"She made fun of me," he said sullenly. "'Cause I can't read real good."

Ennis looked at him in surprise, and then at Jack. He had never mentioned this. "Uh...look, Jenny. We'll get you a new one soon. Promise."

"Right, an' we'll sort out the readin' thing, Bobby," Jack added, knowing he would have to tell Ennis about this. "In the meantime, we want you two to apologise to each other. Okay?"

"Sorry, Jenny," Bobby started. She huffed a little and then glanced at her father. The look on his face was enough to make her do anything he told her right now.

"Sorry, Bobby."

"Alright," Ennis said, relieved that they hadn't started tearing into each other over the incident. "Right...me an' Jack have gotta talk, so...Junior, can you keep an eye on 'em?" She nodded and the two men retreated into the kitchen.

"Jesus," Jack started, shaking his head. "Didn't see that one comin'."

"Yeah." Ennis looked at him. "You never told me he has trouble readin'..." Jack looked down.

"I was gonna, before we sent 'em off to school. Just never thought I'd have to deal with it 'til then. Sorry I didn't tell ya, bud..."

"What's the problem?"

"Well...he has trouble with letters. Sees them backwards sometimes. Like...he gets his d's an' b's mixed up, stuff like that. Back in Texas, I wanted to get him a tutor, but Lureen kept sayin' he didn't need one. I knew he was havin' trouble 'cos the teachers at his school told me. But she was the one in charge of the money, so..."

"So she just...denied he was havin' a problem?" Ennis asked, surprised that a mother would refuse to see that her child wasn't perfect. Jack nodded.

"Pretty much. She just didn't wanna think about him not bein' perfect, I guess. An' she really didn't want her daddy findin' out. He probably woulda blamed it on me. Woulda said it was my fault for fallin' off bulls all the time an' hittin' my head before Bobby was conceived." Jack rolled his eyes.

"That ain't yer fault, Jack," Ennis tried to reassure him. "Jenny had asthma when she was little, an' you could say it was my fault for smokin' for so long before she was born. But the doctor told us it ain't caused by parents. Just one of them things."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I dunno what to do for him..."

"We'll figure it out," Ennis told him, putting his hands on Jack's shoulders. "We'll be okay. When we move, we can get him a tutor there. Whatever he needs, okay?"

Jack smiled at him. "Thanks, bud."

"Sure. What's fer dinner?"

Their evening meal turned out to be a casserole that Jack had made. He'd gotten the recipe from his mother a few years ago and it had stuck in his head ever since. The kids seemed to enjoy it and Ennis certainly did.

"Well bud, I think yer a lot better at cookin' than you used to be," he told Jack when he;d finished. He looked at Bobby. "There was a time when yer daddy couldn't cook at all. Burned everythin' he tried to make. He couldn't even open a can of beans."

Jack thought about that incident with the can opener and the beans. He hadn't been able to concentrate because of the attractive, muscular body of his fellow cowboy nearby, and that was why he'd spilled the can. But that wouldn't be appropriate to say in front of the kids.

"I messed up," he simply said, shrugging. "No big deal."

"Sure, bud," Ennis replied, smirking. When the kids had retreated into the living room (Jenny and Bobby no longer sniping at each other), Ennis and Jack started on the dishes.

"I couldn't concentrate on them beans 'cos of you strippin' off next to me," Jack told Ennis, eyes shining. "I mean...you had a damn good body, cowboy. Still do."

Ennis went slightly red. "Jack...you know...yours ain't nothin' to sneeze at." Jack smiled and kissed his cheek as they started to wash up.

They spent the rest of the evening with the kids watching TV, and then Jack spoke up. "Alright, you three. Just want you to know that me an' Ennis are gonna be lookin' at properties soon, for us to move to. We're still thinkin' of Colorado, an' we reckon we'll be movin' next month. We wanna do it before school starts, so we can get you registered. So is that okay with you three?"

The kids nodded and then went to bed, leaving the two men to make out on the sofa for a while. "So it's really happening," Jack murmured, nuzzling his face into Ennis's neck.

"Sure is, darlin'," he replied, running his hands up and down Jack's back. He could feel every muscle; Jack had lost a little weight since coming to live here, and had mentioned that he liked the fact he wasn't eating so much rich food now. He especially hadn't wanted Bobby to live like that.

"Mmm, you feel good," he whispered, appreciating what he'd found. Jack squirmed with delight at where Ennis was touching him.

"Can feel even better, if you wanna join me in the bedroom. I'll let ya feel me up some more." His eyes glinted and Ennis needed no further encouragement. They rose up off the sofa and headed for their room, locking the door behind them and falling into each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_July 10th, 1975_

When Ennis came home for lunch one day, he found Jack whistling to himself in the kitchen. "Hey, rodeo."

Jack turned and grinned. "Oh, hey. You're early...lunch ain't gonna be for a while." They moved close to each other and exchanged a kiss, happy to be back together even though it had just been a few hours. "But I'm glad yer here," he added as they moved apart. "Took the kids out while you was workin', an' I stopped by the post office. I had a look at the noticeboard, about properties, you know."

"Oh," Ennis replied as they sat down. "That's great. Did you find anythin'?"

"Yeah, found some places we can look at. I saw this mural, too. It's of these two guys, tendin' to sheep on a ranch. An' I swear, they look just like us."

Ennis nodded. "Yeah, I've seen it. Always made me think of you...an' how much I wanted us to be on a ranch together." He took Jack's hand and squeezed it. "An' now we're gonna be."

"I ain't havin' no sheep, though," Jack told him, grinning slightly. "Seen enough of them to last me a lifetime. More trouble than they're worth."

"So a cow an' calf place, then? Like you used to say?"

"Yeah. Anyway..." Jack went into the living room and brought back a small pile of paper. Ennis looked at it curiously and he cleared his throat. "It's the stuff I found on the noticeboard, an' I saw one or two things in the paper we could look at." He handed them over to Ennis, who flicked through with interest.

"So you wanna look at these places?" he asked, and Jack nodded.

"Sure, don't you?" His brow furrowed, wondering if Ennis was having second thoughts. He had seemed okay up until now, looking forward to living in a real home together, but maybe now he was thinking twice, seeing how real it was becoming.

"I do, but...we don't know anythin' about these places, Jack. How do we know the ones that we're gonna like? We can't go spendin' days down in Colorado, goin' all over the place. An' we gotta think about money."

"We're gonna be usin' what L.D. gave me," Jack reminded him, and Ennis shrugged.

"Still. Don't wanna get careless."

"I know. So what are we gonna do? Guess we can't really do this on our own."

"I dunno, bud. Think we're gonna need some help."

"What about a realtor?" Jack suggested. "Someone who lives in the area an' knows it well. They can show us the good places, ones we can afford. We've got the money to pay 'em."

Ennis thought it was a good idea, to hire a professional, but he was wary. This person would probably figure out why they wanted to have a place together, and he wasn't sure that he was ready to open up to a stranger like that.

"What are you thinkin' over there?" Jack asked, looking puzzled. "You okay?"

"I guess. Just thinkin'...whoever we hire...they're gonna figure us out. We tell 'em we want a place together...kinda obvious."

Jack nodded and took his other hand, squeezing both tightly and looking into his partner's eyes. "I know it's scary, bud. An' I know that there's a lot of people out there who'd hate us just for bein' in love, even though they don't know us. But I gotta believe that not everybody's like that. Surely there's gotta be people that don't care. An' we'll find one. Someone who either don't care because they're okay with it, or don't care 'cos we'll be payin' 'em." He smiled. "Either way, we'll be fine. Worst comes to worst...we'll just do this ourselves. Get in touch with the owners on our own. An' I reckon we'll find us somewhere. A place we can finally call home. How's that sound?"

Ennis couldn't help but smile at Jack's words. This man had always had a knack for cheering him up, and now that they were together he was starting to believe that everything would work out. He couldn't deny that he was scared, but he was learning to not let it get to him.

"Sounds good, darlin'. You know I want us all to live somewhere proper, like a real home. An' I hope you know I ain't ashamed of lovin' you. Can't be ashamed of somethin' that makes me so damn happy. An' it ain't just us, either. Us bein' together is makin' the kids happy, 'cos we're a family now. We're makin' things stable for 'em, an' I know kids need that. We need it, too."

Jack nodded. "That's right," he said softly. "We all need a lovin' family, no matter how old we are. I love you, an' you love me. That's all we need to know." He leaned forward and captured Ennis's lips with his own, kissing him gently.

When they broke apart, Ennis helped Jack with lunch and the five of them sat down, talking about the properties in Colorado and their forthcoming move. The kids were becoming excited about it, after being reassured that they would be brought back to visit their mothers' graves whenever they wanted. That had been very important for both Ennis and Jack.

Jack thought about his own mother, and by extension his father. He wasn't sure if a reconciliation would ever occur, but he did want to see his mother. He wanted to introduce her to his partner and their children; his new family. Jack knew deep down that she would be happy for him, despite the gender of the person he loved.

After lunch, the kids returned to playing and Ennis returned to work with another kiss for Jack, and life resumed as normal. Their days were simple enough for now, but it was all that Jack had ever wanted. He was very happy here with Ennis and the kids, and he couldn't wait to find out what the future held for them.

* * *

Jack was busy making dinner, thinking about Ennis who would be home soon, when there was a knock on the door. He paused; nobody had ever come by the house while he'd been living here, but he figured that Ennis wouldn't mind if he answered.

Taking a deep breath, he headed to the door and opened it. On the other side was an unfamiliar woman, but she looked very similar to Alma, right down to the reddish-brown hair. He gulped as he realised that this must be the sister.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" he asked, hoping that she didn't know who he was. She gave him a look.

"I'm lookin' for Ennis," she replied. "He here?"

"No, he's at work," Jack told her. "You, uh...you wanna come in?" She nodded and he led her inside. She then turned to him.

"I'm Alma's sister. An' I know who you are. Yer Ennis's queer lover, ain't ya?"

Jack tried to keep his temper in check. "Uh...yer gonna hafta talk to him 'bout that." He cast a nervous glance towards the hallway, where the kids were reading and drawing. She narrowed her eyes.

"I saw you in the park. He told me that a friend of his was comin' up an' I had my suspicions. Alma told me he was havin' an affair, an' now I know who with. Ain't you got no shame? Livin' in sin with him when his wife died here not long ago?"

"I ain't proud of us hurtin' Alma like that," he said. "But we're makin' the best of it. We're a family."

Amy snorted. "You call this a family? You an' yer boy, livin' here? A family needs a woman an' I think Ennis oughta find himself one."

Before Jack could reply, there was the sound of boots on the steps and the door opened. "Jack?"

"In here, bud," he called back, knowing that Amy was bracing herself for a fight. Ennis came in and froze when he saw her.

"Amy? What the hell are you doin' here?"

"I came to see you. Can I see you in private?"

Ennis shook his head. "Anythin' you wanna say to me...Jack stays an' hears it, too." She felt herself growing angry at how he was defending this man.

"Fine. I just wanna ask you...how on earth can you do this to the girls? Alma ain't been dead long an' yer already replacin' her. Ain't you got no shame?"

"I'm always gonna regret that I hurt her, but there ain't nothin' I can do about that now. The girls need to be happy, an' so do I. Jack an' his son make us happy." In a brave move, he stepped forward and took Jack's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I ain't ashamed of bein' with him, Amy."

Her eyes were wide. "Ennis...I can't believe you'd turn your back on God like this. Alma told me you used to be a church-goin' man. At least...you were before you went up on that mountain for that summer job. It's where you met him, ain't it?" She nodded at Jack, hatred in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is. I love him, Amy." Ennis always thought that if anybody questioned his relationship with Jack, he'd be too scared to defend it. Yet here he was, ire rising in him for how she was treating his partner. All he wanted to do was tell her to mind her own business.

"Love? That ain't right, Ennis. You oughta love a woman. You oughta get married again."

He stepped closer, grasping Jack's hand tightly. "I'll get married again when they make it legal." Jack felt his heart soar at these words; Ennis wanted to marry him. Maybe one day, they could have some kind of ceremony even if it wouldn't be legal.

Amy looked shocked. "You...you..." She shook her head. "I can't believe I'm hearin' this...you disgust me."

Ennis simply glared her down, defiant in his relationship with Jack. They were standing here, together, and he wasn't backing down. "You finished now?"

She thought for a moment. "Just you wait...I'm gonna tell the courts. The whole town are gonna know what you are...you'll never see the girls again."

These words reminded Ennis of his last argument with Alma, and then he remembered his threat. Giving Jack a reassuring nod, he turned to Amy as she was leaving. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Amy."

She turned with her eyebrows raised. "An' why's that?"

"'Cos I know I ain't the only one who's been messin' around," he said quietly. "I know yer youngest ain't yer husband's."

The colour drained from her face. "How did you...?"

"Overheard Alma on the phone, talkin' to you. So don't you go tellin' me about sins. You ain't perfect. An' if you tell anyone 'bout me an' Jack, I'll be payin' yer husband a visit."

"How dare you threaten me," she whispered. "You wouldn't."

"I would, if you don't keep yer mouth shut," he growled at her. "But...if you keep quiet, I'll let you spend time with the girls. An' I won't say anythin'." He knew that she loved the girls, and he hated blackmailing her like this, but he had no choice if he was to keep himself and Jack safe.

She nodded, but her disdain of them was evident on her face. "Fine, Ennis. I'll keep quiet, in exchange for seein' the girls." She turned again and headed out of the apartment. When she was gone, Jack let out a breath.

"God...that was somethin', cowboy. You really gave it to her..."

Ennis shrugged and pulled Jack close, the tension leaving his body. "Didn't want her sayin' nothin'. Don't wanna put you at risk, darlin'." Jack squeezed him.

"I love you. An'...if they ever do make it legal...I promise I'll say yes." Ennis smiled and hugged him tightly, relieved and a little proud of himself for standing up to her and defending his love for Jack. Maybe things would be alright after all.

* * *

_July 13th, 1975_

On Sunday, Ennis and Jack had a meeting with a realtor Jack had found in the paper. She lived in Laramie, but knew Colorado well and seemed happy enough to help them out when Jack had called. They had decided to take the kids with them; Amy would be coming by later to pick them up for the night.

Both of them were looking forward to this. It would be their first night alone together since their last fishing trip, and Jack wanted to make it special for both of them. He had a feeling that Ennis might be ready to take the more submissive role; to let Jack top him for the first time. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity.

Ennis was a little nervous about meeting this woman. She would figure him and Jack out when they told her they wanted a place together, and he wasn't sure what her reaction might be. Standing up to Amy had been fairly easy, because he'd had blackmail material at his disposal, but he had nothing over this woman. He just hoped that she would be okay with them.

"You okay?" Jack asked, looking over at him as they drove south. Ennis nodded, trying to smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The kids were in the back, Junior reading and the other two chattering away together. Ennis was surprised at how quickly they seemed to have made up; kids were just fickle like that.

"Hey," Jack said gently, taking Ennis's hand and squeezing it. "It's gonna be okay. We'll be payin' this woman to help us, so she might not say anythin'. An' you never know...she might be okay with us."

"I know. Just...ain't easy to admit to people. You know I ain't ashamed, right?" he asked, looking worried, and Jack nodded.

"I know, cowboy."

They reached Sarah Green's office at two in the afternoon, and were told to take a seat to wait. Eventually, they were called in and were greeted by a woman with red hair and a bright smile. She could only be about thirty, they figured; a couple of years younger than them.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. You must be Ennis an' Jack." She noticed the kids. "And these would be...?"

"Um, my girls Alma Junior an' Jenny," Ennis replied, and she shook their hands with another smile.

"An' my boy Bobby," Jack introduced his son, and he was greeted in the same way.

"Well, welcome to all of you. Take a seat." The kids sat on the sofa while Ennis and Jack took the chairs in front of her desk, and she sat down. "Okay...so you're lookin' for a ranch property in Colorado. Any preference at all?"

They looked at each other. "Not really, ma'am. Just somewhere round about the middle, I guess. The girls have got family in Wyomin' an' Bobby's got family in Texas," Jack told her. "We don't want 'em too far."

She nodded. "Okay. Any particular reason for movin'? I mean...you said you live in an apartment in Riverton, that right?"

"Yeah, above the Laundromat," Ennis said. "I, uh...I lived there with my girls an' their mama until she died, while Jack was livin' in Texas with his wife an' Bobby until she died."

"Oh...a run of bad luck, huh? I'm sorry."

"Thanks. So now...we're lookin' for a bigger place. The kids are growin' up...gonna want their own space. An'...me an' Jack have always wanted a ranch together." Jack looked at him, surprised by his honesty in front of a complete stranger. Ennis couldn't describe it, but he felt safe enough to tell her the truth; he knew that this woman wasn't the hateful type.

"I see," she replied, nodding. She was starting to get the picture now. "May I ask a personal question?" At their nod, she asked, "Are you two...?"

"Yeah, we're together," Jack said to her, head held high. "An' we wanna have a home together. We thought Colorado, not just 'cos it'll keep us fairly near to relatives, but also 'cos...nobody knows us there. We can start over with a cover story."

Sarah nodded. "Well, that's very wise. There's a lot of hate goin' around. So if anybody should ask me?"

"We're half-brothers, helpin' each other out. I was thinkin'...we could tell people it's only until one of us has the money to move out. We'd just...never get around to it, that's all. An' if people do eventually start wonderin' why we're both still there, hopefully things will have changed, an' they won't be so hateful when they find out the truth."

She smiled. "I gotta say...I admire your courage. I've seen gay men, in the cities, but they ain't quite like you. You're cowboys...an' you're brave an' honest. An' I'd be happy to help you find a new home."

Jack grinned at Ennis and took his hand, a gesture not missed by Sarah. She smiled a little and didn't see two men in love; she saw two souls in love, who just happened to be men. She had never been prejudiced, but had never really understood it, either. Now she did. She'd been in love before, and she could see how they felt for each other. It was the same as how she had felt in her life.

"Okay, then," she said to them, rifling through her papers. "I'm lookin' for ranches in the middle area of Colorado. Big enough for two adults an' three growin' kids. I'll see what I can find an' give you guys a call."

"Thanks, Sarah," Jack said to her, rising and shaking her hand. Ennis did the same and they bid goodbye to her, shepherding the kids out of the building and out into the sunlight.

"That went real well," Ennis commented as they started to head home. Jack nodded and thought back to how friendly Sarah had been. She hadn't been fazed at all, and he had to wonder if she was like them. He guessed that only time would tell.

* * *

A few hours after they returned, Amy came by to pick up the kids. Ennis and Jack were talking in the kitchen about their meeting with Sarah when they heard the knock.

"Christ, she's here," Ennis muttered, not looking forward to seeing her again. Jack rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Things are gonna be fine. Between seein' the girls an' the threat you gave her...I think she'll keep quiet."

"I sure hope so," Ennis replied as he moved towards the front door. "Or I think we'll be movin' sooner than we thought." He opened the door to see Amy standing there, looking very guarded. "Amy."

"Ennis," she said quietly, hating the fact that he could ruin her marriage if she said one word to anybody about his sins.

"You wanna come in while we get the kids ready?" he asked, and she nodded. She wanted to see the girls, but she didn't like the fact that she would have to look after Jack's son, too. This boy was nothing to her but the girls had insisted on having their new "brother" with them.

Ennis led her inside and glanced at Jack, who looked nervous. Knowing that it wouldn't be fair to his partner to leave him alone with Amy, Ennis rethought his idea of getting the kids himself. "Jack, could you get the kids?" he asked, and Jack looked relieved. He nodded and left the room.

"You let him near your girls," Amy said, voice dripping with disdain. Ennis looked at her.

"He's a good father," he told her. "An' a good man."

"How can you say that?" she demanded. "After what he's done? He's led you into sin, made you go against your weddin' vows-"

"You can't tell me 'bout sin, Amy. Not after what you've been up to," he reminded her. "You ain't no saint, you know."

Her nostrils flared in anger but she kept quiet, hating this man before her and the one down the hall, near Alma's children. _How could they do this?_

Jack was very glad to be away from Amy. He'd sensed that Ennis had asked him to get the kids so he wouldn't have to be alone with Amy, and he was very grateful. He did not want to be alone with her; no matter what hatred she had for Ennis for mistreating her sister, he knew that it would be far worse for him.

Jack couldn't regret meeting Ennis and having a relationship with him. He'd tried, when the guilt had been particularly gnawing at him, but he couldn't. It was like Ennis had said; he couldn't regret something that made him so happy. But he did regret marrying Lureen when he knew he would never love her, and he regretted the fact that Alma had had to suffer for so long, knowing the truth. They were doing the best they could now under the circumstances, and he knew that things were improving all the time.

"Hey," he said as he entered the girls' room, where the three kids were gathered. "Your Aunt Amy's here, girls. Bobby, you ready?"

He nodded. "Is she okay with lookin' after me? She don't know me."

Jack smiled a little. "It's okay, bud. She's got her problems with me an' Ennis, but...she's gonna be nice to you. When you come back tomorrow, you can tell us if she was, okay?" Bobby nodded and the three kids hopped off the bed, bags in hand. Jack led them back into the living room and looked around. Amy was standing in the doorway with her arms folded and was glaring at Ennis, while he was sat in a chair and determinedly not looking at her. Jack cleared his throat.

Ennis looked relieved that Jack was back, and he got up. "Okay, girls, Bobby. Have a good time an' tell us all about it, okay? Love you." He kissed all three of them on top of their heads and Jack did the same. While the kids were getting their jackets on, Ennis turned to Amy. "Remember," he warned her. "This is only 'cos yer keepin' quiet. One word, an' that's it." She nodded and made sure to cast a nasty glance at Jack before leaving.

When the door was shut, Ennis locked it behind her and went back into the living room. Jack was standing there, grinning.

"Alone at last, cowboy," he said, moving forward with a gleam in his eye. Ennis smiled back and they moved into each other's arms, mouths meeting eagerly.

Ennis held Jack's face in his hand as he explored his mouth, running his tongue all around inside, kissing his lover thoroughly. Jack practically melted at the touch, going weak in the knees. He loved it when Ennis got romantic like this; it wasn't often but he always remembered it.

"Mmm," he moaned softly as they broke apart. "Damn, Ennis...what's got into you?"

"I was hopin' you," Ennis whispered into his ear. Jack paused.

"What?" he asked, hoping he had heard correctly. "What did you say?" Ennis pulled back to look at him.

"I...I was wonderin'...if...you could..." He bit his lip nervously, but Jack got the message.

"Are you sure?" he asked, stroking Ennis's arms. "I mean...I'd love to, but...if you ain't ready..."

"I am," Ennis told him, sure of that if nothing else. "I want you to..."

Jack saw how sincere he was, and he nodded. He'd wanted to do this for years, but had always thought that Ennis was holding back, and he knew why. Ennis had thought that giving himself over to another man like that, even Jack, would somehow make him less of a man. Jack had wondered if Ennis thought less of him for doing that, especially with other guys, but Ennis had reassured him that he didn't.

"Okay," he said softly, touching Ennis's face gently. "I'd love to, cowboy. Tell you what...let's get some dinner an' then turn in for the night, okay?" Ennis nodded and they set about eating, both looking forward to later.

* * *

Jack shut the door behind them and turned to Ennis, whom he knew was nervous. "Hey..." He moved closer. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ennis replied, nodding. "Jack, I...you know I ain't no good at lettin' someone else take over. Yer gonna hafta help me through this one." Jack smiled and pressed up close against him, planting a kiss on his lips.

"It'll be okay, Ennis. All you gotta do is trust me. You do, right?"

"You know I do, Jack," he replied. "I do..."

"Alright..." Jack kissed him again and went for his shirt buttons, trying to keep him relaxed. It would never work tonight if Ennis was tense. He pushed the shirt from Ennis's shoulders and to the floor, running his hands over his lover's chest as they kissed. He then removed his own shirt and Ennis couldn't help but touch him, drawn in by his body.

Jack gently pushed him down and onto the bed, indicating for him to take his jeans off. When they were both naked, eyes fixed together, Ennis shuffled up the bed and Jack followed, skin connecting and sending shockwaves through them both. They lay down on top of the covers and Jack leaned over Ennis.

"I love you," he murmured, stroking Ennis's cheek and making him smile a little.

"Love you too, bud." Jack kissed him and trailed a hand down his stomach, lightly teasing him. Ennis bucked upwards and he grinned.

"Guess yer pretty eager for this." He slowly slid on top of Ennis, looking down at him. They'd been in this position before, but usually to make out or when Jack went down on him. This was very different. Jack grabbed the lube and smeared it on his fingers, knowing he had to give Ennis some idea of what was coming. "Okay, just relax..."

He moved his hand around and gently pushed in one finger, watching Ennis's face. For Ennis, it was a feeling unlike any other. There was some initial discomfort, not being used to it, but it soon faded and he concentrated on how good it felt. Jack pushed in another finger and he hissed, biting his lip. "Jesus..."

"It's okay," Jack told him in that quiet, soothing voice. "Just relax, cowboy. I ain't gonna hurt you..." Ennis nodded and saw stars when Jack scissored his fingers, feeling very different from when he was the one in control.

After a few moments, Jack withdrew his fingers and kissed him. "You ready for more?" Ennis looked up into his calming eyes and he nodded, wanting to feel Jack inside him no matter how much it might hurt.

"Yeah..." Jack nodded and smeared the lube over his erection, and Ennis could see for himself how eager Jack was; he was starting to leak pre-come already.

"Alright, get yer legs up," Jack instructed, lifting them and wrapping them around his waist. "That's gonna make it easier..." They shifted closer until Jack was just touching his lover's entrance. "You ready? This is gonna hurt at first, but I promise it'll get better."

"Okay," Ennis breathed, knowing he had to stay calm if this was going to happen. He grasped Jack's forearms in anticipation and his eyes widened when he felt Jack start to penetrate him. He was pushing deep and Ennis felt like his head was splitting in two. For a fleeting moment, he thought that Jack might snap him in half with how hard he was pushing in. "Ouch...God, Jack..."

"You want me to stop?" Jack panted, already halfway inside. Ennis shook his head.

"No, keep goin'..."

Jack did so until he was all the way in and Ennis could feel the throbbing. He wasn't sure if that was Jack inside him or his pain back there. He was taking deep breaths and was grateful to Jack for allowing him time to get used to it. Jack waited patiently as Ennis started to relax, knowing he had to get past the pain if there was going to be pleasure.

At last, the pain faded and all Ennis could feel was the pressure of this wonderful man inside him, filling him up and...completing him. That was the word, he realised. He felt complete, in a way he never had quite before.

He opened his eyes to see Jack watching him, and he nodded. "Go on..." Jack leaned down and slowly moved a little out of him, and then back in again. He took it very slowly as he thrust inside his lover, and couldn't believe how good it felt. Ennis was so warm and welcoming that he wanted to stay inside him forever. He knew the feeling he was experiencing, even though he'd never done this before. There was something familiar about how he was feeling, but he couldn't remember it.

They made love slowly and gently, kissing and holding each other close. Ennis looked up at Jack, who had his eyes closed, and realised something. He'd thought for a long time that if he gave himself over to another man like this, even Jack, it would make him less of a man. But that wasn't true, he now knew as he felt Jack move inside him. He realised that he could only have gone along with this if he was secure in his sexuality, and if he accepted who he was. He had done that.

And knowing now that he was secure enough in himself to allow Jack to do this, and to like it, that could only mean one thing. He wasn't less of a man after all. He was _more_ of a man. He could let Jack take him and still felt somehow powerful, and he knew one thing as he gazed up at his lover. He wasn't being taken at all; he was giving himself over to Jack, and showing him how much he loved him. That was surely something that only a real man could do.

They finished in a mix of gasps and jumbled thoughts, unable to speak coherently, and then collapsed together. Both of them felt like the final barrier had been broken down, and that they were closer than ever. As they held each other close and kissed drowsily, Jack suddenly recognised the feeling he'd had while making love to Ennis; it was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_July 20th, 1975_

Ennis and Jack were down in Colorado with Sarah, looking at ranch properties she'd found and trying to decide where they would move to. Before they'd left Wyoming, Sarah had spread out a map of Colorado in her office and marked the places where she'd found potential properties, and they were looking at it as they drove towards their first destination.

They were just outside Colorado Springs, and the two men figured it would be a good place to bring the kids one day. Right now, they were with Amy. After their first night at her house since the changes in their lives, Bobby had reported back that she had been fairly nice to him, but had been a lot friendlier to the girls. He'd thought that it was because she already knew them, but Jack had to wonder if it was because of whose son he was.

Either way, she had been quite civil to Ennis when he'd gone to pick them up, and she was taking them again today while their fathers searched for a place to live.

Jack stopped the truck when he reached the place marked on the map; they were just a few miles from Colorado Springs, in a beautiful lush area. Unlike Wyoming, it was fairly warm. Jack had told Ennis that it wouldn't be a good idea to go too far south; Texas had unbearable heat during the summer and they could all become miserable quite quickly if they lived there.

They got out and saw the house she'd found for them. Jack whistled. "Not bad." It was a two-storey, painted white so that it glowed in the sun on one side, and it had a wraparound porch that they could see themselves sitting on during the evening, maybe in chairs.

"This is about ten years old," Sarah informed them. "Everythin' is intact, all original. The last guy who owned it died a few years ago an' never had kids, so it was put on the market."

She led them inside and showed them the rooms. It was fairly spacious inside, and Jack could almost see them and their kids sitting around, enjoying a new life in a new home. But if he was truthful, he wasn't quite feeling it. There was something missing.

Sarah showed them as much of the ranch as she could on foot, including the barn and stables. They weren't very big, and both men weren't sure if this could be their new home. They would have to talk about that.

After seeing a few more properties, they headed back to Laramie with her and sat down in her office. "So, did you see any places in particular that you liked?" she asked. They looked at each other.

"Um...well, they're all great places, but...we ain't seen nothin' that we really want. We wanna make sure that it's good for all of us, includin' the kids. I dunno if they'd like any of those places. An' if we're gonna set up a ranch, it's gotta be a certain size."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll do some more lookin' around an' see if I can find somethin' bigger." She smiled. "So...how are you guys doin'? How are yer kids? If you don't mind me askin'," she added, and they shrugged.

"We don't mind. The kids are doin' great, an' so are we. But...there's one thing." Ennis sighed. "My ex sister-in-law is...makin' some noise about me bein' with Jack. Says it ain't good for the girls, talkin' about sins...but she ain't one to talk."

Sarah nodded. "I see. Ain't easy to always know how to deal with someone bein' like that."

Jack decided to ask her what he'd been thinking about since their last meeting, hoping that she wouldn't take offence. "Um...you mind me askin'? Are you...?"

"No, I ain't," she told them. "But...my ex-husband is." At their looks of surprise, she sighed. "We married about ten years ago, an' he told me about five years ago. At first I was shocked, an' hurt 'cos he'd been seein' a work friend of his. We got divorced, an' I got custody of our kids. But then...he came by the house to see 'em, with his new fella, an'...somethin' happened."

After a pause, she started again. "He looked...happy. A lot more than he ever was with me. An' I was ready to hate him for what he did to me, but the kids were happy to see him, an' they seemed to like his new partner. An' we all sat down. He apologised to me for what had happened, an'...I realised somethin'. I clearly wasn't the one for him. If he was born that way, then...we never had a chance to begin with. He was always gonna be unhappy with me. An' his new partner was so nice to me that I just couldn't hate either of 'em."

She sighed. "So...I was able to let go of my anger at him. If he's like that, then no woman woulda been able to keep him. An' it wasn't a problem with me that turned him queer, it was just who he was. There wasn't nothin' wrong with me, like I thought at first. So that was it. I stopped holdin' a grudge, an' started thinkin' about how we could at least be friends, for the kids if nothin' else. So we went back to the judge an' I said I wanted to give him weekends with his kids. They gave us that, an' that's why you ain't met 'em. They're with their dad up in Montana."

Ennis and Jack realised why she had been so accepting of them, and thought it was a great thing how she had managed to forgive her ex-husband. Maybe if Lureen and Alma had lived, and they had simply divorced them to get together, they could have reached an understanding one day. But there was no way to know now, and they were having to live with that. They were making the best of it.

* * *

They got back to Wyoming and picked up the kids from Amy's place, and then returned home. They had a lot to think about. Apart from the houses they had looked at, which they had discussed with the kids after arriving home, they were also thinking of their new friend.

Sarah's tale of her marriage breakup and the reasons behind it had made them think that perhaps they had an ally here; someone they could turn to if they needed help. She accepted them and understood them, and that was someone they needed. Jack had pointed out to Ennis that while it was a good idea to keep things as private as they could to the people living around them, it was also important for them to have friends.

"We need someone lookin' out for us," Jack said as he made hamburgers for dinner. Ennis was leaning on the doorframe watching him. As much as he liked and was starting to trust Sarah, he was still wary of others finding out. Unfortunately, not everybody was like Sarah.

"I know, bud. But we can't guarantee that everyone who finds out about us is gonna react like her. If her husband hadn't turned out to be like us, she could be like Amy. She coulda had us thrown out of her office. Not everybody understands us, Jack."

Jack turned to face him, knowing why Ennis was so guarded about others knowing. He was still scared of someone hurting them. "Cowboy...it's okay. Sarah knows Colorado better than we do. She's bound to find us somewhere that ain't full of hateful people. Like...near Denver or somethin'. Things are always different in cities, you know that. They might not like us, but I don't think they'd do anythin'. They'd probably just turn away an' pretend it ain't true."

"Better than 'em warmin' up the tire irons," Ennis said quietly, and Jack sighed, moving closer to him. Whenever Ennis thought of Earl, and his fears for Jack, he always got a certain look on his face, and Jack hated to see him this way.

"Ennis...I know yer scared of somethin' happenin' to me, or the kids, or even yerself. It scares me, too. But...we can't live in fear. It'll eat us up an' we'll be lookin' over our shoulders every time we leave the ranch. Besides..." He put his hands on Ennis's shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "You an' me...it nearly didn't happen 'cos you was scared. We nearly lost each other 'cos of fear. Think about it...if we was still goin' on fishin' trips, away from each other most of the year, where d'you think we'd be in like...ten years? We woulda started fightin', I know it."

"Hate fightin' with you," Ennis told him, covering Jack's hands with his own. He had never liked arguing with Jack; had always seen it as a waste of time when he could be showing Jack how much he loved him. Since Jack had topped him for the first time, he felt more in love than ever. It had been one of the best nights of his life.

"I know. But it woulda happened if we wasn't together now. So...if we'd given in to fear, an' only met up in the mountains...I don't wanna think about what woulda happened. What we got now...we coulda ended up without it. So we can't give in to fear now, an' we can't let it ruin our lives."

"But don't it bother you?" Ennis asked, searching his face. "We can't even act like we're together out in public. I can't even...hold yer hand or somebody's gonna say somethin'. I know you like it when I do that, Jack. I do, too...so..."

Jack shook his head. "It's okay, bud. Yeah, I like it when we can act like a couple. Holdin' hands...sittin' together on the sofa. I love doin' that with you, 'cos it feels right, like we're supposed to do that. But I ain't stupid. I know we can't do it in front of other people except our kids, an' now Sarah. I wanna keep us safe, too. So it don't matter if we can't do that in public. We make up for it when we're alone."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Ennis's, the gentle pressure calming the other man and making him relax. He slid his hands up to Jack's face, holding it there; Jack had always liked it when he did that. Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis's neck and leaned into him, now pushing his tongue in and being greeted by Ennis's. They kissed slowly and deeply, no rushing and no urgency. This kind of kiss was very different to the kind when they were about to have sex; it was calmer and more intimate, like they were exploring each other and savouring the taste of one another.

Eventually, they pulled apart and Jack nuzzled their noses together, smiling. "See what I mean?" he asked softly. "Can't do that outside, but...I'd rather do it here, anyway. Least that way, nobody can see me fillin' my jeans when you kiss me." They looked down; sure enough, both of them were visibly aroused. Ennis remembered the same thing happening after being reunited with Jack four years after Brokeback; that kiss on the staircase that had rendered him incapable of thinking properly. All he'd been able to think about was getting Jack to the nearest motel and getting on a bed with him.

"Jesus, Jack," Ennis said, half-laughing. "Better get rid of these before the kids see us." Jack's eyes lit up.

"Um...I've got somethin' in the bedroom I wanna check. You wanna give me a hand?" he asked seductively, and Ennis grabbed his hand.

"Sure, rodeo. How about we give each other a good seein' to?" Jack grinned; hardening even more at the thought.

Before they knew it, they were on their bed and in a sixty-nine position, thoroughly taking care of each other. When the feeling grabbed them like this, everything else could take a number and wait.

* * *

After dinner with their kids and talking over the ranches they'd looked at, Ennis and Jack retired to their bedroom. They liked how things were going; their kids were happy and life was moving forward. But most of all, they liked how their relationship had improved over the last month. They talked more and never ran away from serious conversations. Whenever Jack asked Ennis his opinion on something, Ennis never turned away and mumbled something; he responded properly because he knew that Jack valued what he had to say.

Jack thought more and more about the possibility of them making a real commitment to each other, even if it was just swapping rings and making their promises. He knew that Ennis would never go for a big ceremony, not even in front of friends, but that was fine. He would like for them to do something.

But that could wait. Right now, he was being pressed against the bedroom door and Ennis was all over him, face buried in his neck and hands going for his buckle. He smiled and closed his eyes, running his hands over his lover's body. "Mmm..."

"Love you," Ennis murmured, kissing his neck. "Swear to God I do..."

"I know, cowboy," Jack replied, nuzzling him. "I love you too..." Their lips met and they walked towards the bed, Jack pushing Ennis down and crawling on top of him. They pulled their shirts off and Jack yanked off Ennis's jeans, a gleam in his eye. He removed his own and they crawled up, spreading out on the bed.

Jack kissed Ennis once more and then started to kiss his chest, yearning for the man beneath him. "Ennis?"

"Mmm?" Ennis had his eyes closed, revelling in the feeling of Jack's lips on his skin.

"I wanna try somethin' with you. We ain't never done it before, but...I've been thinkin' on it." There was something about Jack's tone of voice; he sounded a little hesitant, like he thought that Ennis wouldn't like what he wanted to do, but at the same time he wanted to try it. Ennis looked down at him.

"What is it, bud? We done a lot of stuff..."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but...I dunno if you'd like it..." He crawled back up and pressed his mouth to Ennis's ear, whispering what he wanted to try with him. His perception of Ennis's reaction was way off; Ennis could feel himself growing harder at the thought.

"Oh...um...yer right, we ain't never done that..." Jack bit his lip.

"I dunno if there's a name for it, but...I been thinkin' on it. A lot. I ain't sure if you'd wanna..." Ennis touched his cheek.

"I wanna. Sounds a little strange, but...sounds good, too." He smiled and Jack grinned.

"Okay, then. You'd hafta roll over, then..." Ennis nodded and did so, anticipation building inside him and heart beating quickly. He thought about what it might feel like and could feel the pressure building inside him. Jack lifted him up to all fours so as to give him room to breathe, as it were. "Okay...just relax..."

He started at Ennis's neck, kissing and then sticking out his tongue. He slowly dragged it down Ennis's spine, hearing the gasp emerging from his lover as new sensations rippled through his body. Ennis had never felt like this before, and his hardness was starting to become painful. He scrunched up fistfuls of the quilt beneath him as Jack went even lower, to where he'd wanted to go.

Jack cast a glance up at him as he moved lower, reaching the entrance to his own kind of heaven and penetrating slowly. A groan escaped from Ennis; a guttural sound that told Jack he was in a different place entirely with what he was doing. "God, Jack..."

As Ennis trembled and tried not to yell out, Jack continued to probe with his tongue and reached a hand around, taking hold of Ennis and jerking him off. It only took a few strokes and Ennis was shooting onto the bed, almost growling with his release. Jack then jerked himself off and followed suit, forehead sticking to Ennis's back as they both panted.

Ennis collapsed onto the bed and Jack fell onto him, breathing deeply. Both hearts were beating rapidly and neither of them could talk. Ennis couldn't believe the wonderful idea that Jack had had, and why on earth Jack had thought that he wouldn't like it. If there was one aspect of their relationship where Ennis had never been shy, apart from at the beginning, it was the sexual side.

"Damn, Jack," he breathed, starting to relax. "Where...?"

"Dunno," Jack admitted, nuzzling his back. "Just been thinkin' on it a long while." Ennis was silent, suddenly worried, and Jack sensed why. He crawled up as best he could so as to reach Ennis's ear. "Hey...I never done that with no-one else. I swear, Ennis."

"But...you've always known yer queer, Jack. You know what you like, an'..."

"Shh..." Jack soothed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told you...all them other guys...they was just a quick ten minutes at best. It was always just a quick fuck with them, an' it wasn't always that good, anyway. Yer the only one that could ever make me feel like this." He lay down next to Ennis and their eyes met. "Of all the guys I ever did it with, yer the only one I've ever felt somethin' for. The only one who's ever got me here." He pointed to his heart and nodded.

Ennis leaned over and kissed him, knowing he was worrying over nothing. Jack had told him this before, and he believed it. Jack loved him, and the feeling was very mutual. Jack pulled him into his arms and held him there, knowing he needed a little comfort to banish those bad mental images he must be having. "Love you, cowboy."

"Love you too, rodeo." Ennis let Jack hold him, reminding himself that Jack's heart had always belonged to him no matter what. It was all he needed to know.

* * *

_July 23rd, 1975_

On Wednesday, Ennis came home for lunch to find Jack on the sofa, looking worried. He frowned and looked around; the kids were clearly elsewhere and he could smell something good in the kitchen, but Jack seemed very distracted. "Jack?"

Jack blinked and looked around, shaken from his reverie. He smiled when he saw Ennis and stood up, greeting him with their usual kiss. "Hey, bud. How's work?"

"Alright, I guess. What's goin' on? You look miles away..." He took Jack's hand and squeezed it, hoping that Jack would tell him. Jack sighed.

"I gotta tell you somethin', Ennis...come here." They sat down and he took a deep breath. "Bobby's been askin' about visitin' his grandparents sometime."

Ennis gave him a confused look. They had agreed that if the kids wanted to visit their other family members, especially after the move, then they would allow it. Jack didn't seem too happy about the idea. "Oh...is that a bad thing? I thought everythin' was okay."

Jack chewed his lip. "I dunno. L.D. never thought I was good enough for his little girl. Always tryin' to pay me to leave her. What if...Bobby tells him about us?"

"I don't think he'll tell L.D. everythin', bud. He knows the cover story, right?"

"He's just a kid, Ennis. I dunno if he really gets how dangerous it is for people to know, especially L.D. An' if he finds out...he could make trouble for us. Demand to have the money back or he'll expose us...somethin'. Christ, Ennis...we could lose everythin'."

Ennis rubbed Jack's back. "You know, I thought the same about Amy. But I got her to keep quiet by threatenin' to expose her little secret. Maybe...you could do the same thing? You worked for the guy, Jack. Did you ever see somethin' dodgy goin' on? Somethin' you can hold over him if he threatens us?"

Jack wracked his brains and thought back to when he'd been working for L.D. As far as he knew, there was nothing. L.D. might not have been a fair man, but he'd always seemed to obey the law. Then something came back to him. "Hang on...there was these workers...these Mexican guys L.D. had doin' the hard labour. Buildin' the equipment."

"Did he pay 'em or mistreat 'em?" Ennis asked, seeing where Jack might be going with this.

"I dunno...but I know someone who would know. Can I use the phone?" Ennis nodded.

"Sure, Jack. You live here too, remember?" Jack gave a sheepish grin and headed to the phone in the kitchen, grabbing his old address book from Texas that Lureen had made him keep. He flicked through until he found the number for a man named Charlie Richards.

"That's him. He worked with me at Newsome's for a while. If L.D. was doin' anythin' dodgy, he'll know."

"You was friends with this guy?" Ennis asked, wary. Jack gave him a look.

"Just friends, Ennis. It's alright, bud." He kissed Ennis's cheek for good measure and started pressing buttons. After a few moments of waiting, the phone was picked up. "Hey, Charlie. It's Jack Twist, remember me? I'm alright, thanks. Listen, I need to ask you somethin'."

"What's up, bud? I heard you an' Bobby are up livin' in Wyomin' now."

"Yeah, I'm with my cousin. Listen, I need some help. You've worked for L.D. longer than me, right? You remember those Mexican guys he had workin' for him? Buildin' the tractors in that factory of his?"

"Sure do. They're still around. Don't speak a lot of English. I don't see 'em much. Why?"

"I need to know...does L.D. pay 'em?"

"Couldn't tell you, Jack. I got no idea. I know L.D. ain't exactly a nice guy...but slavery was outlawed like...over a hundred years ago. You think he'd break the law like that? It ain't like he can't afford to pay 'em."

"But you know what he's like about foreigners, Charlie. He ain't never liked 'em. Would you mind...tryin' to find somethin' on him for me?"

"I dunno, Jack. Spyin' on the boss an' how he runs things. I could ask the workers themselves, but...I dunno if they'd understand me."

"It's worth a try. I need yer help, bud."

Charlie sighed. "Alright. I'll see if I can find anythin' on him. But it could take a while. Few weeks, maybe."

"That'd be fine. Thanks." Jack was just glad that Charlie was agreeing to this; it was very risky.

"Alright. See ya, Jack."

"Bye." Jack hung up and smiled at Ennis. "He says he'll give it a shot."

"You think it'll work?" Ennis asked, hoping for Jack's sake that it would. Jack nodded.

"Yeah. You know that slavery was outlawed in 1865, right?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. Wasn't that the year that Lincoln was shot?"

"That's the one. Anyway...if it turns out that L.D. has unpaid workers...that's illegal."

"So...if he finds out about us..."

"I've got somethin' to blackmail him with to keep him quiet," Jack finished, grinning. "I don't like blackmailin' people, but...it's like you said about Amy. We've gotta do whatever we can to protect our family. An' if it means threatenin' people into keepin' their mouths shut..." He shrugged. "It's worth it."

He wrapped his arms around Ennis's neck and hugged him, relieved that there might just be a way to keep L.D.'s mouth shut. If something fishy was going on, Charlie was bound to find it. He had a knack for that.

Jack pulled back and smiled at Ennis, happiness in his eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too, darlin'." Ennis leaned in and kissed him fiercely, proud of Jack for handling the situation and being so resourceful in fixing the problem. Neither of them had panicked about being exposed, but had thought rationally and come up with a solution to keep people quiet. It was true that they didn't like blackmailing anyone, but this was necessary for them to stay safe. They had to take care of themselves and each other, no matter what that might involve.

* * *

After dinner, Ennis and Jack were doing the dishes when Jack cleared his throat. "Ennis?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"I been thinkin'..." At the look on Ennis's face, he smiled. "Don't worry, ain't nothin' bad. Least...I don't think so."

"What is it?" Ennis asked warily.

"Well...I was thinkin'...maybe we could take the kids to Lightnin' Flat sometime."

This was the last thing that Ennis had been expecting to hear; Jack had been so against it the last time it had come up, because of his father. Ennis hadn't pushed the issue, preferring to let Jack decide for himself if he could go back up there. It was completely up to Jack whether or not they would go, especially with the kids.

"You think so? You hated the idea the last time we talked 'bout it."

"I know, but...I reckon Bobby oughta know his Grandma. She'd love him an' I've told her so much about him. I never brought him up there 'cos...I had other things on my mind whenever I came up to Wyomin'." He smiled. "But now we're together...I don't have to worry so much 'bout that."

Ennis nodded. "So you want 'em to meet?"

"Yeah. An' I reckon she'll love the girls."

"Sure will. My mama ain't around, an' Alma's died a few years ago. I know they miss havin' that. The girls would probably like her."

"Right. An'..." Jack stepped closer. "I want her to meet you. I know she worries about me bein' happy. Guess she could always tell that I wasn't durin' those fishin' years. An' now I am happy...I want her to see why. I wanna introduce her to the man I love...the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with." He smiled and cupped Ennis's cheeks with his soapy hands. "I'm proud of us bein' together, Ennis. I want her to see that."

"Think she'll be okay with it?" Ennis asked, sliding his arms around Jack's waist.

"Yeah. I, uh...after Brokeback, I went back there an' I was so miserable. Got kinda upset about leavin' you. I ended up tellin' her everythin', Ennis..."

Ennis was surprised that Jack had told his mother about his sexual relationship with another man while he was supposed to be working, but clearly nothing bad had come of it.

_Guess she really is okay with us, _he thought to himself. "You did? You was that torn up?" He felt a pang in his heart that he had caused Jack that pain, all because he'd been too scared to go after what he'd truly wanted.

"Yeah. I didn't know what to do. There was a few days I couldn't even get out of bed. I don't wanna make you feel bad, Ennis...but it's how it was. I just...I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry, Jack..." Ennis looked torn up himself at knowing what he'd done. "I'm so sorry, darlin'..." They embraced and held on tightly, regretting those lost years and all the pain that they had caused. Not just to each other, but to Alma and Lureen too. They knew now that getting married had been a mistake, even though it had brought them their children. They wished that they could have gotten together sooner; at least then, less pain would have been dished out.

When they pulled away, they kissed and returned to their task, their hearts slowly healing from all the suffering they had been through.

"So," Ennis started as they resumed washing dishes. "You said yer mama would be okay with this. What about yer dad?"

Jack sighed. "He ain't never gonna accept it. But...I can't go on fearin' him. I'm in my thirties, Ennis...can't let him get to me no more." Ennis nodded.

"That's the spirit, bud. An' if he says anythin' to you, ignore him. Or at least tell me." Jack smiled.

"I'll be fine. Can we talk 'bout somethin' else now? What about that place near Loveland that Sarah found us?" Sarah had found a beautiful ranch a few miles from the town in question, and had shown them photos of it. They were due to go and see it this weekend.

"Yeah, that looks real nice. Reckon there ain't no harm takin' a look."

"Hope we find a place soon...wanna get the kids settled in before school starts."

"I know. The sooner they make friends, the better off they'll be when they hafta go in."

When they had finished, they sat down on the sofa and watched over their children, who were glued to the evening movie. Ennis's hand found Jack's and their fingers laced together between them, squeezing gently. Jack smiled at his partner and vowed to see through his plan to go to Lightning Flat. Maybe his father would think of him as a failure, but that didn't matter. Here were four people who loved him, who didn't think he was a failure. That was all that mattered to him, and he was determined to do his best by all of them.

They got the kids into bed and returned to the sofa, this time with Jack leaning back against Ennis's chest and sighing as he was wrapped up in those strong arms. "Mmm...feels good, cowboy."

"Sure does," Ennis replied quietly, nuzzling his nose into Jack's hair. "Love you so much, rodeo." He was now saying the words daily, as if he was reminding Jack how he felt. Jack knew why; they had gone for twelve years of feeling this way and being unable to say it. Ennis was making up for lost time and Jack appreciated it. He didn't doubt Ennis's love for him, but it was always nice to remember that he was loved for who he was. He'd never had to prove anything with Ennis; they had always accepted each other for who they were right from the start, and it had built a solid foundation of friendship between them. They loved each other and were best friends; this was a combination that would keep them together no matter what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_July 28th, 1975_

On Monday, Ennis and Jack took the kids up to Lightning Flat for a week. Jack had called his mother and explained to her that the situation had changed, and that he and Ennis were together now. She'd sounded very happy for him over the phone, but they both knew that Jack's father would not like this. Still, Jack wanted her to meet Ennis and the kids.

Ennis had quit the ranch the Friday before, and for good reason. He'd decided that enough was enough, and that he wanted to spend more time with his family. This had proved insightful; they had gone to see the ranch near Loveland at the weekend, and had both fallen in love with it. The ranch was of a good size, plenty for a herd of cattle and some horses. There was space for the kids to play outside without being in danger of the animals.

The house was everything they had wanted. A two-storey like the one they'd seen before, and quite similar on the outside, including the wraparound porch, but the interior was better. There were more bedrooms, enough so that the kids had one each. There was even an office for them to handle their finances and business. It would be a home, like one they'd never had before.

"How far to go, bud?" Ennis asked as they filled up on gas. Jack had a map spread out on the back of the truck bed, the tailgate down as he looked over it. He had made the trip to Lightning Flat plenty of times after their trips, but things were different. They had the kids with them and he'd never made the trip from Riverton before.

"Reckon about another hour," he replied, seeing where they were. "Ain't long, an' the kids seem okay."

"Yeah." Ennis was nervous. While he knew that Jack's mother had seemed okay with their feelings for one another, soon she would be seeing it for herself. She would see them and know what they did when they were alone. Jack had told him that she was okay with them sharing the spare bedroom, which had a double bed, but he was still uneasy about Jack's father - he hadn't been mentioned, and that looked foreboding.

Jack noticed his sudden quietness and sighed a little. "Hey...it's gonna be okay. She probably loves you already 'cos you make me happy. She's a mama...an' she just wants me to be happy."

"It ain't her I'm worried about, Jack," Ennis told him, giving him a meaningful look.

"I know," Jack replied, folding up the map and clapping him on the shoulder. It was all the comfort he could give out here in front of strangers. "Don't worry, cowboy; we're grown men, we can handle him." They got back into the truck, seeing that the kids were busy except for Junior, who had fallen asleep.

They resumed their drive, and their thoughts headed in the same direction without even realising it. They were thinking about things that had been said; Jack telling Ennis that he was being a good husband to him, and Ennis telling Amy that he would get married again if it was made legal. The topic of marriage kept cropping up now and then, and both of them had to wonder if it was a sign. Obviously, they couldn't get legally married, but they didn't have to draw the line there.

Jack had been thinking for a while that perhaps they could have something between the two of them. Even though he knew that neither of them would go for a big ceremony anyway, even in front of family and friends, they could do something by themselves. Both of them had discarded their wedding rings a few weeks ago, not long after Jack had arrived to live with Ennis, and technically they were free now. Free to love each other and do whatever they pleased. Jack wanted to marry Ennis, even if it wasn't legal. He wanted them to make a real commitment to each other, to show the world that they weren't ashamed. But he wasn't sure if Ennis would want to wear a ring ever again; his previous marriage hadn't exactly worked out, and even though they were in love, perhaps a ring would remind him of how badly he'd handled things before.

Little did Jack know, Ennis was thinking along the same lines. He would never be comfortable with doing something in front of others, but a small ceremony between the two of them wasn't out of the question. There were things he really wanted to say to Jack, to show him how strong his feelings were. He wanted to make Jack some promises even though Jack had never asked him to. As for a ring...Ennis could admit that he'd never liked wearing his old one. He'd felt trapped, bound to a woman he would never love. If he had a ring that symbolised his love for Jack, that would be very different. He _wanted_ to be bound to Jack; to the man that he loved with all his heart.

As both of them thought this over, they knew it would have to wait. They would be moving soon, as their offer on the ranch had been accepted by its seller. The two of them would be meeting the owner and having the paperwork sorted with Sarah on August 2nd, and they would be moving in as soon as they could. Something like marriage would have to wait until they were settled.

Still, as their hands linked together on the seat between them and they smiled at each other, they knew they would be okay. If they took things one day at a time, then they were bound to make it. And neither of them could wait for their new life together to start; it would be a clean slate for all of them; a chance to start over and achieve everything they'd ever wanted to.

* * *

When they reached Lightning Flat, Jack started to grow nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect from this trip, but he knew that his father would have more than a few words to say about his relationship with Ennis. John Twist Sr. had never passed up the chance to be cruel to Jack, and this would give him more ammunition.

Still, Jack knew that Ennis would be there if things turned nasty. He was very grateful to have Ennis by his side, with his unwavering love and support. Jack could fight his own battles well enough, but backup was always appreciated.

He drove them up the dirt road towards the ranch and the house came into view. Ennis was shocked; Jack had described how cold and foreboding it was, but the description didn't even come close to the actual place. He couldn't imagine someone as kind and strong as Jack coming from a place like this.

"Jesus," he breathed, looking up at the grey two-storey and the bleak landscape around it. "Can't believe you came from here, bud."

Jack sighed as he stopped the truck. "Well...here we go. Never thought I'd be comin' up here with you, bud." He gave a small smile and Ennis returned it, hoping that Jack knew how much it meant to him that they were both here, with their children.

"You grew up here, Daddy?" Bobby asked, as if he couldn't quite believe it. This was vastly different from their old house in Texas, and even the apartment was warmer than this place.

"Sure did, bud. Girls, you okay?" he asked them, and they nodded. In truth, they were as shocked as their father, unable to believe that Jack could have come from this place. The two men got out and Jack told the kids to wait; he didn't know where his father was and he would rather warn the kids first.

"Jesus, I hate this place," he muttered, casting a dark glance up at the house. "Never did like comin' back here, especially after bein' with you up on the mountains." He looked up at one of the bedroom windows, and Ennis guessed that it was his own. "You know...I used to look out of my bedroom window an' stare at the road, thinkin' about the day I'd get outta here an' find somethin' better. Never thought it'd be somethin' like this. You an' me, together..."

"I know, darlin'," Ennis told him, squeezing his shoulder. "You sure yer gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Just then, the front door opened and a small woman stepped out. She had dark red hair tied up in a loose bun and was wearing a simple dress covered by a blue cardigan. A smile lit up her face when she saw them, and Jack grinned. "Mama..."

"Jack, sweetheart. Come here..." He went up to her and hugged her tightly. No matter what his feelings about his father, it was clear that he loved his mother. Ennis hung back a little, unsure of himself now that she was here.

Jack pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Good to see you, mama."

"You too. Now where's this fella of yours?" She cast her eyes to where Ennis was stood awkwardly, and smiled. "Oh, Jack...is this him?"

"Yeah, mama. C'mere, Ennis." Jack gestured to him and he came over, watching her face. He saw no sign of disgust or offence; just simple friendliness. "Mama, this is Ennis. Bud, this is my mama, Rose Twist."

"Ma'am," Ennis said to her, tipping his hat. She smiled further and pulled him into a hug, to his surprise. Jack felt a lump in his throat at finally being able to do what he'd always wanted; to introduce his mother to the love of his life. For twelve years he'd wanted this, and now it was real. A part of him still couldn't believe it.

"You can call me Rose, Ennis," she told him, and broke away. "Jack...you said you had yer kids with you. Where are they?"

"They're in the truck. I told 'em to wait 'cos...I didn't know where my dad was." Jack felt bad about depriving his mother like this, but the children were his priority right now. He and Ennis could take whatever his father dished out, but the kids were unequipped to deal with his trademark snide comments. To be honest, Jack would have preferred to come here without ever running into his father.

She shook her head. "Never mind yer daddy; he's out in the field. Can I see 'em?"

"Sure." Jack retrieved the kids from the truck and brought them over. "Okay, kids...this is my mama, Rose Twist. Mama, this is my son Bobby, an' Ennis's girls...Alma Junior an' Jenny."

The kids smiled nervously up at her and she stepped closer. "Well...I bet that yer daddies are real proud of you three. You sure are a sight for sore eyes. You wanna come inside? I'm makin' cherry cake." The kids nodded and followed her in, automatically trusting her because she was Jack's mother.

Just as the two men were about to follow, they heard footsteps behind them and Ennis saw Jack wince. Sure enough, they turned to see an older man. He had greying hair and was wearing a dirty shirt with faded jeans. His expression upon seeing them was that of sheer distaste.

"Well...you sure don't have no shame, do you boy? Showin' up here with yer queer lover like you always said you would. An' you expect me an' yer mama to welcome him?"

"I would if I were you," Jack replied, trying to keep his voice even. "Yer grandson's in there, as well as Ennis's girls, an' I don't wanna hear none of yer shit in front of them, alright? Say one thing about us in front of 'em, an' we're outta here. Come on, Ennis." He unabashedly took Ennis's hand and led him inside, away from the cold hatred of his father and into the warm love of his family.

* * *

That evening, after a semi-uncomfortable dinner with Jack's parents, everybody got settled into bed. Ennis and Jack were in one spare room, and the kids had bunked up in another. Jack had fully expected his father to make a remark about the sleeping arrangements, but he was learning not to care so much. He was a grown man now, with a life of his own, and his father couldn't hurt him anymore.

The two of them settled into the hard bed with its thin quilt, already yearning for their warm bed back home.

"Shit, it's cold," Ennis groused, trying to keep warm even though it was summer. Jack turned to him, a familiar gleam in his eye.

"I know a way we can keep warm," he suggested slyly, eyes roaming over Ennis's body. Ennis went a little red.

"Jack...you sure? With yer parents around...?" Jack nodded.

"I promise to be quiet...when yer fuckin' my brains out," he replied, kissing his lover's neck. Ennis could feel himself becoming aroused.

"That what you want?" he asked, already thinking about it. The offer was very tempting.

"Uh huh...you gonna fuck me?" Jack whispered into his ear, and before he could say anything else he was on his back, Ennis straddling him and pinning him down.

"You bet yer ass," he replied, a predatory look in his eyes. Jack shivered and widened his legs, needing Ennis to complete him.

"Come on then...ain't got all night." His lips were captured and he kissed back eagerly, grabbing the lube from the bedside table and handing it to Ennis with fumbling fingers. Ennis took it from him and settled between his legs, needing to be inside Jack soon. He slicked himself up and started to work his way in, pushing inside and hearing Jack gasp. "Oh, God..."

Jack wound his legs around Ennis's back and locked his ankles together, ready to give himself over. When Ennis was fully inside him and ready to move, he leaned down and kissed Jack deeply, hands stroking his chest. He started to slowly move into Jack, pushing deep and keeping it slow; he knew it drove Jack crazy with lust when he did that.

"I love you," Jack breathed, pulling him closer to his neck and letting Ennis bury his face there. He loved it when Ennis did that as they made love; he didn't care if Ennis gave him a hickey right now, not even if his father saw it. To him, it was a symbol of their love for each other.

"Love you too," Ennis gasped out, moving faster and thrusting his hips so hard he was fearful of damaging Jack. But he knew that Jack would tell him to stop if it became too painful. That was very important to them both; to stop when it was more pain than pleasure.

They moved quickly together and grabbed at each other, trying to keep quiet even as their orgasms ripped through them both, making Ennis explode into Jack as he felt a warm stickiness on his stomach. He collapsed onto Jack and started breathing deeply, hoping that he hadn't hurt his lover. "You okay, bud?" he asked, rubbing Jack's neck. Jack nodded.

"I'm just fine, cowboy. Think you really did fuck my brains out..."

"Thought I did that back in '63," Ennis commented, grinning a little. Jack laughed.

"Guess so. Mmm...sure was good..."

"Yep..." Ennis pulled out and then fell back onto his side of the bed, stretching. "Sure hope nobody heard us..."

"Reckon they didn't," Jack said, rolling into him and curling up, contented like a cat. Ennis put his arms around him and smiled. Jack had told him recently that he'd always felt safe with him, like he knew that nothing could hurt him as long as they were together. Ennis could honestly say that he felt the same way, and he liked that they were able to look after each other. He figured it was just one of the perks of being with another man; things were more equal and Jack was strong, able to take whatever he dished out. Especially during sex; Jack was able to take a pounding like that and not get too hurt. There was no way that Alma could have taken that. He truly was better off with Jack after all.

Jack could tell that Ennis was thinking about something, and he had to wonder what. He knew now that Ennis was having no doubts whatsoever about their relationship; that he was happy and looking forward to their future together. But he sometimes wondered what was going through Ennis's mind.

"Bud, you okay?" he asked, looking up at him. Ennis's eyes were closed, but he was clearly still awake. He made a soft contented sound and nodded.

"I'm alright. Just thinkin'...'bout how damn lucky I am." Jack smiled.

"That so, huh?"

"Yeah...better off with you. God knows I tried to make it work with Alma, but...wasn't nothin' for it. Always wanted to be with you."

"You've got me now," Jack said softly, nuzzling his neck. "We've both got what we always wanted...a family, someone we love, an' soon we're gonna have a home, too."

"Better start packin' as soon as we get back," Ennis commented as Jack kissed his chest. "Think the kids are gonna like it?"

"Yeah, reckon so. They'll be fine." The two of them fell silent, Ennis rubbing Jack's back and lulling him into sleep. Ennis smiled to see how peaceful he was. "Night, darlin'."

"Night, baby," Jack said drowsily, not even noticing when the endearment slipped out for the first time. But Ennis did, and it warmed his heart to hear Jack calling him that. It felt so intimate and precious, and Ennis vowed that he would do whatever it took to protect this man and what they had together. He just couldn't lose Jack; he was the other half of his soul. Ennis knew he would do anything for Jack, even if it meant taking a tire iron for him.

* * *

The next day, things started off well enough. They had a pleasant breakfast with Jack's mother, since his father had left the house earlier. Jack was relieved; the more he put off the inevitable confrontation with his father, the better.

Their children were completely charmed by Rose, and opted to stay with her through the day while their fathers did some work on the ranch. Jack had offered the day before, and his father had agreed, but only if there was no "queer stuff", as he put it. Ennis found himself wondering why Jack hadn't punched him by now.

Still, he tried not to think about it as they settled into ranch life. He watched the kids with Rose and got the feeling that they had given her not only a grandson, but two granddaughters too. He and Jack were a committed couple now, so he figured that it made her his mother-in-law somehow.

"Think things are goin' alright," Jack commented as they mucked out the stalls. John was nowhere to be seen and that was just fine with him. "I'm glad the kids are happy with my mama."

"Yeah, she's somethin' else. But I bet she's wantin' to talk to me. About how...I let you down all these years. You said you got all upset when you came home after Brokeback, an' how you talked to her about me after our trips. Bet she ain't happy about how I hurt you."

Jack sighed. "No, she ain't. But she knows why it took us so long to get together, an' she understands. Besides, I pointed out how happy I am now, an' she's happy for me." He smiled. "An' I am happy, you know."

Ennis smiled back. "I'm happy too, darlin'. You know...doin' this work here...makes me think of our own place. What it's gonna be like. Can't wait to go an' sign those papers."

"Me neither...we're gonna have a home together, Ennis. An'...I just want you to know...it ain't gonna be home just 'cos it belongs to us. It'll be home 'cos...it's where I wanna be. With you an' the kids."

He stepped into Ennis's stall and leaned against the doorframe. "I'm really grateful you asked me to come an' live with you. I know it wasn't easy, to do that, an' I just...wanted to say thank you."

Ennis came closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm the one should be thankin' you. I let you down so many times...kept sayin' no...an' you didn't have to come up. You coulda told me it was too late; that you'd had enough an' it was my own fault." Jack shook his head.

"I ain't never thought that. Even the last time I asked an' you said no...I knew that no matter what, I'd never give up. This is all I ever wanted, more than anythin'. An' I knew that if we'd gone on livin' with our wives...that if there ever came a time when you said yes, I'd just drop everythin'. An' I wouldn't care how many times you've said no."

They moved to sit on the bench together, hands finding one another and clasping tightly. Jack smiled a little. "Love you, Ennis. Always have an' always will." The look on his face, the one of sheer love, was enough to melt even the coldest heart. Ennis had never been a cold person, just shy and a little afraid of the world, but he was a lot warmer than he used to be. Now when Jack talked to him, he talked back. And he showed plenty of affection, even if it was only when they were alone. He loved Jack with all his heart, and hoped that Jack knew that.

"Love you too, darlin'. Um...remember when we was goin' to sleep last night? You called me, um..."

Jack thought for a moment, and then remembered. He went slightly red in the face. "Oh...yeah...I called you baby..." He bit his lip. "Sorry if you didn't like it, or thought it was weird..."

Ennis shook his head. "Never thought it was weird, Jack. I...I liked it. Like when I call you darlin'. You like that, right?" Jack nodded. "Well...same thing. I reckon...couples should do that. Have them names for each other that nobody else calls them." Jack leaned in and kissed him, sealing their lips together and finding his tongue. They kissed for several long, heavenly moments, and pulled apart. "Damn, rodeo."

Jack grinned. "Thought I should remind you how much I love you."

"You tell me every day," Ennis replied, now also grinning. It was true; they said the words every day and were always showing each other how they felt, even outside the bedroom. It was just one of the things that made them happy every day, knowing that they were loved and appreciated for who they were.

"You complainin'?"

"No way, darlin'." Just as they were leaning in for another kiss, a voice came from the doorway.

"Goddamn." They pulled away and looked at their intruder; John Twist was standing there, looking disgusted. "Ain't you got no decency?"

Jack's nostrils flared, but he tried to keep his temper in check. "Somethin' we can help you with, Dad?"

Ignoring his son, John turned to Ennis. "Del Mar, yer girls are askin' after you, up at the house. One of 'em hurt their hand." Ennis got up and looked back down at Jack, who nodded. It was time; this confrontation had been coming, and he couldn't hide from it anymore. He was proud of the man he'd become, and there was no way that he would let his father bully him anymore. He couldn't rely on Ennis to fight all of his battles.

"Go on, I'll be fine." Ennis nodded and wished he could split himself into two; one to stay here with Jack and one to take care of his girls. It wasn't the first time. He left and Jack got up, resuming his work in the stall.

* * *

As Jack started working again, John initially kept quiet. He'd seen Del Mar about to kiss his son, and he felt sickened by the very thought. Anybody could have walked in and seen them, like one of the kids. Did they really behave that way in front of their children?

Jack didn't say anything as his father went into the next stall, also mucking out. He tried to keep calm and focused on the fact that he was an adult now, not a scared little kid who let his father abuse him.

When he left the stall, he jumped at the sight of his father right in front of him, looking determined. "What?"

"Wanna talk to you," John replied, looking repulsed by the thought of even standing near Jack. He knew full well what he and the other man did in private; he'd heard them last night.

Jack folded his arms. "Well? Go ahead."

"Ain't you got no shame?" John hissed, gesturing to the bench. "One of the kids coulda seen you. What, you do that when they're lookin'?"

"Not like that, no. We don't kiss like that in front of 'em. But before Ennis quit work, when he came in he'd kiss me on the cheek, an' they probably saw that one or twice."

"He quit work?" John repeated, looking offended by the very thought. Jack wondered if he thought it was because of who Ennis was.

"Yeah. Told you last night, we're movin' soon. Packin' when we get back. Goin' down to Colorado."

"Why there?" he asked, ignoring the fact that Jack had told them this last night at dinner. He'd tried to ignore all of that.

"It's just where we picked. We wanna have a fresh start, all of us. An' Bobby's got grandparents in Texas; don't want him to be too far from 'em."

"Yer wife's parents?" John asked, eyes narrowing. Jack knew this had to be coming.

"Yeah, Lureen's folks. I never got on with her daddy, but I know he loves Bobby."

"They know yer queer?"

Jack sighed. "No. They just know I left, think I'm livin' with my cousin. We've got a cover story for when we move."

"An' you think people are gonna believe it? You can't keep yer hands off each other here."

"Until you came in here, we were alone," Jack snapped at him, patience wearing thin. "We woulda preferred it that way."

"This is my property," John hissed, glaring at him. "An' you an' yer queer boyfriend are just doin' whatever you want. Yer mama might be alright with it, but then you always were a mama's boy. Probably why yer queer in the first place."

Jack gave a very Ennis-like growl of frustration and turned away. He didn't want to hear this. "I got nothin' to say to you, Dad. I wasn't sure 'bout comin' up here, but I wanted my mama to meet Ennis an' the kids. An' she cares 'bout us. You ain't never cared," he added in a low voice.

"I did the best I could with you," John told him. "Tried to make you a man. Got you on the woollies an' hoped you'd get into rodeo. Be a man I could be proud of." Jack was resolutely facing the other direction, arms folded tightly. "But that didn't work. You wasn't never good at rodoein'."

Jack whirled around. "You never taught me a thing about ridin' bulls! I had to figure that one out on my own. You never even came to see me ride."

"Didn't wanna see what a failure my son was," John said coldly. Jack stepped back.

"You...I ain't a failure!" he said defensively. "I got a good man an' a family. The kids love me an' you know what? Ennis is twice the man you could ever be."

"He's nothin' but a goddamn queer, same as you!" John shouted. "You wasn't good for nothin' an' never will be!"

"Just shut up!" Jack yelled. "I ain't lettin' you put me down no more. You did that all my life until I could finally leave. I'm in my thirties an' I ain't a little kid. You can't hurt me no more."

"I just hope that nothin' happens to that boy of yours, livin' with yer queer boyfriend," John said icily. Jack looked shocked at such a suggestion; how could he say that?

"Ennis would never do somethin' like that," he protested. "He's a good man."

"A good man who's fuckin' my only son!" John growled at him. "Yer a good for nothin' queer an' it's yer own damn fault I ain't got no more kids!"

Jack was speechless; his father hadn't spoken about that for years. "That ain't my fault." Ennis, who had kissed Jenny's cut finger and calmed her down, was now just outside the stables, worrying about Jack being alone with his father. He had heard every word they had yelled at each other, including where John had blamed Jack for the fact he was an only child. He was very close to going in there and punching John himself for the way he treated Jack.

"You messed yer mama up," John told him. "She couldn't have no more after you. They all died. It's a damn shame you wasn't one of 'em." He glared at his son maliciously.

Jack stormed out of the stables and bumped into Ennis, who immediately took his hand. "C'mon, 'round here..." He led Jack around to the back and cupped his face; Jack had angry tears in his eyes. Ennis sighed and realised now why Jack had been so hesitant about coming here. He pulled Jack close and rubbed the back of his neck to soothe him. Jack broke down in his arms, knowing that Ennis didn't judge him for this.

"I hate him," he choked out, shaking. "Hate the bastard..." There was no way back for him and his father now, not after this.

"Shh," Ennis shushed him, swaying them both a little. "It's alright, darlin'...it's alright."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_July 30th, 1975_

As Ennis and Jack worked outside, trying to avoid John as much as possible, the kids were in the kitchen with Rose, watching her bake and helping her out. They had taken to her immediately, drawn in by her calm nature and the knowledge that Jack thought highly of her. Bobby trusted his father's judgement of other people, and the girls were starting to love him too, so they knew they could trust his mother.

Rose was thrilled at finally meeting her grandson, for he reminded her so much of his father at that age. Bobby was the very image of Jack, and she fondly recalled how Jack was always up to something, whether it be climbing in trees or chasing the chickens. She liked knowing that Bobby was having a good childhood, unlike his father. She'd tried her best to keep him safe and happy, but she knew his father blamed him for the fact they couldn't have more children.

"Grandma?" Bobby asked as he was stirring the cookie mix in the bowl. "This okay?" They were making chocolate chip cookies, and she had a feeling that when Jack found out, he would be all over them. He had always loved her baking.

She went over to him and peered into the bowl, nodding. "That's lookin' real good, Bobby. Keep goin' a little more, okay?" Turning to the girls, who were taking pieces of chocolate and breaking them up, she asked them how they were doing.

"Got a lot here," Jenny replied. She and Junior had been unsure of what to call Rose. Their father and Jack had told them that it was okay to call her Grandma, like Bobby did. They understood that Jack was kind of like their father's husband now, so that would make Rose their Grandma now. But it would take some getting used to.

"Reckon you've got enough now," she told them, nodding. When Bobby had finished, she took the bowl and they added the chocolate chips to the mixture. After some more stirring, she took out her cookie trays and showed them how to spoon the mixture into it. They carefully copied her and the trays were soon ready for the oven. When the cookies were starting to bake, she turned to see them licking the cookie dough from the spoons and she smiled to herself. Jack used to do the same thing when he was their age.

Speaking of which, the man himself appeared in the doorway, accompanied by Ennis. They were holding hands when they came in, discreetly moving apart when they saw they weren't alone. But Rose had seen it, and it warmed her heart to know that her son was finally happy, with the man he'd been in love with for so long. He'd waited for this for twelve years, and while she wished it were under better circumstances, she knew they would be okay. Jack had sworn to her that Ennis was good to him, and that they were taking care of each other.

"What are you guys up to?" Jack asked, looking around. "Hey...is that cookie dough?" Ennis rolled his eyes and Rose smiled.

"Sure is, honey. Just got the cookies in the oven, help yerself to the bowl."

"Don't mind if I do." Jack grabbed a spoon and sat down with the kids, diving in and looking like a kid on Christmas morning. Rose caught the affectionate look that Ennis was casting his way and couldn't keep the smile from her face. She could see that despite the fact they hadn't been properly together for long, it was still so new that they looked like a pair of newlyweds. It was the first time in their lives that they were able to show their love for one another in front of others, and she was happy for them.

"Yer as bad as the kids, Jack," Ennis told him, sitting next to him. Jack grinned.

"Can't help it, I love my mama's cookin'. You want a bit?" Ennis shrugged and Jack handed him the spoon, picking up another for himself. Rose looked at them; her son, his partner and their children. They looked like a happy family, and she was proud of them for being able to do this. She couldn't wait to visit them in their new home one day.

The happy family moment was interrupted by the front door banging shut. Jack almost choked on the dough he was chewing and looked up at the doorway. Ennis caught the look on his face and nudged him gently with his elbow. "It's okay," he mouthed, and Jack nodded. When Ennis had calmed him down yesterday, they had gone to the barn and gone up into the hayloft, away from the rest of the world. Ennis had held him for what felt like an eternity until he was ready to go back out. He had appreciated the love and support offered, and had thanked Ennis last night in the best possible way.

John came into the kitchen and saw how happy they all looked; a happy family moment that didn't include him. Ire rose inside him and he opened his mouth to say something nasty, but then saw the kids. Acknowledging that he couldn't say anything in front of them, he closed his mouth and went to get himself some coffee. Everybody else had fallen silent, even the kids. Their fathers had only told them that he wasn't a nice man to Jack when he was younger, and that was enough. They would only tell the kids the whole truth when they were much older, and even then only if they asked.

"You two gettin' back to work sometime today?" John asked, eyes fixed on Ennis and Jack. There was no mistaking the intense dislike on his face, and Jack only remained calm because of the leg pressed against his in reassurance.

"Yeah, in a second. Just wanted some time with our kids," he replied icily, and John nodded silently. He left the room and Jack sighed, putting down the spoon. The two of them left the room and exited the door, Ennis giving Jack's hand a brief squeeze.

* * *

They returned to the barn, where they were tidying it up of hay bales and straw. Both of them liked working together like this; for one thing, it reminded them of working together up on Brokeback, when they were just becoming friends. For another, it gave them a taste of what working on their own ranch would be like. Both of them were looking forward to it.

"Can't believe that," Jack was muttering. "He came in like the fuckin' Grim Reaper, drainin' all the life out of a room. Son of a bitch."

"Ignore him, bud," Ennis told him, wishing that he could take all the pain from Jack. "He ain't worth it."

"I know...I shouldn't let him get to me, but...you heard him yerself. He blames me for bein' his only kid, an' tells me what a disappointment I am. Hate the fucker."

Ennis sighed and put down the hay bale he'd been about to move. He walked up to Jack and turned him around so they were face to face. "Jack...don't think about it. Yer a good man an' he'll never understand how lucky he is to have you for a son."

Jack looked down, knowing that Ennis was right and that he had to let go. "I know. I just...I get so pissed off, an' I dunno how to get rid of it."

"Once we're settled, we don't have to see him ever again. Yer mama can come an' visit us...we don't have to come here no more." He kissed Jack and saw a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks, bud." They kissed again and Jack started to calm down, melting into his lover's embrace. Ennis could always make him feel better about everything, even with just a kiss.

"Jesus Christ."

Ennis felt Jack growl in frustration into his mouth and they pulled apart to see John there, looking revolted.

"What do you want?" Jack snapped, determined to stand his ground this time. He kept hold of Ennis by the hand, trying to tell him without words that he needed him. _Don't go this time...stay here...can't do this without you._

"Came in to do some work," John replied. "The kind of thing you should be doin' instead of...that."

"For your information, Ennis kissed me to stop me feelin' so pissed off about you," Jack told him, looking equally as hateful. "He loves me an' wouldn't never hurt me, unlike you."

"Bullshit," John replied. "I overheard you sobbin' like a girl to yer mama after Brokeback in '63. That you was in love with this one an' didn't know what you was gonna do. He's already hurt you an' you keep on tellin' yerself he loves you."

Ennis stepped around Jack to face John himself, keeping hold of Jack's hand. "I do love Jack. I know I've hurt him, but at the time I thought I didn't have no choice. I believed it when people said it was wrong, what I feel for him. For a long time, I hurt him 'cos I didn't know what to do. Wasn't brave enough to live with him. When Alma died, I knew that if I didn't do somethin', I could end up losin' him too. So I asked him up here, with Bobby." He felt Jack's free hand on his shoulder, squeezing his thanks for the support. "We're a family."

John snorted. "Some fucked-up family. An' what makes you think he's interested in a family? I know what goes on in rodeos, on the circuit. An' he's queer. He told you about that?"

Jack winced; he and Ennis had barely spoken about that, preferring to leave the past where it belonged. But Ennis didn't seem to care.

"Yeah. he has. An' he told me why he did it. We've been through all that an' we're okay now." John shook his head.

"Guess you really are a queer. Goin' all soft like that. Guess it must be worth it, fuckin' each other in the ass all the time."

"Our sex life ain't none of yer business," Jack told him, trying to restrain himself. If Ennis didn't punch John soon, he would do it himself. "We do it 'cos we love each other."

"Good job you can't have kids," John said coldly. "They'd probably all end up dead before they was born."

Ennis turned around to restrain Jack, who was ready to lunge himself at the old bastard. He kept Jack back, looking directly at him. "Calm down, bud. Don't..." Jack looked at him and he nodded. "It's okay." He turned back to John and stepped forward.

"You can blame Jack for that all you want, but it don't make it his fault. Ain't nobody's fault that Rose suffered like that, just one of them things. You remind me of my own father, an' you know what? I hated the old son of a bitch. I nearly didn't have this with Jack 'cos of what he's done. Yer an old bastard who's just bitter about everythin', an' you had to take it all out on yer own son. He's told me everythin'. About how you beat on him, pissed on him, put him down all the time. We love our kids, an' wouldn't never do that to 'em."

Jack had his forehead pressed to Ennis's shoulder, truly grateful to have this man on his side. _I love you, Ennis...love you so much..._

Ennis sighed, unsure of what else to say. "You know somethin'? It's a damn miracle that Jack ain't like you. You said you wanted a son that was like you. If he had been, he'd be a cold-hearted son of a bitch like you. Thank God he ain't."

"What the hell gives you the right to talk to me like that?" John demanded, looking furious. Ennis squeezed Jack's hand and brought him around so that they were standing side by side.

"I love him, an' he loves me. That's somethin' you ain't never gonna understand, an' I'd do anythin' for him. You didn't ruin his life like you wanted...he's a good man an' we're gonna be just fine without you."

He walked past John defiantly, Jack in tow. Once they were outside, he took Jack in his arms and kissed him with all the love he could muster.

* * *

After Ennis had called John Twist out on his behaviour towards Jack, the rest of the day progressed quite pleasantly. They took the kids riding around the property and got them helping out with basic ranch chores. All the kids were willing to pitch in wherever they could and their fathers thought it was good practice for when they were in their new home.

Dinner was quiet, but not as uncomfortable as it had been. Jack kept shooting glances at Ennis, full of admiration for fighting his corner earlier. He'd really put the old goat in his place and Jack was extremely thankful. He wracked his brains trying to think of a way to thank Ennis for it. Sex was the obvious option, really good sex, but he wanted something different. He wanted to do something special for Ennis, and couldn't think what it might be.

The perfect idea came to him that evening. They were sat in the living room as a family, his father noticeably absent, and he caught sight of Ennis picking at a thread on his shirt. The shirt was very similar to the one he'd worn most times up on Brokeback, and Jack remembered with a jolt where it was. Up in his childhood closet, right at the back and entwined in his own.

Jack remembered when Ennis had changed his shirt and stormed off that day, after the fight. He just couldn't help but swipe it. Now that he and Ennis were together and he no longer had to yearn for him, Jack knew it was time for the truth.

He and Ennis got ready for bed, already looking forward to the night that was to come. Whenever the possibility of making love was present, they couldn't help but feel the anticipation, like electricity running through them. But Jack wanted to wait until he'd shown Ennis the shirts.

In their room, Ennis pulled Jack close again and kissed him, sliding his tongue between Jack's lips. Jack moaned softly but remembered his resolve, and broke away. "Mmm, hang on, bud..."

"What is it?" Ennis asked, concerned that something was wrong. Jack cupped his cheeks.

"Nothin', cowboy. Just...there's somethin' I wanna show you. Wait here." He left the room and Ennis stared after him, wondering what was going on. Clearly, it was very important to Jack that he see whatever this was, so he sat down on the end of the bed.

Jack returned a few moments later, with something behind his back. He looked nervous but determined to do this. "Alright...Ennis, I...you know I love you. Reckon I fell in love durin' our second night. An' I ain't never gonna forget it." He paused. "I just...I want you to know that I wasn't never pissed at you for any of it. Leavin' Brokeback in the first place an' goin' off away from each other...then the last twelve years. I knew why you was scared an' it's okay."

He bit his lip. "Ennis...I dunno if you've ever doubted what I feel for you. An' I bet that hearin' 'bout me an' guys on the circuit didn't help. So I wanna show you...what you mean to me. This is all I can think of to thank you for everythin', an' to show you how much I love you."

With a deep breath, Jack brought out the entwined shirts, holding them in front of Ennis. The other man looked at them curiously, until Jack saw the look of comprehension grow on his face. Ennis stood up and reached out with trembling fingers. He lifted the shirt sleeve, covered in his own blood from that day on the hill. Jack lifted up part of his denim shirt, revealing Ennis's plaid one.

"Jack..." Ennis breathed, unable to believe it. Jack had kept their bloody shirts together, all this time, to remember what they'd had on Brokeback. It felt like a time capsule, up here all this time despite everything else that had happened in their lives. Regardless of all the hardships they'd had, and the pain they had suffered through, these shirts had remained here together.

"Yeah, I took it," Jack admitted quietly. "Put it with my own. I didn't know if I was ever gonna see you again, so...I just took it. Wanted to have somethin' of yours so I could remember."

Ennis felt a lump growing in his throat and he looked up into Jack's eyes; those large doe eyes that had captured his heart so long ago. "Darlin'..." He gently touched Jack's cheek where he had hit him in a moment of pain and confusion; an act that he had immediately regretted and still did. But Jack had still loved him despite it.

"It's okay, Ennis," Jack whispered, touching his shoulder. "It's all in the past now."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Ennis said, sounding miserable at remembering the pain he'd caused Jack, and not just physically. "Never shoulda done that."

"I ain't never hated you for it," Jack told him, pressing his lips to Ennis's softly. "Never, baby."

"Ain't gonna hurt you again," Ennis murmured, leaning his forehead against Jack's. "Never...I'm...gonna try an'...make you happy."

Jack smiled and put his arms around Ennis, clutching the shirts. "You already do, cowboy." Ennis hugged him back and realised what he needed right now. He wanted Jack inside him, to comfort him and let him know that everything was okay. When Jack was the one in control, it felt very different and he wanted to experience it more. He didn't care what Jack's father might think of it; he needed this.

"Jack...want you...um..."

"Want me inside you?" Jack whispered into his ear, understanding what Ennis was trying to say. He felt a nod. "Alright..." He pulled back and they exchanged another kiss before Jack bundled up the shirts and put them in his bag.

"They comin' back with us?" Ennis asked, liking the thought of hanging them up somewhere. Something to point to when thinking about their love for each other.

Jack nodded and took his hand. "Yep. Where they belong."

* * *

Ennis gazed up at Jack as he lay on his back, completely blown away by this incredible man. Jack had kept his shirt as a memento of their time together on Brokeback, despite how much Ennis had hurt him. And the fact that Jack had still agreed to live with him in spite of the numerous rejections...all of it made Ennis feel like he didn't deserve this person.

Jack, who was preparing himself with the lube and watching Ennis's face, saw that his cowboy was doing some deep thinking. He knew that Ennis had an unfortunate habit of putting himself down, and he wished that Ennis wouldn't do that. He thought very highly of his partner, and he hoped that one day, Ennis would have more confidence.

"You okay?" he whispered as he leaned down, nuzzling Ennis with his nose. Ennis nodded and shakily spread his legs wider, opening himself up to Jack and the love he offered. He trusted this man with his life and knew it would be taken care of.

"Fine," he breathed, feeling Jack getting into position. With a hand between them, Jack slowly began to push into him, making sure Ennis was comfortable. Ennis was very grateful that Jack was so mindful of his needs and concerns. He let out a shuddering breath when he felt Jack sliding in, and bit his lip. Remembering what Jack had told him about breathing to calm himself down, he started to take deep breaths until the pain had subsided. "Jack..."

"I love you, Ennis," Jack told him softly, hands cupping his cheeks. "Love you with all my heart." Ennis smiled and pulled him further down onto him.

"I love you too, Jack," he replied, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist and locking his ankles together as Jack had taught him. "Come on, darlin'..."

Jack leaned down so that their chests were pressed together and he started to move, resting his head in the crook of Ennis's shoulder. Taking it slowly so as not to hurt Ennis, he tried to find that special place that would make all the pain worthwhile. The effort of doing so was always enjoyable, and he tried to draw out all the pleasure he could for both of them.

"Don't gotta worry 'bout the past, Ennis," he whispered into his lover's ear. "None of it. An' don't blame yerself for nothin'." He pushed in deeper and heard a soft moan. "I'm right here, an' I still love you even with everythin' that's happened. Always gonna love you, baby."

Ennis couldn't form coherent speech right now, but he heard and cherished every word coming from Jack, hearing what he'd longed to all these years. He hadn't lost any part of Jack's love, even with all the hurt, and realised just how lucky he was. Not many people would keep making the effort through eight years and still try no matter how many times they were rejected. But Jack had; he hadn't given up on his dream for them to live together. Ennis swore to himself that he wouldn't make Jack regret it.

He felt Jack change his angle and gasped softly, head falling back to the pillow. Jack kept going as he kissed every part of Ennis he could reach, hips moving steadily forward repeatedly and knees firmly planted as he thrust. He so wanted to show Ennis what he meant to him, and this was the best possible way. When it was just between them, they saw it as the ultimate act of love and every time they did it was special, especially these days.

"God, I love you," Jack choked out, lips on Ennis's neck. Ennis pulled him close and raised his hips in time to take in everything he could; every last inch of Jack that would fit until Jack was buried to the hilt inside him.

_Fuck what people like his old man think, _Ennis thought defiantly. _Fuck them fire an' brimstone types. If this is what bein' queer is...bein' with the man I love, then I'm queer. Fuck my old man. Old bastard's dead an' he can't hurt us. I'd do anythin' to protect Jack, an' the kids too. Gotta protect family, no matter what. He's my home, an' I love him. God, Jack...I love you so much..._

He pulled Jack away from his neck and to his lips, kissing him fiercely and leading one of Jack' hands to his crotch. Jack took his cue and started to jerk him off, pushing in further and stroking in time. He wasn't sure what had gotten Ennis's blood up like this, but he wasn't complaining. He wished they could do this forever.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, feeling himself starting to come. He shot hard into Ennis, unable to stop himself. Ennis shook all over and exploded into Jack's hand, bucking hard and clutching desperately at him.

Jack collapsed onto Ennis and sighed, spent but happy. He pulled out and relaxed where he was, unable to move. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack lovingly and kissed his temple.

"Pretty damn good, rodeo," he said quietly, feeling his energy waning and sleep creeping up on him.

"Sure was," Jack agreed. "Meant what I said before. Don't go thinkin' on the past. Ain't gonna do us no good. Gotta look to the future now."

"I know, darlin'. An' that's what we're gonna do. Get settled on that ranch...start buildin' up our business. Can't wait..."

"Mmm, me neither," Jack said with a drowsy smile. He lifted his head and lazily puckered his lips. Ennis smiled back and kissed him, both of them moaning softly and enjoying the taste of each other. His head then fell back to the pillow and Jack's dropped to his chest, both of them worn out by what they had just done. They lay there together, Jack splayed out on top of Ennis and completely exhausted, and Ennis with his arms around him and looking contented. They looked like two people who were on top of the world, and who were finally happy after so many years of pain and distress. They looked like they deserved the happiness they had finally found.

* * *

The next day was their last in Lightning Flat. All five of them were looking forward to going home, and packing for their move to Colorado. Jack in particular couldn't wait to get away from his father.

Since he'd shown Ennis the shirts, the pair of them felt closer than ever. If Ennis had still been harbouring doubts about how much Jack loved him, they were long gone now. He felt reassured that he was the only one for Jack now, and always had been. He promised himself that he would try to do right by Jack.

Rose noticed this shift in their behaviour. They had been fairly affectionate with each other all week, especially if they thought nobody was looking, but they were even more so now. There seemed to be a sense of permanence around them, like everything would be okay. And while she was very happy for them, she knew she needed to speak to them before they left.

When Ennis and Jack entered the house to check on the kids, she asked them into the living room to talk. They sat down opposite her with their hands entwined and she took a deep breath.

"Well...you two know how happy I am for you. I mean...God knows I only want what's best for my boy, an' if it happens that bein' with a man is what he needs...I can live with it."

"I'm surprised yer takin' this so well, mama," Jack admitted. "Yer a church-goin' woman..."

"True, but I'm a mama too. An' I love you an' want you to be happy." Her expression softened. "I know how miserable you was after Brokeback in '63, an' how much you missed Ennis. Broke my heart to see you like that, Jack. I wondered if you'd ever be happy again."

Ennis felt ashamed of himself for putting Jack through that, and vowed it would never happen again. "Sure am sorry 'bout all that...I never wanted to hurt him."

"I know you didn't, an' it's okay. You just did what you thought you had to, an' I understand that. But Ennis...I don't think you need me to tell you that I ain't happy with how you pushed Jack away so much. Always refusin' to give him more. Hang on," she added, seeing that he was about to apologise again. "It's okay. I know why you did, an' so does Jack. He'd tell me things when he came to visit after yer trips. He was hurt real bad, but tried not to show it. A part of me wanted to go down to Riverton an' tell you off, but I knew it wouldn't solve nothin'. So I just tried to wait it out an' hope you could figure it out yerselves."

"I always wanted this," Ennis told her, squeezing Jack's fingers. "I just didn't think I could..."

"An' now you have it, I sure hope you ain't gonna hurt my boy again," she said to him, looking imploringly at him. He shook his head.

"No way. I ain't never gonna put him through that again. I've already promised him that this time...it's gonna be for good. I love yer son, ma'am, an'...I just wanna make him happy."

Rose smiled, convinced that Ennis was finally ready to make a commitment to Jack, and that he wanted to do it. They were going to be alright. "Well, that's good. An' I reckon yer doin' it already. You two seem a little different than yesterday...did Jack show you the shirts?"

"Mama?" Jack asked in surprise. He hadn't known that she knew about them. "What...?"

She smiled at him. "Not long after you came home in '63, I was on my way upstairs an' saw yer bedroom door was open. You was sat on yer bed, in yer own little world. An' you was holdin' a pair of shirts, lookin' miserable. After what you'd told me about Ennis...didn't take a genius to figure it out."

The two of them looked at each other, both sorry for the bad times they'd been through and hopeful that they would remain happy from now on. Ennis nodded. "Guess not. But...I am gonna try an' make him happy. Gonna...do right by him from now on."

Rose looked content with this promise, and took their free hands in her own. "In that case...you two have my blessin'. I've never seen my boy this happy, an' if you're the one who makes him like this...then I accept who you both are an' what you mean to each other."

Jack felt himself becoming choked up and looked down, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Everything was coming together for them now. "Thanks, mama." Ennis nodded his own thanks, unable to speak.

She let them go and stood up. "Well...I'm gonna check on yer kids. They sure are a treasure to have around." At the doorway, she stopped and turned around. "Jack...don't pay no attention to what yer daddy says. What happened when I gave birth to you...it ain't yer fault. So if he wants to blame you...let him. 'Cos it ain't true an' he just...wanted someone to take it out on. He shouldn't have picked you, but...it's just the way it is. It ain't yer fault, an' yer the only child I was ever meant to have...I'm glad for it. I'm very proud of the man you've grown up to be, an' you oughta be, too."

After she'd left, Jack leaned against Ennis and closed his eyes, feeling drained but happy. His mother's words had done their job; the fact that he was their only child was not his fault, and she was grateful to have him as her son. She was proud of him. "You hear all that?" he asked softly, unable to believe it himself. Ennis smiled and put an arm around him.

"I did, rodeo. An' she's right...yer a good man. Don't matter none about yer dad...you've still got people who love you. Me included." Jack lifted his head and they smiled at each other, ready to move forward to the next stage of their new life together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_August 1st, 1975_

On Friday, the Del Mar/Twist family were packing up their things and preparing for the journey back to Riverton. In general, they'd had a good time here and Jack had more or less learned to deal with his father, so it wasn't a complete loss. And since he and Ennis had grown closer due to the revealing of the shirts, he was actually kind of glad that he had agreed to this trip.

The pair of them were sat in the room where the girls had been sleeping, wanting to talk to them about the trip and the move.

"So yer sure you're okay for us to start packin' up when we get back?" Jack asked, looking around at them all. "I know it's a huge thing, but I reckon we can handle it."

"Can we come back an' see mama's grave?" Jenny asked, looking between them. Ennis nodded.

"You sure can, darlin'. An' the same goes for you, Bobby. Yer daddy says you can go back to Texas to see yer mama anytime you want." Bobby smiled at his father and was very happy that these two men were looking out for him. All of the children were at peace with the relationship between their fathers; they didn't completely understand it, but they knew that all of them were a lot happier than they had been before. Junior, as the eldest, knew that there was more to the story than what they had been told, but also understood that the time for the truth was not yet; it would have to wait a few years.

When they had finished talking to the kids, they left the room and allowed them to start packing their bags up. The two men headed for their own room and started packing their clothes. Ennis looked around as if searching for something.

"Jack? What'd you do with...the shirts?" he asked, wondering where they were. Jack smiled and reached into his bag, pulling out the denim and plaid shirt sleeves.

"Right here, cowboy. They're comin' back with us, like I said. You thought about what we're gonna do with 'em?"

"Um...well, I did think of somethin'," Ennis said quietly, feeling self-conscious. He wondered if Jack would think his idea was dumb. Jack had often told him that he valued what he thought, and had a lot of respect for him, but old habits die hard. He shifted nervously.

"What is it?" Jack asked him, stepping closer. "Come on, cowboy...you ain't dumb. What was you thinkin'?"

"Well...maybe...we could hang them up. Like they was here, but...on the back of the bedroom door. Same for when we move. An'...I reckon I could put a hook up." He had his eyes averted, clearly shy and unsure of his idea. "Dumb, ain't it?"

Jack thought it was the perfect option for keeping the shirts in pride of place, and couldn't understand why Ennis put himself down so much.

"Hey..." he said softly, lifting Ennis's chin. "Don't do that. It ain't dumb, Ennis, an' neither are you. That sounds like a great idea." He smiled. "It's right up there with yer idea to ask me up to Wyomin' to live with you." Ennis couldn't help but smile at this, and Jack pressed his lips to Ennis's cheek. "I love it. I mean...if we do that, they'll be the first things we see when we get up in the mornin'. An'...if they're together like they are now, then...it don't matter what kinda troubles we have when we start our ranch. We'll always be holdin' each other somehow." He moved closer and inserted himself into Ennis's arms, sliding his own around his partner's waist. Ennis held him close and sighed, wishing that he could have the kind of confidence that Jack did. The man always seemed sure of himself, even if he wasn't, and Ennis had always admired him for it.

"Love you, rodeo," he said softly, closing his eyes. Jack squeezed him.

"Love you too."

When they were packed, the two men headed out to Jack's truck and started putting the bags in the truck bed, Ennis being very glad that Jack's truck had enough room for everything. He'd never had a truck that had both a back seat and a bed, and was thinking of getting one for himself one day. They got the bags in, the kids already having something on hand to distract themselves with during the drive, and put the tarp over it. With everything secure and ready to go, Jack led the way back inside to gather their kids and say goodbye. His mother was in the kitchen and the kids were at the table; his father was nowhere to be seen.

"Guess we're about ready to move," Jack said, and the kids got up. They had enjoyed meeting Jack's mother and helping with the horses, but were looking forward to being in their own beds. Bobby had adjusted very well to living in the small apartment.

Rose came out of the kitchen, looking sad to seeing them go. "Week went by too quickly," she lamented, hugging her son.

"I know, mama. But you can come visit us when we're settled in. I'll come an' pick you up."

"Sounds good, honey." She then hugged Ennis, whispering in his ear. "Please take care of my boy. It's your job now."

"I will, I swear," he told her, and Jack heard every word. Rose then hugged the children just as the front door open.

"You off again?" John asked, no emotion in his voice. Jack nodded and defiantly took Ennis's hand.

"Yep. Got a lot to do, with the move an' everythin'. So we're outta here." John nodded and walked past them to the kitchen, leaving Jack shaking his head. "Never mind. Let's get goin', bud." He didn't want to think of his father anymore; he had too much to focus on.

They said goodbye to Rose and shepherded the kids outside, feeling a lot better about everything now. As they drove away from the house and Jack's dark past, Ennis reached over and took his hand, squeezing and letting him know that everything would be alright.

* * *

They were back at the apartment, packing up their belongings for the move down to Loveland. They would be leaving tomorrow evening, hoping to be at their new home for around midday on the third. They would first need to stop by Sarah's office and collect the paperwork. Both Ennis and Jack would be signing, as they were going to build up a business together. They were looking forward to having a real home for once.

As the kids packed up their things, Ennis and Jack were taking a little break in their room. The door was locked and they were lying on the bed, fully clothed and slowly making out. Ennis was lying on his back with Jack on top of him, relaxing and letting his mind go blank as Jack kissed him. He had always loved kissing Jack, ever since that night in the tent when they had shared their first one. It had been awkward and full of confusion on his part, but Jack had been so good to him and he was very grateful.

Now, that night seemed so long ago as he kissed back with confidence, sliding his tongue against Jack's and tangling his hands in the dark hair. Jack broke away and smiled down at him.

"Love kissin' you," he said softly, stroking Ennis's face. Ennis nodded.

"Right back at ya, bud." They kissed again and Jack looked at him thoughtfully.

"Ennis...there's somethin' I wanna talk to you 'bout." At Ennis's raised eyebrows, he went on. "Well...with us bein' business partners an' all...I reckon we oughta sign a power of attorney document."

"A what?"

"It's this legal thing...basically, we'd be sharin' everythin'. Money, property...but there's a real important reason for it. If...somethin' should happen to me, an' I can't make decisions about surgery or somethin', you'd be able to if we signed one. Same if somethin' happened to you. If we was just livin' together, no business, we wouldn't have no rights when it came to things like that. If we signed that thing...we could make sure that we're taken care of."

Ennis thought it was one of the best ideas he'd heard in a long time. He and Jack might never be able to marry legally, and if this was the only way that they could have any rights concerning medical and legal decisions, then there was only one thing for it.

"That right? We'd have rights...like in the hospital?" he asked, unable to believe that they actually had an option. Jack nodded.

"Yep. We'd be treated as next of kin for each other. The kids can't make decisions; they're minors. This way...we'd be able to stay together if one of us was in hospital. What do ya say?"

Ennis kissed him firmly, willing to do whatever it took to make sure they kept themselves safe. "I say let's sign one of them things. Could we do it at Sarah's?"

"No, she's just a realtor. We'd need to get ourselves a lawyer for it. But I reckon we will." He smiled. "You really wanna?"

"Yeah, 'course I do. God, Jack...I don't wanna be in a hospital when yer needin' surgery, an' bein' told that I can't make that kinda decision. I mean..." A lump grew in his throat. "What if you died 'cos they wouldn't let me decide to give you the surgery?" The thought of Jack dying and him being unable to prevent it was like a shot to the heart, and he didn't want to think about it.

Jack leaned down and nuzzled him. "Hey...it's okay. That ain't gonna happen, 'cos we're gonna get one of them. We'll sign it, so we'll be able to look after each other. Gonna be alright." They kissed a few more times and then Jack checked his watch. "Tell you what...you want some dinner? Bet the kids are hungry."

Ennis nodded and smiled, the dark moment passing. "Sure, darlin'." Jack crawled off him and headed for the door, understanding that Ennis needed to gather himself. Before Jack left the room, he turned back and looked at his partner.

"Love you, cowboy," he said, an expression of adoration on his face. Ennis's smile grew wider and he nodded.

"Love you too, rodeo." He continued to pack a few more items he didn't immediately need and then headed down the hall to the kids' rooms, seeing how they were doing. The girls were good at packing, and Jack had said that Bobby was okay. He peered around the door to see the girls busy folding some clothes and nodded to himself. They were good girls.

Back in the kitchen, Jack was busy thinking as he prepared the lasagne he'd been thinking of. He was very glad that Ennis had agreed to the power of attorney document; he hadn't thought that Ennis would refuse, given the rights it would offer them. He hated how they had to take these alternative routes just so that they could take care of each other; if they could marry legally, it would solve everything. But the way things were and how people treated others like Ennis and himself, he couldn't see it happening.

Still, he knew he loved Ennis and would do whatever it took to make this work. They had wanted this for twelve years, and wouldn't let it go without a fight. That much he knew.

Ennis stepped into the kitchen and smiled affectionately at his man preparing dinner for them. He knew that Jack didn't feel he was being treated like a wife, but Ennis was doing his best to share the load anyway. Once they moved into the new house, he would do his part of the daily chores, both inside and outside. It was all he could offer.

"Hey," he said softly, and Jack turned. A grin spread across his face at the sight of him.

"Hey, bud. Dinner's gonna be a little while..."

"S'alright," Ennis told him, coming up and sliding his arms around Jack's waist. "Gives us more time for this." He leaned in and kissed Jack deeply, making the other man melt into his embrace and forget everything else.

* * *

_August 3rd, 1975_

The excitement in the air was tangible as Jack drove the truck along to the ranch. Ennis had sold his old truck and handed the apartment keys back to the local realtor, and they had been by Sarah's office. They now had the keys and had signed the papers for the ranch; Ennis and Jack now had a home together, like they had always wanted.

Ennis was staring into his hands, where he was holding the ownership papers. His and Jack's names were there, side by side. He'd never thought that he would see this. A warm feeling had settled into his stomach and he knew what it was; pure happiness. Jack saw that he was looking at it and smiled to himself as he drove. They were tied together legally now, and that would have to be enough for now, until the day came when they could get married.

Eventually, Jack turned into a side road and headed up between two rows of trees, remembering his thoughts of how much the kids would enjoy playing here. He and Ennis had thought this out already and were planning for many generations of their family to live here, if they wanted.

Once out of the trees, Jack stopped the truck and they looked out at the beautiful house before them. The white brick and the wraparound porch, the trees all around, and the vast amount of land for horses and cattle. It was a dream come true for both of them, and they couldn't wait to start living here. Neither of them had had much of a home while growing up, and Jack had never been fond of the house in Childress. Now they had a home that they could love; it was theirs.

"This our new house?" Bobby asked, staring at it in wonder. Their home in Texas had been impressive, but this was even more so. Jack hoped that all three of them would settle in well, and adjust to this new aspect of their lives.

"Sure is, bud," Jack replied, turning around to smile at them. "You guys okay?" The girls nodded and confirmed that they were looking forward to it. The two men got out and the kids followed, necks craned as they took in their surroundings. It was quiet back here, away from the road, and the sun was pouring down into the area. Jack thought of the pond on the right side of the house and knew that the kids would enjoy swimming in there.

"We ready to go in? Me an' Jack can get the groceries," Ennis told the kids, and they nodded. They had stopped by a grocery store in Loveland on the way, earmarking places of interest. One of the most important things was the power of attorney document they had signed. Jack thought of the lawyer they'd hired that morning, Sam Johnson. It had been a pleasant enough meeting.

"_So yer buildin' up a cow an' calf place?" Sam asked, nodding at them as they signed the documents. Jack made an affirmative sound._

"_Yep. That's why we wanna sign this power of attorney thing. God knows we won't have no rights without it."_

"_Unfortunately, no. So I think you're right to do this. Takin' precautions an' lookin' after yerselves."_

_Ennis smiled nervously. He was still uneasy about telling people the truth about him and Jack. He reminded himself that not everybody was like their fathers._

_With their documents signed and their future secured, they left the office with Sam's office number and the promise of a new friend in town. The more they had of those, the better._

Jack led the way up to the house and got out the keys they'd been given; he would get a copy made for Ennis as soon as possible. He opened the front door and led them inside, looking around. The kids were yet to see the interior, but he knew they would like it. The front door opened into a vast hallway, with a living room and an office at the foot of the stairs. The kitchen/dining room was at the end of the hallway, with a door leading out to the back porch. Upstairs were several bedrooms and their own had an en-suite bathroom. There was a lot of space and they were looking forward to living here.

He shared a glance with Ennis as the kids stepped inside, and they watched the young faces.

"Wow..." Jenny said in wonder, looking around at the spacious hallway around them. All three of them couldn't believe their eyes; while Bobby had lived in a nice house for most of his life, the girls had lived in small, cramped spaces. Ennis hoped that he could now give his girls the kind of life he'd always wanted them to have. He wanted to give them everything he could, and now that he was with Jack and they had money, they would never have to worry. The two of them had already talked about setting up trust funds for their children.

"Daddy? This all ours?" Junior asked, hardly daring to hope that this palace would be their home now. Ennis nodded and put his arms around his girls.

"Sure is, darlin'. Me an' Jack, an' you three...we're all gonna live here now. An' you know what? There's enough space so that you can all have yer own room. You wanna go upstairs an' pick one?" The kids nodded and headed up the stairs. When they were alone, Jack smiled and stepped close to Ennis.

"So far so good," he commented hopefully, and Ennis nodded, pulling him close. He could really get used to this; setting up home with Jack and living out the rest of his life with him.

"Yep. I think they're gonna like it here. Think we will too." He kissed Jack and then sighed. "Tell you what...let's get this food away an' figure out where we're gonna sleep."

Jack grinned. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Ennis and Jack helped the kids decide where they wanted to sleep and made a note of what colours everybody wanted for their rooms. Bobby chose a light blue colour, but also requested cowboy shapes on the walls. Jack agreed with Ennis that they would figure out a way of doing that for him.

Jenny wanted a soft pink on her walls, being a typical girl of her age. Junior, who was more of a tomboy than her sister, instead chose a very easy on the eye cream colour. With this decided, Ennis and Jack found the master bedroom and agreed it could stay the way it was. There was maroon paint on the walls, making it seem cosy and warm, and they had plenty of wardrobe space, as did all the bedrooms. Jack liked the notion of them having an en-suite bathroom, and told Ennis in great detail what he would like to do in there sometime.

With the house explored, the five of them ventured out onto their land to take a look around. Ennis and Jack had seen most of it already, but wanted to show the kids their new home. The pond was safe for swimming, and they saw a couple of frogs in there who didn't seem fazed by them. The weather here was warmer than in Wyoming, but not unbearably so like Texas, and the kids were looking forward to spending the rest of the summer lounging around the area.

Exploring the perimeter, the two men pointed out a tall brown fence amongst the trees, signalling the edge of their property. "So that's it. Everythin' inside this fence belongs to us," Jack said to the kids. "You've got all this room at the front while the ranch is bein' run at the back."

The kids nodded. "Does it snow here, like in Wyomin'?" Jenny asked, and Bobby hoped it did. He'd only seen snow in Texas a couple of times while living there.

Jack smiled around at them. "I think so. We ain't that far from where we was livin'. Bet it gets cold here in winter."

Jenny looked happy; she'd always loved the snow. "That'll be fun." Ennis looked at Jack and thought about spending the winter season with him. They'd been on hunting trips in November before, but it got very cold in the tent at night. And even though they had done their best to keep warm, Ennis had yearned for more. Now when it got cold, the two of them could curl up in front of the fire together. Not only that, but they had a real bed to keep warm in. He couldn't wait to test it out with Jack.

"Sure will, Jenny. You wanna come see the ranch with us?" The kids confirmed their interest and they were led around the house to the back. The trees of the perimeter were further out now, and grew sparse as the land gave way to paddocks and fields. The ranch was a few hundred acres, and there would be plenty of room for cattle and horses here.

They showed the kids the stables and the barn, reminding them that they were not allowed to enter the buildings on their own, for their own safety. Apart from the obvious animal danger, there were sharp objects around, possibly even nails here and there. And they would be sure to keep the gun shed locked at all times.

"So what do you guys think?" Jack asked as they stood on the back lawn, feeling proud of himself and Ennis for what they now had. This was all theirs, and they couldn't wait to get it set up into a business. Not only that, but they also wanted it to be a home, for themselves and their children.

"I like it," Bobby replied, looking excited by the prospect of being on a real ranch again. He hadn't grown up on one and the Twist ranch wasn't that impressive. This new place looked a lot more promising. As for the girls, they had lived on a ranch when they were younger, but they could barely remember any of it. Ennis tried not to think about those early years away from Jack if he could help it.

"It's real nice, Daddy," Junior agreed, smiling up at him. He was looking happier all the time, and she knew it was mainly due to him having Jack in his life permanently. She sure couldn't remember him being this happy before.

"Glad you like it, darlin'. An' remember...you can go back to Wyomin' anytime you want. To see yer mama, or even Amy." His ex-sister-in-law hadn't reacted well to the news of them leaving the state, especially the girls, but Ennis had reminded her of what he would do if she said anything. He was fiercely protecting his family, doing what was best for all of them, and she couldn't do a thing about that.

"Amy don't like Jack, does she?" Junior asked, looking down at her feet. "'Cos yer livin' with him an' not a woman."

Ennis held down his instinctual response, to tell her that it was grown-up stuff. She would be a teenager in a few years and they had agreed to tell the truth once the kids were old enough to understand. "No, she don't. An' yer right...it's 'cos I'm with Jack an' not a woman. But you know what?" he asked, crouching down to get eye-to-eye with her. "It's gonna be alright. She ain't gonna say nothin', an' you kids can live with us however long you want, even when yer adults." Jack smiled at him and clapped Bobby on the shoulder, the precious family moment registering with all of them.

Junior smiled at her father and hugged him, glad that she still had him. Jack was a wonderful person too, and was doing his best for them. She and her sister, as well as their new brother, were very lucky to have two loving parents.

* * *

The next day, Ennis and Jack were due to buy some horses and a few cattle from nearby ranches. They wanted to get started on things as soon as possible, and to throw themselves into making this work.

Not knowing what else to do with them, they ended up taking the kids as they drove to a ranch a few miles away, which was advertising stock for sale. The kids were too young to be in the house on their own, especially in an unfamiliar area. At least they were well-behaved, and wouldn't cause any trouble while they were out.

As they drove, Ennis thought back to the night before fondly. He and Jack had thoroughly christened their new bed, thankful that the master bedroom was down the hall from the kids' bedrooms. They could make a little noise without disturbing anyone. The effort required to break in their new bed had been very enjoyable.

Thinking about the wonderful night they'd spent together in their new house, Ennis reached a hand across and took hold of Jack's free one, resting on the seat between them. Jack looked at him and smiled, seemingly aware of what he was thinking about.

"Daddy?" chirped a young voice, and Jack looked in the rear-view mirror to see his son blinking at him.

"What's up, bud?"

"What kinda horses are we gettin'?" he asked, looking interested.

"Uh...dunno. We want good workin' horses, some that can handle the size of the ranch. An' none that are gonna buck me off," he added to Ennis, who remembered the bay mare up on Brokeback. She'd thrown Jack at least once while they were up there, and it still sent a chill down Ennis's spine to recall the image of Jack being thrown to the ground. Jack had been a little sore, but he was used to being bucked off by bulls and said it wasn't much different. Ennis had to wonder if he'd simply been putting on a brave face.

"Not a good idea, rodeo. Guess we're gonna get good ones from this place."

"What about cows?" Jenny piped up, knowing that they wanted a cattle ranch.

"Well, we're gonna see what this guy's got an' if it's what we want. Want good ones that are gonna breed one."

"You gonna buy a bull for that?" Bobby asked, and Jack exchanged a glance with Ennis. That would be expensive, and if they got one that didn't do the job as well as it should, the consequences could be dire.

"We dunno 'bout that yet. But we could find someone who has a bull, an' lets us loan it for our cows. It'd be cheaper than buyin' one ourselves. An' you know...we're gonna be havin' our own milk an' beef. That'll save money." Jack nodded to himself. "Maybe we could buy some chickens one day...that's eggs an' more meat right there. An' who knows...maybe we'll start a vegetable patch one day."

Ennis smiled to himself as Jack went on, impressed by his resourcefulness and business instinct. Jack was right; the more food they could produce themselves, the more money they would save. He knew that Jack wanted to repay the money L.D. had given him, to prove him wrong if nothing else. The old man had always hated Jack, by all accounts, and it was clear that Jack hated being in debt to someone like him.

"Sounds like you got some good ideas, bud," he said to Jack, squeezing his hand. Jack shrugged.

"Just makes sense to try an' do stuff ourselves. An'...you know...if we're gonna do all that...we need to hire some help."

This was something they knew they had to talk about, but never had. It was true that they couldn't handle all of that by themselves, but hiring people would mean telling others about their relationship. Jack wasn't about to hide in his own home, and Ennis didn't want to either. But what if they had to fire someone, and they ended up exposing him and Jack?

Their eyes met, and they made a silent agreement to talk about this later, when they were alone. There was time yet before they had to make such a decision.

When they reached the Jameson Ranch, they got out and looked around for anyone who looked like they were in charge. Jack then pointed to the doorway of a barn, where a man was giving orders to a few workers. He and Ennis nodded at each other and made their way over to him, making sure that the kids remained close.

The meeting went well enough. Ennis and Jack told the owner their cover story of being half-brothers, and starting up a ranch together. He seemed to accept it and showed them his stock for sale. They chose a good pair of horses for the ranch, (Jack making sure that the one he chose wasn't temperamental) and then decided to buy a third horse for when the kids wanted to go riding with them.

Afterwards, they selected some good cattle and got a tip about a bull at a nearby ranch that they could loan, and then left.

"That went well," Jack commented, stretching in his seat. The kids were a little sleepy now, none of them being much for long drives. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah...just glad he didn't ask no questions about our story. Was hard enough havin' to lie 'bout you."

Jack took his hand. "I know...I hated it too. But we gotta do it if we're gonna stay safe, right?"

"Yeah. But, Jack..." Ennis looked at him. "You gotta know...if we didn't have to lie, I wouldn't. Ain't ashamed of what we got."

Jack smiled at him. "I know, me neither. We'll be alright, cowboy. So long as we got each other an' our kids, it'll be okay."

Ennis nodded and squeezed his fingers, looking out of the windshield and watching as the world rolled by. They had their own corner of heaven here in Colorado, and he would do anything to protect it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

That night, Ennis and Jack were lying in bed together, kissing deeply and running their hands over each other. No matter how many times they did this, it always felt fresh and new, and they could never get enough of it. Both were extremely relieved that they would have the rest of their lives for making love, and that no more time had been wasted.

A part of Jack was glad that they had only recently gotten together. If they had run off in 1963, it probably would have worked somehow, but there would be a lot of stress involved. For one thing, both of them had been dirt poor kids and the pay wouldn't have gone far. Now they were older and wiser, far more prepared to take on a long-term relationship with each other, and they didn't have to worry too much about money.

Ennis kissed Jack as deeply as he could, pushing his tongue far inside Jack's mouth and rendering him incapable of speech. He had always loved kissing Jack; the man just had a way about him that drove Ennis crazy with lust every time they were alone.

He pulled away to give Jack some air, and smiled as Jack panted a little. "Damn, cowboy," he breathed, looking dizzy. "What's got into you?" Ennis shrugged and nipped at his collarbone.

"Mmm...just you, darlin'." Feeling brave, Ennis started to move down Jack's body. His destination was clear and Jack was taken aback; Ennis didn't go down on him often. He wasn't sure if it was his whole _"I ain't queer"_ thing. This was a moot point now; Ennis had admitted that he was gay after all, so this shouldn't be a problem for him anymore.

Ennis had never told Jack, but he'd long since feared that he just wasn't as good at this stuff as Jack. Knowing that Jack had been with other guys was something he didn't allow himself to think about, but he knew one thing; Jack was more practiced than him and he sometimes thought that he didn't measure up. He knew it was ridiculous; Jack loved him and had told him that he was an amazing lover, so he would just have to try and believe it.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked when Ennis paused at his lower stomach, clearly thinking. "You don't hafta..."

"No, it's okay. I wanna do it, Jack...just...I ain't all that good at it."

"C'mon, cowboy...we talked 'bout this. Yer real good at it. Just 'cos you ain't had loads of practice don't mean yer bad at it."

Ennis looked up at him and saw the encouragement in Jack's eyes. "I guess." He then continued down Jack's body until he had his head in between Jack's legs, spreading them slightly. Jack sighed and let his head fall back to the pillow, ready for the love and attention he was about to get. When Ennis did do this, he usually ended up seeing stars for a while afterwards.

With a deep breath, Ennis lowered his head and went to work, mindful to keep his teeth out of the way. He took Jack in as deeply as he could, running his lips up and down the shaft and feeling Jack's pulse pounding through him. Jack gave a soft moan and gripped the sheets, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Oh, baby..." he breathed, eyes falling shut. Ennis kept going, pleased that he could do this for Jack and make him feel good. He flicked his tongue out now and then, knowing that he liked it when Jack did that. Maybe he had been uncomfortable about doing this twelve years ago, but his defences had slowly come down as the years had passed. Now that he and Jack were together, he wanted to try everything that they could possibly do together. He remembered when Jack had done that tongue thing with his ass, and wondered what it would be like to do that to Jack. The thought made him even harder than he already was.

He took himself in hand as he felt that Jack was nearing his orgasm, wanting them to come together and share the moment. Jack was shaking all over and Ennis knew it was a sign; it was almost time.

"God, I love you," Jack groaned, hips arching off the bed and driving him into Ennis's mouth. Ennis couldn't respond but he focused the same thought towards Jack, hoping that he could hear. "Oh, fuck..."

Jack gasped and then let out another groan as he shot deeply, bucking uncontrollably. Ennis swallowed it all down, trying not to choke as he finished himself off, spilling onto the bed and thrusting his own hips. Jack collapsed onto the bed and Ennis crawled back up him, looking flushed and pleased with himself.

"Hey," he said softly, stroking Jack's hair and brushing it out of his face. Jack opened his hazy eyes and smiled, looking happy and well taken care of.

"Hey yourself," he replied, sounding dazed. "What the hell was that?"

Ennis shrugged, running a hand over Jack's chest and twirling the hair around his fingers. "Just...wanted to make you feel good. You like that?"

"Hell yeah...gotta find somethin' good fer you now..." Jack rolled over and pinned him down, eyes glittering. "Reckon I oughta return the favour." His meaning was unmistakeable, and Ennis nodded. He did always love it when Jack went down on him.

"Sounds good to me, bud," he replied, anticipation filling him up. "Get to it." Jack kissed him and then crawled down his body, eager to repay him for the amazing blowjob. Soon enough, it was Ennis's turn to grip the sheets as sheer bliss ran through his body. One thing was for sure; no matter how long they were going to be together, even if it was the rest of their lives, they would never tire of each other. This was a forever kind of thing, and nobody was going to take it away from them.

* * *

_August 6th, 1975_

On Wednesday, Ennis and Jack were busy brushing down their new horses in the stables after a ride. They'd been around the property and to their delight, had found a secluded area on the far perimeter. There was a fallen tree amongst the others, near the fence, and they had adopted it as a bench for them to sit on when they wanted to be alone. Once the kids were at school all day, they would be able to slip away now and then, just to be together.

Jack had selected a brown mare that was even-tempered, and had called her Sandy. Ennis had chosen a grey gelding and named it Thunder. The other horse, the black mare that the kids had chosen, had been named Ebony. They had already made sure that the kids knew how to brush down the horses, and as the kids grew older they would be allowed to do more. Their fathers wanted them to grow up with confidence around horses.

"They sure are a good pair," Jack commented as they shut the stall doors. Ennis nodded his agreement and looked at their new horses proudly. He'd had a pair back in Wyoming, but had ultimately decided to sell them to the ranch; he had wanted a new start and Jack had promised him that they would buy new ones right away. Now they were here and he had to admit that he loved them already, but not as much as he loved the man standing near him.

"Yeah, they are." He pulled Jack close by the waist and was just thinking of dragging him into a side room when he heard Jenny calling him.

"Daddy?"

"In here, Jenny," he replied, reluctantly stepping away. Jack gave him a look that told him they would finish this later just as Jenny walked in. "What's up?"

"There's some people at the door, said they're our new neighbours," she informed them, and the two men looked at each other.

"Oh...guess we better go meet 'em," Ennis said, resigned to it. "You go on ahead, honey." She ran off and Ennis reached out for Jack's hand, squeezing it. "This is it..."

"We'll be okay," Jack told him firmly, kissing his cheek. "We've got the story, an' the kids won't say nothin'. It's gonna be fine." Ennis nodded and they made their way back to the house, reluctantly moving apart as they walked.

Inside the house, they were greeted by the sight of their children at the kitchen table, talking to a man and woman. They were younger than themselves, only in their twenties, and they looked friendly enough. Ennis cleared his throat. "Uh, hey."

"Hi," replied the woman, standing up. "Hope you don't mind...this lovely young lady let us in." She indicated Junior, who blushed. Ennis and Jack held out their hands for them to shake. "I'm Katie Barnes, an' this is my husband Joe." Her husband greeted them, no look of disgust or confusion on his face as to why they were living here together.

"Ennis Del Mar, an' this is Jack Twist," Ennis told them, wishing that he could introduce Jack as his husband. Maybe one day, he could. "Um...you want somethin' to drink?"

"Coffee's fine, thanks," Katie replied as they sat down again. "So...where are you guys from?"

"We're both from Wyomin'," Jack told her. "But I lived in Texas for a few years while I was married to Bobby's mama."

"So how do you guys know each other?" She was simply curious, and so far neither of them had seen anything to make them suspect the truth.

"Well, we're half-brothers," Jack told her, speaking with confidence after practising so many times. "Known each other for twelve years, since we was nineteen, an' our wives died a few months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katie replied, while Joe looked equally empathetic. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost his wife.

"Thanks," Jack said softly. "So now...we decided that since we got young kids, we had to do somethin'. We used to meet up for fishin' trips a few times a year, but we couldn't do that with kids to look after. So we decided to live together an' help each other out."

"Sounds like a good plan," Joe commented, nodding. "Sure does help to have family around." Ennis brought the coffee over, sitting down next to Jack and hating that they were having to lie. But they barely knew these people; they had no idea how they would react to the truth. Things could go downhill very fast.

"So now we're gonna be buildin' up a cow an' calf operation," Jack told them, feeling proud of himself and Ennis. "Got the stock the other day, an' got a tip about a bull we could use. Things are lookin' good." Both of them were very glad that things were working out; the less they had to worry about, the more they could focus on their relationship and their children.

"That's great," Katie replied, smiling. "An' you've both got beautiful kids." They smiled at each other and then at their children, who were busy chatting away in their own little world.

"Thanks," Ennis said to them, hoping that the kids wouldn't be the ones to give them away. If he and Jack were ever going to be honest about themselves to their neighbours, he wanted it to be on their terms. He just hoped that they didn't lose whatever friends they had made when that time came.

When their new neighbours left, the kids headed into the living room and the two men both let out a sigh of relief, standing in the hallway.

"That was hard," Jack said, leaning against the wall. Ennis took his hand and squeezed, relieved that it was over.

"Sure was," he agreed. "How the hell are we gonna keep that up with everybody we meet?"

"I dunno, bud," Jack admitted, pulling him close so that they could embrace. "I really don't..."

* * *

While Ennis and Jack were preparing lunch for everybody, Ennis's nerves were still very obvious. He'd always been uncomfortable to meet new people (Jack could vouch for this) and usually kept himself private. As his relationship with Jack had progressed, he'd closed down even more for fear of someone finding out and hurting them.

But since they'd gotten together, Ennis's fears had simmered down considerably. Their relationship had grown over the past few months and he was very happy. He would always fear that someone was going to take Jack away from him, but he wasn't as jittery as he used to be.

Jack glanced at him as they prepared the sandwiches and chips, knowing that their encounter with their new neighbours was weighing on his partner's mind. He wished that he could stop Ennis from being so afraid; not everybody would hate them for what they felt. Sarah had been nice enough to them, but she'd had her reasons. Katie and Joe might not have the same situation.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing that Ennis was thinking. He gave him a nudge and Ennis snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh...sorry, bud."

"Are you okay?" Jack repeated, looking concerned. "You still thinkin' 'bout earlier?"

"Yeah," Ennis admitted. "I hated havin' to lie, Jack. I just...I spent twelve years lyin' about you, an' who I am, an' that was before we got together for real. It was easy 'cos you wasn't around. Now we're together...an' I just hate lyin' about you when yer right there." He gave Jack an apologetic look. "Feels real bad...like I'm denyin' you an' hurtin' yer feelin's."

Jack put his arms around Ennis's neck and kissed him. "It's okay. It ain't like yer ashamed of what we got. We're just tryin' to protect ourselves. Like when you had to blackmail Amy. I bet you didn't like it, but you did it anyway so she wouldn't say nothin'."

"I wasn't lyin'," Ennis pressed, shaking his head. "She knew I was in love with you. Them new neighbours don't know a thing."

"Ennis..." Jack started, hesitating a little. He was very unsure of what Ennis wanted to do regarding their neighbours and their cover story; he'd thought that Ennis would want to go along with it, considering how private and scared he was. "Are you sayin'...you don't wanna hide it? You wanna tell people the truth?"

"I dunno," Ennis admitted, looking down. "Maybe...but we can't. They could hurt us for it, maybe even try an' take the kids away from us. Can't let that happen, Jack. If it was just us...I could protect you. But the kids have gotta go to school an' stuff...someone could take 'em while they're out. I just...don't want you thinkin' I'm ashamed..."

"I know you ain't," Jack told him gently, rubbing his shoulders. "I know...you've told me that before an' I believe you. I know you love me an' don't hate yerself for it."

"Did at first," Ennis whispered, like he was telling Jack his deepest secret. Now he looked ashamed of himself. "Hated myself for feelin' that way, hated...you 'cos I thought you made me that way. Hated knowin' deep down that I'm queer, all this time. Couldn't do a damn thing about it." He looked Jack in the eye, full of sorrow for the fact he'd treated his partner so badly in the past. "I hurt you 'cos I couldn't handle it. You gotta know how sorry I am..."

Jack wordlessly pulled him close and guided his head to the crook of his shoulder. "It's alright, baby," he murmured, rubbing Ennis's back. "I know...I forgave you for that a long time ago. I knew why you did it...an' it made me realise that you loved me, even if you couldn't say it."

Ennis clutched him tightly, thanking his lucky stars that Jack had forgiven him for those miserable years; for the many times he'd broken that beloved heart. Jack had waited for the day when he would come to his senses, had been so patient in loving him and waiting for him, and he still didn't feel like he deserved it. Jack would have waited a lifetime for him, and he was relieved that Jack didn't have to. They were here together, in a home of their own with their kids, and everything would work out.

"Love you," he said softly, trying to compose himself. Jack smiled and kissed his neck. He knew that Ennis would always be afraid of someone coming after them and murdering them as they slept, but they couldn't live in fear. Now that they were together, he was determined for them to live how they'd wanted to, even if it was in private.

"I love you too," he replied, heart still fluttering every time those words came out of Ennis's mouth. He'd longed to hear them for twelve years, and now he heard them at least once a day. "Look...don't worry, okay? People might figure us out anyway, even if nobody says nothin'. An' if they do an' they try to hurt us...we'll stand an' fight. Okay?"

"Okay," Ennis agreed, hoping that such a day would never come. He would fight to the death to protect those he loved, but he tried to have a little faith that it wouldn't happen. He just couldn't lose Jack or the kids. They were his only real family now, something that he'd always wanted. "Gotta take care of each other," he mumbled into Jack's shoulder. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, we will," he told Ennis firmly, pulling away to look into his eyes. "We're gonna be fine. Even if they hurt us, lock us away, kill us...they can't take away one thing. How we feel 'bout each other. Don't matter what they do to us...we'll always love each other." He leaned in to press their lips together, and Ennis responded shakily. He would always love Jack no matter what other people might do to them. Jack was right; nobody could take away their feelings or their unbreakable bond.

* * *

On Friday, Jack was busy thinking as he sat in the office. Thanks to his time working in the offices at Newsome's, he'd acquired an affinity for numbers that he might not have otherwise had. He was primarily in charge of the books, but Ennis was in there a lot of the time too so that he got some sense of what was going on.

Things were coming together for them. They had spoken to the owner of a nearby ranch who had a bull for breeding purposes, and a price had been agreed for insemination of their cows. The bull would be delivered in the next week and the cows were doing well in their new home. Even once the cows were pregnant, it would still be a long time before they started to see profit. Ennis and Jack agreed that if there were any cows that had failed to conceive with the bull's sperm, then they would be taken out and sold as meat. Jack had told Ennis that killing the cows would be his job; he'd always hated that aspect ever since his father had made him do it while growing up.

Whilst looking over the numbers, Jack had got to thinking about L.D. and how he hadn't seen Bobby since before they'd left Childress. Jack knew that despite everything else, L.D. loved his grandson and would like to see him.

Just as he was thinking over this, Ennis entered the office and smiled at him. "Hey, rodeo."

Jack smiled back warmly; whenever L.D. had called him that, it had always been a derogatory term, a reminder of where he'd come from and how poor he'd been. But Ennis had always used it as a term of affection, like the word 'cowboy' that Jack used for him.

"Hey, bud," he replied, leaning up as Ennis approached the desk. They kissed for a few seconds and his eyes were practically alight with happiness just to see Ennis. Without a doubt, they were falling more and more in love with each other all the time. Jack figured that they were making up for spending so much time apart over the last twelve years. Now they were together pretty much all day and every day. "What's up?"

"Not much. But, um...I was just watchin' the kids as they was playin'. Like a real brother an' sisters now. Real good to watch 'em."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, it is. Imagine if we could have a kid...just you an' me. That'd be somethin', huh?"

"Hope it'd look like you," Ennis said, still adamant that Jack was better looking than him, regardless of what Jack said. "Them blue eyes an' dimples...they'd break a lot of hearts."

Jack grinned. "But it'd have your personality," he replied. "Strong, dependant...always wantin' to look after others...but with a dark streak that'd make someone real lucky." They laughed and then Jack turned serious. "Bud, I been thinkin'..."

"What about?" Ennis asked, hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Well...it's just been a while since Bobby saw his grandparents. Lureen's folks, I mean. An' I know they loved him. Been thinkin' I might let 'em have him, for a week or somethin'. What d'you think?"

Ennis nodded. "Sounds alright. Bet he misses 'em. Reckon it might do him some good. But, Jack...you gotta think 'bout L.D. If he finds out..."

"I know," Jack replied. "I called Charlie an' gave him the new number. He says he's still tryin' to find somethin' on L.D. that I can use as blackmail. But while he's still spyin' as best he can, he ain't found nothin'."

"Worth a try," Ennis said. "Maybe you could go see him while yer down there. Catch up..."

Jack looked at him. "You'd be okay with that?" he asked, surprised that Ennis would condone him going to see a male friend, even though there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, I would," Ennis told him, smiling a little. "I know what yer thinkin'...that I don't want you goin' near no guys ever again 'cos of the whole circuit thing. But...I trust you, Jack. You said Charlie's just a friend an' I believe that. We're probably gonna make friends here, men an' women. I can't keep ya tied to the house just 'cos of the past."

"I'd never cheat on ya," Jack said firmly, gripping his hands. "Never, I swear. I know I've done things that I ain't proud of, but...that was just 'cos I missed you so much. Now we're together...I don't need all that no more. I've got the man I want."

Ennis nodded. "Right, an' that's why I trust ya. So if you wanna go take Bobby down there, go ahead. Drop him off, go see yer friend, an' then come on home to me."

"Nothin' would make me happier," Jack said, standing up to hug him across the desk. "God, I love you..."

"Love you too, darlin'. It don't make me happy to know what you was up to on the circuit, but I know why you did it an' that's why I can forget it. I know you don't need no-one else."

"I don't," Jack murmured, burying his face in Ennis's neck. "Just need you...only want you..."

"Alright," Ennis replied, pulling away and kissing him. He smiled at Jack. "So you gonna go?"

"Yeah, I will," Jack told him, nodding. "I'll call L.D. an' see when he's available. Maybe I can take Bobby on Monday an' pick him up Friday."

"Sounds like a plan. While yer doin' that, I'll start dinner." Jack smiled and appreciated how Ennis was trying to share the load with chores and cooking.

"Okay," he replied as Ennis left the room, and marvelled to himself at how much the shy cowboy had changed, especially over the last few months. They were stronger than ever now.

In the kitchen, Ennis started gathering the food together and wondered if Jack's coming trip to Texas would work out. He had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

After dinner, Jack concluded that he couldn't put off his call to L.D., not if he wanted to get Bobby there on Monday. He told his son that he was off to see his other grandparents and Bobby had seemed happy about it, so Jack sat himself in the office to make the call.

"Newsome," came the gruff voice that Jack had always hated. He was extremely glad that he no longer had to see L.D. every day. Maybe Lureen had loved him, but Jack would always hate him for how he'd been treated.

"L.D., it's Jack Twist," he replied, trying to stay calm. There was no way that the old bastard could possibly know about his relationship with Ennis; he'd always kept things discreet.

"Was wonderin' when you were gonna call," L.D. said, not offering any greeting. "Been two months now since you ran off home an' we ain't heard a word."

"I know, it's been real busy," Jack told him, no intention whatsoever of apologising. "But we're settled now, so I was thinkin' that I could bring Bobby down, let you have him for a week."

"That's...decent of you," L.D. said begrudgingly. "We'd like to see him."

"Alright, I'll bring him down on Monday," Jack replied, relieved that everything had gone smoothly. _At least for now_, he thought to himself wryly. "That okay?"

"Yeah, reckon it is. Faye can look after him when I'm workin'." L.D. then cleared his throat. "So...you move in with yer half-brother, like you said?"

"Yeah, I did. He's got two girls...an' we're livin' in Colorado now," Jack informed him. He had to give L.D. some details; Bobby was a talker like him and was bound to say something.

"Nice spot? It oughta be with that money I gave you." Clearly, L.D. didn't like that he'd helped Jack run away from Texas, with his son in tow. But he would have to learn to live with it.

"It is, real big place. We're gettin' some stock in an' things are comin' together now."

L.D. grunted, sounding not unlike Ennis when he wasn't sure what to say. "Alright, then. So we'll see you on Monday."

"Yep. Bye." Jack hung up, shuddering a little at having to make nice with someone he hated so much. He reminded himself that Lureen had tried her best to make them get along, because she'd loved both of them, and that he was doing a good thing by taking Bobby down there. She would want her son to have contact with his grandparents.

Jack sighed and stretched in the chair, looking over when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Ennis entered and looked at him cautiously.

"Hey," he said softly, unsure of Jack's mood after talking to L.D. "How'd it go?"

Jack shrugged. "He was civil, I guess. Seemed grateful that I was takin' Bobby there. Guess it coulda been worse. If he found out the truth...I dunno what I'd do." Ennis came over to him and leaned against the desk next to him, folding his arms.

"Would be pretty bad," he replied, thinking it over. "Could he do anythin'? Report us for bein' together?"

"He could try...which is why I'm hopin' that Charlie's gonna find somethin' on him soon. Dunno how much longer I can keep walkin' on hot coals like this. I hate not knowin' how people are gonna react. It ain't fair..."

Ennis moved to stand behind Jack and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "I know, darlin'. It ain't fair that we gotta go outta our way just to have any rights to each other, or to keep us safe. I hate it, too."

Jack got up and smiled at Ennis, thankful for his support. "I love you."

The words warmed Ennis's heart, just as they always did whenever Jack said them. Before meeting Jack, he hadn't really experienced that kind of love. Sure, Alma had loved him and he'd thought that he loved her, but that all changed when he was with Jack up on Brokeback. For the first time in his life, he'd known what love really was. And he felt it just as strongly today as he had done then; he just wished that it hadn't taken him twelve years to finally accept it.

"Love you too, Jack," he managed, pulling his partner close. Jack sensed that the words were making him emotional, and said nothing. Ennis sometimes acted a little strange when the emotions between them became intense. He was a quiet, shy person, and the feelings that he had for Jack were so strong that they had initially scared him, unable to believe that they had happened to someone like him. Now that he had accepted who he was, he had become more comfortable with their relationship. He didn't seem too fazed these days; a sharp contrast to their summer on Brokeback.

"Hey," Jack soothed as he felt Ennis trembling. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just...can't believe this is all real. Keep expectin' to wake up an' find you ain't there...that yer back in Texas an' I'm stuck in that apartment. Can't stop thinkin' that it's all just a dream..." He squeezed Jack tightly and prayed that it was real.

Jack pulled back and cupped Ennis's face in his hands. "Look at me, cowboy. It's real, all of it. We're together, we're livin' in our own home with our kids. I'm really here, an' so are you." He smiled. "But you know what? If this is a dream...I don't never wanna wake up." He pulled Ennis's mouth to his and kissed him warmly, trying to calm him down and get him relaxed. Ennis sighed into Jack's mouth and allowed himself to let go, kissing back and holding onto Jack's hips.

They broke apart with the unmistakeable look of lust in their eyes. "Where are the kids?" Jack whispered. Ennis took his hand, wanting to make that physical connection with him.

"They're in bed...come on..." He pulled Jack out of the room and up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_August 11th, 1975_

Jack was on the road travelling to Texas, Bobby in the seat beside him. He was looking forward to spending time with his grandparents, having not seen them for so long, and Jack had to admit that they had always been good to him.

He hated being away from Ennis; they had spent every day of the last two months together, and were getting used to spending so much time with each other. Things had been a little awkward at first, both of them unsure of how to act in typical day-to-day situations, but they had adjusted fairly well, he thought. He loved Ennis and knew that they both wanted to make this work. So far, it was far better than anything he'd imagined.

Ennis had changed since they'd moved in together; he was more affectionate, didn't lose his temper so much, and was generally a lot calmer than Jack had expected. For one thing, he hadn't freaked out about their children knowing the truth. Jack had honestly thought that they would have to sneak around in their own home, something which he would hate. He was very thankful that this wasn't the case.

"You lookin' forward to bein' back?" he asked his son, who was reading a book. Bobby looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Been a while...I miss 'em."

Jack sighed. "I know, bud. But I wanted to wait to take you down there until things were settled up here. Didn't wanna mess you about."

"I know you don't like Grandpa, Daddy," Bobby told him, looking wise beyond his years. "He was always bein' mean to you, even when mama told him not to." Jack smiled.

"She was really somethin', yer mama. Didn't take no rubbish from folks. Probably what made her so good at the business." He looked at his son. "I do miss yer mama, Bobby. I didn't love her like I love Ennis, but she was my friend. An' I wish she was still alive 'cos I think she'd be alright about me an' him."

"You think so?" Bobby asked, and Jack nodded. He was pretty sure about that; Lureen had always been the practical type, and never very emotional. She would have been hurt by his deception, as would any wife, but Jack figured that she wouldn't have hated him. She'd been smart enough to know that it wasn't because of her that he was gay; that there was nothing wrong with her as a woman. She would have known that it was simply who Jack was.

"I do, Bobby. Look...I know I hurt her by lyin' to her, even if she never knew 'bout me an' Ennis. In those first few years after me an' Ennis found each other again...I missed a lot of stuff. Yer first steps, yer first words...an' you gotta know how sorry I am fer that." Jack knew, deep down, that he could never tell Bobby that he'd never wanted kids. Even though he'd had good reason for that, (fearing that he would turn into his father) it would still hurt his son to know it. He might start thinking that Jack didn't love him, which was completely untrue.

"I know, Daddy," Bobby told him, taking his free hand. Jack smiled at how his son was just like him. He did that with Ennis when he was trying to reassure him. "Yer here now, an' Ennis is too."

"You like Ennis, right?" Jack asked, wondering how their kids really felt. Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, he's really nice. An'...I know you look real happy when yer with him. Me an' Junior an' Jenny are all happy we're together."

Jack was relieved that their kids had bonded, and that they were becoming a family. "Good. 'Cos you know...if they ever let guys like us get married, me an' Ennis are gonna do it. Would you be okay with that?"

Bobby shrugged. "Sure. He's a nice guy." The answer was so simple that Jack wished the reality could be. He would love for himself and Ennis to solidify their commitment to one another, showing the hatemongers that nothing could take away what they had. He would never stop hoping that one day, they could show people that this was real.

The two of them drove onwards, heading south for Childress and wondering what kind of reception they were going to get. Jack knew that L.D. and Faye would be very happy to see Bobby, but he knew that they didn't like him too much. He, after all, was the dirt poor rodeo rider who had caught their daughter's eye, when she could have had any man she wanted. Jack didn't doubt that she'd had more than a few riders in her time before they'd met; she was a rodeo queen and everybody had loved her. He wished that he'd let her go when he'd known that their marriage was a mistake; she could have found someone who would love her. But with nowhere else to go and thinking that Ennis would always be too scared to try for a life together, he had stuck it out and ended up very miserable.

But he couldn't think about the past now; it was all over with and dwelling on it wouldn't do him any good. He had the family he'd always wanted, and he had to focus on that.

They arrived in Childress in the early evening, and Faye opened the door with a smile on her face. Jack knew that she was glad to have a moment to herself with Bobby without L.D. barging in. "Evenin', Jack. How's my grandson?" She gave him a hug and Jack caught the smile on his son's face.

"I'm good, Grandma. Where's Grandpa?"

"He's just finishin' up at work, honey. He'll be home soon." She straightened up and offered her hand. "Thanks, Jack. I know L.D. don't like you, but...this means a lot."

"No problem," he replied, nodding and shaking her hand. "I'll be back on Friday, then. Bye, bud," he said to his son, hugging him and kissing the top of his head. "Be good for 'em, an' I'll see ya on Friday."

"Bye, Daddy," Bobby replied before following Faye inside. Jack hoped with all his heart that this would go well.

* * *

While Jack was busy taking Bobby down to Texas, Ennis decided to have a barbeque with the girls on the back lawn. They hadn't done that much whilst living at the apartment; for one thing, he worked for most of the day in an effort to avoid Alma as much as possible. For another, living above a Laundromat had meant confined spaces, and they'd had no room for outdoor meals.

He was determined to give the girls the kind of childhood they deserved, as much as he could now that he and Jack were together. He was a lot happier now and he knew that they saw it.

"Daddy?" Junior asked as they set the plates on a picnic table they'd found in town. Jack had bought it, saying that they might want to eat outside sometime and enjoy the summer. Ennis didn't like having a meal without Jack, but he knew that his partner wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning.

"Yeah, Junior?" he asked, keeping an eye on the burgers.

"We goin' to get registered at school sometime?" she asked. She wanted to be as prepared as possible for this new place, and he felt proud of her. He hadn't had much of an education, and wanted the best for her.

"Yeah, darlin'. We're gonna take the three of you together an' get you sorted. Was thinkin' we'd do it next week. Plenty of time." Junior nodded and went back inside to get herself a drink. Ennis looked at Jenny and cleared his throat. "Jenny? Is yer sister okay?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "I think so. She misses her friends, I think. I told her she'd meet new ones, but..."

"Well, she will. All of you will when yer settled in," Ennis told her confidently. His girls and Bobby were so friendly that he had no doubt they would make friends easily.

"What 'bout Bobby? He has trouble readin', an'...what if they make fun of him?" She looked very worried about this, and he marvelled at how much the kids had bonded.

"C'mere, Jenny," he said to her, and he sat down by the barbeque, pulling her onto his lap like he did when she was younger. "I know Bobby has trouble, an' Jack talked to me 'bout it. He didn't have a tutor down in Texas...Bobby's mama didn't know he was strugglin'." He didn't like to speak ill of Lureen and tell Jenny that she had known, but hadn't wanted to admit it. He hadn't even known the woman; it was Jack's place to talk about her good points and bad points, not his. "Jack didn't wanna worry her, so he couldn't get Bobby a tutor."

"Are you gonna get him one?" she asked, looking up at him with those hazel eyes, so like her mother's. It was strange; Junior had Alma's hair but his eyes, and Jenny had his hair but Alma's eyes. He wondered how Jack felt about that.

"Yeah, we are. Soon as yer all registered, me an' Jack are gonna sort it out."

"I like Bobby, Daddy," she told him. "I always wanted a brother."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Well...I love you an' yer sister. You know that. But I did always want a son, I guess. Kinda got one now. I know you two fight like cats an' dogs, but..." She giggled.

"Ain't that what brothers an' sisters do?" she asked, and he thought of his own siblings. Cecilia had always been kind to him, as his elder sister, but he would never have teased or fought with her. K.E., on the other hand...he was a different story. Their fights had been for real. He wondered what they would think of his living situation.

"Reckon they do, honey," he replied as Junior came back out with drinks. Ennis finished cooking the burgers and hotdogs and they sat down together, enjoying the warm evening and the quiet. Ennis liked living here; the place was full of nature and it was peaceful, just like Brokeback. Living in the apartment in Riverton had been claustrophobic and he'd been slowly choking from how miserable he was there. Jack had rescued him from all of that.

"Think Bobby's grandpa is gonna be mean to Jack?" Junior asked, looking thoughtful. Jack had told her and Jenny what L.D. could be like; just like his own father. Ennis wished he could tell her no, but he didn't like lying to his daughters.

"Probably. L.D. never liked Jack. Remember, Jack was real poor when he met Bobby's mama, an' she was from rich folks. They thought he wasn't good enough for her 'cos he came from ranch people. But she married him anyway an' her daddy really didn't like that. He didn't stop 'em, but...he made sure Jack knew what he thought of him. Even when Bobby was born, L.D. kinda pushed Jack outta the picture an' didn't even thank him for a grandson."

"He sounds horrible, Daddy," Jenny said, looking scandalised that anybody could be that cruel.

"I bet he is. But Jack can handle anythin' that gets thrown at him. He's got a thicker skin than people might think." That was true enough; he admired Jack for how strong he could be. Even when his father had said those awful things to him and knocked him down, Jack had gotten up and brushed himself off, carrying on regardless of it all. While Ennis was concerned for what L.D. might say to Jack, he knew that his partner would be okay.

Afterwards, the girls watched TV while Ennis did the dishes and thought about Jack. How on earth had someone like him managed to attract someone like Jack? Why had Jack been so drawn to him, some poor kid from Sage?

'_Cos he was a poor kid from Lightnin' Flat, _Ennis's mind told him. _He probably saw some of himself in you, an' he was drawn to you._

Ennis wasn't sure of why Jack had chosen him, but all he had to do was ask.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Jack arrived home to find the house silent. He quietly parked the truck and entered the house, trying not to wake anyone. When he was about to climb the stairs, he saw that the kitchen light was on at the end of the hallway. Growing suspicious and ready to put up a fight with an infiltrator, he crept along the hall and opened the door.

He relaxed when he saw who it was. Ennis was sat at the table, fast asleep with his head in one hand, leaning on the table. Jack shook his head and sat down beside him, gently shaking him. "Ennis? Wake up, cowboy..."

Ennis stirred and opened his eyes, looking around blearily. "Huh...?" he asked groggily, and then his eyes fell on Jack; that beloved face he'd missed even though they hadn't been apart for twenty-four hours. "Jack..."

"Hey, bud," Jack said softly as Ennis rubbed his eyes of sleep. "Why ain't you in bed?"

"Hmm...just wanted to be awake when you got home," he answered, waking up now. He smiled at Jack. "Missed you..."

"I missed you too," Jack replied, leaning in to kiss him. Ennis had clearly had more than a few cigarettes, and Jack could taste beer too. He loved the masculine taste of his lover, always had, and they kissed lazily for several moments before coming up for air. "Mmm..."

"How'd it go?" Ennis asked, lacing their fingers together on the table. Jack sighed.

"Well...L.D. wasn't there when I arrived. Faye was, an' she met me at the door. Dropped Bobby off with her. Kinda glad I didn't see him, to be honest."

"Did you see Charlie?" Ennis asked, hoping that Jack had found a way to protect them if L.D. ever found out.

"I went by his place. I didn't wanna stay long 'cos I wanted to get back, but he told me he's been spyin' on L.D. as best he can. He also said he's been tryin' to learn Spanish, so he can talk to those Mexican workers. If L.D's mistreatin' 'em, he'll find out an' tell me."

"Glad you've got a friend back there, Jack," Ennis said, truly happy for that. They needed all the friends they could get.

"Well...Charlie's my friend _now_. Dunno if he would be if he found out the truth...he might be just like L.D. about that stuff."

"You don't know that, darlin'," Ennis told him, squeezing his hand. "Ain't you always tellin' me that not everybody's like our dads? We've gotta try an' keep calm. An' just hope that Bobby don't say nothin', even by accident. If he calls the girls his sisters, an' they ask why...it's gonna come out."

"I know," Jack replied, taking deep breaths so he wouldn't panic and go tearing back down to Childress before Bobby let anything slip. "Can't help worryin'."

Ennis thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Can I try an' distract you?" he asked, his meaning clear. Jack grinned at him.

"Thought you'd never ask, cowboy." They got up and switched off the lights, silently heading upstairs to their room.

A little later, Jack was on his back with Ennis moving inside him, keeping it slow and kissing every part of Jack he could reach. He moaned softly and his head fell to one side, inviting Ennis to his bare neck. Ennis made full use of this, kissing and biting gently at the exposed skin, the way he knew Jack liked. "Darlin'..."

"Ennis..." Jack breathed and wrapped his legs even tighter around his lover's back, trying to hitch himself upwards and give Ennis more access to him. Lying here in Ennis's arms naked made him completely vulnerable to the other man, and the thought had always aroused him. He was prepared to give himself over and was secure in the knowledge that he would be taken care of. Ennis could often be very gentle with him and those times were the best he'd ever known. "I love you..."

"Love you too," Ennis whispered into his ear, nuzzling him and making him buck. "Come on, darlin'...come fer me..."

Jack groaned and lifted his hips as he came, covering their stomachs with the sticky fluid. Neither of them cared right now if it glued them together for the rest of their lives. Ennis followed suit quickly after, shooting deep inside Jack and planting a part of himself within his lover. He knew now how sex was supposed to be; full of emotion and desire and trust. He and Jack had all of that every time they made love.

They collapsed together and Ennis pulled himself out, not wanting to hurt Jack. He knew that it became uncomfortable for both of them to stay inside while still recovering. He lay down on top of Jack, who welcomed the warm weight that he'd missed so much.

"Really missed you," he breathed. "How did we go on fer months without seein' each other?"

"Damned if I know," Ennis replied, feeling sleep catching up to him at long last; it was now almost three in the morning and they had a ranch that needed to be run. "Good to have you back, darlin'."

"Mmm...back home," Jack replied, liking the feeling. They had a home now, together, and everything was going so well for them. He sincerely hoped that L.D. wasn't about to throw a spanner in the works. They couldn't blame Bobby if anything was said; he was just a kid and probably didn't quite grasp just how dangerous it would be to tell someone. He trusted his grandparents and was bound to want to tell them about his new life.

It felt like a storm was coming their way, but as they lay there together and lost themselves to sleep, they knew that they could handle it just by sticking together. Love was a force of nature, and it had seen them through twelve years of misery and heartbreak. They had come out the other side and were stronger now.

* * *

The next day, Bobby was busy with a colouring book in front of the TV, completely oblivious to the kind of trouble his grandfather could cause Jack. The man himself was taking a day from work, stating that he wanted to spend time with his grandson. He had made no secret of the fact that he despised how Jack had simply taken Bobby out of the state so soon after Lureen's death. It wasn't like him to just turn tail like that without warning.

L.D. was very suspicious as to why Jack had moved away so abruptly like that. All those years he'd tried to bribe Jack into leaving, and Jack had always said no because he'd wanted to stay with his son. Now that Lureen was gone, it seemed to him that Jack hadn't been able to get away quickly enough. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he had his suspicions about Jack. Maybe there was more to his story than first appeared; there were certainly some details that Jack had left out, and L.D. wanted to know what they were.

He entered the living room and sat down in his chair, groaning as he settled in. If Jack had been there, he would have been highly amused. "Hey, Bobby," L.D. called to his grandson, and Bobby looked up. "Come up here an' talk to yer granddad."

Bobby did so and sat on the arm of the chair, looking at him in the way children did. "Yeah, Grandpa?" He looked so trusting and so calm, thinking that his grandfather would never do anything bad.

"Wanted to ask you somethin', son. How's yer new life? Yer daddy said yer livin' up in Colorado, right?"

"Yep. Place is called Loveland. It's real nice. Maybe you could visit." L.D. doubted that it would ever happen; he wanted to avoid Jack as much as possible.

"Maybe, son. Now then...yer daddy says he's livin' with his half-brother, that right?"

Bobby nodded, remembering what his father and Ennis had told them. He didn't understand it, but he didn't want anyone hurting them, either. "Yeah. They met when they was nineteen an' have been goin' on fishin' trips all these years."

"That was his fishin' buddy?" L.D. asked, remembering all those times when Jack had disappeared to go off to Wyoming, often leaving Lureen to take care of Bobby on her own. She had been very frustrated by the whole thing, since Jack had never taken her anywhere. But he was always able to drop everything when his fishing buddy had time off work; that alone was enough to make L.D. suspicious of what Jack was really doing when he wasn't home.

"Yeah. When mama died an' Ennis's wife died, they decided to move in together an' help each other."

L.D. started growing suspicious. Never once in all the time he'd known Jack, had he mentioned a half-brother. As far as anybody here knew, Jack's only living relatives were his parents and some cousins. This didn't add up. "So...what's it like, livin' with 'em both?"

Bobby smiled. "It's great. They've got horses so we can go ridin', there's lots of land for me an' Ennis's daughters. I love it there."

"Glad to hear it, son. So is the house real big? Must be, with all those bedrooms for you."

Bobby shrugged. "Me an' Ennis's daughters each have our own room. Daddy an' Ennis share one."

L.D. blinked, hoping he'd heard correctly. The house had plenty of bedrooms for each of them to have one to themselves, yet Jack was sharing one with his supposed half-brother? That didn't make sense.

"Oh...so is it a big room, with two beds?" he asked, wondering where this was going.

"No. Just one bed, an' they share it," Bobby informed him, sadly unaware of the damage he was causing. "Daddy told me...they share 'cos they love each other, an' that's what grown-ups do when they love each other."

_He's a goddamn queer, _L.D. thought to himself, everything falling into place. Jack had lied, all the way throughout his marriage. If Jack had met this Ennis person when he was nineteen, before he'd met Lureen, then he had lied all along. And those fishing trips...they were a lie too. An excuse for Jack to meet up in secret with his lover. _I can't believe this...he lied to my little girl. She spoke back to me when I said I didn't like him, she stuck up for him...an' this is how he thanks her. Runnin' off every few months to be with that...man._

"Oh. So yer daddy is in love with Ennis?"

Bobby nodded, and then looked scared. "Daddy told me not to tell," he said quietly. "Said that people will hurt 'em if we do. But I don't understand it...an' I wanted to tell you." He looked up. "You wouldn't hurt 'em, would you?"

L.D. bit back his initial response and shook his head. "'Course not, Bobby. I know you love yer daddy. I won't do nothin'."

"He wanted to love mama," Bobby continued, hoping to undo some the damage he'd done. "But he loved Ennis first an' didn't know what to do."

L.D. nodded and patted his back. "Alright, son. No need to panic, I ain't gonna do nothin'. You go on an' finish yer colourin'." Bobby did so and L.D. sat back, thinking. Jack had lied for twelve years, to his wife and son. He'd claimed to love Lureen, but had cheated on her with another man for their entire marriage. He had to be punished.

He knew he couldn't outright hurt Jack, or the police would have him. But he could do something else, something to destroy what Jack and his lover were doing. There was one thing he knew; he had to ask Jack if it was true. He wanted Jack to look him in the eye and tell him that it was all true. Men like him deserved to be punished as far as L.D. was concerned, and Jack would be.

* * *

That night, Ennis and Jack were unaware of Bobby had accidentally done. They were busy wrapped up in each other, under the quilt of their bed and kissing heavily. Both were hopelessly aroused and trying to get closer to each other, yearning to connect and forget about all the troubles in their lives. All that mattered right now was each other.

Ennis rolled himself on top of Jack and started kissing his neck, knowing it drove him crazy. Jack bit his lip and tried not to moan too loudly. What came out instead could only be described as a whimper, and he bucked upwards.

"God...yer drivin' me crazy, Ennis..."

"Thought you was already there," Ennis replied, grinning as he continued to lavish attention on Jack's skin. This was the only time of day when he could really relax and just let himself go, allowing himself to appreciate Jack's body up close. "Mmm..."

Jack trembled. "Ennis...want you..."

"What do you want, rodeo?" Ennis whispered in his ear, seeing that Jack was becoming desperate for release. He could see it all in Jack's face.

"Want you inside me," he gasped, trying to pull Ennis down onto him. "Fuck me..."

Ennis couldn't tease anymore; he wanted it as much as Jack did. "Alright...but there's somethin' I wanna do first...before we do that."

"What?" Jack breathed, eyes half-closed. "What is it?"

"Wanna do that tongue thing, you know...back there." Ennis was sure that he was ready to do it, and Jack grinned breathlessly.

"I'm all yours..." Ennis flipped him over and he settled down, gripping the sheets and almost painfully hard. "Come on..."

Ennis moved down Jack's back with his mouth, dragging his tongue down the spine until he reached the entrance. Jack was leaking onto the sheets and shaking with pleasure, groaning into his hands when Ennis stuck his tongue inside. "Oh, fuck..." Ennis continued to probe with his tongue, getting used to the feeling and finding that he liked it. It wasn't as bad as he thought it might be; he was actually enjoying making Jack feel so good. Jack gasped. "Stop!"

"You want me inside you now?" Ennis asked softly, knowing why Jack had stopped him; he was very close. Jack nodded.

"Yeah...please..." Ennis heard the plea and stroked his back.

"Okay, darlin'..." He grabbed the lube and prepared himself, not wanting to cause any pain. When he was ready, he pulled Jack up to give him some breathing room and moved up close behind him, starting to push in.

Jack sighed as he got what he was yearning for, feeling complete as Ennis pushed inside him. "Oh...that's it..." Ennis moved in all the way and held Jack close, mouth near his ear.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling like he had everything he'd ever needed and wanted right here, in his arms. "Love you so much, Jack."

"I love you too," Jack gasped, and they started to move together. Ennis rhythmically pushed into him, hips moving quickly and pushing Jack forward a little. Jack lowered his head and pushed back, meeting every thrust and internally screaming with ecstasy. The slower times were always amazing, as they could savour each moment and enjoy everything about each other. But there was something about doing it this way, like their first time. It reminded them of how far they had come since that first night.

Both of them thought of it often, how their bodies had connected and how they had imprinted themselves on each other, as mates for life. That was just the way it was; no matter what else had happened in their lives, and no matter who else either of them had been with, they had always come back to each other. Ennis had to wonder if, back in 1967, Jack had heard his heart calling out to him, telling him that Ennis was miserable and making him decide to get in touch. Jack had saved him.

A few more strokes and they came simultaneously, collapsing onto the bed together and breathing hard. "God, that was amazin'," Jack breathed, feeling Ennis pull out of him and then collapse onto his back again. He grinned. "Did I wear you out?"

"Pretty much, rodeo," Ennis replied, stroking Jack's back again. He liked doing that whenever he was behind Jack; the skin was so warm and his muscles were firm, just the way Ennis had always liked. He heard Jack laughing quietly. "What?"

"I wore you out with just one time. Yer gettin' old." Ennis bit his ear.

"I ain't old, bud." He thought for a moment. "But you've got a point. Remember back on Brokeback? That one night..."

"When we did it about six times in one night?" Jack answered, remembering it clearly. He didn't know what it was, but once they had started they just couldn't stop until they'd fallen asleep. Ennis had fucked him a few times, and he'd given Ennis a few blowjobs in between. They had even just rubbed against each other to get off, and that was later on when they were too tired to go through the motions. "I could never forget that. Bet we couldn't do it now."

"Probably not. Was pretty damn good, though. Think we fucked our brains out."

"Reckon so. What got into you? It was like you couldn't get enough...I even thought that if I tried to take a break to piss, you'd come after me an' do me in the bushes."

"Guess I would've," Ennis admitted sheepishly, and Jack laughed. He rolled off and they turned onto their sides, lacing their fingers together. "Dunno, I just...wanted you real bad. I mean...I still get that way, but...ain't really got that kinda energy no more."

"I know," Jack replied quietly. "An' you don't gotta worry about that. I...I like it best when we're goin' slow. I mean, that just now was great, but...you know?"

Ennis nodded and pulled him close, kissing him gently. "I know, darlin'. I like it that way too." No words were needed to express how they felt about slowly making love; they both knew.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_August 15th, 1975_

Jack was in Texas once more, on his way to pick Bobby up. He hoped that the visit had gone well, and that L.D. hadn't managed to sniff out information about his new life. As far as he was concerned, his love for Ennis had no negative effect on his skills as a father. On the contrary, his new happiness was making him a better person; Ennis was going through the same thing.

Deep down, Jack knew that men like L.D. thought very little of folks like them. He knew what L.D would think might be going on with two gay men and three kids, and he shuddered to think of it. Both he and Ennis knew that they could trust each other with their kids.

He reached the Newsome home and parked the truck, seeing that L.D.'s car was parked on the driveway. It was a red flashy thing that he'd always hated, and was very thankful that neither he nor Ennis was into them. He sighed and prepared himself for the onslaught he was bound to face when he saw L.D.

Jack got out and headed for the front door, bracing himself and trying to concentrate on getting his son home. He knocked and waited, hoping that L.D. was busy and that Faye would answer the door.

There were footsteps and Faye appeared, to his relief. But something was wrong; she no longer looked friendly and welcoming. There was something in her eyes that hadn't been there on Monday, and he wondered what had happened.

"Uh, hey," he tried, smiling in spite of his concern. "Everythin' okay?"

"Jack...Bobby's just gettin' his things together. Come on in..." He followed her inside and couldn't help but feel he was walking into some kind of trap. He hoped that nothing was about to happen.

He entered the living room and saw L.D., sitting in a chair that could barely contain him. If Jack hadn't been so wary, he would have been fighting down his laughter. "Howdy, L.D."

The older man couldn't look more disgusted if he tried. "Twist," he spat, as if the word was poison. "You've got a hell of a nerve..."

Jack tried to remain calm. "What d'you mean? I ain't done nothin'..." L.D. stood up, fists clenched.

"You goddamn queer," he hissed, and Jack's eyes widened. He knew.

"I ain't got no idea what yer talkin' about," he replied, trying to sound firm. L.D. stepped closer.

"Like hell you don't. Bobby told me. How you an' that other man are sharin' a bedroom. An' you said he's yer half-brother."

Jack felt his heart sink; Bobby had inadvertently told L.D. everything. It wasn't his son's fault; he was clearly still too young to understand why it was so important that things be kept secret. And no matter what Jack thought of L.D., Bobby still trusted him.

"So he told you...but it still ain't none of yer business, L.D.," Jack said, folding his arms. "I ain't ashamed of bein' with Ennis. We love each other an' we take care of each other."

L.D. spat at his feet. "You ain't got no right to be in my house. Once you take Bobby, you ain't never settin' foot in here again."

"Fine by me," Jack shot back. He'd always hated it in Childress, and was very glad that he and Ennis were living in a good place, where they could be happy. "I don't wanna be stuck here in the goddamn Twilight Zone anyway. I was dyin' of misery down here without Ennis. For the first time since 1963, I'm happy. An' you can't never take that away from us."

"Yer gonna pay for this," L.D. told him in a quiet, dangerous voice. Clearly, he was in no mood to listen to Jack's explanation. "Makin' a fool outta my little girl. I told her you weren't no good, but she didn't listen. She shoulda got herself shot of you right away."

Jack tried to stop himself from punching the old bastard, but it wasn't easy. "Yeah, maybe she should. But you know somethin'? I reckon she stuck with me anyway 'cos she was tired of you tellin' her what to do. She knew you don't like me an' she married me 'cos she wanted to make her own decisions for a change."

L.D. stepped even closer, face contorted with rage. "Don't you dare speak to me like that. You an' that man are gonna suffer for bein' like that, fer takin' us all for fools. Yer gonna pay."

Just then, Bobby came running into the room with his bag in hand. He ran straight to Jack, and his father automatically knew that he'd overheard L.D.'s threat. He was never going to bring Bobby here ever again, and it was L.D.'s own fault.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he sobbed, holding onto Jack and looking up into his face. "He said he wouldn't do nothin'. I didn't know...I'm sorry..."

Jack looked down at him sadly. "It's okay, Bobby. Ain't yer fault." He looked up at L.D. "You should be able to trust yer grandparents."

"Don't you talk 'bout trust," L.D. ground out, no longer caring that Bobby was seeing his true colours. "My little girl trusted you an' look what happened. You lied to her all along. You an' yer friend are gonna suffer." Jack shook his head and put his arm around his son.

"Come on, Bobby. We're goin' home." He turned his son around and left the house with his head held high, determined to keep it together until he saw Ennis again. If anybody could make Jack feel better, it was him. Ennis would hold him close, rubbing his back and telling him that everything was going to be okay, even if he didn't believe it himself.

He looked in on Charlie once more on their way out of the city, but he had no more news, so Jack turned for home. He hoped with all his heart that whatever L.D. was plotting, he and Ennis could handle it.

* * *

The drive home was very quiet. Jack kept running things over in his mind, wondering what to do for the best. Bobby had told him how the truth had come out. He knew that he couldn't keep this from Ennis, no matter what. Ennis had the right to know when someone was threatening them. Bobby wasn't to blame; he was just a child.

He knew Ennis's fear of the wrong people finding out, but he didn't think that Ennis would turn tail and flee over this. It just wasn't him anymore. But it would still be a huge thing for them to deal with.

Bobby was still upset over what had happened, fearing that he'd caused his father and Ennis so much trouble, and that his grandfather was going to hurt them despite what he'd said. He hoped that his father wasn't mad at him.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he said quietly, looking at his troubled father. "I'm real sorry..." Jack looked at him and saw how scared Bobby was. He sighed as realised that Bobby feared he was angry.

"Come here," he said, lifting up his arm. Bobby slid across and Jack held him tightly. "I ain't mad at you, Bobby. An' Ennis won't be neither. We still love you an' we ain't gonna yell. Don't go worryin', okay?"

"Grandpa said he wouldn't do nothin'," Bobby said, feeling hurt that L.D. had lied to him. "I asked him if he would an' he said no."

_That son of a bitch, _Jack thought to himself, appalled that L.D. would drag Bobby into this and hurt him like that. _He's the one that's gonna pay, not us._

"It'll be okay, bud," he said softly, rubbing his son's back. "We're gonna figure this out, okay?" Bobby nodded and they drove on in silence.

At the Colorado state line, Jack decided to call Ennis and tell him what had happened. They would be arriving home in a few hours and he wanted Ennis to be forewarned.

Reluctantly, he stepped into a phone booth at a rest stop and dialled the ranch, hoping that Ennis wouldn't panic.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice. Jack smiled a little; that was the voice in his ear the other night, telling him that he was loved.

"Ennis, it's me."

"Jack..." Ennis sighed, relieved to hear from him. "You okay, bud? Where are ya?"

"We're at a rest stop on the border. Listen, Ennis...somethin' happened down in Texas, while Bobby was here."

"What?" Ennis asked, hoping that everything was okay. He hoped that Bobby wasn't hurt.

"Shit," Jack muttered, rubbing his forehead. "L.D. knows 'bout us."

"He...he does?" Ennis said, wondering what was going on. "You sure?"

"Yeah. He was askin' Bobby about our house, an' he said how he an' the girls each have their own bedroom. Then he said how you an' me share. That we said we share 'cos we love each other."

"Jesus," Ennis breathed, trying not to worry too much. "This ain't Bobby's fault, Jack..."

"I know it ain't, an' I don't blame him. He's just a kid, Ennis...an' he should be able to trust his grandparents."

"Did L.D. have a go at you?" Ennis asked him, hoping that Jack hadn't been treated too badly.

Jack sighed. "Yeah. About how I lied to Lureen all them years...like I don't already regret that. An'...he said...you an' me are gonna suffer."

Ennis was quiet for a moment. "Well...he don't know where we live..."

"Come on, Ennis. He knows we're in Loveland. All he's gotta do is ask around for the two guys that live together. The shit's gonna hit the fan..."

There was a sigh at the other end. "It's okay, Jack. Just come on home an' we'll figure out what to do." Jack nodded and then cleared his throat, trying to sound more upbeat.

"Alright. See you in a few hours, then. I love you, Ennis..." He trailed off, needing to hear the words.

"I love you too, darlin'." They hung up and Jack left the phone booth, hoping that Ennis was right and that everything would be okay. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Ennis, and was glad that at least one of them wasn't panicking. If Ennis could remain level-headed, then so could he.

Deciding that Bobby needed some more reassurance that he wasn't angry at him, Jack took him to the diner at the rest stop and bought him a cheeseburger. They sat in a booth together and Jack picked at his fries, wondering what was going to happen. He saw that Bobby was eating slowly and he sighed. "Bobby? Look at me, son."

Bobby looked up, looking so scared that Jack felt his heart sink. "It's okay, bud. I don't blame you an' I ain't mad at you."

"I'm real sorry, Daddy," Bobby said, looking fearful. Jack covered his son's hand with his own, heart breaking to see his son so torn up over a mistake. Bobby had nothing to feel sorry for as far as he was concerned; everybody made mistakes and he knew it. Neither he nor Ennis had ever led perfect lives.

"I know. I spoke to Ennis; he ain't mad neither. These things just happen, an' we'll deal with it." Bobby nodded, trying to believe that his father wasn't angry with him. Jack had never been like that anyway; the kind of father who you had to tiptoe around. He'd never hit Bobby and had hardly ever raised his voice to him.

Bobby didn't really know, but Jack had his reasons for that. When he'd learned of Lureen's pregnancy, he'd vowed to be completely different from his father. He knew all too well how traumatising it was to be physically and emotionally abused by someone who was supposed to love you, and he'd never wanted that for Bobby. He was becoming a better father all the time, and he knew that it was because of his happiness with Ennis. No matter what L.D. was planning, they could handle it as a family.

* * *

When Jack arrived home at last, he was glad to be somewhere safe. He and Bobby headed inside and found the house quiet; it was, after all, quite late.

"Jack?" came a soft voice, and Ennis emerged from the kitchen. "Hey..."

"Ennis," Jack sighed, and they embraced warmly. "Thank God yer awake..."

"Wanted to stay up so we could talk." They pulled apart and Ennis hugged Bobby. "You okay?"

Bobby nodded and looked up at him. "I'm real sorry, Ennis...didn't mean to make trouble..." Ennis shook his head.

"Ain't yer fault, son. Go on up an' get some sleep, okay?" Jack kissed Bobby's forehead and he went up. "Poor kid..."

"I know," Jack replied, taking Ennis's hand and leading him to the sofa. They sat down and Ennis pulled Jack close, rubbing his back.

"What are you thinkin'?" he asked quietly, and Jack shrugged.

"I hate that bastard, lyin' to Bobby an' hurtin' him like that. Now Bobby's sufferin' 'cos of us."

"I know. But that ain't our fault. People are always gonna hate us, Jack. Just how it is. But...we can't help that."

Jack looked at him. "You've changed. There was a time when you never woulda said somethin' like that. You would've believed that we deserved what people said to us."

Ennis shrugged. "Did some thinkin' after yer phone call. We tried to hide who we are an' one of the kids still suffered for it. So...you think it's worth tryin' to hide it anyway?"

"Ennis...you said we should 'cos of what happened to Earl. You said you was terrified of it happenin' to me."

"An' I am. But if hidin' away don't do no good...we both hate lyin'..." Jack sat up and turned to face him; he was very confused.

"Yeah, we do...but we're just tryin' to keep everyone safe." Ennis took his hand.

"I know. But even then, we're still bein' threatened. So..."

"I hear what yer sayin', Ennis. You think we should...not try to hide it?"

"Was thinkin'...maybe we could tell our neighbours. They was nice enough to us an' they might not have a problem."

"We don't know that," Jack reminded him. "We could think that we know how someone's gonna react, an' then we turn out to be wrong. What if they tell everybody livin' around here? What if they start spoutin' off over in Loveland about the queer ranchers? What if they break out the tire irons?"

It was as though they'd switched places. Now Ennis was the one wanting to be open and honest, and Jack was the one picturing the worst scenario. "I know, an' that's always gonna be a risk. But, Jack..." Ennis looked into his eyes. "We spent twelve years lyin' about each other. An' now we're together...I don't like havin' to lie. Makes me feel like...I'm keepin' this dirty secret that I oughta be ashamed of. I hate it, Jack."

Jack sighed and leaned into him, face nestled in his collarbone. "I hate it, too. You gotta know that. I just don't want somethin' happenin' 'cos the wrong people found out." He pulled back and they kissed softly, both of them scared and unsure of what was going to happen. Being here together was the only thing that could calm them down right now. They kissed deeper and Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around Ennis's neck. Without warning, Ennis put one arm underneath Jack's legs and lifted him up, still attached to his lips. Jack moaned softly and allowed himself to be carried upstairs. "Ennis..."

"Shh..." Ennis entered their room and lowered Jack down onto the bed, eager to make love to him and make him forget the bad day he'd had.

"Ennis, wait..." Jack whispered, putting a hand on his chest. "Hang on..."

"What?"

"Could you...go down an' lock up? Please?" His imploring blue eyes bore into Ennis and he nodded, understanding Jack's need for security. If Jack was scared that someone would break in and hurt them during the night, then Ennis would do whatever it took to ease his fears.

He came back a few minutes later and resumed his position, both of them crawling up the bed and removing their clothes as they went. He covered Jack with his warm weight and rubbed their hips together. Jack gasped softly and pulled Ennis's mouth to his own.

"God, I love you...dunno what I'd do if I ever..." He gulped and Ennis nuzzled him.

"It's okay...you ain't ever gonna lose me, darlin'. I'm always gonna be here."

"You can't promise that," Jack murmured, looking up at him. Ennis was between his legs and while he wanted to do this, he couldn't quite shake off his fears. He needed some reassurance. "Are we really strong enough to face whatever gets thrown at us?"

"Reckon so," Ennis told him, leaning down and stroking his face. "Loved each other for twelve years an' even though we was miserable without each other, we still made it. Never coulda stopped lovin' you, rodeo."

Jack smiled. "Me neither. Yer the only one who ever made me feel...like this." He wrapped his legs around Ennis's waist. "Come on..." Ennis kissed him and reached for the lube, hoping that he could make Jack feel better. He knew that this, beyond anything else, had the power to make them forget the rest of the world, even for a few minutes.

A few moments later, Ennis was inside Jack and kissing him deeply as they rocked together, Jack lifting his hips and pushing up with every thrust. Whoever he'd been with in the past, it was nothing compared to this. Making love with this man was unlike anything else in his life, and as he willingly gave himself over, he started to believe that they would be okay. Maybe L.D. would expose them, and maybe they would be forced to flee. But they would still have each other, and their children. Maybe it was a cliché, but they would always be together no matter what. He just hoped that none of them lost their lives.

* * *

The next day, it was a Saturday so they allowed the kids to sleep in while they did the morning chores. Jack was still a little drunk on love after the night before; Ennis had been wonderful in trying to cheer him up, and it was definitely one of the best times they'd ever done it. Every time they passed each other while working, Jack would kiss his cheek or cop a feel of his ass, grinning the whole time. The longer he put off thinking about L.D.'s threat, the better.

Both of them knew that while they could handle the ranch by themselves right now, there would probably come a day when they would have to hire some help. Jack wondered if they would find anyone who was willing to work for two guys; suspicions were bound to arise when it became clear that neither of them were interested in women.

Jack couldn't think about that right now; he had to remain focused on their current problem and just hope that everything would fall into place. He hoped that Charlie would find something on L.D. soon.

The kids were up by the time they got back to the house, making breakfast together. The two men smiled at how they looked like siblings and how easy it all seemed. Both of them knew that they would have to take the brunt of the abuse that was surely headed their way, and try to keep the kids out of it as much as possible. Neither of them would forgive themselves if something happened to the kids because of them.

"Hey," Jack said to them as they entered the kitchen, and the three kids rushed to their fathers to greet them. Jack couldn't help but smile as the girls hugged him, and even more so when he saw Bobby and Ennis. He saw that Ennis was quietly reminding Bobby that everything was okay, and hoped that Bobby would stop blaming himself. "What've you guys been makin'?"

"Pancakes, Daddy!" Bobby replied. "Junior knows how an' she's lettin' us help!" Jack peered into the pan, impressed that a kid Junior's age was able to make pancakes. Alma had probably taught her.

"It sure smells good," he said encouragingly, patting her back and then going to wash his hands. Ennis nudged him and smiled.

"Guess we've got pretty good kids, huh?" he asked quietly. Jack nodded.

"We sure have."

Breakfast was rowdy, as usual, and both men welcomed the normality of it. When the phone rang, an unsuspecting Jack picked it up. "Hello?"

"Jack? It's Charlie."

"Oh, hey," he replied, mouthing to Ennis who it was. "Did you find somethin'?"

"Sure did. L.D. was outta the office early yesterday, an' I had a sniff around. Got talkin' to those Mexican workers an' you know somethin'? One of 'em could speak English. Not real well, but still. I asked him how he liked workin' for L.D., an' he said it was okay. Then I asked him if he was makin' much money, 'cos you know how some of 'em come up here for work to send money to their families."

"Yeah. What did he say?"

"You ain't gonna believe this, Jack. He says they don't get paid. L.D. told 'em that they don't deserve his money."

"Then why don't they quit?" Jack asked, growing happier by the minute that he had something to blackmail L.D. with. The grin on his face told Ennis that they had something.

"I asked him that, an' he says...L.D. threatened to have 'em deported back to Mexico if they even considered it. Told 'em he'd cause trouble for 'em for havin' the nerve to stand up to him."

"Jesus," Jack breathed, appalled that even L.D. would do that. "So he is breakin' the law. An' not only that, but threatenin' 'em, too?"

"Reckon you've got what you needed, Jack," Charlie told him. "You gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

"Um...you wanna know why I'm tryin' to find somethin' on him?" he asked, looking at Ennis. His partner nodded, giving him a silent permission. "Alright. The thing is...this guy I'm livin' with...he ain't my cousin or half-brother. We ain't related."

"Oh...so yer queer?"

"Yeah. Hope that ain't a problem."

"Hell no, Jack. We ain't all backwards down here. Look, you was my friend while we worked together. Can't turn yer back on a friend when he's bein' honest. As long as yer man's good to ya."

"He is, Charlie. An' this is why I wanted to find somethin' to blackmail L.D. with. When I first asked, it was a just-in-case kinda thing. But now...my son accidentally told him the truth, an' he's threatenin' us."

"You wanna go to the cops?"

"No. I wanna handle this my way. If we have him arrested, he could still expose us. But if we blackmail him, he'll keep his mouth shut. We gotta think of the kids."

"I hear you, Jack. Let me know how things go, okay? An'...maybe one day you'll come down here, bring yer family with you. Me an' the missus would love to have you all."

Jack smiled, thankful to have a friend he could talk to about his relationship with Ennis. It made things a little easier. "Thanks, Charlie." He hung up and turned to the others, grinning. "We got him. Got somethin' on L.D. to make him keep quiet."

"Thank God," Ennis sighed, getting up to hug him. "So he is breakin' the law?"

"Yep. Those workers ain't bein' paid, an' he's threatenin' 'em. Says he'll make trouble for 'em if they try to leave." Jack pulled back and grinned widely at his partner. "We fuckin' got him."

They spent the remainder of breakfast telling the kids what was going on, and Bobby seemed relieved that his mistake wouldn't cause any more trouble for them. Ennis and Jack sat there with their hands grasping tightly, both of them flooded with relief that they could keep the danger at bay, at least for now.

* * *

Jack decided to wait a few hours before threatening L.D., as he wasn't too sure when the other man would be in his office. He threw himself into more work on the ranch, going through it all in his mind and deciding what he was going to say.

He thought about everything he was trying to protect; not just Ennis and himself, but their children too. Not to mention their life; what they had meant everything to him and he didn't want to lose it. Their combined shirts were in pride of place on the back of the bedroom door, and were the first things they saw when they awoke in the morning. Jack knew he was very lucky that things had worked out for them, and that was why he was so determined to protect it.

As the kids were in the living room a little before lunch, the pair of them sat at the table and Jack pulled the phone cord as far as he could, just about managing to put it between Ennis and himself. He dialled L.D.'s office number and waited with bated breath.

"L.D. Newsome."

"Hey, L.D. It's Jack Twist," Jack replied, grinning at Ennis.

"You've got a hell of a nerve callin' me, Twist," L.D. snarled, clearly already riled up. "What the hell do you want?"

"Wanted to see if you was serious, about yer threat to make me suffer for bein' queer. You seemed pretty set on that."

L.D. was seething. "I was serious, Twist. You an' that man are gonna pay for what you did to my little girl."

"I ain't proud of what I did to Lureen, but you don't gotta go doin' that. You ain't gonna hurt us."

"An' what makes you so sure of that?" L.D. asked, clearly unconcerned about whatever plan Jack might have.

Jack smirked. "Let's just say...that if the cops knew about what yer doin', they'd lock you up for sure."

"What the hell you talkin' about?" L.D. demanded. Jack felt Ennis putting a reassuring hand on his thigh.

"I know about yer unpaid Mexican workers, L.D. Had someone watchin' 'em an' it turns out they're bein' treated like slaves. You know...slavery was outlawed a hundred years ago. Yer breakin' the law."

"How the hell do you know anythin'? You got someone spyin' on me?"

"Don't matter. I've got what I needed now. I've been workin' on this ever since we realised you could cause problems for us. When you threatened me, an' in front of my son, I knew I had to get somethin' on you fast. An' now I've got it."

"You goddamn queer," L.D. spat, and Jack sighed.

"Always comes back to that, don't it? Look...I'll make you a deal, L.D. Stay away from us, an' leave us alone. If you don't, I'm callin' the cops on you. I'll tell 'em everythin' an' yer gonna suffer. Just leave us alone to live our lives an' I won't say nothin'."

"Yer blackmailin' me?" L.D. sounded like he couldn't believe Jack had the nerve to do something like this to him.

"You ain't as dumb as I thought," Jack remarked, and Ennis had to fight down a laugh. When Jack got going, he was really something. He had to admit that the sight of Jack being so assertive was very arousing, and he suddenly couldn't wait for the phone call to be over. "Yeah, guess I am."

L.D. was silent for a few moments. "One word, Twist...an' you'll pay."

"I won't say a word if you leave us alone," Jack replied calmly, and L.D. grunted.

"Fine." The phone slammed down on the other end and Jack grinned at Ennis.

"Guess that's settled," he said happily, very glad that he was able to sort it out. He knew that Charlie was to thank for this, and he made a mental note to take Ennis and the kids down there one day to thank him.

When he was putting the phone back, he jumped when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. "What's this now?"

Ennis pressed up close and murmured in his ear, "You sure are somethin' when yer tellin' people off. All...in control an' bossy like that." Jack smiled and leaned back into him.

"That right? Maybe...I oughta be a little more bossy? Want a private show?" Ennis didn't say a word, but grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen into the office. He locked the door behind them and kissed Jack deeply.

"Mmm," Jack moaned as they broke apart, and Ennis pulled him towards the seat behind the desk.

"C'mere..." He pushed Jack down onto it and clothes started flying, both of them eager for some action. He then sat on Jack's lap and handed him the lube. "Jack..."

"You sure?" Jack asked, and Ennis nodded. There was nothing in the world he wanted more right now. Jack prepared himself and then pushed upwards, finding his way inside and starting to thrust up into Ennis. They held on tightly to each other, gasping and hoping that they wouldn't make too much noise. Jack took hold of Ennis and started jerking him off in time, kissing him to stop him moaning out loud. "Come on, cowboy..."

"God, Jack," Ennis groaned, letting his head fall to Jack's shoulder. "You drive me fuckin' crazy..."

"Guess we're a good match...'cos you drive me crazy too..." A few more thrusts and he was shuddering, shooting upwards into Ennis and groaning. "Oh, God..."

Ennis shot between their stomachs and collapsed against Jack, sighing. "Damn, rodeo...think you split my head open with that..."

"Mmm...it was worth it, though," Jack replied, pulling out and smiling lovingly at him. "Always worth it with you."

"I'm proud of you, Jack," Ennis told him, stroking his face. "For how you handled L.D."

Jack shrugged. "Just tryin' to protect us. I know you did the same thing with Amy...we gotta do whatever we can to keep ourselves safe."

"I know, darlin'," Ennis replied, leaning close and embracing him. He was in no hurry to move.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_August 18th, 1975_

On Monday, things seemed to have calmed down considerably. L.D. was bound to keep his mouth shut after Jack's threat, and things were going well. Both of them knew that they would have to hire some hands as the ranch grew, but there was still time yet.

One particular thing that they needed to discuss was how open they would be about their relationship. Jack was very grateful that Charlie hadn't turned his back on him, but he knew that not everybody would be like that. They had asked Sarah if she knew the kind of people they could trust, but she didn't really know anybody in the area.

Jack was surprised that Ennis seemed willing to tell others, considering his long-rooted fears. He had told Jack that he didn't want to keep lying anymore, especially not about something so important, but they both knew that they couldn't just go around town holding hands. There had to be a way to compromise, and the first logical step seemed to be to tell their neighbours the truth. Katie and Joe had been nice enough to them at first, but this could easily change with just a few words. Jack liked them and knew that it was important for him and Ennis to have friends here.

"What are you thinkin' about over there?" Ennis asked, seeing that Jack was looking distracted as they worked. They were fixing up part of the fence amongst the trees, and the kids were inside. Jack shrugged.

"Just...thinkin' about what you said. About tellin' people...can't believe you actually wanna."

"Well...like I said before...I hate lyin' 'bout you, Jack. Like when we was just goin' on fishin' trips an' I had to lie so nothin' would happen to you."

"You still think that somethin's gonna happen if we tell people?" Jack asked him, knowing that Ennis's fears would never completely go away. "It could..."

"Yeah," Ennis acknowledged. "But...least this way...I could try an' keep you safe. I'd feel better knowin' where you are an' that yer safe. I know you can handle yerself, Jack...it's just..." He sighed, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. Jack tried to help him.

"I know, Ennis. I can take care of myself, but you wanna do it anyway 'cos you love me. An' I get that...it's okay. I'm glad I've got someone who'd do that for me. You know...I'd protect you if I had to. An' I kinda already have. I blackmailed L.D. so he wouldn't come after us, like you did with Amy. We protected each other, like partners are supposed to." He smiled and Ennis marvelled at how Jack was so easily able to put words into order like that, effortlessly.

"Wish I had yer way with words, bud," he said quietly, holding the fence post so that Jack could hammer it down. Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand.

"It's okay. I know you struggle with this stuff, an' it don't bother me. I'm guessin' that when you was growin' up, there wasn't a lot of love in yer house...especially after yer parents died an' you had to leave."

Ennis nodded. "Guess so. I never really learned this kinda stuff...romantic stuff. Never had to try with Alma...she was into me anyway so I just figured it was what I had to do. But with you...I gotta try 'cos I wanna show you...how I'm feelin'." He looked at Jack sadly. "Hope you know what I'm feelin', 'cos I can say I love you but that's about it."

"I ain't askin' fer poetry, cowboy," Jack told him gently, continuing to rub his neck. "I never wanted that from you. Just the fact that you can tell me you love me is enough. I didn't really know if you'd ever say it, even when you asked me up to Wyomin' to live with you."

Ennis smiled at him, remembering that phone call fondly. "Smartest thing I ever did, admittin' that I wanted you with me."

"It was real brave," Jack said, smiling back. "Considerin' how scared you are...I never saw it comin'."

They looked at each other and recalled the conversation. Ennis had been terrified of what might happen if people found out, but considering the circumstances he was more scared of losing Jack for good. He wished it hadn't taken the deaths of their wives to get them together; they hadn't done anything wrong and had only tried to love them. But there had been nothing for it because this was who they really were, and nothing could have changed that. Their love was a force of nature that couldn't have been changed by anything.

"Me neither, darlin'," Ennis admitted, reaching for his hand. "Just...I knew that if I didn't do somethin', I'd lose ya for good. An' that scared me more than people findin' out. If they did, we could run an' start over somewhere else. But if I lost you 'cos I said we couldn't meet up no more...I dunno if I'd have the guts to go after you."

"You would," Jack replied, sure in his belief that Ennis would have sought him out. "Maybe not right away, but you would've. I knew that all along, even if you didn't. I woulda waited a lifetime for you to come around, an' I never woulda quit ya 'cos I love you too much."

Ennis was humbled that Jack had so much faith in him, and in their love for one another, and he wondered if he would ever deserve it for the pain he'd caused Jack in the past. But Jack had told him a few times to forget all of that, because it didn't matter now. They were here, together, and that was all that mattered now. In the light of tragedy, they had found a way to each other unlike any other, and had turned a corner together. Now they could look towards their future, instead of regretting their past.

* * *

Later on over dinner, Ennis and Jack had decided to talk to the kids about their new school. They knew that while the kids were looking forward to it, they were still worried about not making any new friends. Both Ennis and Jack were certain that they would, but they hoped that if the truth about them ever did come out, then the kids wouldn't suffer and lose any friends they had made.

The two of them exchanged a silent glance and they nodded, Jack clearing his throat as he turned to the kids. "Hey, you guys?" They looked up at him. "Me an' Ennis have decided...we're thinkin' of goin' to the school tomorrow an' gettin' you all registered."

The kids were quiet and they all looked worried. "We really gonna make new friends?" Bobby asked, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, you will. Promise," he replied, smiling. "There's gonna be loads of kids for you to meet, so I reckon you'll find some to hang around with."

"What happens if they find out about you guys?" Jenny asked, looking between them. Ennis sighed.

"We'll just hafta deal with it. Me an' Jack are gonna try an' keep any trouble away from you three, 'cos this is our problem. We don't want you seein' how other people might talk to us or act 'round us." It was true; he knew all too well how people might treat him and Jack simply for being gay, and while that couldn't be helped, he wanted to keep it away from the kids as much as possible.

"Daddy...if someone's bein' mean to you, can't you call the cops?" Bobby asked, looking at Jack.

"Well...we'd like to. But there ain't no laws around here protectin' guys like us. We're...on our own." There was a possibility that the local sheriff would be willing to protect them if he was asked, but that was a long shot. Technically, he wouldn't have to help them at all if they were discriminated against; most of the world was against them.

"You gonna be okay?" Junior asked, fearful that too much strain on them would affect their relationship. She just couldn't watch her family fall apart again. "I mean...it's gonna be hard, an' people might be mean to you. Are you gonna break up if it gets too bad?"

Ennis and Jack looked at each other, unsure of what to make of this. They would never expect their children to worry about their relationship, but now it made sense. None of them wanted to see this new family break in two. They turned back and held hands tightly, hoping to convince the kids that everything would be okay.

"Don't worry, Junior. We'll be fine. I know it ain't gonna be easy, but...we'll get there. Remember...we've been in love for a long time, so we're real strong. Don't worry, okay?"

The kids nodded and resumed eating, trying to believe that nothing would happen to tear their family apart. All they could do was hope that their fathers were right.

After dinner, the kids went into the living room and the two men started on the dishes. True to his vow to not treat Jack like a wife, Ennis stood right by him as they cleaned up. He wanted them to share everything equally, including house chores. He figured that he owed Jack that much for everything that he'd put him through in the past. Jack may have forgiven him by now, but Ennis knew deep down that he might never forgive himself for how he'd treated Jack.

"Thinkin' 'bout what Junior said earlier," Jack mused as he washed a plate and put it on the sideboard for Ennis to dry. "About...if it gets too hard for us to cope with people knowin', would it break us up..."

"I know," Ennis replied, having also been thinking about it. He didn't like how the kids were worrying about things like that; they should be enjoying their childhood and the remainder of the summer. Instead, they were worrying about the strength of their fathers' relationship and if it could withstand the potential abuse that was surely headed their way. "Don't like 'em worryin' about us...they're just kids."

"They shouldn't have to deal with it," Jack said, nodding. "But I guess...it's part an' parcel about us raisin' two kids together. Things are bound to happen when other people find out, 'cos you know what they're like. But I reckon there ain't nothin' we could do about that...'cept break up now before it happens."

"Hey," Ennis said quietly, touching Jack's arm. "I ain't gonna leave you over this, an' I sure as hell hope you ain't thinkin' of leavin' me."

Jack shook his head and nudged him. "Hell no. I'd never suggest we break up just 'cos some people won't like the truth. God...took us long enough to get here, an' it ain't all yer fault," he added, seeing the look on Ennis's face. "Reckon it's yer old man's fault for teachin' you what can happen to guys like us. If he hadn't, maybe you wouldn't have been so scared when things started up on Brokeback."

"Yeah, probably not," Ennis admitted. "Felt bad enough that I was cheatin' on Alma, but addin' that memory to it...made it worse."

"But you kept on," Jack said, smiling at him. "You said it could carry on after that first night, an' you didn't have to. You came to me in the tent an' I did whatever I could to get you to relax. An' look what happened. We fell in love an' now here we are."

"Yeah," Ennis replied, smiling back. He then put the dishtowel down and pulled Jack into his arms, kissing him lightly. "Here we are...home of our own, our kids all together, startin' up our own ranch...got just about everythin' I ever wanted."

"Me too. A family..." Jack trailed off, thinking about just how lucky he was to have all of this. He'd almost had none of it, but fate had been kind and now he was on top of the world.

* * *

The next day, Ennis and Jack took the kids to the school to get registered. Since each of them would be in a different grade, they decided that Jack would handle Bobby and Ennis would deal with the girls. This made sense as they didn't want people seeing them and figuring them out, not yet. It was way too soon for that to happen and they wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Ennis was sat in a woman's office as she filled out the paperwork for the girls. Jenny was going into 4th grade and Junior would be going into 5th. Ennis was very glad that it was the summer, and that the girls wouldn't stand out as the newcomers so much. While they would be noticeable as the new faces in school, at least they could start the year at the same time as their classmates.

"So, you girls both are doin' English, Math an' Science to start off with," she informed them. "Obviously, you'll be at different levels in your grades. Now, you'll both be doin' Gym, but then you've got a spot open for one more, if you wanna choose somethin' off the list."

She handed a copy of the list to each of the girls and they looked over it, wondering what to take. They hadn't been given this option back in Wyoming. Ennis was a little saddened that neither he nor Jack would be of much help to the kids as they grew older and smarter; he had always been self-conscious of his lack of education.

Eventually, Jenny chose the extra option of Nature Studies, and Junior chose a Geography class. Ennis had to admit; he had very intelligent girls and was proud of them for knowing what they wanted to do. Both of them had expressed interest in working with animals, so the ranch was the perfect place for them to gain some experience.

In another part of the school, Jack was getting Bobby registered into 3rd grade. He was a little worried, as he had no idea how to go about getting Bobby the tutor he would need. He figured that he could just ask the receptionist, but he wondered if she would just dismiss his claims, like Lureen had.

"So, I think that's everythin'," the receptionist said, looking over the file. In addition to the standard subjects, Bobby had picked Geography like Junior. He then looked up at Jack, who nodded to him.

"Um, there's somethin' I wanna ask you, ma'am," he said to her, and she nodded. "Well...Bobby's got readin' problems. He...he sees letters backwards sometimes, or gets them mixed up. An' I was wonderin'...could we get a tutor? I know it affects his work, so if he could have some help..."

The woman looked sympathetically at Bobby. "I see. Well, Bobby...you ain't the first kid who's come in with this kinda problem. But I can assure you that we've got a real good tutor here who I'm sure would be happy to help. I'll let her know."

Jack smiled, relieved that she had seen the problem and was willing to help them out. "Thank you." He stood up and shook her hand, then led his son out of the office.

They met up with Ennis and the girls outside, glad to have that over with. Bobby seemed very happy that he would be getting a tutor who would help him, and for the first time he seemed to have some confidence in his abilities. Jack was glad to see him that way; he knew how miserable and embarrassed Bobby had been when it became clear he was struggling even with simple words. Maybe now, that would go away.

"So it's like I said," Jack told Ennis as they drove through town, looking for a place to take the kids to lunch. They were getting used to the area and were finding their way around fairly easily by now. "All he really needs is a little extra help."

Ennis nodded. "Right. He sure is lucky to have you on his side, Jack. I don't like speakin' ill of the dead, but...guess Lureen didn't wanna know about him havin' problems..."

"Not really. Whenever I called his old school to get a tutor, I always ended up arguin' with 'em 'cos they didn't wanna spend the money. So I figured it was Lureen's turn to call, an' she never did even though she said she would." He shrugged. "Maybe she just didn't wanna know that her little boy wasn't perfect. L.D. probably blamed me for it, anyway. He probably now blames it on me bein' queer."

Ennis squeezed Jack's hand where it lay on the seat between them. "Ain't yer fault, darlin'. Just...these things happen an' we can't always do anythin' about 'em. I reckon Bobby don't blame you." He'd never thought that; Bobby looked up to Jack and trusted him completely. Whatever damage Jack's father had caused him, it was clear that Jack would never hurt Bobby in any way. Maybe Jack was determined to not turn into his father, or maybe he simply had more love for others inside him.

"Maybe not, but still. God, Ennis...I wish I could fix whatever it is that makes his readin' so bad. At least then he wouldn't be so miserable about it. He always hated havin' to read in class, 'cos he'd mess up an' the other kids would laugh. Used to come home in tears." He shook his head. "That ain't gonna happen no more. We're gonna get that tutor helpin' him, an' he's gonna get better at it. All we can hope for, I guess."

"Yeah." Ennis looked at Jack, impressed at how he could be so determined to fix things whenever they went wrong. It gave him hope; if anything went wrong with their relationship, maybe Jack would be determined to fix it. He vowed that Jack wouldn't be alone in it, though. As partners, they had to share these things and work them out together.

* * *

They found a diner in town to have some lunch in, and they slid into a booth. Ennis was getting better at being in crowds, but he had to admit that he would never be completely at ease. He couldn't help but feel nervous while out with Jack, wondering if people were watching them and whispering to each other. While they had done nothing to make people suspect the truth, it was probably unusual to see two men ranch up together, even if they appeared to be related. Ennis would never forget how Rich and Earl were treated prior to Earl's murder.

"So, you guys lookin' forward to yer new school?" Jack asked, determined to put some smiles on the kids' faces today. He knew that they all missed their friends, and his promise that they would make new ones did nothing to ease that pain. Even if he and Ennis had ended up being nothing more than friends, and nothing sexual or romantic had ever happened between them, he would still have missed his friend after Brokeback. They had been getting on very well before things had changed.

"Yeah, Daddy," Bobby answered, grinning at him over his burger and fries. It seemed to be the staple diet of their children whenever they went out to eat, and Jack was glad they were so active on the land, running around most of the day. "That lady said she's gonna look for a tutor, right? Maybe they can help."

"Sure thing, son," Jack told him, smiling back. "We're gonna get you on track." He turned his face to Ennis, a look of gentle admiration on his face. "You've got me an' Ennis keepin' an eye out for ya." Ennis smiled back and tried not to blush. The look that passed between them did not go unnoticed; Katie and Joe, their new neighbours, had been looking at them and planning to go and say hello, and they were now watching curiously at the interaction between the two men.

"That look...sure don't look like the kind you make at yer brother," Katie mused, tilting her head. Joe nodded.

"It don't...it actually reminds me of the way we look at each other." Their eyes met and they immediately understood; there was more to the new ranchers than they first thought. "You think they...?"

"Maybe. Think we should ask 'em?"

"Dunno. What if we're wrong, an' they get offended? They've probably got guns on their property."

"I don't think they'd shoot us, honey," Katie told him, smiling a little. "They ain't like that." She nudged him. "If they are what we think, then they need all the friends they can get. Come on." They got up and headed over to their new friends, smiling as they got nearer. "Hey, you guys."

"Oh, hey," Jack replied, smiling back. He exchanged a silent look with Ennis; they had ultimately agreed to tell Katie and Joe the truth, but only if it came up. They weren't ready to go announcing it to everybody they met. "Good to see you guys."

"You too. What've you been up to?"

"Gettin' the kids registered for school," Ennis replied, feeling a little braver than usual now that he had made up his mind. They needed friends in the area who accepted them.

Katie nodded. "Great. Are any of 'em goin' into fifth grade?"

"Junior," Ennis told her. "Don't you guys have a girl in there?"

"Yep, little Becky," Katie said, and then paused. "Um...guys, could we have a word with you? In private?" Ennis and Jack nodded and slid out of the booth, walking towards an empty corner with them. When they turned, Katie started in. "Okay...I realise it's probably none of our business, an'...if you don't wanna say anythin', that's okay. It's just...we saw a look pass between you two. An' it ain't the kind you make at yer brother. So...we're sorry if we got it wrong, but..."

"You was right," Jack said quietly, standing shoulder to shoulder with his partner, proud of their relationship and willing to defend it. "We're together," he added, so quiet that nobody else could have heard it. "Hope that ain't a problem."

"Oh, no. Of course not. We just...we've both known guys like you in our lives, an' it's horrible how they were treated. People ridiculed 'em, beat 'em up...it was awful. An' we like you guys...we don't want somethin' happenin' to you."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other; that hadn't been the response they'd expected at all. These people cared about them, despite who they were. "Um...well, thanks," Jack replied, grinning a little. "That means a lot."

"Do the kids know?" Joe asked, nodding over at them. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, they do. An' um...my wife knew, before she died."

"Bet that wasn't easy," Katie said softly, feeling sorry that they had had to go through that. "So...did you really meet while herdin' sheep?"

"Yeah, that bit's true," Jack replied. "Met in '63 while herdin' sheep durin' the summer. Went our separate ways, got married an' had kids, an' then met up four years later. Went on fishin' trips together until this year, when our wives died. Ennis asked me up to Wyomin' to live with our kids, an' here we are."

"Best decision I ever made," Ennis said, smiling at him. Katie and Joe saw the pure, uninhibited love in his eyes when he looked at Jack, and they knew that they wanted to remain their friends.

"Well...we just want you guys to know that we're still your friends, an' we'd love to see you more often. Maybe we could bring Becky to your ranch, an' yer kids could meet her."

"That'd be great," Jack replied, shaking their hands. "God knows we need some friends. So, um...we'd better get back to 'em before they start throwin' fries at each other." They bid their goodbyes and went back to the table, feeling lighter than they had done that morning. Both of them were starting to get a very good feeling about their new life.

* * *

"That went well," Jack mused as they entered the house a little later. The kids had hopped out of the truck upon their return and were now playing hide and seek in the trees. Both men thought it was a good idea for them to run around after all that fast food they'd just had; if nothing else, it would tire them out and let them burn some energy.

"Sure did," Ennis replied, and then he stopped, looking around. "Hey, rodeo...look."

"What?" Jack asked, wondering what Ennis was talking about. "What is it?"

"Lookit this...an empty house, an' we're all alone." Ennis smiled down at him, eyes twinkling. Jack grinned and took his hand, leading him to the sofa.

"Alright, we can neck for a while, but we gotta keep our clothes on in case the kids come back. You gotta behave, cowboy."

"Hmm...I'll try," Ennis replied, pulling Jack close and making him lose his balance. They toppled onto the sofa, and Ennis was rewarded with the wonderful sound of Jack laughing. He'd always liked that, especially when he'd caused it, and he never wanted to hurt Jack ever again. "Like that sound yer makin', darlin'."

"Yeah?" Jack murmured in his ear, smiling. Ennis had his moments where he could be very sweet, and he lived for those moments. They'd been coming more and more over the last few months, and Jack could only guess that it was because he had finally allowed himself to let go of his notion that he wasn't gay, and that he loved Jack.

"Yeah, bud. Love hearin' you happy like that...never wanna hurt you ever again..."

"Hey..." Jack said softly, lifting his head away from Ennis's shoulder and looking up at him. "It's okay...we're past all that now. I already forgave you for that."

"I know, it's just..." He was stopped by Jack's hand over his mouth.

"Shh...don't think on it. Just...let's do this..." Jack removed his hand and replaced it with his lips, caressing Ennis's with his own and drawing a sigh out of him. They kissed slowly and leisurely, keeping their ears peeled for the sound of boots on the steps. If the kids were making their way back, they would be forewarned and could break apart in time.

After a few moments of kissing, Jack pulled Ennis's head down to his collarbone, one of Ennis's favourite spots in his body. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah, kinda. You sure are good at that, Jack..."

Jack rubbed his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Just don't want you beatin' yerself up 'cos of what's happened in the past."

"Can't help it," Ennis told him, sinking down until he was comfortable. "Hate myself for what I did...how I treated you."

"I know, cowboy...but you gotta remember, I don't hate you. Never did, even when you was pissin' me off. I knew why you couldn't just run off with me, an' I understood even if I didn't like it. But it don't matter now...none of it." He wrapped his arms around Ennis and held him tightly, hoping that one day, Ennis would be able to forgive himself for what he used to think and what he used to be like.

They disentangled themselves a little later, and a quick peek outside told Jack that the kids were still running around, playing tag this time. Satisfied that they were happy and safe, he decided that he wanted to call his mother and let her know what was going on. She had known about their plans to move, but they hadn't had chance to talk to her since.

He and Ennis settled on the sofa once more, and Jack pulled the cord so that both of them could hear.

"Hello, Twist Ranch."

"Hey, mama," Jack replied, smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Jack," she said, sounding relieved to hear from him. "Where've you been? Ain't spoken to you in ages."

"I know...I'm sorry, mama. Me an' Ennis have been real busy with the new place. But the kids are outside now, so I figured we could call."

"Well, it's good to hear from you," she told him. "How's the new ranch?"

"Pretty good, we're buildin' it up. Ennis is right here, you wanna talk to him?"

"Ennis?"

"Howdy, ma'am," he said to her, once more grateful that she was so accepting of their relationship. He didn't know what they would have done without her.

"Good to hear from you, honey. You takin' care of my boy?" Jack grinned.

"Reckon so," Ennis replied, going a little red.

"Don't listen to him, mama. He's bein' real good to me."

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope things turn out okay for you..."

"They will...we've made some friends down here, an' they're okay with us bein' together. So...guess the world ain't all that bad." That was Jack; he always tried to look on the bright side and focus on whatever good things were going on. He had his moments when his mood would drop, but they were becoming less frequent. Now that he and Ennis were finally together and building the kind of life he'd always wanted, Jack was happy most of the time.

"Just be careful, honey," she said to him, motherly instincts taking over. "I don't want you gettin' hurt."

"I'll look after him," Ennis promised her, finally speaking up. "Won't let nobody hurt him, I promise."

"Thank you, Ennis," she replied. "God knows his daddy was awful to him...but he always had a pure heart. I don't wanna see him turn into John."

"Don't worry, I won't let him," Ennis said, taking Jack's hand. "He's gonna be just fine."

"Alright. Well, when can I see yer place?"

"Soon, mama. How about in a week? The kids are still settlin' in an' all..."

"Sounds great, Jack. Call me an' let me know."

"Will do. Bye, mama." Jack hung up and kissed Ennis's hand. "Love you, cowboy."

Ennis leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, drawing a surprised moan out of him. "Love you too, darlin'."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_August 21st, 1975_

On Thursday, Ennis and Jack could no longer ignore the fact that their ranch would be growing soon. They had already agreed on a loan of a bull from a nearby ranch, and the insemination would occur within the next week. Once the cows were pregnant, it was only a matter of time before the ranch expanded and they both knew that they couldn't handle everything by themselves. They had already put out the word that they were looking for help, and they had a few people coming by today for interviews. Both of them hoped that they could get at least a few hands.

As much as they knew they needed help, they had to be wary of who they hired. If they chose the wrong person and then had to fire them, what if that person found out the truth about them? It would be all over town in a matter of hours, out of spite if nothing else. They had to make sure that they were comfortable with whoever they hired.

The two of them were sat in the office, going over their expenses and talking about ideas for making money while the cows were still waiting to give birth. It would be close to a year before they saw any results, maybe longer.

"What about some chickens?" Jack suggested, looking up at Ennis. "They don't need breedin'; we could just sell the eggs they lay on their own."

Ennis nodded. "Guess so. Or...maybe if one or two of the cows don't get knocked up by that bull, maybe we could..." He left his words hanging; Jack didn't like that part of ranching and never would. He was far from squeamish, but he hated having to do that. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Jack grinned. "Thanks. I guess we could do that. We should probably start lookin' around for people to buy our meat an' eggs. Maybe we could sell to just individual people to start with, an' then approach places like restaurants when we've got more about us. I don't think they'd trade in the suppliers they got now for a couple guys just startin' out." He thought for a moment. "Hey...we don't even have a name for the place. Don't have a business name..."

"Oh...guess we don't." Ennis wracked his brains for an idea, but he drew a blank as to what to name a ranch. "Any ideas?"

"Well..." Jack shifted. "Back when I first wanted us to have a ranch of our own, I did think of a name. Been in my head ever since." At Ennis's nod, he carried on. "I was thinkin'...Brokeback Ranch."

It was perfect; a reminder of how their relationship had started and where all of this had begun. Regardless of the fact that they were hundreds of miles away, Brokeback would always have a special place in their hearts. "Jack...that sounds real good, darlin'. It fits." Ennis reached across and covered Jack's hand with his own. "I like that."

"Great," Jack replied, relieved that Ennis hadn't thought it was dumb. "Um...what about some kinda brand? We ain't branded them cows yet an' if we're gonna be sellin' to bigger places one day, we gotta package it up an' all. We need a kinda symbol."

"You know what, bud?" Ennis said, smiling a little. "I'd like it if the kids could come up with somethin' for that. I wanna get them more involved with it all. One of 'em could end up ownin' this place one day...reckon they should help out."

Jack nodded, seeing the logic behind this. When he and Ennis did retire one day, he would love for one of their kids to take over, maybe even all of them if they wanted to. There was plenty of land; maybe they could build homes for their future families and still remain on the property where they could run things. He didn't like the idea of selling the ranch to some stranger; it was so cold and impersonal. If they were going to build up a renowned business, as he wanted them to, it would be best to try and keep it in the family.

"That's a great idea, Ennis. An' yer right...I wanna get them more involved, too. I know they'd love workin' with the animals, an' maybe they'll turn out to be good at runnin' a business. Only we can show 'em the ropes."

"Okay. So...back to hirin' people. What are we gonna say about us livin' together? They could ask, an' we could lie...but I don't really wanna. Reckon they got a right to know who they're workin' for...give 'em a chance to walk if they don't like it."

"I guess. An' if they have a real issue with it...there's always the shotguns." Jack smiled and Ennis couldn't help but laugh.

"Yer crazy, Twist," he said, shaking his head.

"For you, I am," Jack replied, leaning over to kiss him. Ennis leaned towards him in interest, sliding their tongues together as their lips met. He just couldn't get enough of kissing Jack; it was one of the best things he'd ever experienced, surpassed only by making love with the man. They could never get enough of each other, and knew that they were very lucky to have that kind of relationship. Apart from the incredible sex they always had, they were also best friends and could talk about anything, especially now.

"Mmm," Jack moaned softly as they broke apart. "Wish we could take this further, but we got someone comin' to ask 'bout a job soon."

"I know...wish I could take ya upstairs an' fuck ya silly," Ennis told him, murmuring in his ear. Jack squirmed, knowing that Ennis was trying to rile him up.

"Cut it out, cowboy," he said, managing to break away. "We can finish this later, tonight when we're all alone up there."

"I'll hold ya to that, rodeo," Ennis replied, getting up and leaving the office, leaving Jack staring after him with a grin on his face.

* * *

About an hour later, the first of their potential employees arrived. He was a young man, probably in his early twenties, and he seemed friendly enough. Ennis and Jack welcomed him into the office and Ennis quickly checked on the kids before sitting down next to Jack. The young man seemed nervous and a little intimidated by the impressive house.

"Alright, what's yer name?" Jack asked, going into salesman mode. Ennis was swiftly becoming impressed by how professional he was.

"Jamie Keates, sir," he replied, turning his hat over in his hands. Ennis could remember being this nervous when he had first got work on a ranch without K.E. there to help him.

"You got any experience on a ranch?"

"Yeah, worked on my daddy's since I was a kid. I, uh...I've just turned twenty, an'...I had to move out of his house. Got myself a place in town but I gotta pay rent. So..."

"You mind us askin' why you hadta move out?" Jack asked him. "Was there a problem with the work you was doin'?"

"No...but...he caught me in the barn with...someone I shouldn't have been with. An' he told me to leave."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other, wondering. They couldn't imagine a man kicking his son out for being caught with a girl, even on his property. There might have been more to his story.

"Look, Jamie...we'd be happy to take you on. You need the money, we need the help. You seem like a decent guy. But there's one thing you gotta know 'bout us."

Jamie looked down. "You guys...yer together, ain't ya?"

"How could you tell?" Ennis asked, having no intention whatsoever of denying it. The young man looked up at them.

"Could tell by the way you guys look at each other. I don't think it's real obvious..."

"Then how...?"

"'Cos...I'm like you," he said shakily. "That's why my daddy kicked me out. Caught me with one of our ranch hands. Told me to get the hell out."

Jack nodded. "Alright, Jamie. Didn't beat you, did he?"

"No, but he said some things that I ain't never gonna forget."

"What about the ranch hand?" Ennis asked him. "You guys still seein' each other?"

Jamie swallowed. "Well...we're kinda livin' together in the apartment. Like you guys here. That's why we need rent. I don't wanna sound like some kinda sob story, but..."

"It's okay. Does yer friend have a job?"

"No, we thought we'd try separate places, just in case."

"Well...since we're hirin' you, he's more than welcome to come work for us. An' we won't kick ya out if we catch you...takin' a break together." Jack smiled. "But you'd still hafta be careful. We don't know who else we're gonna hire. Could be that we get someone who don't mind it so long as they don't see it."

"We'd never repeat that mistake," Jamie told him. "We know it ain't safe for guys like us."

"Alright. So, when can you start? Tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot." Jamie stood up and shook their hands.

"No problem. An' bring yer friend." Jamie nodded and left the office, leaving Ennis and Jack to sigh in unison. "That was interestin'," Jack said.

"Yeah. Never thought we'd end up hirin' a guy who's like us, an' his...whatever. Partner?"

"Guess so. Anyway, we got another interview in about half an hour. Plenty of time to sit with the kids for a while."

"You got it." They left the office hand in hand and found their children in the living room. Jenny and Bobby were watching cartoons, while Junior was drawing in a notebook on her lap. "Hey, you three."

"Hi, Daddy, hi Jack," the girls chorused.

"Hi," Bobby followed, smiling at them both. "You hire someone?"

"Yeah, we did. Real nice guy, kinda young. Had some bad luck, so we're givin' him a chance. Turns out he's like us, in love with a guy. They're livin' together an' need some money."

"How many guys are there like you?" Jenny asked, blinking curiously. They shrugged.

"Dunno. A lot, I reckon. But they ain't all brave enough to admit it. An' that ain't their fault...lots of people don't like it, so they keep quiet." Both of them hoped that one day, nobody would have to hide away who they were out of fear.

They sat with their children for a while and then answered the knock at the door when their next potential employee came by. He was older than them, and wearing a wedding ring.

The interview did not go well. As soon as he heard the truth about them, he shot out of his chair as though they had suggested he join them upstairs. "Goddamn queers," he spat. "Ain't workin' for the likes of you."

Jack stood up and glared at him. "Fine. Get the hell out if yer gonna start with that shit. Don't want you around our kids. An' keep yer mouth shut, or else."

"Ain't tellin' no-one I was near you people," he shot back, and left the office. They heard the door slam and Ennis put his arm around Jack.

"Can't win 'em all, Jack," he said gently. Jack nodded, knowing that Ennis was right but still angry that there was so much prejudice about people like them.

"I know. Good job we didn't hire him, with a mouth like that. We might not be perfect, Ennis...an' maybe we did swear in front of our kids a few times...but we can't let someone like that near 'em."

"Sure can't. Come on, let's go for a walk." He pulled Jack out of the room and through the back door of the kitchen. The summer air was warm and relaxing, and Ennis laced their fingers together as they strolled aimlessly. They were bound to face people like that now they were together, and they just had to deal with it. There was nothing else they could do but stick together and try to keep the kids away from it.

* * *

Afterwards, Ennis and Jack decided that they wanted to have their neighbours over for dinner sometime. Katie and Joe had been great about finding out the truth, and were clearly still their friends, so they both felt like a thank-you was needed. Things could have gone so badly wrong when the truth had come out; Katie and Joe could have reacted differently and spread the news around town.

As it was, things were a lot better than expected. It seemed that nobody else in town knew about them, and they wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

The two of them were working in the barn when Jack suddenly paused, leaning on his hay fork. "Hey, you know what?" Ennis looked up at him, eyes hovering over the sweat on Jack's shirt. He would love to strip Jack off and lick him clean right about now, but tried to restrain himself for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Was thinkin'...why don't we invite Sarah? She's been wantin' to come over an' see the place now we've moved in. An' maybe she could bring her kids so ours can meet 'em."

"Good idea, bud. Um...yer lookin' kinda hot there..."

Jack grinned. "You askin' me to take my shirt off? You won't get nothin' done if I do that."

"Could do you," Ennis replied in a low voice, surprising even himself. Jack's grin widened and he shook his head.

"Can't argue with that." He removed his shirt and he was right; Ennis only got one thing done for the next few minutes.

When they emerged from the back room a little later, Jack nibbling Ennis's neck as they walked, they found the kids running around outside. They exchanged a smile and then headed inside, where Jack picked up the phone.

"Katie Barnes."

"Hey, Katie. It's Jack Twist."

"Oh, hey Jack. Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Um...me an' Ennis have been thinkin'...we wanna have you an' Joe over for dinner sometime. That okay?"

"Jack, we'd love to. When's a good time to come?"

"What 'bout Saturday? Maybe you could bring yer girl."

"That's a great idea, Jack. She'd love to meet the girls an' Bobby. An' so would we."

"Great. An' um...we was thinkin' of invitin' Sarah Green, our realtor. She's the one who found this place for us an' she's our friend. Bet she'd like to meet you guys. Got a couple kids of her own."

"Alright. So...Saturday? What time?"

"I was thinkin' about five." Jack looked at Ennis as he said this, and saw the nod.

"Great, we'll be there. Bye, Jack."

"See ya." Jack hung up and turned to Ennis. "I'll call Sarah in a sec. What are we makin' on Saturday?"

Ennis shrugged. "Dunno. I reckon they don't want nothin' too special."

"They're our friends, Ennis...an' this is a thank-you for how great they've been. Maybe we could do a chicken with potatoes an' veg an' stuff." Ennis nodded.

"Sounds good. Yer turnin' into a real good cook, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Well...like I said before, Lureen used to work late, an' I had to feed Bobby. There's only so many times a week you can eat out. So I learned to cook for him. Reckon I'm doin' okay." He smiled. "I notice yer always there, helpin' me an' doin' the dishes."

Ennis took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't want ya thinkin' I'm treatin' you like a wife, Jack. I used to let Alma do all the work 'round the apartment, an' the old ranch we lived on before that. But...with you, I wanna help. This is our life, an' I'm happy with you. So I wanna share things equally. Only fair..."

"Whatever the reason, Ennis...I appreciate it. I like helpin' you with stuff, gives us time to be together. You know I like spendin' time with you."

"Me too, cowboy." Jack kissed him and then went back to the phone, dialling Sarah's number.

"Sarah Green."

"Sarah, it's Jack Twist."

"Oh, hey Jack. Good to hear from you. How's Ennis an' the kids?"

"They're great, thanks. Ranch is really shapin' up."

"Glad to hear it. You guys made any friends?"

"Yeah. Met another couple, an' they're okay with who we are. They've met guys like us before an' know the kind of thing that happens to us. So they're okay. An' you know what? We ended up hirin' a young guy who's also queer, got himself a fella in town. They got kicked off his daddy's ranch when he caught 'em together."

"So you guys stepped up an' offered 'em jobs?" she asked, sounding impressed.

"Sure did. Reckon they're good workers; they just got kicked out 'cos they was caught together. They need money for rent an' stuff. Guess it's only fair we help 'em out."

"It's a good thing yer doin', Jack. You an' Ennis are good guys. So is everythin' okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We wanted to ask you for dinner, maybe this Saturday. Our neighbours are comin' over."

"I would love to, Jack. What time?"

"Was thinkin' about five. That okay? Could you bring yer kids?"

"I would, but they're with their daddy on weekends, remember. Up in Montana."

"Right...well, he's welcome too. Him an' his fella, if they wanna come."

"I could ask him. I bet they'd like to meet another couple like you guys. So...I'll call an' ask. I'll either turn up on my own or with 'em."

"That's okay. I'm sure the kids are gonna eat any leftovers. So we'll see you on Saturday then."

"Alright. Bye, Jack."

"Bye." Jack hung up once more and felt a pair of arms slide around his waist from behind. "Mmm..."

"Now that yer done with that...you wanna go for another walk before dinner?" Ennis murmured in his ear. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, cowboy. I'd love to." They prised themselves apart and headed out the back door, hand in hand.

When they reached the log near the fence amongst the trees, they sat down and Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder, listening to the quiet and feeling peaceful.

* * *

_August 23rd, 1975_

Saturday arrived and Jack felt happy about having their friends over for the first time. He knew that while Ennis was still very shy, he too liked having people around that he could talk to freely, knowing that they weren't judging him. Jack thought that it was very important to have friends here; if trouble ever did start, at least they would have some backup.

The two of them spent the morning riding out on the horses and checking on the cows. Jamie and his partner Sam were both very grateful to them for giving them work and being so nice to them. They were good workers and had plenty of skills when it came to ranch work; the only reason that they had been cast out was because of who they were and how they felt about each other.

Ennis and Jack ended up inviting their new workers to dinner, so here they were helping out for a couple of hours before going home to change. The kids were in the living room and could easily occupy themselves while their fathers worked.

A few hours before dinner, Ennis and Jack came back inside and got started on the food. The chicken was put into the oven and Jack started peeling potatoes, happy to be sharing this task with Ennis. He liked working together with his partner in this domesticated state; it was different to the kind of work they'd done up on Brokeback. For one thing, both of them could cook better now. They had both matured from the young men they had once been, and knew a lot more about life now than they had back then.

Around half past four, the doorbell rang and Jack answered it to find Jamie and Sam, back from home and changed for dinner. A little later, Sarah arrived by herself.

"My ex has the kids, he wanted to take 'em to Yellowstone for the weekend," she explained, and Jack nodded.

"No problem. Reckon the kids will eat most of dinner anyway." He led her inside and introduced her to their workers. Knowing that they could trust their friends with the kids, Ennis and Jack went back into the kitchen to carry on with cooking. They had made a real effort with this dinner, wanting to thank their friends for everything they had done for them. They also wanted to show Jamie and Sam how good life could be when it was shared with someone you really loved. Ennis and Jack were living proof that with a little hard work, love and some perseverance, a life together could be achieved despite the odds against them.

Just before five, Katie and Joe arrived, pleased to see how happy their friends were in their new home. They were good people, and they deserved happiness just as much as anybody.

"You guys really went all out with this," Katie said as they sat down, admiring the rich food around the table. Jack smiled.

"Well, we really wanna thank you guys for everythin'. You've been real good to us, an' you didn't hafta be. We know what most people think 'bout guys like us, so...we wanna say thank you for bein' our friends."

"An' we wanted you guys to see our place," Ennis added, looking at Jamie and Sam. "I know you guys ain't had it easy up to now, bein' chucked outta that other ranch. We both know how it is to have a dad who ain't easy to live with. My daddy hated guys like us, mighta even killed one of 'em. An' Jack's daddy hated us for bein' in love."

"Grandpa's real mean to my daddy," Bobby cut in sadly. "Both of 'em are. They don't like my daddy an' Ennis bein' together, an' my mama's daddy threatened 'em."

"That's awful," Katie replied as Jack rubbed his son's back. "I can't believe this kinda treatment for you guys. An' it's all just 'cos of who you are."

"We know...that's why it's important for us to make some friends where we live. At least then...if things go wrong an' people find out about us, we've got some backup." Both of them hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but they had to remain prepared for the worst.

Joe nodded. "We'd be happy to vouch for you guys if we had to. It ain't fair that people treat you like that."

"Well...anyway, I wanna make a toast. To all of us, an' to friendship."

"To love," Katie added, smiling and raising her glass. "To makin' a life together with someone you love." There was love in this house today, and plenty of it; no matter what might happen tomorrow, or next week, or even a year from now, they could deal with it as long as they were together and kept each other safe.

"Hear hear," they chorused, clinking their glasses together. The dinner was delicious, their guests being very impressed by the cooking skills of their hosts. One thing they did notice was how well-behaved the kids were at the table. It was clear that Ennis and Jack had taught their children manners, and the kids were a credit to them.

Afterwards, they all went into the living room and opened a bottle of wine, feeling like celebrating their growing friendship. Katie, Joe and Sarah were pleased to meet another gay couple besides Ennis and Jack, seeing how they were a lot happier now than they probably had been before. Ennis and Jack were a testament to the power of love and how it could grow when all the other problems went away. They had money and a home, and now they had friends. Their love was given space to blossom and make them happy.

By the time their guests left, Ennis was feeling the effects of the red wine and couldn't wait to get Jack upstairs. They got their kids into bed and locked up before heading to their own room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Dinner was great, huh?" Jack asked as they brushed their teeth side by side. They were just in their jeans and barefoot, having stripped off most of their clothes already. This was their favourite time of day; the quiet moments after the day, and before a night of lovemaking. No matter what time of day, they always looked forward to this moment. It was the perfect way to cap off each day they had together. Knowing how painful it was to be apart, they were sure to appreciate every moment they now had.

"Sure was, bud," Ennis agreed, smiling at him in the mirror. They spat and rinsed out before leaving the bathroom hand in hand, heading for their bed. "Reckon the others liked it, too. Yer gettin' to be a real good cook." It was true; Jack could barely cook beans up on Brokeback, but the can opener incident had been partially his fault.

Jack smiled as they got into bed, sliding under the covers and turning towards each other. "Thanks, cowboy. It's like I said back in Wyomin'...I know you grew up hungry, an' I did too but I had some pretty good food down in Texas. You guys barely scraped by an'...I don't want you feelin' hungry like that ever again. Don't want the kids feelin' that either. Just wanna take care of everyone."

"I know, darlin'." Ennis leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack's, heart skipping a beat when Jack started to kiss him back. It was his favourite feeling, and he knew that he would never tire of it. He felt himself becoming aroused and then Jack's hand on his chest. "Jack?"

"Mmm..." Jack pulled his lips away for a second, nuzzling Ennis's nose with his own. "I wanna be inside ya...if it's okay..."

Ennis gazed into his eyes, seeing how much Jack wanted to do it. He was starting to actually love the times when Jack was in control, and it was no longer an issue for him. "Okay..." They kissed again and Jack gently pushed Ennis down onto his back, nudging his legs apart. He had to be mindful to go slowly; while Ennis was now receptive to this, he still didn't handle pain very well.

"I love you," he murmured into his lover's ear, kissing his neck. "Always have, always will."

"Me too, Jack..." Ennis's eyes slid shut at the pleasure he was feeling with Jack's lips on his skin. When things had first started up on Brokeback, he had never thought that he would come to enjoy the more intimate side of sex, like this, with another man. But here they were; Jack was kissing him and touching him and he never wanted it to end.

Jack reached for the lube and nestled himself between Ennis's legs, yearning to be inside him. As much as he loved it when Ennis was inside him, this was different. It was a huge deal for Ennis to allow himself to be penetrated, and Jack was humbled that Ennis trusted him so much. He had to be sure that he would never break that trust; Ennis had handed him his heart and he had to take care of it.

When he was ready, he started to slowly push in. He watched Ennis's face as they connected, seeing the initial pain and pausing. He stayed still, waiting for the pain to pass before continuing. "You okay?"

Ennis opened his eyes and nodded. "Yeah...keep goin'." Jack did so until he was fully inside, and leaned over Ennis. He reached for Ennis's hands and laced their fingers together, using his knees for leverage as he started to thrust.

He moved slowly, hearing Ennis's shuddering breaths and occasional soft gasps. Jack had always loved hearing the sounds from Ennis as they made love; they were uninhibited and completely natural. When they were younger, Ennis had held so much of himself back, even during sex. But now, he opened up completely and allowed Jack to see everything he was feeling.

Jack listened to the beautiful sounds he could hear as they moved together, making some of his own as he pushed in deeper. "God, I love you...love bein' inside you. Feels so good..."

"Yeah..." Ennis had never been good at verbalising his feelings, especially pleasure, but he did try so that Jack knew how he felt. "You...you feel good too." He bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, giving him further access and pulling Jack closer. He no longer cared about the perceived weakness of letting another man dominate him; for one thing, Jack wasn't just another guy. He was the love of Ennis's life. For another, he didn't feel weak in this position. He somehow felt powerful, like he still had some control over the situation. He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't deny it either. Jack made him feel like that.

They moved together, Jack pushing in deeper and quickening the pace until Ennis was groaning, straining against him and bucking. "Come on, baby...come fer me," Jack breathed in his ear. Ennis shot between them with a moan and Jack followed soon after, spilling into his lover and collapsing on top of him. "Oh God..."

"Jack...that was..." Ennis was lost for words; nothing could describe what they had just done, and how good it had felt. He wrapped his arms around Jack as he felt him pulling out, and they relaxed together. "I love you..."

"Love you too..." Jack rolled off him and stayed close, eyes hazy and a little drowsy. "That was good."

"Sure was." Ennis moved closer and rested his head against Jack's chest, settling down next to him and sighing. Jack draped an arm over him and closed his eyes, seeing that Ennis was too tired to talk right now. It was no big deal; they had the rest of their lives for talking. All they had to do was live in the moment and enjoy the gift that had been given to them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_August 31st, 1975_

The Sunday before school started, Ennis and Jack could see that the kids were nervous. Uniforms had been bought and tried on, and plenty of pictures had been taken. They felt as if they were truly sharing this experience together, and they would always remember it.

Jack's mother had been down for the weekend, and Ennis could tell that her visit had been good for Jack and the kids. Despite Jack's ill feelings towards his father and his confusion as to why his mother had stayed married to the old man, it was clear that he loved his mother. Ennis wondered what it might be like if his mother was still alive; would she be as accepting as Rose? Or would she cut him off completely? He couldn't help but wish that he could at least talk to her, to see how she might feel about his relationship with Jack.

"What are you thinkin' 'bout over here?" Jack murmured in his ear from behind as he stared out of the kitchen window after breakfast. Jack's arms were around him and the kids had disappeared outside.

"Thinkin' 'bout yer mama. She's been real good to us, an' she ain't never judged us for bein' together. I know she didn't like how I kept you hangin' all them years, an' it's no wonder she asked me to step up for you now."

Jack nodded. "She just wants me to be happy. An' I am now. Got everythin' I ever wanted."

"I'm glad, rodeo." Ennis turned in Jack's arms and placed his own around Jack's neck. "I got to thinkin' 'bout my own mama. Wonderin' how she'd be about us."

"Reckon she'd be okay with it?"

"I dunno. She was always a real nice woman, never said a bad word 'bout nobody. I dunno if she ever knew Earl an' Rich when they was livin' back home, but everybody knew what happened. Earl was killed an' Rich disappeared. Never heard her talkin' 'bout it much. She did say that it was a real shame that two guys got so much grief from the rest of the town."

"That'd be yer clue, cowboy," Jack suggested. "Maybe the idea of 'em bein' together didn't bother her. An' maybe she'd be okay with us. She was yer mama...she just wanted you to be happy, right? I reckon that's more important."

"Yeah, maybe..." Ennis thought about this and then shook his head. "Guess we won't never know. Hope you don't mind...but I kinda think of Rose as my ma, too. In a way..."

Jack smiled. "I don't mind. I know she loves you an' the girls, an' she's kinda yer mother-in-law. Think about when she was here over the weekend...she seemed real happy to be here with us. An' I think she liked the ranch well enough. I'm sure she loves you." He leaned in and kissed Ennis softly, running his hands through the curls he loved so much. He had always loved them, ever since their second night together when Ennis had allowed more intimate contact.

When they broke apart, Jack nuzzled their noses together and smiled. "So...first day of school tomorrow. Bet the kids are real nervous."

"Yeah. Hope they make some good friends, an'...that they settle in alright." Ennis bit his lip; Junior was quieter than her sister, and he was concerned that she would just blend into the wallpaper, as it were. He hoped that she made some new friends.

"They'll be okay, cowboy. I know Junior's quieter than the other two, but I bet she finds some kids that are into readin', like her. My mama used to say, 'birds of a feather flock together'. If there's kids there into the same stuff, she'll find 'em." He was sure about this; Junior was quiet but not shy. She was bound to respond to people if they found her, and he knew she would be okay.

Ennis nodded. "Guess so. There's one thing scarin' me, Jack. If people find out 'bout us...I know we can handle it. But what if they get bullied at school for it? They ain't built to take that kinda hate. They're just kids..."

"I know," Jack told him, cupping his cheeks. He knew exactly how to calm Ennis down when things got to him; it was like they shared the same mind sometimes. "An' we'll figure it out if it happens. We'll tell the kids to make sure they come to us if they get bullied, an' we'll talk to the teachers. If we don't stick up for ourselves, that'll make 'em think they can get away with it. An' it won't stop. But if we show 'em that we ain't ashamed of who we are, it might just make 'em think twice 'bout startin' on us. We ain't pushovers, an' we gotta make sure they know that."

He smiled and saw that Ennis was relaxing. They had a certain way of balancing each other out and working out problems together, and both of them had found that they liked it immensely. It was the best relationship either of them had ever had, and they knew that it would be the one that lasted for the rest of their lives.

The two of them headed outside to get some work done and distract themselves. Work always had a way of keeping them focused so that they didn't dwell on other things and think too much. They worked side by side in the stables, brushing down the horses and filling the water troughs in the stalls. This was the kind of life that Jack had hoped for when he'd first asked Ennis to live together with him, and now they had it. Jack had sometimes doubted Ennis's feelings for him, given that he'd kept resisting the offer, but that was all in the past now. They were together and life was finally sweet for both of them. He didn't doubt Ennis at all anymore, and was more in love with the man than ever.

* * *

Ennis and Jack worked through the morning and observed their new workers. So far, they only had Jamie and Sam, but they were good at their jobs. When Jack watched them together, seeing the glances they gave each other when they thought nobody was looking, he couldn't help but be reminded of himself and Ennis up on Brokeback. They were just young kids, as he and Ennis had been, and it felt as if he was watching someone else's story unfold before his eyes.

He talked about it with Ennis, who agreed that they were interesting to watch as they interacted. Both of them hoped that they were setting a good example to the younger men, showing them what was possible when the effort was put forth. Ennis regretted the fact that he and Jack had missed out on so many years, whereas the other two were starting together so young, but there was nothing they could do about that now.

They had decided early on to invite any workers they hired to eat lunch with them and the kids, since they had the room and there was always plenty of food. Ennis remembered being a ranch hand on someone else's ranch and eating cold sandwiches in his truck, even in winter. He never wanted anybody they hired to go through the same thing, so it was an especially important gesture to him.

The two of them prepared lunch side by side in the kitchen, hearing the kids running around outside and talking about how lucky they were to have such a wide open space for them.

When everybody had sat down, the two men nodded at each other and Jack cleared his throat. "Okay, kids. Remember it's yer first day tomorrow. You lookin' forward to it?"

"Yeah, Daddy," Bobby answered. "You gonna get me a tutor like you said?"

"We sure are, son. We'll get on that as soon as we can. Maybe we could talk to yer teacher sometime. You girls okay?"

"Yeah, Jack," Jenny said cheerfully. "I'm lookin' forward to Gym class. You reckon there'll be any other girls in there? There wasn't that many back in Wyomin'."

"There probably will be, Jenny. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." He glanced at Ennis and took a deep breath. "The thing is, we wanna remind you kids of our cover story one more time before tomorrow. You got it memorised?"

"You an' Daddy are half-brothers," Jenny recited. "An' you've been fishin' buddies for eleven years."

"Yer wives died this summer so you decided to get together an' help each other raise us," Bobby continued, nodding.

"An' now yer here, as business partners settin' up a ranch to give us all a new life," Junior finished, smiling a little. There were some parts of the story that were true, so they didn't have to lie about everything.

"Great. Now if anybody asks you about yer home life, that's all you gotta tell 'em," Jack said. "We know you probably don't like lyin', but it's what we gotta do."

"We know, Jack," Junior said quietly. "If we tell the truth, they could hurt you. We don't want that." Ennis covered her hand with his own, grateful that they understood why they were being asked to lie. He hated the fact that they had to keep things quiet, but it was the reality of their lives now. He wondered what Jamie and Sam made of all this.

"Maybe one day, we won't hatfa lie," Jack told them, hoping it was true. "They reckon the world's changin' all the time...maybe one day they'll accept folks like us."

"Really?" Jenny asked. "People can be real mean sometimes. Look at yer daddy, an' Bobby's other grandpa."

"They had other reasons for hatin' me, Jenny, not just for this. It's just...they like blamin' stuff on folks who are different. Just the way some people are." He sighed. "But...so long as we keep layin' low an' just try to get on with things, maybe we'll be okay. An' maybe by the time people find out about us, things'll be different. They might not even care." It was a long shot and they both knew it; to just hope that by the time the truth came out, people would be more accepting. But they had to hold on to some belief that the world was changing; it had done so already with other groups of people that were once considered second-class, even third. For one thing, slavery was now against the law and black people were more welcomed into society than before.

After lunch, Ennis and Jack were doing the dishes when their workers approached them. "You really think that things are gonna get better for us one day?" Jamie asked, looking hopeful. Sam was by his side, and Jack was reminded of the way he and Ennis stood together when facing something. He shrugged.

"I dunno. But I'm hopin' that they do, an' soon. I hate that the kids have to lie just to keep us safe. All kids wanna talk about their home lives."

"Reckon they might change one day, rodeo," Ennis said, nudging him gently. "Just gotta keep hopin'. An' all we can do 'til then is just keep goin' with our lives." Jack smiled at him and nodded.

"You guys are a real inspiration," Sam told them, looking between them at the obvious love and familiarity. "Think we oughta tell ya that much."

"Thanks, guys," Jack replied, cheeks going a little red. He'd never thought that somebody would find their love for one another something to look up to. Maybe the world was already changing. "You guys remind me of us, when we was kids up on Brokeback."

"Wish I'd been brave like you," Ennis added. "Coulda had more years of this if I had." Jack looked at him sadly, wondering when he was going to stop regretting things that were beyond his control. This was how the cards had been dealt, and this was how things had turned out.

* * *

_September 1st, 1975_

It was Monday, the first day of school and the house was a flurry of activity as Ennis and Jack tried to get their kids ready. They prepared breakfast in the kitchen and heard what could be elephants running around upstairs.

"That'll be Bobby, I reckon," Jack commented as there was a thud. "He's always rushin' around on school mornin's."

"We'll get 'em there in time, bud," Ennis assured him. It was only a short drive to town and they had plenty of time. "They'll be alright."

The kids came thundering down the stairs together and Jack felt like he'd need to take an aspirin if this carried on. Bobby was noisy, but when paired with Jenny it was even worse. She wasn't quiet, and even Junior could be loud when she was in a rush. They left their bags by the front door and sat at the table, voices chattering away as the breakfast was being made.

"I hope I get time to get to the library," Junior was saying as their fathers brought over the food. "Maybe I can make some friends in there."

"Reckon you will, Junior. You might get the time durin' lunch," Jack told her. He wondered how well-stocked the library at school was; they weren't always as good as they could be in smaller towns. But Loveland was of a fair size, and the school was too, so maybe she'd like it. "An' yer right; you'll probably make some good friends there." She smiled at him as they began to eat. Now more than ever, they felt like a real family just going about their daily business. The kids going to school, he and Ennis working...it was so normal, and it was what they had both craved since they were kids. They'd had a taste of it while married to their wives, but this was different; they were in love with each other.

After breakfast, they all piled into Jack's truck and headed for town. There was some beautiful scenery along the way, and Jack thought of Colorado Springs on the southern side of the state; he hoped that one day they could take the kids down there. The time had just gotten away from them this summer, with building up the ranch and everything. He made a mental note to talk to Ennis about it for next summer.

They pulled up outside the school, where kids were already heading inside. Jack checked his watch and saw they still had fifteen minutes before they had to be in home room.

"Alright, you guys got yer lunch ready?" he asked them. The night before, he and Ennis had prepared lunches for the three of them and had put them in the kids' bags before leaving. The three of them nodded. "Okay, one of will pick you up at three; we'll be right here. You guys okay to go in?"

"Yeah," they all said at the same time, making him smile. He glanced at Ennis and they nodded.

"Okay. So we'll see you later. Be good, an' get someone to call us if you need us. We love you."

"Love you Daddy, Ennis," Bobby said, grinning.

"Love you Daddy, Jack," the girls chorused, and the three of them got out, heading through the gates together. Ennis and Jack watched them as they walked into the building, both smiling proudly as their children headed off into a new aspect of their lives. Both of them were very grateful that they could experience this together; all they had ever wanted was a family with someone they loved. Now they had it.

The kids found their respective home room classrooms and they all sat down, thinking of each other and their fathers. They had gone to great lengths to just give them a normal life despite the circumstances, and all three of them were determined to make their fathers proud.

On the way home, Jack took one of Ennis's hands with his free one and squeezed. "Hard to see 'em go, ain't it?"

"Sure is. In the last few years, I wasn't always there when it was time for school. Alma used to take 'em 'cos I was workin' an' I started early. Never thought about how hard it is to let 'em go like that. Feel like I just wanna keep 'em at home, safe."

"We gotta let 'em go when they turn eighteen, cowboy. Might as well get used to it," Jack reminded him gently. "Who knows...at least one of 'em could end up goin' to college, an' then we'd hafta be without 'em for most of the year."

"I know. An' I'd be real proud of 'em if they got into college. Wish I coulda gone. Never even finished high school..."

"Neither did I, cowboy. An' that wasn't our fault. Things was different then...we hadta stay with our families an' work. An' you lost yer parents...so it ain't yer fault that you hadta drop out. Don't worry 'bout it, okay?"

Ennis squeezed Jack's hand and nodded. "I'll try not to. Just gets to me when I remember how smart the girls are, an' wish I could help 'em with their school work."

"You ain't dumb, Ennis," Jack told him firmly. "I've told ya that before. Bet things woulda been different if you'd finished high school. But you know what? We've got somethin' else outta life besides a degree. We got a family an' a home anyway, an' that's a different kind of achievement." He smiled at Ennis and then turned to face the road, thinking. Jamie and Sam would be working right about now, and he trusted them to keep an eye on things while they were out. They were happy to have just the two of them right now; he was wary of hiring someone who would hate them.

They arrived home and joined their hands in the fields, feeding the cows and making sure the fences were stable. Just another day at the ranch.

* * *

Ennis and Jack tried to keep away from each other and focus on their work that morning, but the lure of each other and an empty house tested their resolve. They hadn't had the place to themselves yet, and were eager to make the most of it.

They reached breaking point around eleven. Ennis went into the house to use the bathroom and came face to face with Jack upstairs. "Oh, hey rodeo."

"Hi," Jack replied, grinning breathlessly. "Um...thought you was still outside."

"Thought the same about you," Ennis replied, shifting his feet. "So, um..." Jack shook his head.

"Fuck it." He grabbed Ennis and pulled him close, smashing their lips together. It took several moments for Ennis to respond, and then he started kissing back. They banged their way out of the bathroom and down the hall to their bedroom, pawing at each other's jeans and finally letting out their frustrations.

"Oh God, darlin'," Ennis gasped, leaning his forehead against Jack's as they fell onto the bed, kissing heavily. "Been wantin' to do this all fuckin' mornin'."

"Me too," Jack replied, tilting his head back as Ennis attacked his neck. "Fuck me..."

"Now? That what you want, rodeo?" Ennis breathed in his ear. Jack nodded. Clothes came flying off and Ennis rolled onto his back, pulling Jack over him.

"Ennis? I thought..." Jack looked confused, and Ennis stroked his thighs.

"Want ya to ride me, rodeo," he whispered, almost shyly. Jack grinned and his eyes lit up.

"Ain't ridden a bull in ages," he said. "Guess I could go one more time." He grabbed the lube and slicked Ennis up, eyes glittering with lust. Ennis was biting his lower lip in anticipation; they hadn't done it like this since their last fishing trip, and he had missed it. While he did love doing it the regular way, with one of them on their back, this was different.

Jack tossed the lube aside and spread his cheeks, lowering himself down until he felt Ennis filling him up. "Oh God...missed doin' it like this."

"Me too, darlin'..." They melded into one and Jack leaned down, lacing their fingers together. He began to slowly rock up and down, being taken and taking at the same time. Ennis's eyes fell shut as he felt Jack's muscles clamping around him, so warm and tight. He was happy to be in bed with another man; only a real man could take something like this and enjoy it. Jack had shown him how sex was supposed to be, and he used the knowledge to the best of his ability to make it good for both of them.

Jack let go of his hands and fell onto him, face buried in his shoulder. "Fuckin' love you," he panted, shuddering as Ennis pushed in deeper, trying to find the sweet spot. "Love you so much."

"Jack...feels so good..." Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and kept moving up into him, relishing the unusual position and how good it really did feel.

Afterwards, Jack lay in Ennis's arms, purring like a contented cat. Ennis smiled and listened to the beautiful sound, feeling happy that he was the one who'd done that. "You feelin' good there, darlin'?"

"Mmm...you bet I am," Jack replied, eyes closed as he lay where he was, resting on Ennis's chest. "That was good..."

"Sure was. We're a pair, ain't we? Can't even go the whole mornin' without wantin' to go at each other."

Jack shrugged. "I don't mind. God knows I'd do it all day if we could."

"Ranch won't run itself, rodeo," Ennis reminded him, stretching. Jack grinned.

"Well...I'd say that we could let Jamie an' Sam run the ranch...but they're probably doin' the same thing as us right now."

"Maybe. I don't mind, so long as they do their jobs. At least we ain't gonna kick 'em out if we catch 'em."

"Yeah, they didn't deserve that." Jack lifted his head and looked into Ennis's eyes. "Imagine if we'd run off together right after Brokeback. What if we'd gone up to Lightnin' Flat, an' my daddy had run us off right away? We'd have nowhere to go."

Ennis rubbed Jack's back, trying to reassure him. "I dunno, Jack. But it's like we keep sayin'...can't go changin' the past. We just gotta be grateful for what we got now."

"I know...can't help it. A part of me wishes that we'd got together in '63. But then I look at Bobby an' the girls...we wouldn't have 'em if we did." He lifted his hands and started playing with Ennis's curls; one of his favourite things to do after they'd had sex. It was intimate and familiar, a completely natural thing for him.

Ennis nodded. "When we was sayin' goodbye by yer truck...I wished I coulda split myself into two people. One to stay with you an' have that sweet life with ya. An' the other to go back to Alma an' give her what she deserved. A family. I shoulda given her that 'cos she didn't do nothin' wrong. I tried to make her happy, but..." He trailed off, sighing. Jack kissed his chest and rolled off him, sitting up.

"I know you did, cowboy. We both tried to live without each other, 'cos we didn't have no choice. But it didn't work 'cos we were in love with each other. An' that ain't nobody's fault. Just the way things were. It's hard watchin' Jamie an' Sam sometimes, wishin' we was that brave at their age..." Ennis sat up beside him and pulled him close.

"Same here, darlin'. But we're older...maybe we got a better chance of makin' it work. I ain't sayin' they won't, just...maybe for us, it's better this way." He kissed Jack's cheek and got up to go to the bathroom, and Jack flopped back down onto the bed, thinking as he stared at the ceiling. Maybe Ennis was right; it really was better that they were older and wiser by the time they started their life together.

* * *

The kids' first day at school started off well. Their new classmates were friendly and they found the topics interesting; it looked as though they would settle in alright. The school was different from their old schools back in Wyoming and Texas, but it was a good place. Ennis and Jack had taken a look at it beforehand, to make sure that it was at least a decent environment for the kids.

The three of them met up at lunch and sat together, none of them feeling quite confident enough to approach other peoples' tables yet. They felt safer with each other in this new environment. While they believed their fathers' words that they would make friends soon, it was still a little intimidating. Even Jenny and Bobby were feeling shy, despite their usual confidence. This was all new to them.

"Wonder how the ranch is," Jenny mused as they ate through the sandwiches that Ennis and Jack had made for them. Alma had done her best with their lunches, but they hadn't had much money and sometimes felt left out when seeing the lunches their classmates had. Bobby was more used to a good lunch, but even this was beyond his expectations. Clearly, their fathers were just trying to do right by them and make sure they were well looked after. The least they could do was obey the rules and try to help their fathers wherever possible, even if it meant lying for them.

"Daddy an' Jack are gonna be fine," Junior assured her sister. "They grew up on ranches an' they know what they're doin'." She wondered exactly what her father and Jack did when they were alone; she'd heard things back in Wyoming from her classmates about sex and wondered exactly what it was. It was obviously something that made the two men happy, and that was all she needed to know. If they were happy, then their family was safe. She couldn't bear to lose any of them, ever.

A couple of girls approached them with their trays. "Hi," said one of them. "Yer the new kids, right? I'm Claire an' this is Jessica. Who are you?" The other three were taken aback by this unexpected visit from complete strangers, and were immediately wary.

"Alma Junior, Jenny an' Bobby," Junior replied, feeling protective of her sister and brother. "We just moved here this summer." All three of them were running over the cover story in their minds; Bobby had learned from the incident with L.D.

"Where you from?" Claire asked, genuinely interested in them. It wasn't often that this place got new students, so they were curious.

"We're from Wyomin'," Jenny said, indicating herself and Junior. "An' Bobby's from Texas, but we all lived in Wyomin' before movin' here."

"How did that happen?"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. "Our daddies are half-brothers, so we're cousins. They've been friends for years an' when our mamas died, they decided to live together to help each other with lookin' after us." Junior tried her best to keep her voice steady to make the story believable; she didn't want to cause any trouble for her father and Jack. "So we lived in Wyomin' in an apartment, an' now we're livin' on a ranch outside town."

The other two girls looked at them curiously, unsure of what to say to that. "Yer daddies live together? Ain't they gonna get married again?"

"Um...well, it ain't been long since our mamas died," Jenny told them, keeping calm. "They probably ain't ready yet. An' we're okay; they're buildin' up a cow an' calf ranch. We're doin' just fine."

Jessica narrowed her eyes slightly; it wasn't what she'd heard at all. She had heard her parents talking about the new ranchers outside of town. They had been seen together, and there was apparently no family resemblance between them. She'd heard her parents saying that the new ranchers were "queer", whatever that was. But their children were saying that they were family, so it didn't make any sense.

For the rest of their lunch hour, Jessica and Claire listened as the newcomers told their story, talking about their lives back in Wyoming and Texas and now here. When Junior, Jenny and Bobby left, they turned to each other. "What do you think?" Claire asked her friend. "You sure looked like you don't believe 'em."

"I reckon they're lyin' about somethin'," Jessica replied. "An' we was always told that lyin' is wrong..."

"What are they lyin' 'bout?"

"Their daddies. I don't think they're half-brothers. I remember hearin' my mama an' daddy talkin' bout the new ranchers. They think they're queer."

"What's that mean?"

"I dunno, but I think it means they ain't gonna marry no women, ever. They made it sound like somethin' real bad...my daddy said they oughta be shot."

Claire's eyes widened. "Really? Are they evil?" Jessica shrugged.

"Don't know. But I think my mama an' daddy would wanna know what's goin' on. Think I might tell 'em when I get home. An' you think we should tell everyone? If they're bad men...people oughta know 'bout it." Claire nodded.

"Guess so. Don't want bad people 'round here." The two girls got up and disposed of their brown bags, heading back to their classes and thinking about the newcomers. There was clearly more to their story than they had revealed.

The three kids were unaware of what was coming, and the rest of the day passed without incident. When Jack picked them up as promised, they were full of stories about their day and he listened with a smile on his face. Ever since getting together, he and Ennis had wanted their children to have happy lives, free from the kind of trouble they were bound to face one day. They just wanted to protect their kids from the cruel place that the world could be, no matter what it took. Little did he know just how hard they would have to fight to achieve that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_September 3rd, 1975_

On Wednesday, Ennis and Jack were busy fixing fences on the paddock, working together and talking as they went along. They had adapted well to living and working in the same space, and it reminded them of the early days up on Brokeback, when they had done the same thing. But this was a lot different; they were a family now, with their kids, and all of this was theirs. Jack was very glad that they were their own bosses; he didn't think he could deal with working for someone like Aguirre again.

"Kids seem to be okay at school," he commented, thinking about dinner on Monday. The kids had been full of tales about their first day, clearly excited about going to a new school and making friends, just like they had hoped.

"Yeah. Did Bobby say anythin' about his readin'? Is he doin' okay?"

"Said he could keep up fairly well, but he's dreadin' havin' to read out loud. I told his teachers about his problems, but what if one of 'em gets sick an' they have someone coverin'? Someone who don't know 'bout his problems?"

"We gotta get him a tutor, Jack. You heard anythin' from 'em?"

"No, still waitin' for 'em to call me back. Hope they get their asses in gear soon...don't want him strugglin'. Ain't right."

"I know, bud. Don't worry, okay? We'll get it sorted." He nudged Jack gently, trying to put a smile on his face. He'd never liked seeing Jack worried or upset about something. Ennis figured that since he had done Jack the most emotional damage in recent years, from his refusal of a life together, he owed it to Jack now to try and make him happy as best he could.

Jack smiled at him, knowing that Ennis was trying to cheer him up. "Thanks, cowboy. What would I do without you?"

"Dunno, rodeo. But if I was without you...I'd go fuckin' crazy." Jack nodded.

"Yep, same here. You know..." He paused what he was doing and leaned against the fence, facing Ennis. "Sometimes...I wake up in the middle of the night. Just old rodeo injuries actin' up or somethin'. But when I look over...an' I see you there...I just can't tell ya how happy it makes me that yer there, next to me in bed. Never thought I'd see that. I mean...yeah, we kinda had that in the Siesta Motel, but nothin' like this. We're together, an'...this is our home now. Still can't believe that this is real, an' I keep expectin' to wake up any minute an' find myself at my desk at the office, tryin' to stay awake before L.D. starts yellin' at me."

Ennis stepped closer and put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "It's real, Jack. I really did ask ya to come an' live with me, an' we really did move here together with our kids. It ain't a dream...but if it is, it's the best damn dream I ever had." He kissed Jack deeply, feeling his partner relax into his arms, which had slid around his waist.

They kissed for several moments, tongues playing together and hands roaming all over, until they had to break apart for air. "Damn," Jack breathed, looking flushed. "Where'd that come from?"

Ennis smiled fondly at him and brushed the hair from his forehead. Jack meant the world to him and he tried to show him that every day, to make up for all the times he couldn't. "Just...wanted to make you smile. Know you worry 'bout a lot of things, Jack. The money, the kids...other people findin' out. I do too...but I want ya to know that you ain't never gotta worry 'bout us. I ain't goin' nowhere."

"Even if other people find out?" Jack asked, knowing that it was Ennis's worst fear, mainly for what might happen to them.

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. When you first asked me to live with you, I said no mainly 'cos I was scared that you'd end up like Earl if we did. An' it's like I said before; I'm still scared of that. But I'm more scared of not bein' with you. I didn't wanna lose ya just 'cos I was a coward. An' what if we didn't get together, an' someone found out about us anyway? They coulda killed ya down in Texas, an'...I wouldn't even..." A lump grew in his throat and he looked away. Jack sighed.

"Baby...don't go doin' this to yerself. What's it gonna take for you to stop doin' this? You ain't never gonna forgive yerself, are ya?" He cupped Ennis's cheek and kissed it, rubbing gently.

"Don't know if I can," Ennis admitted. "Keep thinkin' 'bout the look on yer face every time I said no...how hurt you was. I hated doin' that to you, an' I didn't know any other way. But you kept comin' up to meet me, no matter what I did to you."

"I kept comin' 'cos I love you," Jack reminded him, making Ennis meet his eyes. "An' yeah...it did hurt every time you turned me down. But I knew why you was doin' it. 'Cos you was scared, an' felt like you hadta stay with Alma 'cos it was all you really knew. I never liked the fact that she had you all that time, an' I only got a few weeks a year, but I understood. I waited until you was ready, an' it paid off. I wish it hadn't taken her an' Lureen dyin' for us to get together, but this is how it is."

Ennis nodded and leaned his forehead against Jack's, breathing deeply. "I know. An' I get that you've forgiven me for how I treated ya...but I dunno if I ever will. Always gonna regret that." Jack wrapped his arms around his partner, holding Ennis close and rubbing his back. All he could do was let Ennis figure this one out on his own; maybe he would forgive himself in his own time, and all Jack could do was wait.

* * *

Jessica watched the newcomers heading down the corridors together, an expression of distaste on her face. She had informed her parents of the new arrivals and their fathers, living together outside of town. Her parents had told her that those men were evil, living in sin against God's wishes, and that they didn't have a place in the community. As a result, Jessica had taken it upon herself to warn others of these bad people.

She looked around; Claire was nowhere in sight but there were plenty of others. She approached a few of her other friends and nudged them. "Hey, you seen those three headin' down the corridor? The new kids?" She nodded down to where the newcomers were walking, as if saying their names would infect her somehow.

"Yeah, what 'bout them?"

"They live together with their dads, outside of town on a ranch. Their daddies ain't married an' my parents say they're queer."

"What's that mean?"

"Means they go to bed with each other, instead of women," she told them, having already asked her parents about this. The other girl scrunched up her nose, the very idea sounding disgusting to her.

"Really? That's gross. They make babies?"

"Don't know. But my mama an' daddy say it's wrong. God don't like people like that. They say that those men are evil."

"What do we do?" asked another girl. "Say somethin' to 'em?"

Jessica shook her head. "No. My daddy says if we do, they'll tell those men an' they'll run away. He said we can't let 'em get away with bein' evil. That we gotta do somethin'."

"So...should we tell our parents?"

"Yeah. An' we better make sure everybody else knows. So we gotta start tellin' people." Jessica turned to see the new kids standing around and talking to each other. The girls watched them with interest, seeing how they interacted with each other and acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Jack say anythin' more 'bout gettin' you a tutor, Bobby?" asked Jenny, looking genuinely concerned. She had grown up a lot over the last few weeks, and no longer made fun of him for having problems with reading. All three of them were a lot closer now, and thought of themselves as siblings. "I know yer not lookin' forward to readin' out loud in class."

"No, I ain't," Bobby agreed, shaking his head. "Daddy said he talked to 'em about it, an' he's waitin' for 'em to call him. Hope I can get one soon."

"You know...me an' Junior are good at readin'. If you ever need any help while we wait for ya to get a tutor..." Jenny offered, and Junior nodded along with her. Their fathers would appreciate it if they could help each other out more, and all three of them were eager to make things a little easier.

"You'd do that for me?" Bobby asked, looking between them like he couldn't quite believe it. She smiled; she really did like having a little brother.

"Sure. We're family now, ain't we? It's what families are supposed to do...look out for each other. That's what our daddies told us."

Bobby smiled back, more grateful than ever that his father had met Ennis; he'd never had such a loving family before. His mother had tried, but they had never really bonded. But his father had always been there for him, and now Ennis and his girls were too.

"Okay. Thanks, Jenny. Maybe we could start tonight after dinner?"

"Yeah, you bet," she replied, repeating something she'd heard Ennis say. She didn't know where it came from, but he and Jack always exchanged a secret smile whenever he did.

Jessica and the other girls watched them go, thinking about what her parents had said. Clearly, these kids thought the world of their fathers, and they appeared to have a loving home life. She wondered why the idea of their fathers being together was so wrong, but then reminded herself of what her parents would think. They were a religious family and went to church every Sunday, and it was true that the reverend did speak of men like them with both disapproval and disgust. What those men did together, whatever it was, was wrong and should be stopped, as far as she knew.

The first step would be to make sure that all the other kids in school knew about them. That way, they were bound to tell their parents and then action could be taken. She nodded to the other girls. "Reckon we oughta start tellin' people. Then the bad men will be punished."

The other girls nodded and they split off, going to other groups of people that they knew and spreading what they had learned.

By the afternoon, most of the school knew the truth about the fathers of the new kids, and even though some of them didn't completely understand it, they at least knew that it was wrong and they should tell their parents what was going on.

Junior sat down in her first class after lunch and was getting out her books when she heard voices behind her.

"You heard 'bout them new kids? The two girls an' the boy?"

"What 'bout them?"

"Their daddies...I've heard that they're queer." Junior dropped her notebook in shock and froze where she was, listening.

"Oh...I heard my daddy talkin' about men like them. The reverend says it's wrong...against God. What should we do?"

"Jessica's been spreadin' it all day," the first girl informed her, and Junior grew angry. She had never been sure about that girl, but the truth was apparent; she was a malicious person.

"Wow...so we should tell our parents?" she asked.

"Yep." Junior bit her lip, unsure of what to do right now. She wondered if Jenny and Bobby had heard anything yet; perhaps they were going through the same thing right now? And what if Ennis and Jack got wind of it? They might have to move, before somebody got hurt.

* * *

Bobby dashed into the bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't get slowed down. He really needed to go and he'd had to finish some homework during lunch, which was why he was here now.

He made his way to the urinals and went about his business, trying to be quick because his teacher right now wasn't the most patient woman. He did like it here, but he had to admit that it wasn't easy to adjust. He'd had many friends down in Texas and although he knew why they'd had to move north, he did miss his friends a lot. But Jack had followed his heart north and they'd ended up being a lot happier than before. Bobby couldn't begrudge his father for making a go of it with someone he'd loved for nearly ten years.

Bobby heard voices approaching the bathroom, and his heart started racing. It was Daniel Munson, the school bully. He looked around and dove into a stall, hoping that his teacher wouldn't be too angry by the time he got out of here.

"You know what I've been hearin'?" Daniel asked his friends as they used the urinals. "Been hearin' Jessica talkin' 'bout them new kids. It's all over school."

"What?"

"You know how they live with their dads? Well...Jess reckons their daddies ain't half-brothers. Says that her folks have seen 'em, actin' like a couple. They're queer."

Bobby froze, heart racing. Someone had found out about his father and Ennis, despite how careful they'd been. What would happen now?

"Queer? What's that mean?"

"That they sleep in the same bed, like how mamas an' daddies are supposed to. My dad says it's wrong, that they oughta be shot for bein' like that."

"An' Jessica's tellin' the whole school..."

"Yep. Wonder if their kids know about it? Reckon they do?"

"Maybe. We gonna ask 'em?"

"Jess says not to...they could tell their dads an' they'll move. She said we oughta try an' keep 'em here so they can be punished."

Bobby bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He wanted to tell his father and Ennis what was going on, but there weren't any threats yet. Surely they weren't in any danger? Besides, the two men were just starting to build up their ranch and they wanted to pay L.D. back as soon as possible to get him out of their lives. If they moved, it would take even longer. They had told him and the girls that they had wanted a ranch of their own for years, but just felt like they hadn't been able to have it. Now they did, and Bobby didn't want them to lose it because of a school bully.

He had to see whether or not the girls had heard anything, then they could figure out what to do. Perhaps they would have to keep quiet for now, as they didn't want to cause any unnecessary panic if there weren't even any threats to them. His father and Ennis deserved this chance to start up on their own, and Bobby didn't want to take that away from them.

Eventually, the boys left and Bobby was free to go back to class. He hurried along the halls, thinking over what he had heard and what they might have to do now. His teacher wasn't pleased about how long he had taken but she let it go, and he was left alone where he was sat.

The bell rang at five to three, signalling the end of the school day and he left the classroom, searching for his sisters. They usually met by the lockers at the end of the main corridor before heading out. Sure enough, they were there, and the looks on their faces told him that they knew.

"You heard, didn't ya?" he asked them, and they both nodded.

"It's all over school...Jessica's been spreadin' it," Jenny replied, looking downcast. "What do we do now?"

"We can't tell 'em," Bobby said, and they looked at him.

"Why not?"

"'Cos...we've only been here five minutes. An'...they're buildin' up the ranch. If we tell 'em, they might wanna move, an' we'd lose all this. I don't wanna do that. We ain't heard no threats, right? So..."

"Bobby's right," said Junior, nodding and looking around. "They're just talkin'. I know they're gonna tell their parents, but...we just gotta deal with that when it happens. For now, I think we should stay quiet."

"An' let 'em think it's safe?" Jenny asked as they headed outside. "That ain't right...they gotta know what's goin' on..." She looked around and saw Ennis waiting for them, leaning against his truck and smiling as they came nearer. "Daddy's lookin'..."

"So we're agreed?" Junior asked, looking at them both. "We won't say nothin'?"

"Fine," her sister agreed, and Bobby nodded. They both had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, you three. You have a good day?" he asked, trying not to notice the fact that several kids were looking at him as they passed. Maybe it was because he was new around here, and they were simply curious. But he still got a shiver down his spine. It was impossible; he and Jack were so careful in public, and there was no way that somebody could know about them.

"Hey, Daddy," the girls replied, both kissing him on the cheek. Bobby hugged him and they piled into the truck, Ennis wondering what they had been talking about so intently as they'd approached him. It just wasn't like them to have such deep discussions; maybe they were simply growing up before his eyes.

"Yer daddy got a phone call today, Bobby. They've got a tutor ready for you," he informed Bobby, who nodded and smiled as best he could when his stomach was in knots.

"Great." He went back to staring out of the window, which left Ennis slightly confused. Something had happened today, but nobody was volunteering any information. What was going on that they didn't want to tell him about?

* * *

On Friday, things didn't get any better for the kids. They were now hearing whispers wherever they went, and they didn't know what to do. It was clear that they would have to say something soon, before things got worse.

Their fathers were still oblivious to what was going on at school, but Ennis could still tell that something wasn't right. The kids were quieter than usual and didn't talk about school as much as they normally did. He decided to talk to Jack and figure out if something might have happened.

After using the bathroom that morning, he headed outside in search of his partner, wondering if they would have to talk to the kids. He found Jack in the stables, mucking out a stall near the door. Jack was bent over as he cleaned it out, and Ennis couldn't help but stare, momentarily forgetting why he'd been looking for the man. Jack felt a pair of eyes on him and looked around, grinning as he straightened up.

"Cat got yer tongue, cowboy?" he asked, leaning on the stall door. "You droolin' over my ass again?"

"Um..." Ennis shook his head and grinned sheepishly. "Was lookin' for you, bud."

"Well, you found me..." Jack stepped closer, eyes taking on a seductive look. Ennis was so tempted to drag Jack into a dark corner right now, but he had to remain focused.

"Jack...I gotta talk to you." Jack paused, looking concerned.

"What's wrong? Somethin' happen? Are ya leavin'?" His blue eyes clouded over with worry and Ennis stepped closer, shaking his head.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, darlin'. Calm down...just wanna talk to you 'bout somethin'." Jack relaxed and nodded, and Ennis place his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"So...what's goin' on?" Jack asked, hoping that it wasn't something really bad. They were doing so well here and he didn't like to think of them being forced to move.

"Well...the kids have been awful quiet these last few days. I was wonderin' if you'd noticed anythin'," Ennis said to him, rubbing Jack's shoulders a little. "When I picked 'em up a couple days ago, they was talkin' as they left the buildin'...sure looked like they was talkin' 'bout somethin' serious."

Jack thought for a moment, remembering when he had picked the kids up the day before. "Um...dunno. They seemed okay yesterday...but yeah, they was bein' kinda quiet. Bobby didn't even really perk up when I told him 'bout his new tutor. Strange, 'cos I know he was lookin' forward to it."

"That's it, Jack...they ain't actin' normal an' it's been a few days. Think somethin' happened over at the school?"

"I dunno. We told 'em that if there was any problems, they could talk to us. An' they know that, so..." He shrugged, looking unsure of what to think about all of this. "Why would they keep somethin' from us?"

Ennis lowered his hands and put them in his pockets. "You think maybe...someone found out 'bout us? An' the kids at school are spreadin' it?" He shuffled his feet, and Jack sighed.

"Cowboy...we don't know that for sure. An' we ain't had no threats, so...we just gotta keep goin' on." He stepped closer. "If they have found out...what does this mean for us? Will you run off 'cos yer scared?" Ennis shook his head.

"No...I wouldn't do that, Jack. We wouldn't be no safer if I did that. I...I wouldn't be able to protect you an' the kids. If I went off...an' you got hurt 'cos I wasn't around...I wouldn't never forgive myself..." He took Jack's hands in his and squeezed them. "Ain't goin' nowhere, darlin'."

"Okay," Jack replied, believing him. "But what do we do if they have found out? Do we leave?"

"Only if it gets real bad, I reckon," Ennis said, looking down at their joined hands. "If they try hurtin' us or the kids. If they just make threats...we can deal with that. Like...hate mail an' stuff. That ain't nothin', but...I don't want the kids sufferin' 'cos of us."

"We just gotta make sure they don't," Jack said, holding his head high. "Anyway...let's get some work done an' just try to forget it for now, okay?" He planted a kiss on Ennis's lips and pulled away to return to his work. Ennis started mucking out the next stall, thinking about what Jack had said and how much sense it made. Jack was right; there was no need to panic yet. And even if people had found out about them...they were still alive. Nobody had been hurt or threatened yet, so they were okay.

As they worked, they both thought about the good times they'd had so far. It hadn't all been easy, but they had worked through the hard times and were now happier than ever, despite any problems they were having. Thankfully, they hadn't had any real issues in their relationship; they almost never fought, which was strange considering how often they used to bicker during their fishing trips. Jack figured that it was pointless for them to argue now; part of it had been due to their frustration at not being together more often, but they were together all the time now. They had nothing to really fight about these days, and he welcomed the omission. He'd never liked fighting with Ennis; their time could be spent in much better ways.

"Love you, you know," he said suddenly, and Ennis looked over at him. He hadn't expected that, but he always liked to hear Jack say it.

"Love you too, rodeo. You okay?" he asked in concern, walking around to where Jack was stood.

"Yeah," Jack replied, smiling. "I'm fine. Just wanted to say it." He wrapped his arms around Ennis's waist and tucked his head into the space of Ennis's collarbone. Ennis returned the embrace, wondering what had brought this on. Maybe Jack was just doing some of his deep thinking; he did that often and he was usually just sorting things out in his mind. Ennis wasn't too bothered; he did plenty of that himself.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed normal. The kids got home from school, Bobby having met his new tutor for the first time. She was named Chloe and came from Denver; having seen Bobby's condition many times in her career, she was able to identify it as dyslexia, and Jack was relieved to finally have a professional opinion on what was happening.

But even though things should have been getting better for all of them, that wasn't the case. Kids had gone home to their parents and had told them about the new ranchers in town; how they slept in the same bed and were raising their kids together. Even if the kids didn't completely understand it, their parents certainly did and talks were in place to try and warn off the "new queer ranchers".

The family was unaware of what was going on as Ennis and Jack made dinner. Their kids were finishing their homework in the living room, which gave them the space to work in peace. Every time one of them passed the other, they would cop a feel and end up kissing for a few moments, unable to keep away from one another.

"Dinner ain't never gonna get finished if we keep this up," Ennis said as they returned to the food after another short break.

"Relax, it'll be fine. Got a while yet before the kids are gonna be finished." Jack kissed Ennis's neck and resumed peeling potatoes for the salad. Everything else was in place and the table was set; the two of them were starting to like cooking together. Ennis had initially pitched in so that Jack wouldn't feel like a wife, but he had soon started doing it because he wanted to. He liked having more alone time with Jack, and it did feel rewarding to eat a meal that he'd had a hand in himself. He'd always felt bad about letting Alma cook everything for him without lifting a finger.

"You can't get enough, can ya rodeo?" Ennis asked, shaking his head. Jack nudged him with his hip.

"Of you, never. Always gonna want you, cowboy." He grinned and put the peeled potatoes into the pan, switching the oven on. Jack then wiped his hands and went in search of the kids, to see if they were okay.

When he left, Ennis paused for a moment and looked around. It all seemed so normal, to be here with Jack cooking dinner and preparing for the evening. They'd done some work on their land today while the kids were at school, taking the occasional break so they could sneak upstairs. He couldn't quite describe his feelings about how much he liked this normality. It was as though this was what he'd always been looking for in his life; just a simple yet enjoyable life with someone he loved.

He smiled to himself and turned back to the oven, checking on the potatoes and remembering when they had eaten them up on Brokeback. He could remember stripping off for a wash as Jack had been peeling potatoes, and wondered if Jack had been tempted to look. At the time, Ennis would have flipped at being watched, especially by another man. Despite the fact he'd been attracted to Jack, even then, he would not have liked it because he still carried around that homophobia instilled by his father.

Now, whenever he caught Jack watching him naked, he would blush and carry on what he was doing. He would never really understand why someone like Jack would be attracted to him, but he knew it was the truth. Jack had told him that he loved everything about him, and Ennis reminded himself of that every day. The truth was, he loved everything about Jack too.

Jack found the kids finishing up their homework. "Hey, you guys okay?" he asked them cautiously. He couldn't help but feel that he'd walked in on something; they had in fact been debating whether or not to tell him and Ennis what was going on at school. They all thought that they should, but were unwilling to uproot what was being built here. None of them wanted to be responsible for crushing anyone's dreams.

"We're fine, Daddy," Bobby told him, smiling. "Just finishin'." Jack nodded.

"How'd you like that new tutor, son?"

"She's good. Reckon she can help." Jack smiled and sat down on the sofa, watching them.

A few minutes later, Ennis called them in for dinner and Jack let the kids go first, thinking about how strange they were acting lately. It just wasn't like them.

He was passing through the doorway when he heard glass shattering and a thud on the floor. He spun around to see a rock there, having been thrown through the now broken window. "Jesus..." He picked up the rock and saw that a note was tied to it.

_Fuck off queers. We don't want your kind here._

Jack's eyes widened; someone did know about them. He was certain that their neighbours Katie and Joe wouldn't do this, so who did?

"What the hell was that?" asked Ennis as he stepped into the living room. Jack wordlessly handed him the note and his face paled. "Fuck...who did this?"

"No idea..." Jack went to the window and looked out; there were tire tracks visible, so maybe the police would be able to track the vehicle and trace it to someone in town. "Someone knows 'bout us, Ennis...an' they're makin' threats..."

Ennis looked up at him; even from the back he could see Jack's fear that he was about to flee, and he sighed. The thought had briefly flitted through his mind upon seeing the note, but had quickly been dampened by the obvious fear that Jack was feeling. He could never walk away from Jack, ever.

He stepped up behind Jack and pulled him close, holding onto him tightly to reassure him that he was staying put. "We're gonna be okay, darlin'...I'm right here." Jack didn't respond; just continued to look out and pray that this was the worst of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

They stood there together for what felt like an eternity, when there was movement by the door. "Daddy?" The two of them turned to see the kids stood in the doorway, their frightened eyes travelling over the broken glass and the rock. Jack realised with a lurch in his stomach that the rock had landed exactly where Bobby had been sitting.

"Jesus...are you three okay?" he asked, reluctantly stepping away from Ennis. They nodded.

"What happened?"

"Someone threw a rock through the window, with a real nasty note. They've found out about us in town. I dunno how, but..." A thought came to mind, and he looked at Ennis. "Kids...did you know that they've found out? That why you've been so quiet lately?"

"We're sorry, Jack," Jenny said, looking a little tearful. "Sorry, Daddy..." The girls ran to Ennis and Bobby to Jack, all of them distraught that they'd let their fathers down. Ennis and Jack looked at each other and took their kids to the sofa, sitting them down between them.

"Hey now," Ennis said softly, wiping his girls' faces. "It's okay...we ain't mad."

"No, we sure ain't," Jack reassured them, rubbing his son's back. "You wanna tell us what's goin' on?"

"Okay," Junior started. "Our first day, at lunch, we met this girl called Jessica. She seemed kinda nice but I didn't like her that much. Thought there was somethin' bad about her. We didn't see much of her, but we was tellin' everybody the story you told us to." She sniffed. "Then when I was in class, I heard people talkin' behind me. They said that Jessica's seen you two together somewhere, an' that you don't act like brothers. She told her folks, who figured it out. An' she spread it through the school."

"God..." Jack breathed, shaking his head. This was worse than he'd expected. "So people were talkin' 'bout us?"

"Uh huh. An' Bobby..."

"I heard these boys talkin' in the bathroom," he informed the two men. "Same thing. They've all told their parents."

Jack nodded. "Okay...tell you what, go an' finish yer dinner. Remember, we ain't mad at ya."

The kids stood up. "We just didn't think we could tell ya...in case it meant we had to move. We know you've wanted a ranch together for years...didn't want ya losin' it 'cos of us..." They left the room together and Jack stood up.

"Christ, Ennis...it's all over town. Everybody with kids at that school know about us. An' you can bet they'll be tellin' their friends 'bout the queer ranchers..."

"Jack, calm down," Ennis tried to soothe him, standing up and placing his hands on Jack's shoulders. "It's okay..." Jack swallowed.

"They didn't want us losin' this place...that's why they didn't tell us," he said softly. "They thought we'd move if we knew that people had found out. Are we gonna?" He looked up into Ennis's eyes, fearful of their dream falling to pieces because of a troublesome girl at school. "I don't know if we can cope with this...a rock's one thing, but..."

"Shh..." Ennis pulled Jack into his arms and they held each other close, for reassurance if nothing else. They held on tightly and wondered what they were going to do now.

The kids were silent back in the dining room. They knew that they had done the right thing in telling their fathers, but it was still hard for them to acknowledge that they might have to move soon. They were starting to put down roots here and had been making friends before this happened. More than anything, they didn't want to leave the ranch.

They heard low voices in the hallway as their fathers approached, and braced themselves for the worst. Ennis and Jack appeared, clasping their hands together and sitting down opposite their kids.

"Okay...I know yer wonderin' what we're gonna do now. We've talked it over."

"Are we movin'?" asked Jenny, looking between them. To their relief, the two men shook their heads.

"No. We're stayin' put, at least for now. The thing is...if it was just us, we'd probably pack up without another thought. Take off somewhere else where they don't know us. But that ain't no life for three kids. We know more than anyone that kids need somethin' stable, an' we can only give you that by stayin' in one place. So...we're stayin'. We know why you didn't wanna tell us, or couldn't. An' while we appreciate that you was thinkin' of our dream to have a place together...well, it's more important for us to know what's goin' on, so we can stay safe. So next time...tell us, okay?"

The three kids nodded, learning from their mistake. Ennis then cleared his throat, having agreed to contribute to this conversation.

"So we've decided on somethin'. We're probably gonna call the sheriff; see if we can match the tire tracks outside to any vehicle in town. Maybe even get some fingerprints off that rock an' note, besides Jack's. An' um...while we're gonna stay for now, there's one thing. If anyone gets hurt, then we're all outta here. Someone tries to hurt us or you, we're leavin'. We can't put you three at risk. So that's what we're gonna do."

"What if someone starts callin' you names in town?" asked Jenny. They both shrugged. That would be nothing new to them after the summer they'd had.

"We're kinda used to that from L.D. an' my daddy," Jack told them. "Names don't bother us that much. But we gotta keep you three safe. So that's the deal, okay?"

"Alright." The five of them returned to their dinner, thinking over what had been agreed between them. The two men thought it was a good plan; there was no point in moving yet over a hateful note and a broken window. But the minute that the abuse turned physical, they would leave. Ennis and Jack could defend themselves, but they would rather face a tire iron than have one of the kids hurt because of them.

* * *

After dinner, the kids stayed up a while and then decided to go to bed, the day's events having taken its toll on them. Ennis and Jack felt sorry for them, having to go through all of this just because their fathers loved each other. It simply wasn't right, but both of them were at a loss as to how they could make things better. The obvious option was to move, but it felt like running away and neither of them liked the idea.

When they were alone, Ennis and Jack lay down on the sofa and kissed softly, thankful to have some quiet time alone. Ennis kissed Jack's neck and rested on top of him, listening to his heart beating.

"Rough day, huh?" he murmured, and Jack nodded, rubbing his back.

"Yeah...never expected that to happen." He looked over at the window, which was now covered up until they could get a replacement. "I know it won't be cheap to replace that, but...that ain't what's botherin' me. They came right up to the house...they was on our property. An' they threw that rock right where Bobby was sittin' a few seconds before. Scares the hell outta me."

"Hey..." Ennis rose up and looked down into Jack's eyes; they looked larger and more frightened than usual. "It's gonna be okay, darlin'. Tell you what...you wanna call the sheriff over tomorrow? See if he can trace them tire tracks?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good. What if he figures out who did it? Would they go to jail? I mean...there ain't no laws protectin' us."

"Maybe not...but they trespassed on our land, damaged our property...there's gotta be a law 'bout that." Ennis leaned down and kissed Jack, trying to inject some reassurance into him. Jack kissed back, yearning for the one thing that could make him feel better right now.

"Want you," he whispered when they broke apart. "Can we...?"

Ennis nodded, understanding what Jack needed. Truth be told, he needed it too. "Sure, darlin'. You go on up, an' I'll lock up down here." They disentangled themselves and Jack headed upstairs, making sure that the kids were okay as he went to their room.

He stripped and got under the covers, thinking about what had happened and what they might do now. All of that would have to wait until tomorrow; right now he just needed to be with Ennis.

At last, he heard footsteps and Ennis entered the bedroom, smiling a little when he saw Jack waiting for him. He got undressed, knowing that Jack was watching his every move, and joined him under the covers. They looked at each other and their hands found each other, lacing their fingers and squeezing. It didn't matter right now what was going on outside in the world; they needed this.

"I love you," Jack murmured as they leaned in close, lips brushing together. Ennis's eyes were half-closed as desire took him over.

"Love you too," he replied just as their lips connected. With that first touch, fire ignited in both of them and Jack was soon on his back, kissing fiercely as Ennis pinned him down. It would not be slow and gentle tonight; they needed something that would make them forget everything for a few moments, something harder to release their frustrations. "Get yer legs up," Ennis murmured against Jack's neck. Jack did so and they were slung over Ennis's shoulders.

Ennis quickly prepared himself and pushed in, none too gently. Jack hissed and then the pain lessened, replaced by sheer pleasure as Ennis thrust quickly into him, relentlessly. He panted and grabbed at Ennis's forearms. "Oh, fuck..."

"That feel good, darlin'?" Ennis breathed into his ear, nuzzling and biting gently. Jack bucked upwards as sweat formed on his forehead, pushing his head back into the pillow. He was trying not to make too much noise, but it was extremely difficult when Ennis was doing this to him. Ennis's hand made its way down Jack's stomach and took hold of him, stroking quickly and making Jack bite his lower lip, a small groan escaping him. "Come on, baby...come fer me..."

Jack was starting to lose it, so close to the finish line. To Ennis, he looked like he was trying to hold back a sneeze as he started to come. "Ennis!" He scrunched up his face as he came, shooting at Ennis's stomach and gripping the bed sheets. Ennis thrust a few more times, hips pushing as far as he could make them, and soon came inside Jack, head buried in his shoulder.

They collapsed together, panting heavily and completely exhausted. Jack could see stars as he stared up at the ceiling, his head spinning. "Fuck...that was..."

"Yeah..." Ennis pulled out and then fell back onto him, making him grin. He ran his hands through the damp curls, revelling in how they could make each other feel better no matter what. It was just one thing about their relationship that he loved, especially these days. "You alright, Jack?"

"I'm fine, cowboy. You?"

"Uh huh..." Ennis rolled off him and sighed, stretching. Jack turned onto his side and smiled as Ennis settled down, opening his eyes. "C'mere..." He lifted an arm and Jack shuffled over, tucking himself in close as Ennis held him. They were safe here, in each other's arms. Both of them knew that the other would rather die than see something happen to them, and they would protect each other no matter what. As long as they kept themselves and the kids safe, everything would be okay.

"We're gonna be alright, ain't we?" Jack asked quietly, playing with the hair on Ennis's chest. Ennis tilted his chin up and kissed him.

"Yeah, rodeo. Reckon we're gonna be fine. Just gotta take care of each other." Jack smiled and rested his head in the space of Ennis's collarbone, closing his eyes. Ennis held him and slowly rubbed his back to help him fall asleep, wondering how far things would go before they were out of the woods.

* * *

The next day, Ennis and Jack called the sheriff over to the house to make a statement about the window. They also figured that the kids could tell him about what they had heard at school and the fact that people were finding out the truth. Jack hoped that the sheriff would be on their side, but there was no way of knowing.

At noon, they were taking a break from work while they waited for him to arrive, and were sat in the kitchen together. Their hands were loosely linked across the table as they talked, voicing their hopes that everything would be okay.

There was a knock at the door and they stood up, heading through the house together. Jack opened the door and saw that it was the sheriff.

"Howdy, boys. Fred Sanders, county sheriff. You called 'bout a broken window?"

"Yeah, there." Jack pointed around to where the window was covered up, and Fred nodded, making notes on a pad. "An' we think that whoever did it...left tire tracks there." He pointed at the marks on the grass.

"Right. I can get some people to examine those an' see if they match any vehicle in town. Then they should point us to whoever did this. I need to take a statement from you boys..."

"Sure, come on in. I'm Jack Twist an' this is Ennis Del Mar."

"Right, the new ranchers," Fred replied as they led him into the kitchen. "Nice to meet ya." They sat down and both Ennis and Jack were nervous of his reaction to the truth. "So...could ya tell me why someone would wanna break yer window?"

Jack sighed and got up, retrieving the rock and the note from the sideboard; he'd already put them into a plastic bag. "Yeah, it's here." Fred took the bag and examined it; they could see he was reading the words on the note.

"You boys queer?" he asked, looking between them, and they nodded.

"Yeah," Jack said, looking Fred right in the eye and not shying away. Ennis admired how brave he was. "Yeah, we are."

Fred nodded. "Well, it ain't right that people are damagin' yer property an' makin' threats just 'cos of who you are."

"Wait...you don't care?" Ennis asked, unable to believe that they had found another person who accepted them. He felt like they were being spoiled. Fred shrugged.

"Don't really understand it, what makes you want a man an' not a woman. But it ain't my business an' people live how they wanna. You boys have got a real nice place here, an' I don't want ya feelin' like yer bein' shut out. You got kids?"

"Yeah, we both have. You might wanna take a statement from 'em, 'cos they've been hearin' things at school. It's how people found out."

"Okay, I'll see 'em." Ennis nodded and got up to retrieve the kids from the back lawn. "Who's touched this rock with no gloves or anythin'?"

"Um, apart from who threw it...just me an' Ennis," Jack replied.

"Right. If yer fingerprints ain't on record, you oughta come to the station some time an' do that. So the forensics people can rule you out."

"Okay." Ennis came back in with the kids and he and Jack left the room to give them some space.

"He's nice enough," Jack commented as they leaned against the wall together. "Seems to be okay 'bout us."

"Yeah, didn't expect that," Ennis admitted. Jack nudged him.

"I told you that not everybody's like yer dad, or mine," he said, smiling a little. "Anyway...he says you an' me should go to the station to have our fingerprints recorded. So they can rule us out when they look at the note an' the rock."

Ennis nodded. "Right. Think they can figure out who did it?"

"I sure hope so...lock up the son of a bitch before he does anythin' else." Jack sighed. "Christ...I can't stop thinkin' about how Bobby was sat there right before it happened. What if it had hit him? He mighta needed stitches an'..." He dragged his hands down his face. "I thought we'd be safe here..."

"We both did, Jack," Ennis said softly, taking his hand. "We didn't know what was gonna happen." Jack squeezed his fingers.

"I know. Reckon there's anywhere in the world safe for us?"

"Maybe a desert island," Ennis replied with a grin, and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe. I'll book a flight, huh?" They smiled at each other and embraced, letting out their tension. Both of them craved this normality right now, the way things used to be. They actually missed the tiny apartment in Riverton; it had been a happier time when nobody had known about them.

The door to the kitchen opened and Fred stepped out, putting his pad away and keeping hold of the bag. "When can you boys get to the station for yer fingerprints?"

"Um..." They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing; neither of them wanted to leave the ranch empty, and since it was a Saturday their hands were taking a day off. "We can call our neighbours an' ask 'em to watch the kids. Maybe in about an hour?"

"Sure. Come on over when yer ready." He left and they went back into the kitchen, where the kids were sat. The two men embraced their children, proud of them for how brave they were being. They were handling it very well considering how young they were, and would grow up into strong adults.

When they left for town, leaving the kids with Katie and Joe at the ranch, they felt a little better now that some action was being taken. Both of them were determined to find out who their assailant was, and to make sure that it was for the first and last time. For both of them, their greatest fear was each other or the kids being hurt, and they sincerely hoped that they never had to go through that.

* * *

When they got home from the station, they thanked their neighbours for watching the kids and went upstairs for a while. Jack kicked his boots off and sighed, stretching out on the bed.

"Can't believe all this," he murmured, staring up at the ceiling. Ennis nodded and laid down beside him, one of his hands finding Jack's. "Just when I thought everythin' was gonna be alright..."

"I know, bud," Ennis replied, turning to face him. "We both thought we was gonna be safe here. Thought it would be okay if we lived where they didn't know us."

"An' now everybody in town knows..." Jack said with a sigh, wondering what people were thinking right now. They were probably disgusted by how he and Ennis felt about each other, and he wouldn't care if it weren't for their now broken window. Hate could never stay private; people were bound to want to show what they thought of them. "What are we gonna do? I don't wanna run..."

"Me neither...the kids are settled, an' we've got this place. Got everythin' we ever wanted."

Jack looked into his eyes. "So...?" He wondered what Ennis might be thinking; he knew that Ennis wouldn't leave him over this, but he didn't know what Ennis was planning.

Ennis thought for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "Well...people know 'bout us, so there ain't no point in us pretendin' otherwise now. Actin' like we're related. People ain't gonna believe that now. But I don't think we can go 'round holdin' hands in town, even though I wouldn't mind doin' that."

Jack nodded, thinking of the same thing. "I'd like to do that...but it ain't safe. People knowin' is one thing, but to make 'em see it...just askin' for trouble."

"Yeah...so...guess we oughta stay low-key. Don't pretend it ain't true, but don't go tellin' everybody we meet. Keep it to ourselves an' our friends."

"Nobody's business but ours?" Jack said softly, remembering their long-ago conversation on Brokeback. Ennis looked at him.

"Jack...I don't like havin' to keep things quiet. You know I ain't ashamed of us. I just don't want nothin' happenin' to you or the kids..."

"An' what about you?" Jack asked, sitting up. "You know how terrified I am of somethin' happenin' to you? I don't know what I'd do if somethin' did..." Ennis sat up with him and clasped his hand tightly.

"Darlin'...it's okay. Neither of us is goin' anywhere, so long as we're careful. Maybe one day we can walk down the street holdin' hands without people comin' after us with tire irons...an' when we can, I promise that we will." He touched Jack's cheek gently. "I love you, rodeo. Ain't gonna let nothin' happen."

Jack smiled a little at him and nodded. "I know...an' I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to you or the kids. So...guess we better just do what we can to make sure nothin' happens." He shrugged. "Even if it means keepin' things private."

"Right," Ennis agreed, nodding. "So if someone asks us if we're queer, we be honest an' tell 'em we are. 'Cos they'd probably think we are anyway no matter what we say. But let's just try an' keep away from all that if we can."

"Sounds good to me," Jack replied, standing up and pulling Ennis up with him. "Let's go find the kids." They left their bedroom, feeling a little lighter than they had done before. Now that they had some kind of plan for when they were confronted, both felt a little better.

They found the kids in the living room, watching TV and reading. Jack couldn't look at the broken window; he kept thinking of how close Bobby had come to being hurt. If one of the kids got hurt because of who they were and how they felt about each other, Jack knew he would never be able to forgive himself; neither would Ennis. The pair of them sat on the sofa and watched their children, thankful that disaster had been averted.

"Hey, you kids okay?" Ennis asked as they settled down, and they all replied positively. Ennis nodded and put an arm around Jack, sensing that he was still a little shaken by what had almost happened.

"Daddy?" asked Jenny, turning to face them. "You gonna get that window fixed?"

"Yeah, we'll call someone later," Ennis replied, and she nodded. "An' the sheriff's gonna figure out who did it."

"Is that all they're gonna do?" Junior asked, looking up from her book. "Is it gonna get worse?" Ennis and Jack looked at each other; they knew how bad things could get for people who were seen as outcasts, and they weren't sure how to respond to her.

"We don't know, Junior," he said honestly, and Jack squeezed his hand. "It could get bad, but...we're gonna do whatever we can to make sure it don't. An' we're hopin' that you kids don't never hafta see how people can be about guys like us. Some of 'em can get real nasty."

Junior nodded and looked back down at her book. "I hope nothin' real bad happens...don't want nothin' happenin' to any of you..."

Ennis sighed and gestured for her to come over. To their surprise, Jenny and Bobby followed, so all of them ended up on the sofa. "Gonna be okay, kids. Ain't nothin' we can't deal with. People know that me an' Jack are together, an' so far this is the only bad thing. We've made friends here, an' they've promised to stand up for us if they have to. We're gonna be just fine, okay?"

"Okay," they all replied, and Jack hoped with all his heart that Ennis was right. He now had everything that he'd ever wanted, and he dreaded losing it after what he'd gone through to get it. After all, it had taken twelve years and the deaths of their wives to get them together at last, and Jack wasn't sure he could bounce back if he ever lost this man or their kids.

* * *

That night, they returned to their room to enjoy the last part of the day together. This was the one time where they could truly forget what might be wrong in their lives; it was about being together.

Dinner had been fairly quiet. Jack was still thinking about the rock and the note, wondering who might have sent it and what they were planning next. He hated to think of someone out there, plotting against them. But he knew deep down that between them, he and Ennis could protect their families.

When they were done in the bathroom, they got under the covers and sighed in unison, happy to be in a relaxed position after what felt like a day of pure tension. Jack opened his eyes to see Ennis watching him. "Bud?"

Ennis didn't speak, but rolled onto his side and kissed Jack softly, stroking his cheek. Jack was surprised by the advance, but it was far from unwelcome. He kissed back, knowing that Ennis was just trying to get him to relax. "Mmm..."

"Darlin'," Ennis whispered when they broke apart. He nuzzled their noses together. "I know yer worried about what's gonna happen, but...we gotta try an' just keep goin'. Ain't gonna do us no good to worry all the time."

"I'm usually the one sayin' that to you," Jack told him, running a hand along his arm. "What happened there?"

Ennis sighed. "Look...when Alma died, it was pretty hard to get through. She was the girls' mama, after all. An'...when I decided to ask you to come up an' live with us, I knew that things had to be different than before. I wasn't always the best to you on our trips, an' you know how sorry I am for that. I just knew that I couldn't keep runnin' when things got bad, not if we was gonna make this work. So I can't go lettin' some hateful folks scare me away just 'cos they don't like us. We can't do that, Jack."

Jack nodded, seeing the logic in Ennis's change. "Alright. An' you know I forgive you for that, Ennis. Things are a lot better for us now..." He leaned in and initiated the next kiss, pushing his tongue into Ennis's mouth and finding its mate. They kissed for a few moments and then Ennis broke apart from Jack, eyes heavy-lidded.

"Bud...I, uh...I was thinkin'..." He whispered in Jack's ear what he wanted to do, and Jack nodded.

"Sure." He crawled down the bed, turning himself so that his crotch was in Ennis's face. He was usually happy to go along with whatever Ennis wanted to do, unless he himself wanted something in particular.

He shuffled himself and felt Ennis moving until they were in position; Ennis had to bend himself a little because he was taller, and Jack worried about the strain on his back. "You okay?"

"Yep, I'm good." They exchanged a glance and then went to work, wrapping their mouths around each other and starting to suck. Jack allowed himself to relax as much as he could, pushing out his thoughts and memories of the day and concentrating on what he was doing. Ennis was rubbing a hand along Jack's firm skin, knowing that it drove Jack crazy whenever he did that.

They kept on sucking at each other and fondling as they did so, bringing each other closer to the edge until they shot deep into each other's mouths. Both of them tried not to choke, thankful that they had plenty of practice with this. When they were done, they rolled away for air, panting.

"Mmm, that was good," Jack sighed, stretching where he lay. "Think you distracted me pretty good, cowboy."

"Good...hate you see you sufferin', darlin'. Come on up here..." Jack rose up and shuffled around, helped by Ennis when he became disorientated. Ennis pulled Jack into his arms, kissing his forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jack replied, nodding and finding Ennis's hand to play with his fingers. "Thinkin'...I might be up for a proper fuck in a minute..."

"Don't hafta if you can't," Ennis said gently, rubbing his back. Jack smiled up at him.

"I know...but you got what you wanted tonight; it's only fair."

"An' what do you wanna do?" Ennis asked, smiling back. Jack kissed his neck.

"I wanna fuck you...if that's okay..." he breathed, and Ennis nodded.

"Reckon that's just fine, rodeo." He rolled onto his back and pulled Jack over him, eyes sparkling. "Whenever yer ready..." He pulled Jack's face down to his and kissed him hard, knowing it would get Jack's blood up in a matter of seconds.

It worked; Jack was soon all over him and they were connecting. Ennis tilted his head to the side as Jack kissed his neck, hips pushing forward as he thrust and hands all over his body. "Oh God, Ennis...love you so much..."

"Love you too, rodeo," Ennis breathed, trying to pull Jack closer as they made love. His legs were around Jack's waist and he gritted his teeth against the pain; it didn't bother him these days, just served as a reminder of how much he loved Jack. He would do anything for him, and endure any kind of pain if it did any good for them. Besides, it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

They finished in a jumble of arms and legs, and Jack sighed in contentment. "God...didn't see that comin'. Sure was worth it..."

"Yeah..." Ennis felt Jack pull out of him and then collapse on his chest. He kissed Jack's forehead. "You feel better, bud?"

"Mmmhmm," Jack responded tiredly, sinking down as sleep caught up to him. "Night, cowboy..."

"Night, darlin'," Ennis murmured to him, gazing up at the ceiling as Jack dropped off. He sincerely hoped that he was right; that the worst of it was over. Deep down, he knew that it probably wasn't, but he had to trust to hope. It was all he could do when the safety of his family was at stake.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_September 8th, 1975_

On Monday at breakfast, Ennis and Jack decided to talk to their kids about what was going on, and the best way to deal with it.

They both noticed that the kids looked as though they were dreading having to go into school today, and felt sorry for them. The pair of them could hide out at the ranch all day and not see anybody, but the kids had to go out every day and deal with the whispers.

"Okay, you three," Jack started as they were eating. "We know today ain't gonna be easy. First day since that girl started spreadin' the rumours an' all. An' we know that people are probably gonna ask you if it's true."

"What do we tell 'em?" asked Jenny, and Jack glanced at Ennis before replying.

"The truth," he said simply. "Tell 'em we're together, an' that we ain't ashamed of it. Just remember that it's really none of their business, an' you can tell 'em that too if you want. Oughta shut 'em up."

Ennis cleared his throat. "Some kids...they might start repeatin' what their parents say 'bout us, how we oughta be punished for bein' like this. They're gonna be sure that what their parents say is true, 'cos that's how kids are. But we don't want you three gettin' all worked up 'cos of it."

"Right," Jack agreed, nodding. "If it gets too much for ya, ask for someone to call us an' we'll bring ya home." He smiled a little at them all. "I gotta say...you three have been real brave through all of this. We're both proud of ya."

The kids smiled back, and then Junior cleared her throat. "What do we do 'bout Jessica? She's the one who told the whole school..."

"I don't know," Jack answered truthfully. "We could talk to her parents, but you said they hate us. So that wouldn't work. Maybe you could talk to her yourself an' tell her to mind her own business."

"Think she'll shut up?"

"Yeah, maybe. But you know...if she won't leave ya alone, just turn 'round an' walk away. Best way to deal with people like her. If you don't react, she'll get bored an' move on to somethin' else."

"She's a real bully," Jenny said quietly, looking into her cereal. "Want her to say sorry for what she's gone an' done."

"I don't think she's gonna do that, darlin'," Ennis told her, reaching over to squeeze her arm. She nodded and resumed eating. He looked over at Jack and they both thought the same thing; what would it take for people to leave them alone? How far would things go before they got better? Would it cost someone their life, or would they all get through it in one piece?

Neither of them had the answer to this, and didn't want to contemplate the possibility of one of them being killed before this was over. While they would do their best to protect themselves and the kids, they were just two men. They were strong, but they couldn't be in two places at once. What if something happened while the kids were at school? They could get kidnapped and used as bait for all their fathers knew, and while it sounded a little far-fetched neither of them were willing to overlook it. If people in town had decided to make their lives a living hell, then they would just have to deal with it until they no longer could.

When Jack got back from dropping the kids off at school, one look at him told Ennis that plenty of parents knew the truth.

"They was all starin' at me," he said as they sat on the bench in the barn together. "They knew who I was an' who I was goin' home to..." He had been in the truck, and had stayed there as they got out, but parents had still seen him by the gate.

"Did they say or do anythin'?" Ennis asked him, rubbing his back. Jack shook his head.

"No...maybe it woulda been better if they had. But they just looked at me like somethin' they stepped in. Felt about two foot tall back there, knowin' that they was all judgin' me. Hated it."

"Look...you want me to pick 'em up?" Ennis offered. "I don't mind..."

"No, it's okay. We take it in turns...I just gotta get used to it."

"Alright...but maybe from tomorrow, we park 'round the corner or somethin'. Then we know they made it, but we don't get people lookin'." Jack considered this and then nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. I sure don't want a repeat of today...but what do we do when it's one of them parent evenin' things? I know you'd be there for the girls, an' me fer Bobby, but people are still gonna know."

"Yeah...but there's a little while to go before the first one. Maybe things mighta changed by then." Ennis tried to sound optimistic, but in reality he was full of doubt. He didn't know for sure that things would ever improve for them, and he thought about their alternate options. He didn't want to leave Jack and knew that he would never be able to do it anyway, so that was out of the question. Jack would never forgive him if he did.

Their options were to either pack up and move now, or stick it out and hope for the best. Deep down, he knew that they all wanted to stay and he had to admit that he was willing to at least try and get through it. He was very grateful that he was sharing all of this with Jack; they could lean on each other and help each other and the kids to deal with this turn of events.

"Yeah, maybe," Jack said quietly, and Ennis kissed his temple before getting up. They got to work over in the stables and tried not to worry too much about things that were beyond their control.

* * *

At lunchtime, they were eating in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Fearing that it was bad news, they moved to the front door together and tried not to panic. To their relief, Katie and Joe stood on their front porch.

"Thank God it's you guys," Jack said, standing back to let them in. "Thought it was somethin' bad or maybe someone with a shotgun."

Katie and Joe followed them through to the kitchen and sat down. "Becky told us what's goin' on at the school. She spoke to your kids an' told 'em that she's still their friend, 'cos we're yours. Anythin' happen yet?"

"Yeah, someone broke the front window over the weekend," Jack replied. They'd had a replacement pane of glass put in, and hoped it never happened again. Joe shook his head.

"That ain't right, damagin' yer property," he said. "You know who did it?"

"Not yet, but it was done with a rock an' it had a piece of paper taped to it. Said we ain't welcome here. We gave it to the sheriff an' they're lookin' into it. He seems okay with us bein' queer an' he agrees that it ain't right that someone broke our window."

Ennis squeezed his hand. "The thing is...the kids were sat in that room right before if happened. The rock landed right where Bobby had been sittin', an' Jack's kinda freaked out. Gotta admit, I would be too if it was one of the girls."

"I'm sure everythin' will be fine," Katie tried to reassure them. "How are Jamie an' Sam takin' it?"

"They're scared. They was seein' us as role models, so to have this happen...it's scarin' 'em. But they said they're stayin' on, 'cos we all gotta stick together. If someone finds out that our hands are like us, they're gonna start talkin' 'bout gettin' the kids outta here. They'll say it ain't safe with all these queer guys 'cos that's how people think 'bout us." Jack was terrified of the kids being taken away from them just because they loved each other. Some people had twisted minds when it came to things like this, and he wished that they could change that to make people see that they weren't dangerous. He trusted Ennis with Bobby and knew that Ennis trusted him with the girls. They were a family, and some people simply couldn't understand what they had had to go through just to get where they were.

"You guys...you know you've got us, right?" she asked them, hoping that they really did know. They needed all the friends they could get, and even just two could be enough to do some good. "We're here for you if you ever need someone stickin' up for you."

They smiled at her. "We know. An' we appreciate you guys watchin' our backs. I dunno what we'd do if we didn't have no friends."

"Well, you don't hafta worry about that," Joe told them, nodding. "You've got friends, an' we'll do whatever it takes to try an' change how people treat ya."

"Thanks, Joe," Ennis replied, glad that they had found a couple who not only accepted them, but actually wanted to help them. "We know we can't change how people think 'bout us, but we wanna try an' change how they treat us. Even if they just try an' be nice to us, they might start believin' it."

"People are hateful 'cos of the way they were raised," Katie reminded them. "I mean...if you two hadn't turned out to be queer, knowin' that yer fathers hated men like that, you mighta ended up hatin' queer guys."

Jack shuddered a little; he'd honestly believed that before they'd met, Ennis had hated gay men because of what his father had taught him. If Ennis hadn't turned out that way himself, Jack was certain that their first night would never have happened. He dreaded to think what Ennis might have done when he'd made that advance, and had interpreted the signs wrong. Ennis could have killed him.

They never talked about it, but Jack knew that Ennis had been very homophobic prior to their relationship, despite being gay himself. He'd hated it at first, Jack knew, and it was clear that Ennis had yet to forgive himself for that. Jack wondered if they should talk about it, given what was going on. He could tell that Ennis's strong desire to protect them was slightly born from guilt at how he used to feel. Maybe that was why he was so determined to fight back against hateful people; because he used to be like that and wanted to make amends. Jack no longer cared about it, because he knew that Ennis didn't hate it now. They loved each other and both of them had accepted who they were. Ennis had outright admitted to him that he was better off with a man and was a lot happier.

"Yeah, maybe," Ennis said quietly, thinking along the same lines as Jack. "Nearly ended up that way for good, if it wasn't for Jack." They squeezed hands again and faced their neighbours. "We appreciate you guys bein' here for us. Means a lot, you know."

They nodded, smiling. "Good. We better get goin'...you know our number if you need us."

"Yeah, thanks." Jack walked them out and then returned to the kitchen, where he and Ennis moved in close to embrace. "They're good people," he said quietly, holding onto his partner. "Sure am glad we got friends here."

"Me too, darlin'," Ennis replied, rubbing his back. "Jack...I know we gotta talk, an' we both know what about..."

"I know," Jack murmured, closing his eyes. "Not yet...wanna wait a while. Ain't quite ready for it."

"Okay." They just held onto each other, enjoying the peace and quiet. Despite the problems in their new life together, both were still relatively happy. Their relationship was strong and they had good kids; life was pretty sweet for them.

* * *

On Tuesday, Ennis and Jack ventured into town while the kids were at school. They needed some supplies for the ranch and while they were very nervous about being seen, both of them were determined to keep their heads held high. Neither of them were ashamed of how they felt about each other, and they hoped that if people saw that, they would leave them alone.

"Thing is," Jack started as they drove into town. "If we act like we're ashamed, people are gonna see that an' prey on us. They'll think that we believe all that stuff they say about us, an' it'll just fall apart. But if we act like nothin's wrong an' just go about our lives, they'll probably see it ain't worth the trouble to cause problems, 'cos they won't get to us."

Ennis looked at him as he spoke, impressed by how intelligent Jack could be. He'd often wondered what Jack had seen in him, but it didn't take someone with a college degree to see what he saw in Jack. Ennis thought that the man was just perfect the way he was. Maybe Jack had his flaws, as did all people, but Ennis wouldn't trade their relationship for anything, not even the guarantee of his safety.

"You think that'll work?" he asked, running his thumb over Jack's hand. "Won't someone figure out what we're doin'?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe. But...the truth is, we ain't ashamed of bein' together." He exchanged a glance with Ennis; they hadn't yet talked about how Ennis used to feel, but both of them knew that they would have to soon. It ate away at Ennis all the time; the fact that he used to hate himself for being attracted to Jack and for being in love with him. He had never hated Jack for what had happened between them, but he had hated his own feelings. He'd been terrified of what might happen if he'd admitted his love, and it was all he could do to try and prevent himself from reverting to his old thoughts. Despite what was going on in their lives right now, he was happy with Jack.

Now, Ennis only hated one thing; his former prejudice of people like him and Jack. He used to hate gay people so much because he'd known deep down that he was like that, and he'd been scared. He would never forgive himself for hating people who were, in reality, just like him.

"I ain't ashamed of you, Jack," he said quietly. "You gotta know how sorry I am for makin' it look like I was..."

"It's okay," Jack replied, squeezing his hand. "Ennis, I know we gotta talk about this, an' we will. Let's do it tonight when we're alone an' no distractions." Ennis nodded and turned his attention to the road as Jack continued driving. It was eating away at him; his need to apologise properly to Jack and hopefully forgive himself. He wanted to stop feeling so guilty, and felt as if Jack was the only person who could help him.

They reached town and parked, hoping that the truck would be safe while they were away from it. Jack was sure to lock it before they headed off. The pair of them walked down the street, both with their hands in their jacket pockets. Jack looked around confidently as they walked, pleased that nobody was giving them second glances or funny looks. Of course, people might not even knew what they looked like, even if they had heard of them. Ennis kept his head down and wished he could have Jack's confidence.

"It's okay," Jack tried to reassure him as they walked, nudging him slightly. "We're gonna be fine." He wanted to squeeze Ennis's hand in reassurance, but thought it would give Ennis heart failure if he tried. They weren't ready for that in public yet, especially not with the rumours floating around.

"I know," Ennis replied, lifting his head and trying to smile. They headed down the street to the hardware store, hoping that they wouldn't run into anybody who didn't like them.

They spent as little time as possible in the store, helped by the assistant who didn't seem to know them. When they had what they needed, they headed back out with their boxes and made tracks towards the truck.

An unfamiliar man stepped out of a shop in front of them, glancing around. They didn't know him, so were prepared to walk around him until he spotted them. "Hey...you the new queer ranchers?"

They froze, eyes widening. "Um..." He looked between them, lip curling in distaste. Jack regained his composure quickly and cleared his throat. "Look, we don't know you, so...we're just gonna go." He started walking around the man and Ennis followed, praying that nothing was about to happen.

"Don't you walk away from me," the man snarled. Jack stopped and turned to face him.

"We ain't here to cause no trouble," he said calmly. "We're just gonna go on home."

"We don't want your kind here," the man told them. "My name's Jason Marcus, an' you better remember it 'cos yer gonna be dealin' with me as long as yer here."

"An' what if we tell the sheriff that you've been threatenin' us?" Jack asked, now growing angry. "He's on our side." Jason shrugged.

"Ain't done nothin'. But you better be ready. Either pack up an' leave now, or yer gonna regret it."

Jack stepped closer to the man, eyes narrowed. "We ain't goin' nowhere. I've dealt with assholes like you before...an' I ain't scared. Neither of us are, an' you better remember that." Jason stepped back and glared at them both before turning to leave.

Ennis and Jack exhaled at the same time, relieved that it was over. "Damn," Ennis breathed, shaking his head.

"I know. That's just the way we gotta deal with guys like him, bud." Jack sighed. "Come on." They headed back to the truck, both thinking about their ordeal and wondering what they were going to do now.

* * *

When they were finally alone that night, Ennis and Jack sat down at the edge of their bed to talk. They both knew that certain things had to be said, and now seemed like a good time considering what was going on.

They hadn't spoken much of what had happened earlier that day, but a talk with the kids told them that the man they had encountered was in fact the father of the girl Jessica, the one who had spread the rumours about them at school. He was the one who had said that they should be shot for being who they were, and this made both of them nervous.

"So," Jack started, holding Ennis's hand and running his thumb over it. "Guess we got some things to get out in the open."

"Yeah," Ennis agreed, hoping that he had the guts to do this. "I, um...you know how I used to feel 'bout queer guys, Jack. Heard 'bout 'em, in the cities. People was always sayin' bad stuff about 'em. An' I always knew, ever since Brokeback, that in some ways I was just like 'em. Maybe I ain't completely like 'em, but...I was in love with you."

Jack nodded. "An'...you believed it when people said that queer guys oughta be shot, that the things you an' me did together was wrong. I know that, Ennis. I always knew that you struggled with yer feelin's for me, especially when you went back to Alma after our trips."

Ennis lowered his head. "I tried to push you to the back of my mind, Jack. Thought it would make it easier when we was apart. But it didn't work...I thought 'bout you all the time. C'uldn't forget you, Jack."

"Me neither," Jack told him quietly, thinking of what he used to get up to on the circuit and how it had never eased the ache in his heart. That had only disappeared when Ennis had invited him to live with him.

"I used to hate what I feel for you, Jack," Ennis said, trembling a little and feeling ashamed of himself. "Used to hate myself for lovin' you. Never hated you," he said quickly, meeting Jack's eyes. "Can promise you that. Just me..."

"I know, Ennis. I always had a feelin' that you couldn't just accept it...not least 'cos of yer daddy an' Earl. I know you hated yerself for lovin' me, an' it's okay. I get why you felt like that."

"An' now I hate myself for hatin' it," Ennis murmured, shaking his head. "I used to hate guys like us..."

"An' you can't forgive yerself," Jack said softly, understanding what was going on in Ennis's head. His cowboy could be so conflicted at times, reluctant to accept happiness because he felt like he didn't deserve it. "Christ, yer a mess, ain't ya?" He kissed the side of Ennis's head and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You reckon you don't deserve to be happy, is that it?"

"Pretty much," Ennis replied, leaning against Jack. "After the way I've treated you, an' Alma...maybe I don't deserve it." He shook his head and rose up, facing away from Jack. "I couldn't even stand up to that guy today. It was all you...I just stood there like a fuckin' coward..."

Jack sighed and rose up onto his knees, getting behind Ennis and wrapping both arms around him. "Baby...you ain't a coward. Yer the bravest man I know, an' you've been great to me these past few months. You've got no idea how happy you make me..."

Ennis hung his head and listened to Jack's words, trying to believe them. He knew by now that Jack didn't say these things just to cheer him up; Jack actually believed what he was saying. He wished that he had been a better man to everybody in his life; maybe then he wouldn't feel so guilty about things. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah, I do," Jack replied, nuzzling his cheek. "I've been real happy since we got together properly. An' I know the kids are happy. I mean...yeah, we had problems durin' those fishin' years, but that was 'cos we was frustrated. Wanted to be together, but didn't think we could do it. No wonder there was cracks..."

"I love you, Jack," Ennis told him, shaking. "Love you so much an' I coulda ruined it all. What if I'd thought I couldn't live with you, an' that phone call...I'd told you that we couldn't see each other no more?" He grabbed Jack's hands where they rested on his chest. "You woulda never forgiven me..."

"Maybe not," Jack agreed quietly. "An' I know you woulda never forgiven yerself. But that ain't what happened. You asked me to come an' live with you. An' you wanted us to be a family. That was the bravest thing you've ever done, an' considerin' what you've been through..." He turned Ennis's head to make him look at him. "All that stuff in the past don't matter now. Yer a good man, a brave man. An' I think I know what might make things better. Come here..."

He held Ennis's face in both of his hands, eyes locked together. "I forgive you," he said clearly, seeing Ennis's eyes starting to water with the intense emotions he was feeling. "An' I want you to try an' forgive yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Ennis slowly nodded; he would do anything that Jack asked of him and he knew that Jack was right. "I can try..."

Jack smiled and kissed him. "That'll do, cowboy. Now...you wanna...?" He nodded at the bed and saw a smile forming on Ennis's lips.

"Sure, rodeo."

That night, Jack took over. He made love to Ennis as gently as he could while looking down into his eyes, telling him over and over that he loved him and that everything would be alright. Ennis finally started to truly believe that he deserved love and forgiveness, and was willing to accept it within himself. With Jack by his side, he knew that he would make it.

* * *

_September 13th, 1975_

Over the weekend, Ennis and Jack tried not to worry too much about what was going on in their lives. Nobody had been hurt yet, so they had agreed to stay put and try to stick it out. Both of them knew that if anything physical did happen, they would have to leave. As fathers trying to protect their children, they had to draw the line somewhere for how far they would let things go.

"Reckon it'll come to that?" Ennis asked Jack in a low voice as they drove towards town. They had decided to take the kids out for a few hours, knowing that they needed to have some fun. When they weren't at school, all of them were cooped up at the ranch and while it had a lot of land for the kids, they needed to get out. They had asked Joe and Katie to watch the house while they were gone, and had even given them a spare key just in case.

"Hope not," Jack replied, glancing in his rear-view mirror at the kids. They seemed quiet but happy to get out of the house. "Hopefully Fred's gonna catch who threw that rock an' this'll all be over." It was a long shot and he knew it, but he had to keep his hope.

"Had a thought," Ennis said, picking at a hangnail. "What if...that guy...that Jason who stopped us in town...what if he's the one who did it?" The thought had crossed his mind many times over the past few days, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was right. This man had said that he and Jack should be shot because of how they felt about each other, and he was extremely nervous about this. He could protect Jack if the threat was close to them, but what if someone shot him from a distance, with no warning?

Jack sighed. "Thought about it myself," he admitted. "We know what he thinks 'bout us. Guess we could tell Fred, an' he'll keep an eye on him."

"Yeah..." Ennis reached for Jack's hand across the seat, and their fingers laced together tightly. They had to hold onto each other if they were going to get through this; there was no way they could do it if they didn't lean on each other.

They parked the truck and headed down the street to their favourite diner. Jack hoped that one day they might become suppliers to this place, if things went well. Maybe the owner wasn't yet aware of the truth.

He and Ennis got the kids into a booth, glancing around to see if anybody was watching them. Nobody seemed to be, but he thought that they might be looking when their backs were turned.

They were ready to order when the owner came up to them, an expression of distaste on his face. "I'm gonna hafta ask you to leave." Ennis's heart skipped a beat as he realised what was going on.

"S'cuse me?" Jack replied, looking confused. "Why?"

"We don't want your kind here," the man said, evidently looking down his nose at them. Jack held back a growl and knew that they were fighting a losing battle. "This is a family place."

"An' we're a family," Ennis cut in, surprising Jack with his input. He was shaking with nerves, but determined to stand up for them. "Our money's no different from theirs."

"Maybe so, but I'm askin' you to leave. You're makin' everybody else nervous." Jack looked around; sure enough, people were giving them furtive looks. He swallowed, hoping to avoid a fight.

"Can't we just stay, mister?" Jenny asked, in full childhood innocence. "We ain't causin' no trouble." Ennis looked at his daughter, wishing that the three kids didn't have to witness this.

The man looked for a moment as though he might reconsider, but he soon shook it off. "I'm sorry, miss, but these men ain't welcome here. I would like you an' yer...family...to leave."

"You know what? Fine," Jack said, throwing his hands up and nudging Bobby. "Come on, guys...there's plenty of places to eat here. We're bound to find somewhere that'll treat its customers fairly." The two men stood up and led their kids out of the door, leaving behind the homophobic manager.

When they were outside, Jack exhaled and shook his head. "Well...that didn't go too good."

"I know, bud," Ennis replied, touching his shoulder. "Don't worry...we'll find somewhere." They continued down the street, looking for a new place to eat.

"Ennis! Jack!" came a familiar voice. They turned to see Sarah Green, their realtor.

"Hey," Jack replied, grinning and shaking her hand when she approached them. Ennis did the same and was genuinely glad to see a friend. "What are you doin' here?"

"I've got this other couple lookin' to buy in the area, so I was scoutin' places for 'em. Look...I was in the diner just now, guess you didn't see me." She looked at them sympathetically, having witnessed the entire scene back there.

"Oh...well..." Jack shrugged, not really knowing what to say about it. There wasn't much to say about the treatment they'd just received; it seemed standard around here these days.

"I had no idea that the manager felt that way. How did he find out?" They told her about the girl at school spreading the rumours to her friends, who in turn told their parents. Sarah shook her head. "That's awful...I can't believe he kicked you out."

"We're lookin' for somewhere else to eat," Junior informed her, sticking close to her father after this shock. Sarah nodded.

"Well, I just walked out of that place, didn't get a chance to eat. You mind if I join you?" Ennis and Jack welcomed her to the group and they headed off, eventually finding a new place. The manager clearly knew who they were, and he told them that they were always welcome in his diner. The three adults were sure to leave a generous tip.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_September 15th, 1975_

On Monday, it was back to their usual routine. The kids were at school and their fathers were busy at work on the ranch. After the fiasco at the weekend, both of them were glad to get back to normal.

"At least we found somewhere else to eat," Jack pointed out as they brushed down the horses after a ride. "That's somethin'."

"Yeah," Ennis agreed. "An' at least we've still got friends here, like Sarah, Katie, Tom...even our own hands."

"Right. We ain't totally alone, Ennis. We've gotta remember that when people start on us." He patted Sandy's nose and she nickered at him before settling down in her stall. Ennis got Thunder settled in and they turned to each other. "We've got some good things goin' on in our lives."

"I know, darlin'." Ennis smiled at him and took his hand, leading him out of the stables. "Didn't you say you wanted to call yer mama today?"

"Yeah, I did. She likes hearin' about what we're doin'. But...I think I gotta tell her about what's goin' on. She's my mama...an' she'd wanna know."

Ennis kissed the side of his face, squeezing his hand. "I bet she would, darlin'. An' if you wanna tell her, I'm okay with it." They entered the kitchen and Ennis set about making some coffee for them both while Jack went to the phone on the wall.

"Twist Ranch," came the soft, familiar voice that he'd always loved.

"Hey mama, it's me."

"Jack, sweetie! Good to hear from you. Everythin' okay?"

"I guess. Wanted to talk to you...the ranch is doin' real well. The cows are fine an' we think we'll get some good calves. Got some good horses."

"That's great, honey. Jack...are you sure yer okay? You don't sound too good."

Jack sighed. "Well...there's somethin' goin' on. Me an' Ennis...there's been some trouble."

"Oh no...are you two fightin'?" she asked, fearful that they were about to split up.

"No, nothin' like that. We're still strong. It's just...people are findin' out about us. Someone at the kids' school found out, an' they told their friends an' parents. People in town know about us."

"I guess they ain't too happy about it," she said, piecing together what he was trying to tell her.

"Not really. At the weekend, we took the kids out for somethin' to eat. First diner we tried, we got kicked out 'cos the manager had a problem with us. Found another one, but still."

"I'm sorry, honey...that couldn't have been easy. Is Ennis copin' okay?"

"Yeah, he seems to be. We're doin' okay, mama. Still got some friends here an' they're supportin' us. Um...someone threw a rock through the front window a while back. We got the sheriff lookin' into it."

"How can people be like that?" she asked, clearly crestfallen at how her son and his family were being treated. "It's awful."

"They just don't like us," he replied in a low voice, feeling a comforting hand on his back. "I dunno what we're gonna do."

"Do you think you'll move?" she asked. "I mean, what if it gets dangerous?"

"We talked about it...an' we decided on somethin'. We're stayin' put for now. But...if someone gets hurt, we're outta here."

"I think that sounds fair," she agreed. "You have to keep yourselves safe no matter what."

"We know. An' the kids are our priority, mama. We gotta make sure they're alright."

Jack felt Ennis's hand rubbing his back, and was extremely glad that he had his partner there by his side. Ennis's strength had a good effect on him. He turned slightly to see Ennis smiling at him.

"Okay, Jack. You know...I was wonderin' if you might make it up here one day. Maybe for Christmas?"

Ennis heard the request and he looked at Jack, who didn't know what to say. "Mama...I dunno. You know I love seein' you, an' so does Ennis an' the kids. But...I don't think I could go up there, not with him around. I told you what he said to me in the barn."

"I know, honey...but I was thinkin'...with it bein' Christmas, you might think about it."

"We'll hafta see," he told her, fiddling with the phone cord. "Anyway, I better get goin'. I love you, mama."

"Love you too, Jack. Give my best to Ennis an' the kids." They clicked off and Jack sighed, hands rubbing his face. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, knowing that Jack liked it when he did that.

"You okay?" he murmured, rubbing his partner's stomach. Jack shrugged.

"I dunno. The last thing I wanna do is think of my old man right now. With everythin' that's goin' on down here..."

"I know, darlin'." Ennis pulled away and led Jack to the table to drink their coffee. "We gotta focus on what's goin' on here."

Jack took his mug and ran a finger along the rim, thinking. "I've been wonderin' how far things are gonna go before it becomes too much. I don't want nobody bein' hurt..."

"We're gonna do what we can to make sure that don't happen," Ennis tried to assure him. "You know what? When all this is over an' it's safe...how about we all go on some kinda trip? You, me an' the kids..."

Jack smiled. "You mean like a vacation somewhere? I'd like that...maybe we could take the kids to Yellowstone or somethin'."

"Right," Ennis agreed, knowing that the kids would like that. "An' maybe...we could leave the kids with Katie an' Joe some time an' go on a trip on our own." He took Jack's hand. "Maybe we could go an' visit Brokeback."

"I'd love to," Jack replied, smiling wider at him. "That's somethin' to look forward to." He leaned across the table and kissed Ennis full on the mouth, feeling Ennis smile against his lips. After exchanging a few kisses, they pulled apart and started talking about ranch business; it was something practical to take their minds off the heavier stuff.

* * *

Just after lunch, the sheriff came by to talk to them. The tire tracks outside the window and the note had been examined, and they were hopeful that he would have good news. Neither of them were sure exactly how much more they could take; their treatment at the diner had had a negative effect on all of them.

"Hey Fred, come on in," Jack said to him when he arrived, stepping back to let him inside. "Good to see you."

"You too, Jack. I heard what happened at that diner over the weekend. A couple of guys an' their kids bein' thrown out 'cos the manager didn't like 'em. Didn't take a lot of detective work to figure that one out...I knew it had to be you guys."

"Yeah, wasn't easy," Jack admitted as he led Fred through the house to the kitchen, where Ennis was clearing away the dishes. "Ennis, Fred's here."

"Oh, hey," Ennis replied, wiping his hands to shake Fred's. "You got any news for us?"

"I have." The three of them sat down, Ennis and Jack wondering what he might have for them. They hoped that he had managed to find out who had sent the note. "Okay...I'm afraid it's bad news."

"Shit," Jack breathed, his heart sinking. Ennis took his hand and squeezed it, while feeling equally disappointed himself. "You sure?"

"Yeah. We examined the tracks, but can't find a match to any vehicle in the surroundin' area. We think they might belong to a 1950s GMC pickup truck, but we can't find anythin' like that around here."

"A fifties GMC?" Jack repeated, looking surprised. "I had one of them, back in '63. Remember, bud?" he asked, looking at Ennis. He remembered the day they'd met; how he had draped himself across the truck, perhaps even then subconsciously trying to attract the other man.

"Yeah, I remember." Ennis did indeed remember that useless truck that Jack had when they'd met in Signal. He recalled Jack telling him how he'd spent half of their four years apart underneath the damn thing, trying to fix it. "You hated that thing."

"What happened to it?" asked Fred.

"Had to get rid of it 'cos I couldn't use it no more. Besides, I had it when I met Lureen an' I knew I couldn't keep it anyway. So I sold it to a garage in Childress, haven't seen it since."

"Hmm...well, I might have to look into it. Could be someone bought it, knowin' it used to be yours, an' is usin' it just to get to you." Ennis wondered why on earth someone would do that; surely nobody would believe that Jack would put his own family in danger like that?

"I dunno," Jack replied, looking doubtful. "What about the note?"

"We had that examined. Both of your prints are on it, so we ruled them out 'cos you had yer fingerprints recorded. But...we couldn't find no other sets. I'm thinkin' the person who did it was wearin' gloves, maybe drivin' gloves if they was drivin' here."

"Neither of us did this," Jack told him, aware that the evidence pointed towards him. He would never put his family in the line of fire; they meant too much to him. Someone could be trying to frame him and he wanted to know who.

"I know, Jack. I don't think for a second that you'd do this. Not with yer kids around. So...we've gotta try an' figure out who did do it."

"We had a thought," Ennis spoke up, glancing at Jack. "We might know someone that you'd wanna look into."

"Who's that?"

"His name's Jason Marcus. His daughter is the one who was tellin' the whole school about us."

"I see...so, I'm guessin' you've talked to him," asked Fred, who was making more notes.

"Yeah. He stopped us in the street a few days ago. Made it clear he don't like us an' told us we'd better leave. Said that if we don't leave, we're gonna regret it."

"Sounds like quite a threat to me," Fred noted, writing it down. "I'll be sure to have a word with him an' maybe take a look at his vehicle."

"Thanks, Fred," Jack said to him, nodding. "Means a lot to us that yer on our side."

"Well, I admit that at first I was just doin' my job, answerin' a case of harassment. But I like you guys, an' we're gonna find whoever's doin' this." He stood up and put his notepad away. "Alright...if anythin' else happens, let me know. I'll be in touch."

Jack walked him back out and watched him leave down the road through the trees. He looked around with his arms folded defensively, unable to shake off his feeling of unease that had developed inside him. He loved this ranch and this area, and he didn't want to have to leave just because some people didn't like how he and Ennis felt about each other. There were far worse things in the world than two men in love, but that wasn't what most people thought. He shivered slightly, despite the warm weather and the last remains of summer.

He jumped when he felt someone touch him, and then relaxed as he recognised who it was. "Hey..."

"Wondered where you'd gone," Ennis murmured in his ear, wrapping Jack close to him from behind. He kissed Jack's cheek. "You okay?"

"I guess...just lookin' out. I love it here, Ennis...don't wanna hafta leave. I know we said we'd only do that if someone got hurt, an' that's okay. But I hope nobody does..."

"Try not to worry, darlin'. Fred's good at what he does, an' he's bound to figure out who's doin' this, even if it is that Jason guy."

"I know..." Jack sighed and felt Ennis squeeze him slightly. "Hey...can we go for a walk? Just you an' me, maybe to the lake?"

"Sure, bud. Come on." Ennis shut the front door and they headed down the steps, hand in hand.

* * *

They reached the lake and sat down on a log, shuffling close together as they looked out onto the water. It was a warm day but Jack felt cold, unsure of what was going on. For all he knew, someone could be spying on them right now. He looked behind them, at the trees on the perimeter and at the house, but all was silent and still. Then he looked at the other side of the house, and could only see Jamie and Sam talking.

"You okay?" Ennis asked, seeing that he looked distracted. "What's wrong?"

"Dunno...I just get the feelin' that we're bein' watched." He kept looking behind them and Ennis put an arm around him.

"Jack...it's okay. Nobody's here but us an' the guys." He nodded at their hands, who were clearly taking a break together. He and Jack watched them disappear into the barn just like they were known to, and he couldn't help but smile. "See? Just us."

Jack shook his head and turned back to face the lake. "I just...can't help it. Even if there's nobody there watchin', I just get the feelin'. Maybe I'm just bein' paranoid..."

"Maybe...but you've got a reason," Ennis told him gently, rubbing his back. "Someone was on our property, put a rock through the window. We've got every reason to feel like this."

"So how come you're all calm?" Jack asked, looking at him. "You're usually the paranoid one."

"Jack...I ain't as calm as you think. I'm terrified of somethin' happenin'...but I don't wanna live in fear no more. This is our home, an' while we've got some bastard hangin' around doin' stuff, we gotta try an' feel safe here. Reckon they won't be comin' by again now it's been reported. An' if it is that Jason guy...he knows that Fred's on our side. Maybe he'll back off, especially if Fred talks to him."

"Maybe," Jack said quietly, hoping that Ennis was right. He leaned into Ennis, wrapping an arm around his stomach and allowing Ennis to hold him properly. "When we decided to move here...we thought we was movin' away from people who do this. Riverton's a small town, an' it coulda been bad there if people had found out. We ain't even livin' in Loveland an' people are onto us."

"I know..." Ennis held him close, chin resting on the top of his head as he looked out at the water. "It feels like shit, bein' somewhere with people who don't like us. That thing at the diner was real bad, but not everybody's like that. We found somewhere else to eat, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, we did. An' we've got friends. I know we've got a lot to be grateful for, but...I just can't help wishin' that things could be better. That people didn't feel that way about guys like us."

Ennis sighed and kissed the top of his head. "Me too, darlin'. But it's the way it is, an' we just gotta find a way of dealin' with it." He sighed and looked around. "Look...you wanna take a break? Reckon you need a backrub or somethin'."

Jack smiled and rose up, eyes alight with interest. "Hmm...sounds good. Let's go." He led the way back to the house, unaware that they were in fact being watched.

Once inside, Jack pulled Ennis by the hand up the stairs, a grin on his face. He'd actually bought some massage oil just before people had found out about them, and had forgotten about it until now. He couldn't wait for them to use it.

They reached their room and locked the door behind them, Ennis turning Jack around to kiss him. It wasn't a kiss of hunger, but of reassurance. "Get on the bed, Jack...on yer front." Jack removed his shirt and did as he was told, reaching into the drawer.

"Here...it's massage oil. Bought it a while back an' forgot until you offered me a backrub just now." Ennis smiled and kissed him between the shoulder blades.

"Alright...just relax." He warmed the oil in his hands and started to rub Jack's muscles, working out the tension he'd been feeling lately. "Don't like it when yer worried, Jack...I know what it does to you."

"Hmm...hate feelin' like that. Wish we didn't have nothin' to worry about...that everythin' was okay an' people were okay with us."

"Me too, bud..." Ennis rubbed Jack's shoulders, seeing that he was visibly relaxing under his touch. "Try not to worry too much, okay?"

"I'll try..." He sighed and could feel himself falling asleep; he hadn't had much lately. "Love you..."

"I love you too," Ennis whispered in his ear, knowing that Jack was losing his battle to stay awake. He'd done this on purpose, trying to get Jack to sleep. Jack had been tossing and turning for the past few nights, and not even sex could completely distract him or tire him out enough. Ennis didn't like deceiving Jack, but it was necessary for Jack to get some much-needed sleep. He was just trying to take care of his partner.

He saw Jack close his eyes and his breathing changed; he was out of it. Ennis smiled and kissed his cheek lightly before getting off the bed. He took his side of the quilt and folded it over to cover Jack, creating a cocoon for him while he slept. "Night, darlin'." Ennis slipped out of the room and headed downstairs, knowing that he could get some work done without worrying about Jack.

The figure in the trees had seen them enter the house together, but only one of them emerged a short time later. He was tempted to go in there and take out the one inside, but he couldn't risk being seen. They had the sheriff on their side, and they were onto him, so he had to be very careful now as he planned his attack on them. One thing he knew; he would make them very sorry that they had come here.

* * *

_September 17th, 1975_

On Wednesday, the kids were trying to get through another day of school. It wasn't easy, with everybody there knowing the truth about their fathers, but they had to at least try and get through it. Ennis and Jack had told them that they could come home anytime if they couldn't bear it anymore, but none of them wanted to let the bullies get the better of them.

Bobby's tutor was a woman named Maria. She was from Texas, so she made Bobby feel a little better about having a tutor. She had already informed Jack that Bobby had dyslexia, and had assured him that it wasn't a lost cause; Bobby would catch up to his classmates and would soon pick up on his reading. So far, she was the only bright spot where school was concerned.

Otherwise, things didn't seem to be getting any better. Lots of kids had found out about the incident at the diner over the weekend, and all three of them heard taunts wherever they went. Ennis and Jack had advised them to try and ignore it, but it was very difficult when people sought them out just to have a go.

"So that manager didn't want you eatin' with decent people?" asked one of the older girls. Junior turned from her locker to face her assailant. She vaguely recognised her as a known bully of the school, but tried not to feel too intimidated.

"Ain't none of yer business," she replied, standing her ground. Jenny and Bobby were both elsewhere in the building, so she was on her own. But she had her father's strength and didn't want to back down.

"Reckon it is...they don't want yer daddy bein' around proper families like ours." The girl glanced at her friends, who were smirking and whispering behind their hands.

"We _are_ a family," she replied, trying to keep calm. The girls didn't know that Junior had inherited her father's short fuse; maybe Ennis didn't use it much anymore because of how happy they all were now, but it was still there and Junior was feeling it. "Both my daddy an' Jack love me an' the others, an' we ain't afraid of people knowin' that."

"I heard yer mama died back in Wyomin'," another girl cut in. "What happened? She found out that yer daddy's queer?" Junior glared at her.

"Like I said, none of yer business." She slammed her locker shut and tried to leave, but the first girl grabbed her arm.

"Yer daddies are gonna be sorry they came here," she hissed. "Heard people sayin' it myself."

Junior replied with the only weapon she had, based on a rumour. "At least I know who my daddy is," she replied viciously. She had heard that this girl's mother didn't know who her father was, and it was all she had to counter with.

The girl released her and stepped back, looking furious. "Let's get outta here." She and the others left, leaving Junior to enjoy her victory. She knew it was a small one, and that it wouldn't fix things, but at least she'd got them off her back.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, having appeared next to her. "What was that about?" Her eyes travelled down the corridor after the group of girls.

"They're just sayin' stuff," Junior replied, shaking her head. "They heard what happened at the diner an' was just gloatin'. Said...that our daddy an' Jack are gonna be sorry for comin' here."

"Lots of people have said that," Jenny replied, thinking it over. "An' so far, all we've had is a rock through the window. I know it coulda hit Bobby, an' that Jack's panickin', but...could be worse. They could be breakin' the door down with torches an' stuff, like durin' them witch trials."

"I know. An' at least Daddy an' Jack ain't sufferin'. I remember askin' 'em if they'd break up if it got too hard to deal with, an' they said no. I wasn't too sure if I could believe 'em, but...now I do. Nobody looks like they wanna leave the rest of us."

"They wouldn't do it," Jenny agreed as they started to walk. "They look real happy together."

"Yeah, they do. When Daddy said he loves Jack, I didn't understand it at first. But seein' 'em together...I think I get it. They're real close an' they care about each other."

The two girls left the building and sat down on a bench, waiting for the bell to signal the end of lunch. Summer was still hanging on and the weather was warm; it would be perfect if they weren't so worried. Both of them knew that Ennis and Jack didn't want them to worry about any of it, but they couldn't help themselves. They too were wondering how far things might go before they got better.

"Junior? If someone gets hurt an' we gotta leave, like they said...what then? What if we move, an' this happens again? We can't keep movin' around...they said they don't want that for us."

"I dunno," Junior admitted, putting an arm around her sister. She'd been thinking of it herself, and couldn't come up with an answer. "I guess that some things can't stay a secret forever...so I dunno what we'd do."

"I'm hopin' nobody gets hurt," Jenny said quietly. "Dunno if we could deal with that. What if someone does?"

"We'll be okay," Junior tried to reassure her. Truth was, she felt no confidence in her words. Any day, at any time, one of them could be hurt and it would be all over. They would be packing up and moving again, starting their lives over.

But what if somebody got killed? Such as Ennis or Jack? Whoever was left behind would be heartbroken, and would visibly struggle to carry on even for the kids. Junior sincerely hoped that nothing would happen, but every day felt like the calm before the storm. She couldn't bear to imagine what might be waiting for them.

* * *

That evening, all of them were glad to be back together and safely at home. Jack seemed to know that Ennis had offered him the backrub on purpose, with the intent to get him to sleep. He didn't mind; Ennis was just trying to take care of him. He knew he was having trouble sleeping lately and was grateful to Ennis for doing what he could.

The five of them ate dinner, the kids telling them about the girl Junior had encountered.

"So I just told her that at least I know who my daddy is, an' that shut her up," Junior concluded, shrugging. "There's a rumour that her mama don't know who her daddy is, so..."

Jack had to admit he was proud of Junior for handling the situation, but he was saddened to hear that the kids suffered every day while he and Ennis hid at the ranch. "Sorry you had to go an' do that, Junior. I know we told you to ignore it, but...we also know it ain't always possible."

Junior nodded. "It ain't. I did try, though...I told her that it ain't none of her business, but she kept on at me, so I just snapped."

Ennis looked at her and the other kids, marvelling at how strong and level-headed they were despite their ages. He found himself wishing that he'd had their strength at that age. If he had, maybe he and Jack could have been together for longer. He would never trade his girls for anything, but maybe they could have worked something out. Still, he had both Jack and his girls now, and everything was relatively okay.

"It's okay, Junior. But make sure you don't go hittin' her, okay? 'Cos that ain't the way to deal with stuff." He looked at Jack, remembering the punch, and Jack shook his head. He didn't need an apology now.

After dinner, the kids went into the living room while their fathers did the dishes. At this time, they could talk about things without being interrupted.

"Don't worry 'bout that punch, okay? It was a long time ago," Jack said to Ennis, squeezing his hand. "I don't even think on it anymore."

"I know...but I ain't never gonna stop feelin' guilty about it," Ennis replied as he got the water going. "Worst thing I ever did, hittin' you like that. I hit the man I love...what kinda person does that make me?"

"Human," Jack told him firmly, shaking his shoulder. "You was conflicted an' you didn't know how to deal with stuff. So you did what you knew...you hit out physically. We was kids an' we didn't know nothin' about love an' life...all we knew was what we felt for each other, even if we couldn't say it." He kissed Ennis's cheek. "It's okay now...everythin' worked out an' we're good now."

"Yeah, we are," Ennis acknowledged, smiling a little. He could admit that their relationship was strong now, and that they could weather the storm coming their way.

They finished the dishes and joined their kids in the living room, Jack glancing at the new window before sitting down next to Ennis. The kids were watching a movie and Jack took in the atmosphere in the room. He was here, with his son and his step-daughters (as he'd come to think of them) and his partner. They were in a home of their own like he'd always wanted and they were happy. He had the kind of life with Ennis that he'd longed for, but he didn't feel completely safe, not when things were like this. The only time he felt truly safe was when he and Ennis were alone in their bed, and even then it didn't last long. As soon as they were done, he went back to feeling uneasy.

"Hey," Ennis murmured softly so that the kids couldn't hear him over the TV. "You okay?"

"Not really," he admitted, moving in closer. "Still feel like we ain't safe...that someone's watchin' us." Ennis pulled him in close and rubbed his arm.

"I know...I get that feelin' too. We know there's people in town who don't like us, but...we just gotta keep goin'. Not all of 'em are out to get us, no matter what they say. Too much trouble, I reckon. An' they don't want people knowin' what they're like."

"Wish I could believe that," Jack replied, taking Ennis's free hand. "I really do...but I'm terrified that somethin's gonna happen to one of us."

"Shh..." Ennis tried to soothe him. He was scared, too; he couldn't deny that. But like he'd told Jack, he'd wanted this for as long as Jack had, only being too scared to admit it. Now that he was being brave enough to go for it, he would do everything he could to hold onto it. He dreaded losing Jack or one of the kids, so he was determined to be the strong one and defend his family as much as he could. He also understood why it was getting to Jack; he'd spent so long wanting this and being turned down that he was scared of losing it so soon, like it was too good to be true. "It's okay..."

Jack closed his eyes and leaned against Ennis, trying to remain calm. He knew that Ennis was right, and that they had to stand their ground. "I know..." He fell silent but stayed awake, just watching the TV. Ennis held onto him, playing with his fingers and hoping that Jack would somehow find a way to keep calm and not worry so much. If it got much worse, Jack might need to start taking something for his nerves, and Ennis didn't want him doing any damage to himself by worrying all the time.

When they went to bed that night, Ennis held Jack close to him as they slowly made love; doing everything he could to lift Jack's spirits. It worked for a while, and he saw a peaceful smile on Jack's face as he drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_September 20th, 1975_

On Saturday, Jack went into town with the kids to go shopping. He had a good reason for leaving Ennis at the ranch; they were trying to find something for his birthday. It would be in just six days and Jack had no idea what to get him. They had never spent birthdays together before; had always spent them at home so that their wives wouldn't get suspicious. Now they were together, they could do whatever they liked.

"So, you girls thought about what yer gonna get yer daddy?" he asked the girls, who were sat in the back. Bobby was next to him in Ennis's usual seat.

"I thought maybe a new jacket or somethin'," Jenny replied. "Winter's comin' an' he might want somethin' warmer."

"That's a great thought, Jenny. What about you, Junior?"

"Um...I thought maybe a pocket knife. He keeps sayin' he could do with one an' I thought that if I found him a nice one..."

Jack nodded his approval, liking how practical yet sweet the girls were being. "Reckon that's just fine. Bobby?"

His son looked up at him, unsure of what to buy. He was still so young and usually didn't have much say on what was bought for other people. Jack wanted him to have an input.

"Well...I dunno. I wanna buy him somethin'..."

"It's okay, we'll figure it out today," Jack assured his son as they approached town. He hoped that nobody was going to give him funny looks today; that was the last thing he needed right now. He also hoped that he wasn't going to run into Jason Marcus today; not only did he want to protect the kids, but he also felt uneasy without Ennis there.

They parked on the street and started walking, looking in shop windows for anything they could buy. Jack had given the kids their usual allowance and free rein to buy whatever they wanted. He trusted them to make a smart decision.

"Jack, look!" said Jenny, pointing to a window and grabbing his arm. It was a Western-style store full of items that were bound to put a smile on his cowboy's face. Jack grinned and nodded at them.

"Let's take a look." They headed inside, Jenny going over to the jackets and leaving them. "Okay, you two take a look around an' let me know if you find anythin'." Bobby and Junior headed off, browsing through the store. Jack started walking through, wondering what he could buy for his partner. He knew that they would have a wonderful night together, but he figured he should make an effort with the present anyway.

He found rows of cowboy boots along a wall, and remembered Ennis saying that his were getting thin now. Like Jenny had said, winter was coming and they could do with some new clothes to prepare for the drop in temperature. With this in mind, he began to browse through the boots on display, trying to find something that Ennis would like.

He'd just caught sight of a pair that he could buy when he felt a prickling on the back of his neck; he was being watched. He swallowed and looked around behind him, seeing that people were quickly looking away, and he sighed. They weren't even trying to pretend that they hadn't been looking. He caught a few furtive glances and knew that they were aware of who he was. Jack looked around, hoping that the kids were okay.

"Daddy!" came a small voice, and he looked down to see Bobby holding up an intricately made belt, made in leather with a beautiful pattern running along it. "Look, you think Ennis will like it?"

Jack smiled, forgetting about the other people for a moment. "I bet he will, son. Just hold onto that an' stay with me, okay?" He grabbed the boots he'd been admiring and decided that they needed to get out of there.

He and Bobby found the girls, who had both found what they were looking for. Jenny had found a fur-lined winter jacket and Junior had managed to find a pocket knife that held a similar pattern to the belt. Jack had to admit he was proud of their kids for being so resourceful; all three of them had found items that they could afford with their allowances.

They waited in line together, all of them knowing that people were looking at them and trying to hide it. Jack inwardly sighed at how narrow-minded people could be, and he hoped that they would get bored soon.

When they got to the cash register, he saw the attendant look at him and then at the children; he clearly knew who they were and was bound to figure out who the items were for. He nodded a little. "Mr Twist." Then he started putting the items through. Jack was taken aback; the man hadn't said anything derogatory at all, had simply acknowledged him. Maybe it was because the kids were present, but he had to wonder.

"Thanks," Jack replied when everything had been paid for. "We might come back sometime." There weren't many places in town where he and Ennis were welcome.

The attendant nodded, and to Jack's surprise gave a small smile. "You do that. You an' yer family are welcome here." Jack's eyes widened and he turned, unsure of how to respond to such friendliness. Even if the man hadn't had problems with him, he had just exposed that to people who did hate him and Ennis. The store could lose customers yet the man had been friendly to him anyway.

_Maybe he's like us, _Jack thought to himself as they walked back to the truck. _Maybe he knows how hard it is to be queer around here, an' he was lettin' me know that not everybody hates us...we ain't alone._

Shaking his head, he got the kids back into the truck and started it up, wanting to get back home and back to Ennis.

* * *

At last, Jack directed the truck down the dirt road to the ranch, and was extremely glad to be away from the outside world. Here, they could be themselves and not worry about what others were thinking. It was their private world, and they were supposed to be able to feel safe here.

Jack couldn't shake off the feeling that whenever he and Ennis were outside, they were being watched. He considered hiring some kind of watchman, to walk through the trees on the perimeter and keep an eye out for intruders. Maybe he was being too paranoid.

He and the kids entered the house and he went upstairs to put the presents away, wondering where Ennis was. He grinned when he heard sounds in the bathroom, and waited outside. The door opened and he came face-to-face with the man who made him happy. "Hey," he said with a grin, pleased to see that face.

"Oh, hey," Ennis replied, surprised to see Jack there and unable to stop a smile forming on his face. They came together and embraced, happy to be reunited even though it hadn't been long. Both were glad that they didn't have to be apart for months at a time anymore. "You get what you wanted?"

"Sure did," Jack told him as they broke apart. They shared a brief kiss and headed downstairs, hand in hand. That just seemed to happen when they were alone together; their hands found each other and held on, even if they weren't conscious of it. "Anythin' happen while we were out?"

"No, it's been quiet." They walked through to the kitchen and Ennis got some coffee going. The kids were now in the living room and suitably distracted, so Ennis pulled Jack close by the hips and his eyes were a little dark with desire. "Missed you somethin' fierce..."

"I know...always miss you when we ain't together." They kissed again and Jack remembered what happened back at the store; he knew he had to tell Ennis what was going on. They had promised to always be honest with each other. "Mmm...wait..."

"What is it?" Ennis held onto him, wondering what was going on; Jack never broke a kiss unless something was weighing on his mind.

"While we was out...there were people starin' at me. They didn't even try to hide it...I could see 'em lookin' at me."

"Did they say anythin'?" Ennis asked him, now touching his neck gently. Jack shook his head.

"No...but I didn't like it. I just knew what they was thinkin'...how I don't deserve to be out with decent people..." He looked away, unable to look at Ennis as he remembered the horrible things that had been said to them both.

"Hey..." Ennis said softly, making Jack meet his eyes. "Don't talk like that. Yer a decent man, Jack...an' if they can't see it then it's their problem. I love you."

Jack smiled a little, amazed at how those three little words from the right person could cheer him up. "I love you too. An' you know...it wasn't all bad. When we went to pay for the stuff, the guy at the cash register knew who I was. Even knew my name. An' he didn't say nothin' bad, didn't even give me a dirty look. When we left, he told me that me an' my family are welcome there anytime."

"Really?" Ennis asked, surprised that someone had actually been nice to one of them. "Didn't see that comin'. Was he young or our age...?"

"About our age, I reckon," Jack replied, nodding. "Seemed real nice. You know...maybe he's like us. An' it was his way of lettin' us know that we ain't alone."

"Maybe," Ennis agreed as they sat down. "I mean...I know we ain't the only queer guys around here. There's Jamie an' Sam, for one thing. So I guess there could be others." He thought for a moment. "So...is he good-lookin'?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jack replied, and then tilted his head. "Hey...don't worry, cowboy. Even if he is like us...that don't mean I'm interested. You know yer the only one for me."

Ennis looked up at him, a little ashamed that he'd had those thoughts. He and Jack had pretty much made a commitment to each other, and their life together was moving forward. He no longer doubted Jack's feelings for him, but everything was a little shaky right now. "I know, bud...an' I'm sorry if you feel like I don't trust you. 'Cos I do...I really do, Jack."

Their hands slid across the table to each other, and their fingers interlaced. "I know. But I was just sayin'...if he is like us, he could be our friend. Like Jamie an' Sam. You never know, right?"

"Guess so. Um...so what are we doin' on my birthday? I don't want a real big fuss."

"I know. But I was thinkin'...we spend the day with the kids, give you our presents...an' then maybe we ask Katie an' Joe to come an' watch the kids while we go out fer dinner. How's that sound?"

Ennis smiled, all unease disappearing. "Sounds real good, darlin'. I know we could just send the kids over to their place, but...I don't like leavin' this place empty at night."

"Me neither. So anyway...let's go get some work done." They finished their coffee and headed outside to feed the cows together. It felt good to share the work like this; the ranch was theirs equally and they had to band together to keep it going.

Occasionally, Jack got the feeling that they were again being watched, but he tried to shake it off and chalked it up to paranoia. But just in case, he made a mental note to talk to Fred. He didn't know about the man in the trees, always watching them and figuring out his attack. He knew that he could only attack one of them, because he would have to get them alone. All he had to decide was which one.

* * *

That night, Ennis and Jack tried to forget about the troubles they were facing in town and concentrated on each other. When they went to bed and locked the door behind them, they both knew that they needed some time alone together. It was sometimes the only thing that could make them feel better about everything.

"Glad to see the end of today," Jack commented as they stripped off on either side of the bed. Ennis let his eyes linger for a moment before undressing, momentarily distracted by Jack removing his clothes. "Sure wasn't much fun in that store."

"I bet. But yer here now, bud...an' that's all that matters." Ennis smiled a little as they got into bed, stretching out and inevitably turning towards each other. This was their favourite part of the day, second only to waking up together every morning. They loved starting each day together like that; it reminded them of Brokeback and their fishing trips.

"Yeah..." Jack leaned in and kissed Ennis warmly, lips moulding against his partner's. Neither of them could ever tire of this, not when it made them feel so good. One of Jack's hands found its way to Ennis's curls and he stroked them, liking how soft they were under his fingers. "Hmm..."

They broke apart and Ennis had to admit that Jack's hand in his hair was doing things to him. "You havin' fun there?"

"Uh huh..." Jack started kissing his neck, clearly becoming aroused after that kiss. That was another thing; it didn't take them long to start getting hard despite their age. They were always ready for each other. "You wanna?"

"You bet, rodeo...who's doin' the honours?"

"Hmm...wish we could do each other at the same time...that'd be fun."

"Sure would...or we could flip a coin." Ennis saw Jack laughing and was pleased to see him happy. They kissed again and before Ennis knew it, he was on his back with Jack straddling him, eyes glittering.

"I wanna do it, if that's okay..." His expression turned soft and he cupped Ennis's cheek. "You alright with that?"

Ennis nodded, knowing that Jack needed to be in control right now. Their life here was becoming slightly unpredictable with everything that was going on, so if Jack needed to do this then he was more than receptive. Besides, he did like it when Jack was inside him. "It's fine, darlin'..." He pulled Jack's lips down to his for a few more kisses, and Jack searched around for the lube.

Jack pulled away with the tube in hand, and started preparing himself. "You ready, cowboy?" Ennis nodded and Jack smiled, pushing his legs up to his chest. They were wrapped around Jack's waist and he gazed down at Ennis lovingly, his heart full of happiness that they were here together. He'd once thought that this might never come to be, and he was grateful for every day that he spent with this man. "I love you."

"Love you too," Ennis whispered as Jack moved closer, starting to push into him. He bit his lip and remembered to breathe, feeling that Jack was giving him time. The initial pain passed and he nodded up at Jack. "Go on, darlin'." Jack smiled and pushed himself fully inside until they were comfortable.

For a few moments, they simply looked at each other. Nothing on earth felt as right as this, and they had both known it all along. Both of them had tried to live without each other because they didn't have an alternative, and had ultimately failed. Even while they had been a thousand miles apart, their hearts had yearned for each other. Now there was no more pain and longing; only love and happiness.

Jack sank down into Ennis's arms as he began to thrust, taking it slowly so they could enjoy the moment. He liked it rough and fast, and knew that Ennis did too, but this way was their favourite. Here, they could take it all in and savour every second of it so it was imprinted on their minds and hearts.

"We'll be okay, bud," Ennis whispered in Jack's ear as they moved together, his arms and legs wrapped around Jack's body in a fierce embrace. Jack was trembling a little with the strong emotions inside him, and Ennis could tell he was still scared of what might happen. "It's gonna be okay..."

"I know," Jack breathed, his eyes closed as he moved inside Ennis. He was searching for that reassurance, and this was the only way he could think of. He was trying to find somewhere safe and he had it here, with his partner. "I know we will...we're together..."

"Exactly," Ennis replied, breath hitching as Jack changed his angle and found the sweet spot. "Oh, God..." He pulled Jack closer and felt him increase the pace, hitting the spot every time and making him groan. Jack was shaking by now and gritting his teeth, aching for his release and hoping to get rid of his fears.

At last, Jack came hard inside him and shuddered all over, gasping. Ennis shot between their stomachs with his eyes screwed shut and then they collapsed together, breathing heavily. "Bud...you okay?" he asked, rubbing Jack's back and feeling how warm and sweaty he was. Jack rose up a little and pulled out of him, grinning dozily. His muscles were limp and relaxed by now; no more tension like there had been before.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied, and Ennis stroked his cheeks. "Feel better now after that..."

"Good." Ennis pulled his face close for a deep kiss, one that sealed everything they had just done. They were deeply in love with each other and knew that nothing could tear them apart now, but they were afraid of what the outside world could do to them. All they could do was hope for the best, and try to keep each other and their children safe. That mattered to them more than anything; that all of them got through this in one piece.

* * *

_September 22nd, 1975_

On Monday, Katie and Joe were out in town together shopping. They were thinking of buying Ennis something for his birthday; Jack had told them it was in a few days and had already requested for them to watch the kids while he took Ennis out for dinner. They had agreed, knowing how important it was for the two men to have some normality despite what was going on.

The two of them liked Ennis and Jack; they were friendly and by all accounts good men. They were hard workers despite being bosses and neither of them thought that the two men deserved how they were being treated. In their opinion, Ennis and Jack weren't doing anything wrong; they were no longer being unfaithful to anyone and they had a good, strong relationship. This provided their children with a stable home life, which was very important.

"What do you think we should get?" Katie asked as they browsed through a shop. They didn't know the men too well and weren't sure what either of them might like. But they wanted to get something, with it being the first birthday that the new family were spending here.

"Well, they're cowboys. Maybe we should go to that Western place," Joe suggested, thinking about the cowboys he'd seen before. He was a fan of old Western movies and wondered if Ennis and Jack were, too.

"Yeah, maybe. I sure hope things don't get worse for 'em. I like 'em an' they don't deserve what's happenin'." The two of them left the shop and carried on walking, looking through windows and trying to figure out what Ennis would appreciate from them. Going to a Western-style store did seem like the natural option. It was certainly a safe option and they were bound to find something.

They headed inside the store and looked around; it certainly did seem like a place that both Ennis and Jack would like, so they started walking through. Katie had grown up on a ranch so she had some knowledge of cowboys.

"How about a new hat?" she asked, picking up a dark brown hat and admiring it. "I remember Jack mentionin' that Ennis's is gettin' tatty now...he'd appreciate a new one."

"Okay. An' maybe we could get 'em some whiskey or somethin' What was the one they liked?"

"Old Rose," Katie replied, nodding as she remembered. Ennis and Jack used to drink that up on Brokeback, they had told her. "They'd like that." She picked up a different hat, trying to figure out which one Ennis would like most. "This is real nice..."

"Sure is, honey. Bet they're glad to have friends in town, with everythin' that's goin' on. I remember a kid back in college who had to hide it every day, pretendin' he was into girls just to protect himself. I was the only one he ever told, an' that was only 'cos he thought I liked him. He thought I was queer, so he told me how he felt."

"I remember you tellin' me about that. At least you was decent about it, an' didn't threaten to knock his teeth down his throat." Katie sighed. "I still remember poor Jimmy...fallin' for the wrong guy an' bein' beaten up. He didn't deserve that...but it happened 'cos they didn't like who he was. Reckon I mighta been the only friend he had back then."

"Yer still in touch, right? How's he doin'?"

"Livin' in Utah now...got himself a nice fella an' they live real quiet. I sure am glad to see him happy. Maybe Ennis an' Jack could meet 'em sometime."

"Yeah, they might like that." Joe waited until Katie had selected a hat and they joined the line, waiting to be served. There was only a short line.

"You hear about them queers livin' outside town?" asked a voice behind them. They looked at each other in alarm.

"What 'bout 'em?" asked a second voice, one more familiar. But neither of them dared to turn around to identify who it belonged to.

"They got the sheriff on their side, an' he's sniffin' around for who threw that rock in their window."

The other man scoffed. "They don't got no evidence against me. I know they thought I did it, but they've got no proof."

"So it was you?"

"Yep. But they've got nothin' on me. I ain't gonna say no more, but...they've got a lot more comin' to 'em. Gonna give 'em what they deserve."

"Hmm. You still think they deserve to be shot?"

_It's Jason Marcus, _Katie realised as she recalled what Ennis and Jack had told them. He had said that the two men deserved shooting for who they were. He was going to hurt them.

"I sure as hell do. But we gotta keep this quiet, alright? I'm still plannin' it out an' I don't want nothin' messin' it up." His voice dropped a notch. "I'm still workin' out which one to target."

"Okay. So you've been spyin' on 'em?"

"Yep, as much as I can. Figurin' out who seems easier to get alone, how to cause the most damage. Hopefully, the one who's left behind will wanna leave with the kids. Problem solved."

Katie and Joe looked at each other, thinking the same thing. If either Ennis or Jack was killed, the other would be left with a broken heart. The same would be true of the kids no matter which one was killed, and they knew that they had to warn their friends.

They finally paid for the hat and were tempted to take a look at the men who had been behind them, but they already knew who it had been. Jason Marcus was planning something terrible and had it in for Ennis and Jack; had even admitted that he was the one terrorising them.

Once outside, they hurried to their truck and made their way to the ranch, hoping that their news wouldn't frighten their friends or the kids.

* * *

Ennis and Jack were taking a short break from work, sitting on the sofa in the living room and making out. Jack was pressed up close to Ennis, tongue in his mouth and hands roaming everywhere; he loved taking advantage of an empty house like this. It reminded him of Brokeback, when they could just stop what they were doing anytime and just go at each other.

"Mmm," he moaned as they pulled apart. "Sure love takin' breaks with you." Ennis gave a small grin, happy that they were their own bosses and could do this whenever they were alone. He pulled Jack closer and started to push him down to the sofa. Jack went willingly and they were soon lying together, Ennis thoroughly exploring Jack's mouth with his tongue and his hands going for the rodeo buckle.

"Goddamn, Jack...you drive me fuckin' crazy," he breathed in Jack's ear, hard as a rock and full of desire. The belt was undone and Jack was just wriggling out of his jeans when the doorbell rang. His head dropped to Jack's shoulder. "Damn it..."

"Fuck," Jack agreed, looking at the door. "Just when we was gettin' somewhere." They got up and made themselves presentable, trying not to look like a pair of teenagers on prom night. His hair was sticking up and both of them were red in the face. "Guess we'll pick this up later, huh?"

"You bet," Ennis told him as he disappeared into the hall for the door. He opened it to find their neighbours stood on the porch. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey, Ennis. Can we come in?" Katie asked, looking worried and wondering how they would take this news. She wasn't sure how to tell her friends that someone was planning to kill at least one of them.

"Sure, come on in. Jack, it's Katie an' Joe." Jack smoothed down his hair and hoped he didn't look like he'd just been ravished. Their neighbours entered the living room and he smiled, thankful that he and Ennis hadn't gone further by the time they had arrived.

"Hey, you two. What're ya doin' here?"

"We have to talk to you guys about somethin'," Katie told them, seeming earnest. "It's real bad..." Ennis and Jack looked at each other and led them through the house to the kitchen, where they all sat down.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked, looking between them and feeling Ennis's hand take his, as it always seemed to when support was needed. "What's wrong?"

"We were out in town, tryin' to find somethin' for your birthday," Katie started, nodding at Ennis. "We were in a store, waitin' to pay for what we found, an'...we heard two men talkin' behind us. At first, we didn't know who they were, an' now we know who one of 'em was."

"It was Jason Marcus," Joe told them, sighing as he spoke. He knew the troubles they were already having with the man, and he hated piling more onto them. "He...he was tellin' the other guy about how he put the rock through yer window."

"So it _was_ him," Jack said, although he couldn't really say that he was surprised by the news. Jason had made no secret of the fact that he hated them and wanted them gone from the area. "Guess he was wearin' gloves..."

"He didn't say...but he told the other guy straight out that it was him. An'..." Katie hesitated, unsure of how they would take this.

"What is it?"

She sighed. "He said...that he still thinks you two oughta be shot, an' that he's been spyin' on you...figurin' out which one to target."

"It was him..." Jack remembered that day when he and Ennis had been by the lake, and he'd felt like someone was watching them through the trees. Ennis hadn't been too sure about it, but he had felt it deep down. "He was watchin' us that day..."

"So he's gonna try somethin'?" Ennis asked, trying to remain calm for the sake of Jack and the kids. This was no time for panicking and Jack needed him right now.

"We think so...he said as much. He's figurin' out who to get, 'cos he thinks it's too risky to go after both of you. He wants to get one of you an' he thinks that the other will wanna leave with the kids."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. It would rip their hearts open to be separated in this way, when they were so much in love with each other. They were just starting their life together and there was so much that they wanted to experience yet; neither of them would ever be ready to be parted.

"Well...guess we gotta try an' stay calm, for one thing," Ennis said finally, squeezing Jack's hand. "Try an' just keep goin' as we are."

"Right," Jack agreed, drawing strength from his partner as if it was flowing between their joined hands. "An' we gotta tell Fred what's goin' on, so he can go after Jason before he does somethin'."

"Hopefully, he can arrest Jason," Katie said, nodding. "I sure don't wanna see you guys get hurt..."

"We'll try not to be," Jack told her, smiling a little. She nodded and then looked at her husband.

"Okay. Look, we better get goin'. Got some more things to do in town. We just wanted to warn you as soon as possible."

"Thanks, guys," Ennis replied as he and Jack walked them out. "We'll tell Fred about this an' let you know what happens."

"Alright, bye." They left and Ennis and Jack were left on the front porch, looking around uneasily at the trees and wondering if they were being watched even now. One thing was for sure; Jason Marcus had it in for them, and they didn't know if they would be able to withstand everything he could throw at them. All it would take was one bullet, and their lives could fall apart for good.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ennis and Jack returned to the kitchen in silence, digesting what they had just heard and thinking it over. Jack got some coffee going and he sat back down next to Ennis, his hand covering his partner's where it lay on the table. They were silent for a few moments, and then Jack cleared his throat.

"Guess we gotta talk about this," he said quietly, and Ennis nodded. They didn't really want to talk about the possibility of one of them being killed, but they had to face reality and acknowledge that they were in danger.

"Yeah..." He looked at Jack, thinking about how happy they had been before this happened. When he'd asked Jack to come and live with him, he'd thought that everything would be okay once they were together; that they would be happy and nothing bad would ever happen. He knew now that he'd been very naïve about that; no matter how happy they were, there would always be trouble for them.

"Jack, I...I love ya. You know that, right?" he asked, turning his hand so that their fingers laced together. Jack smiled; he did know it in his heart and technically no longer needed to hear it from Ennis, but he always loved it when the words were spoken. He liked hearing it from Ennis's mouth that he was loved and appreciated.

"I know, cowboy. I love you too..." He leaned over to rest his head on Ennis's shoulder, and Ennis kissed his hair, eyes closed.

"I ain't goin' nowhere, Jack. No matter how scared I get, I ain't goin' nowhere. Can't leave ya now even if I wanted to...wanna be here with you even though it's dangerous."

Jack smiled. "Me too. An'...at least we know now who's messin' with us. Maybe Fred can get somethin' on him an' lock him up. I mean...people in town ain't always nice to us, like the owner of that diner, but...he's the only one who's actually doin' anythin'. So...maybe most of 'em ain't really that bothered about us."

"You reckon?" Ennis asked, wondering if Jack was right and hoping so. Jack rose up and nodded, thinking it over in his mind.

"Maybe. Think about it...everybody in town knows about us. An' I know that kids at school are makin' it hard for Bobby an' the girls, but that's just kids. If everybody in town hated us like Jason Marcus does, they'd be breakin' down the door right now to get to us. But we're alright. Nobody's been hurt yet, an' yeah...people have been whisperin', an' givin' us dirty looks, but they never say anythin'. That manager of the diner just told us to get out; he didn't threaten us. So maybe it's not as bad as it could be."

"They still don't like us, Jack," Ennis reminded him. "People starin' an' whisperin' is bad enough..."

"I know. But maybe as times goes on an' they realise we ain't ashamed an' we ain't goin' nowhere, maybe they'll think twice about us. If Marcus gets arrested...our real problems could go away, an' maybe people might come round an' wanna get to know us. You never know, right?"

Ennis was unsure of this; there was no guarantee that the people living in the area would ever want to get to know them. According to the Bible and most of the country, what he and Jack did together was a sin, and for a long time he'd believed that. He no longer thought about it; all he knew was that he loved Jack and wanted to make this work.

"Guess not. But it ain't for sure, Jack. Can't go predictin' what might happen. Look at us...when I met you, I sure as hell didn't think I was gonna fall for ya. Never saw that night in the tent comin'..."

Jack smiled as he fondly remembered that time. Despite the sheer pain of their first time together, he could also recall feeling ecstatic that Ennis had been responding to his advance. The pain had been welcome and he would never forget that night. "I know. An' I sure as hell didn't see that second night comin', either..."

"Yeah..." Ennis pulled Jack close to him again as he remembered the second night in a fire-lit tent. It had been wonderful and the memory of it had imprinted itself on his heart forever. "I remember..."

"See?" Jack asked, squeezing his hand. "Thinkin' of the good times makes it a little better. Makes me remember how good things can be for us...an' it proves one thing." He rose up again and looked directly into Ennis's eyes. "No matter what happens...even if one of us is killed...I'm always gonna love you. I reckon there's somethin' more after we die, 'cos I want us to be together when we do. So I'll always love you, no matter what."

Ennis felt a lump growing in his throat at the sweet words and the reassurance of Jack's undying love for him. He wondered what he had done to deserve this incredible man, and vowed to do whatever he had to in order to make sure he never lost him.

He leaned in and kissed Jack, trembling slightly with the intense emotions in his heart. Jack sensed his struggle and wrapped his arms around him, kissing back and knowing how scary it was for them right now. Their love for each other was so deep and overwhelming that they were both terrified of losing each other, and it was all they could do to be careful.

They pulled apart and Jack kept Ennis's face close. "It's gonna be alright," he whispered, rubbing his partner's back. "We're gonna be okay."

Ennis nodded and tried with all his heart to believe Jack's words. He leaned his forehead against Jack's and they stayed there for a few minutes, trying not to think but to just enjoy the close moment between them. Their bond grew stronger every day, and hopefully it would be enough to keep them safe.

* * *

The next day, things started off as normal. The kids were at school and their fathers were busy working on the land. They both felt that if they at least tried to carry on as best they could, then it would keep them from panicking about what might happen.

They had called Fred to the house following the warning from Katie and Joe, and he had taken a statement from both couples regarding Jason Marcus. Jack had asked him if it was enough to warrant an arrest, but Fred had informed them that he would need more proof. He promised to keep looking to try and get a warrant for Jason's house; maybe there he would find some evidence.

For now, Ennis and Jack just tried to get on with their lives and focus on themselves. Despite what was going on, their relationship was standing strong and they were closer than ever by now. There was a time when Ennis could never have spoken about his feelings so plainly, but he did so without a second thought these days. Both of them had changed a lot under the circumstances, and they were happier for it.

Around noon, they decided to take a break on the back steps for lunch. The sun was still relatively warm and it was a nice day. Jack tried not to worry too much about the trees on the perimeter and the possibility of someone being in there.

"So, you been doin' any more thinkin' about us goin' back to Brokeback sometime?" he asked Ennis as they ate. He was standing, needing to stretch his legs after a ride up to the pasture. Ennis nodded, thinking it over.

"Yeah...I'd like to go back, when this is all over. God knows we could do with a break."

"Right. Maybe we could make it an annual thing...go back every year, maybe in the summer. How's that sound?"

"Like an anniversary thing?" Ennis asked, smiling a little. Jack grinned.

"Yeah, we could do that." Jack started getting crumbs on his jacket and began to brush them off, oblivious to the movement in the trees. But Ennis saw something glint in the sunlight; he turned to see, to his horror, the barrel of a gun. It was aiming right at Jack.

Unsure whether or not he would get the time to warn Jack to get down, Ennis did the only thing he could think of as his protective nature emerged. He swung his legs out and tripped Jack up just as a shot fired. Jack landed on his back with all the breath knocked out of him and Ennis picked up his own shotgun, aiming it at the dark figure he could see. He fired, but missed and had to watch the intruder run off.

Ennis threw his gun aside and leaned over Jack, who was sitting up unharmed. "What the hell?"

"Are you okay?" Ennis asked, shaking a little. Jack looked at him, a little disoriented from the sudden change in his position. All the blood had rushed to his head from being knocked onto his back, and he was a little light-headed.

"I heard gunshots...an' I ended up flat on my back. What happened?"

"Someone was in the trees...they was aimin' right at you..." Ennis told him, relieved that Jack hadn't been shot. His heart rate had gone up more than a few notches. "I didn't know what else to do..."

"So you tripped me up...an' tried to shoot whoever it was," Jack said as he looked at the trees and realised what had happened. "But they ran off..."

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Gonna feel that in the mornin'," Jack replied with a slight grin, but Ennis hung his head.

"Sorry if I hurt you, darlin'..." Jack smiled sadly and lifted his chin.

"It's okay. You just did what you thought you had to. I'd be in worse shape if you hadn't." He put his arms around Ennis and hugged him tightly. "You saved my life, Ennis..."

"Had to," Ennis choked out as he held Jack close to him. "Just saw that thing an'...I didn't think there was time to tell you to get down..."

"You acted on instinct, an' that ain't always a bad thing. Yeah, I'll probably be sore after that, but you stopped whoever it was from shootin' me." He pulled back and cupped Ennis's cheeks. "You're my hero..."

"I ain't a hero," Ennis protested, looking away, but Jack kept their eyes fixed together.

"You are, cowboy. If you save someone's life, yer a hero. Everybody knows that." He smiled. "I love you, Ennis...thank you..." They leaned in and shared an emotional kiss, both of them shaken up by what had just happened and relieved that nobody had been hurt. Jack could have been killed, and Ennis wouldn't forget that anytime soon.

They went inside to recover from the event, and Jack headed for the phone to call Fred. He told the sheriff what had happened and that Jason Marcus was the likely culprit, and then he sat down at the table with Ennis. Their hands linked together on the table and he smiled.

"I'm okay, you know. I'm alive, an' that's 'cos of you, Ennis."

"Just did it 'cos I love ya, Jack," Ennis replied with a shrug, still slightly in shock. He would never forget how scared he'd been when he'd seen that gun aiming at Jack. His worst fear was seeing Jack get hurt. "Didn't wanna see you hurt..." Jack leaned over and kissed him again.

"It's okay. You know what? I reckon my hero deserves a special reward for savin' my life. How's that?" He knew that it was the best way for them to calm down after such an event.

Ennis couldn't help but smile at the notion, but he wondered if Jack was up for it given the fall he'd just had. "You sure?"

"Yeah...we'll take it real slow an' remember how we feel about each other. Gonna be good." He grinned and pulled Ennis up from the table, leading him through the house and up the stairs by the hand.

* * *

_September 24th, 1975_

It had been eight years since Ennis and Jack had been reunited after four years without each other, but they weren't much in the mood for celebrating. They'd had to tell the kids what had happened and that Jack had nearly been shot. Bobby in particular had taken it hard, and remained close to Jack for the rest of the day. Jack had done his best to calm Ennis down after the event, and it worked to some level.

While the kids were at school, Ennis and Jack were sat in the barn together and talking quietly, holding hands. Ennis still seemed to be recovering from the shock of almost losing Jack, and it was all he could do to hold onto his partner and try to get past it. Jack was mostly silent, just leaning against him and letting him know that everything was okay.

"Ennis...this ain't how we should be spendin' today," he finally said, rising up and looking at him. "We oughta be doin' somethin'...eight years since we got back together."

"I know," Ennis replied, shaking his head. "Just can't help but think about that gun...aimin' at you...I nearly lost ya..."

"But you didn't," Jack reminded him, touching his cheek. "I'm okay, 'cos you saved my life. If it's possible, I love you even more than I already did. You did a good thing yesterday." Ennis tried to smile back at him, but it would be a while before his fear simmered back down.

"I guess. An' yer right...we oughta celebrate today. You wanna do somethin'?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Well...we're goin' out fer dinner on yer birthday...so we could do somethin' different. We could go for a long ride up to the hills on the edge of the property. Always a great view from up there." Ennis nodded and they stood up, heading out towards the stables. Halfway along, Ennis paused and took a deep breath.

"Sure am glad yer okay, Jack. Dunno what I'd do if I lost ya..."

Jack moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "You ain't gonna hafta find out, cowboy. Promise you that. We're gonna be fine..." They carried on walking and headed into the stables, unaware that they were again being watched. His eyes narrowed as he thought about how close he had come to finishing one of them off. All his problems had almost been over, but the opportunity had been lost. Something would have to be done.

As Ennis and Jack prepared the horses for the long ride, Ennis couldn't help but watch Jack. He remembered watching him up on Brokeback, especially when he'd been trying to ride that temperamental mare that kept trying to buck him off. Ennis had watched him try to tame her, worrying slightly that Jack would get thrown. Even then, he'd been interested in Jack. Of course, he hadn't seen it for what it was; had chalked it up to being curious about a new friend when he hadn't had many in his life.

Now, he could see it for what it was. He'd been interested in Jack for a different reason, but could only now acknowledge it. He was so much happier now that he could truly express his feelings, and he knew that Jack appreciated it when he told him that he loved him.

Jack looked up and saw Ennis watching him. "What?"

"Nothin'," Ennis replied, shaking his head. "Just...thinkin' about how things used to be on Brokeback, when I could barely look you in the eye. I was scared of my feelin's, an' what they meant."

"I know you were," Jack told him softly. "An' it's okay...I get why you was like that." They started walking the horses out of the stalls and Ennis reached for his hand.

"I ain't scared no more," he told Jack firmly. "I love you, an' I'm happy about it. I like bein' with you, Jack. Even though it ain't always safe an' people hate us for bein' together...I wouldn't change nothin'. I can't regret askin' you to live with me, 'cos it's what I always wanted."

Jack smiled widely at him, thankful that he had this wonderful man by his side. "I love you, cowboy. An' yer right...no matter what people think of us, I only care about what we feel. This, us...it's right. We were meant to end up together, an' I always thought that even when I thought it might never happen." He squeezed Ennis's hand and they headed out of the stables.

The two of them started with a slow ride up through the land, knowing that the ranch would be safe as long as Jamie and Sam were around. They kept close, their knees brushing together now and then and making them smile at each other. Jack reached out and took Ennis's gloved hand in his own as they rode, enjoying the peace and quiet out here. All this was theirs, and he knew that both of them would do whatever it took to defend it.

They reached a hill and decided to stop, seeing that they had a view of Loveland from here. After dismounting the horses, Jack extracted a blanket and spread it out on the hill, where they sat down to enjoy the view. Ennis put an arm around him protectively and Jack leaned in, knowing that Ennis needed the reassurance.

"Could get used to this," he said in a low voice. "Sure hope we don't hafta move..."

"Me too," Ennis agreed, giving him a slight squeeze. "I like it here, even with what's goin' on. You were right, Jack...the only problem is that guy Jason. Nobody else is makin' threats...so maybe if we get rid of him everythin's gonna be alright."

"Yeah, maybe," Jack replied, closing his eyes and sighing. "Guess we just gotta wait it out..." They fell silent, wondering what might happen next and if their troubles were over yet. Deep down, they had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

When the kids came home, both Ennis and Jack felt a little better than they had done before. Taking some time alone together was exactly what they had needed, and they were glad that the kids seemed okay. Usually they were very quiet as a result of the taunting they endured, but they didn't seem too bad today.

"So, did anythin' happen today?" Jack asked them, wondering what might be wrong. They were quiet, but not as much as usual.

"Not really," Jenny answered, looking pensive and thinking about what she had heard today. They would have to tell the adults; they deserved to know what was going on. "Nobody bothered us, anyway..."

"That's good," he said encouragingly, exchanging a glance with Ennis. Both of them knew that something had happened. "So what's wrong?"

"Well...we heard Jessica Marcus talkin' today..." Junior replied, taking a deep breath. "You know how you thought her daddy was the one doin' all these things, an' tryin' to shoot you?" Jack nodded. "Well...she said that yesterday, her daddy went missin'. Just left their house an' there was just a note tellin' her an' her mama not to worry. Then the sheriff came to the house lookin' for him..."

"He musta known," Jack said, thoughts whirling in his mind and the pieces falling into place. "He knew that we'd know it was him, an' that we told Fred. That's why he took off..."

"An' nobody knows where he is," Ennis finished, starting to panic a little. The man who had tried to kill Jack was unaccounted for, out there somewhere in a position to strike at any time. He could lose Jack at any moment. "Jesus..."

"We're sorry," Junior said sadly, looking down. "We know he's causin' trouble for ya an' we didn't wanna worry you more..."

Jack shook his head and touched her hand reassuringly. "You did the right thing, Junior. All of you. We need to know 'bout this stuff so we can tell Fred, an' hopefully get this sorted." Truth be told, he wasn't sure how they were going to do that with their attacker going missing. He knew that they were onto him so had run to avoid being caught.

The phone rang and Jack got up to answer it, wondering who it might be. "Brokeback Ranch," he greeted. They had decided on the name a while ago, and it had just stuck because they'd loved it so much. It was perfect for them, and Jack couldn't help but feel a surge of happiness every time he said it. Even the reality of what was going on couldn't quite touch that feeling right now.

"Jack, it's Fred," replied the voice of the sheriff.

"Oh, hey Fred," Jack responded, looking at Ennis. His partner's eyes had risen immediately at the knowledge that it was Fred calling. He never usually called just for social purposes. "What's goin' on?"

"I got some bad news..." He sounded genuinely sorry for what he was about to say, and Jack nodded, bracing himself for what was coming.

"What is it?"

"Well...we found boot prints leadin' away from yer property, from where Ennis saw the figure shootin' at you. We matched 'em to a pair belongin' to Jason Marcus, which proves he was the one attackin'."

"Well, that's good," Jack replied, fiddling with the phone cord. "So what...?"

"We can't find him, Jack. I went over to the house yesterday, but he wasn't there. His wife said that he just took off, leavin' a note. He's vanished..."

Jack sighed, and Ennis caught the weariness in his voice. "Our kids came home a little while ago. They heard his daughter talkin' about him goin' missin' an' that you showed up not long after."

"I don't know what to say, Jack. I'd be happy to arrest him for what he's done, but..."

"I'm thinkin' he hasn't left town," Jack told him, the harsh truth eating at him. "He's got it in for us, an' he won't stop until he gets what he wants. He's gotta be just hidin' himself."

"I know, an' I've issued a warrant for his arrest to the entire county. If anybody can find him an' bring him in, he's goin' down for attempted murder."

Jack nodded, more grateful than ever that they had the law on their side. Maybe things were changing in the world after all; he'd never dared to hope that someone in a position to help them would actually want to, yet here he was.

"Thanks, Fred. It means a lot to me an' Ennis that yer helpin' us."

"Yer welcome, Jack. I don't want guys like him in my town, an' I sure don't wanna see you guys sufferin'. You don't deserve it. So...I'm gonna keep lookin', tryin' to find him. If anythin' else happens, let me know. Okay?"

"You got it. Thanks again...bye." Jack hung up and sighed, and he gave Ennis a look that told him they would talk later.

After dinner, the kids disappeared into the living room and Jack relayed to Ennis what Fred had told him.

"So he really has disappeared," Ennis said when Jack was finished. "But yer right...he's probably just in hidin'..."

"Waitin' to strike again," Jack replied, voice breaking a little with fear. The man could attack them at any time, and Jack didn't feel particularly safe. Ennis heard it and pulled him close.

"It's okay, darlin'. We're gonna do whatever we can to stay safe." He couldn't help but get the feeling that Jack was the one Jason was after; maybe he was just being paranoid considering some of the nightmares he'd had. He vowed to do whatever he could to keep Jack safe no matter what.

The two of them did the dishes and then joined their kids in front of the TV, sitting close together with their hands linked and Jack's head against Ennis's shoulder. He felt safe as long as Ennis was near him, and he was very thankful that he wasn't facing this alone.

* * *

_September 26th, 1975_

It was Ennis's birthday, and he and Jack were heading out to have dinner together. Both of them had discussed whether or not to go through with this considering the fact that the man who wanted them dead was missing, but had ultimately agreed to do it. Neither of them wanted to live in fear and deprive themselves of a good time.

Besides, it was the first birthday that they had spent together, and they wanted to mark the occasion properly. Jack had already woken Ennis up in the best way possible; with his head between his legs. He had also given Ennis the boots back at home because the kids had wanted to give him their presents before school. It had been a wonderful family moment that they would never forget; not least because Jack had bought a camera and taken photos. He wanted to take more of them and build up a real history that they could look back on someday.

Ennis had wondered, as he did every year, if he would hear from his brother or sister. He hadn't seen them since his wedding, and he wondered what they would think of his relationship with Jack. He didn't think they would be particularly happy about it.

"So, you enjoyed yer day so far?" Jack asked as he parked the truck. They had decided to go to the diner where they had been welcomed a while ago, knowing that the owner had nothing against them. Ennis nodded; he had enjoyed every minute of being with his family.

"It's been pretty good. Always used to enjoy bein' with the girls, but...I'd miss you somethin' awful. Wonderin' where you was, if you were thinkin' about me..." His cheeks reddened a little and he looked away. "Well...don't hafta miss you no more, huh?"

"You sure don't, cowboy," Jack replied, kissing his cheek before they got out. "Yer stuck with me now." They could joke about it, but the truth was that they were glad to be stuck with each other.

"I could live with that," Ennis told him, smiling as they headed down the street a little to the diner. They decided that it would be safe for them to park as close as possible, just in case a certain someone was around.

Once inside, they were greeted by the owner who was glad to see them. "Good to have you here, boys. Where are yer kids?"

"At home with the neighbours," Jack told him, feeling as though they could trust this man. "We wanted to go out by ourselves..." He didn't want to say that it was Ennis's birthday; he knew that Ennis would never want a fuss. The owner nodded.

"Fair enough. Here are yer menus; take a look." He handed them the menus and went off, leaving them to look over the food on offer. They'd barely registered what they were eating last time, too distracted by being kicked out of the first place they'd tried. At least here, they could relax and be themselves.

"Think I'm gonna get the steak," Jack said decisively, half-thinking about the possibility of them becoming suppliers one day. The cows were all pregnant now and he had calculated that they would give birth around mid-June, which gave them plenty of time. They weren't really making any money right now, but they had the money that Jack had saved up and the rest of what L.D. had given them, so they were okay. The kids would certainly never want for anything as they grew up.

"Yeah, sounds good," Ennis agreed. They placed their orders and also asked for a bottle of champagne. Jack was determined to give his partner a good birthday in spite of what was going on elsewhere.

"So...thirty-two. An' I gotta say...you still look pretty damn good," he said with a grin, and he could see Ennis blushing. "You do, Ennis. I know you've had a hard life, but...you look good." He covered Ennis's hand with his own on the table, and Ennis's eyes widened, darting around. "It's okay...the owner knows 'bout us, remember? An' if anybody says somethin', he'd probably kick 'em out."

Ennis nodded and tried to relax, knowing that Jack was probably right. "I know, bud. An'...I gotta say, I never thought that this would be how I'm spendin' this birthday. Thought I'd be gettin' drunk by myself again, like last year after the girls went to bed. Alma would just leave me sittin' there..."

Jack squeezed his fingers. "I know you wasn't happy, Ennis. Me neither...but things are different now. We're here, together...an' it's where we're supposed to be. You're happy now, ain't ya?"

Ennis couldn't help but let a wide smile cross his face, lighting up his deep brown eyes. "I'm real happy, Jack. Got everythin' I ever wanted." Jack grinned back at him and yearned to kiss him, but was unsure of how Ennis might react while they were in public.

To his great surprise, Ennis took over. He leaned across the table and planted his lips on Jack's for just a few seconds, but it was enough to make Jack's heart soar. "Hey...what's got into you?" he asked, looking very pleased.

"Just wanted to...I could see that you did, but didn't know if I would. So I saved you the trouble." He looked right into Jack's deep eyes, feeling like he could just dive into them. "You don't gotta do that...go thinkin' that I'm gonna pull back or somethin' just 'cos we're in public. I wanted kiss ya, bud...so I did."

Jack grinned and noticed that their food was on its way. He reluctantly leaned back as it was placed on the table, and nudged Ennis's foot with his as the waiter left. "Well, I ain't complainin'. Let's say we just eat this, then go home an'..." His eyes sparkled at Ennis as his intentions were left perfectly clear, and Ennis looked down, going red once more.

"Sounds like a plan, rodeo."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The kids were in bed by the time Ennis and Jack returned. They thanked their neighbours for watching the house and locked up, eager to celebrate Ennis's birthday some more. When the house was secured, Jack took Ennis's hand and led him upstairs.

"So, you ready for some fun?" he whispered as they crept along the hall, turning to Ennis and grinning. Ennis smirked back at him.

"Reckon I am, rodeo..." Jack nodded.

"Since you've called me that twice this evenin'...reckon we oughta do what I've been thinkin' on," he said as they locked the bedroom door behind them. He pulled Ennis close by the hips and started undoing his shirt buttons.

"An' what would that be?" Ennis asked, reaching to pull off Jack's shirt. Their naked torsos were revealed and Ennis couldn't help but attack Jack's neck, biting gently at the bare skin. Jack shivered with delight and grinned, hands roaming Ennis's strong muscular chest. The man just _knew_ how to press his buttons.

"Reckon we could play rodeo..." His voice was dripping with innuendo and Ennis immediately knew what he meant. The offer was simply too tempting to resist, and it was his birthday, after all.

"Mmm...maybe we could," he replied, turning Jack and pushing him towards the bed. Jack was happy to give himself over to his partner on this special day; he knew that Ennis would return the favour in October.

They sank onto the bed and managed to kick off their jeans and boots, crawling up and feeling their limbs tangle together; heated flesh connected and sent electricity between them. Both were hopelessly aroused by now, unable to think clearly about anything but having sex with each other. When the need struck them, everything else could take a number and wait.

"God, Jack..." Ennis breathed, rolling onto his back and pulling his lover over him. "Swear to God...you drive me crazy..."

"Right back at ya, bud," Jack murmured in his ear, leaning over him and kissing his neck. "So you wanna play that game? Been a while since I rode a bull..."

Ennis grinned breathlessly and nodded up at him. "Sure, if you think you can handle it." It wasn't often that Ennis showed his dirtier sense of humour, but Jack loved it when he did. Being together for real was the best thing that could have happened to them; it was where they were meant to be.

"I'll take that as a challenge, cowboy," Jack replied, reaching for the lube and smearing it over his fingers. He slicked Ennis up himself, enjoying it when Ennis's eyes slid shut in pleasure. "You ready?"

"Uh huh..." Ennis's eyes opened and he watched as Jack lowered himself down, biting his lip in concentration. He was encased in velvet heat as their bodies merged, and he let out a shuddering gasp. "God, you feel good..." Jack smiled down at him and reached for his hands, lacing their fingers together. Ennis drew his knees up and their eyes connected. Despite how aroused they were right now, they could still take a moment to relish what they were feeling in their hearts. Being here together was worth all the trouble it caused, and they both knew that things would work out as long as they loved each other.

They started moving together, Jack rocking up and down like he used to in the rodeo. Only this bull had no desire of bucking him off; he wanted his rider to stay right there. Ennis squeezed Jack's fingers as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through him, sending shockwaves through his entire body. Jack gritted his teeth as Ennis took more of him, and he wondered just how far up Ennis could penetrate him. Both of them were always willing to try new things together, especially now. He knew that their sex life would improve now that they had the time.

"I love you," he choked out, head dropping as he shook all over. Ennis freed his hands and pulled Jack down to him, kissing him firmly on the mouth and winding their tongues together.

"I love you too," he replied against Jack's lips, heart full to bursting with the love he felt for the man in his arms. This was easily the best birthday he'd ever had, and he wouldn't trade it for anything. "Swear to God I do..." He kept moving inside Jack, thrusting quicker and deeper and hearing Jack moan in his ear. "Come on, baby..." The seldom-used word slipped from his mouth and Jack heard it, feeling ecstatic. Ennis was no longer shy with endearments, but this was one he didn't hear often.

A few more thrusts and Ennis was coming hard inside his lover, lips fixed on Jack's neck as he rode it out. Jack felt the spasms inside him and shot between them, hot and sticky. He collapsed onto Ennis's chest and started gasping for breath.

"Fuck me," he gasped, taken aback by how good this time had been. Ennis laughed in his ear.

"Think I just did, darlin'." They laughed together quietly and Jack rose up, looking beautiful in his flushed state. He looked freshly fucked and happy to be so.

"Happy birthday, bud." They kissed softly and Ennis pulled out, allowing Jack to roll off him to the side. He stayed close, tucking himself into Ennis's arms and curling up against him. Ennis was reminded of a contented cat that had been well looked-after. "You have a good day?"

"Mmm...the best," Ennis replied, brushing Jack's damp hair from his face and stroking his cheek. The intensity of his feelings for Jack would never fade; he knew that now and no longer had to fight it. "Love you somethin' fierce..."

Jack smiled and took his hand, kissing it. "The feelin's mutual, cowboy. Let's not worry 'bout tomorrow...just focus on this. Us. All that matters in the end..."

"I know." Ennis kissed him one last time and they leaned in close, letting their eyes shut and losing themselves to sleep.

* * *

_September 28th, 1975_

Two days later, their good moods were sullied by another piece of hate mail. Jack was at the mailbox on the road leading down to the ranch, rifling through. It was usually a mixture of bills, ranching information and Hamley's Saddle Catalogue for Ennis. Now and then there might be a short letter from his mother, telling them that she was thinking of them and was hoping for a visit soon. Sometimes there were even letters from Wyoming and Texas; for the kids from their old friends. Jack was glad that they were keeping in touch.

At the bottom of the pile, he found a thick envelope with no return address and no evidence of who it was from. He looked at it warily and opened it; inside was a note and a photograph.

Jack froze as he looked at them, his heart racing as he took in what he was seeing. He had to get back and tell Ennis about this. It was evidence that someone was watching them, and he'd never been this scared by a piece of mail in his life.

He hurried down the path as quickly as he could, hoping against hope that the trees were empty right now. The last thing he wanted was to be stalled when trying to show Ennis what he'd found.

"Ennis!" he called as he neared the barn; that was where he'd last seen the man. "You in here?"

"Just a sec, bud," Ennis called from the tack room. He emerged with a smile on his face and Jack hated that it would soon be gone. "Hey, rodeo. Anythin' good in the mail?"

Jack looked at him sadly. "There was at first..." At Ennis's confused look, he continued. "Bills, mostly. But there was somethin' else..." He held out the envelope with the note and photo. "Take a look."

Ennis took it and his eyes widened at the note. It was made up of newspaper letters, so there was no way of tracing it to the person who had created it.

_Last warning, queers. Get out or you'll regret it._

"Jesus, not again..." He then looked at the photo and shock rippled through him. It was a photo of himself and Jack, out on the back steps just a few days ago. He was wearing his new boots from Jack, so it must have been taken on his birthday. It had clearly been taken from the trees, where someone had tried to shoot Jack. But the frightening thing about it was that there were red crosses drawn across both of them, as if they had been marked for death.

He looked up at Jack, who was looking scared. "What the hell...? Someone took this of us...on our property..."

"Yeah. An' they marked it...they're gonna..." He bit his lip and Ennis moved forward, pulling him close. As terrified as he himself was, he couldn't stand it when Jack was frightened. All he wanted was to provide comfort even if he needed it himself.

"Gonna be okay, darlin'," he murmured, rubbing Jack's back and feeling Jack cling to him. "I know it's scary, but..."

"I can't lose you, Ennis..." Jack mumbled into his shoulder. "I just can't..." He pulled his face back and his eyes roamed over Ennis's features. "Jason Marcus musta done this..."

"Probably. But we can't go panickin'...not now. We gotta tell Fred 'bout this, an' show it to him." Jack nodded and was relieved when Ennis kissed him; it was the kind of comfort he needed right there.

Back at the house, they called Fred and he agreed to come over right away to take the evidence. Neither of them wanted it around anyway, but they knew that they would have to tell the kids about this; they had a right to know what was happening in case Ennis and Jack decided to move after all. The way things were going, it was very likely.

While they waited for him, they sat at the table drinking coffee and holding hands. Both were silent as they thought about the photo. Somebody had trespassed, once again, and taken a photo of them. Then they had marked the two subjects and mailed it to them with a hateful note. Jack wondered what the hell they had done to deserve this; why did Jason Marcus hate them so much for being gay?

"What are we gonna do?" he asked in a sigh, rubbing his forehead. Ennis looked at him sympathetically. They'd had such a good day together on his birthday, including an incredible night of sex, and now it felt like they were coming back down to reality with a very hard bump. He hoped that these events didn't take their toll on Jack and make him worry more; Ennis preferred it when Jack was happy, for it kept him sane. If Jack started sinking into some kind of depression, Ennis didn't know what he would do.

"I dunno, bud," he admitted, squeezing Jack's fingers. Jack looked up at him.

"Do you think...we should move now? I know we said we'd wait it out unless someone got hurt...but I'm thinkin' that might be too dangerous now. I was nearly shot, an' now that photo...maybe we oughta go before it's too late..."

Ennis nodded, thinking it over. There was some logic to Jack's words; he'd thought it was best to wait and see what might happen, but now he could see what a huge risk it was. They were playing with fire by staying here waiting for something to happen and he wondered if the best plan was to leave right now, as soon as the kids got home.

"Maybe. But...I still reckon we got a chance. If we can just get rid of that guy...everythin' might get sorted out."

"I hope yer right, Ennis...I don't want nothin' happenin' to you or the kids." They fell silent once more, thinking of their options and how far things might go before fate decided for them.

* * *

When the kids left school later that day, Jack was waiting for them around the corner. He did this so as to avoid stares and whispers, both for him and the kids. While Jason Marcus appeared to be the only person actually doing anything, it was clear that many residents of the area didn't like his relationship with Ennis, and sometimes just a dirty look could lower his spirits.

He saw the kids round the corner and approach the truck in his rear-view mirror, and sat up straighter. They had agreed that they should tell the kids about the note and the photo so that they could be aware of how things were going, and the possibility that they might be moving. He and Ennis had talked it over and decided that they would give things another week to see how it panned out, and then decide whether or not to move once and for all. Neither of them wanted to leave it until it was too late.

The kids opened the door and piled into the truck. "Hi, Daddy," Bobby greeted him with a grin. He was doing a lot better now that he had a tutor, and was catching up fast to his classmates.

"Hi, Jack," the girls chorused, and he looked at them all with a pang in his heart. They were doing so well now, even with the whispers and stares. His and Ennis's families had weaved together into one, and he hated the fact that they might have to be uprooted again so soon.

"Hey, kids," he replied, trying to put on a brave face until they got home. "Listen, somethin' happened when you was here. Me an' Ennis got some nasty mail again, an' we already gave it to the sheriff. But when I get you home, we're gonna tell you everythin', okay?"

"That guy still bein' mean?" Bobby asked, looking slightly scared. He couldn't understand why someone could treat his father and Ennis this way just for being together; Jack sometimes wished he could have Bobby's childhood innocence, where everything was black and white. As adults, he and Ennis would have to deal with this whilst also trying to keep the danger away from the kids.

"He is, son. But we're tryin' to get him locked up before he does somethin' real bad." He got the truck into gear and started off, thinking about how they could possibly tell the kids that someone wanted him and Ennis dead. What kind of thing was that to say to a child, even if it was true? The kids shouldn't have to deal with this at their young ages; all he and Ennis had ever wanted for them was a quiet life in which they could grow up as normally as possible. This was why they had decided to move to a new home in the first place; so they could grow and mature in a safe environment where they would be looked after. Nothing was certain anymore.

When they got home, he found Ennis in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Hey, bud. Got the kids home; they're in the livin' room."

Ennis nodded and slid his arms around Jack's waist. "It'll be okay, bud. I know this is gonna scare 'em, but...they're pretty strong. Reckon they can deal with it." Jack nodded and held onto Ennis.

"I know. Let's go tell 'em." They exchanged a quick, reassuring kiss and then headed through to the living room, where their children were still blissfully unaware of how severe things were. "Hey, you three," Jack started as they sat down, hating what they were about to do. "We gotta talk to you."

The three kids turned and faced them, wondering what their fathers had to say that was clearly weighing on their minds.

"What is it?" asked Junior, looking between them and hoping that it wasn't too bad. "What was that hate mail you told us 'bout?"

"Well...the note itself wasn't all that bad. Just tellin' us to get outta here soon or...we'll regret it," Jack replied, squeezing Ennis's hand tightly. "But...there was a photo with it."

"Yeah. Someone took a photo of the two of us on the back steps, an' we think it was done on my birthday," Ennis continued, trying to keep his voice even. "Thing is...they put two red crosses on it, one on each of us."

"That mean they're gonna hurt you?" Jenny asked in alarm, working it out. The two men looked at each other; they could lie and say no, but that wouldn't be fair. They had to be honest with the kids and make sure that they knew just in case they had to prepare for another move.

"We think so," Jack told her, and all three pairs of eyes widened. "Well, they're gonna try," he quickly amended, trying not to scare them. "But we told Fred an' he's tryin' to sort it. We think it was Jason Marcus again."

"He's already tried to shoot you," Junior said, looking worried. "What if he...?" She bit her lip and got up, rushing over to them. "Don't want you two gettin' hurt..." She sat down next to her father and hugged him tightly, and he looked at Jack helplessly. Seeing his daughter upset tore at his heart and he wished that things could be easier for them. He would never wish that he and Jack hadn't met, but he hoped that one day people wouldn't hate them for being in love.

"We're gonna try not to be," he told her, and Jack rubbed her shoulder. Jenny joined them and also clung to Ennis, and Bobby sat with Jack. The two of them held onto their children, trying to find some strength in this young life that they had created. Being with their kids had been the one thing keeping them sane when they had been apart, and they hoped that now all of them were together it would be enough to see them through this.

* * *

The five of them tried to get through dinner as normally as possible, but the two men could tell that their kids had been affected by their news. They'd ended up spending the remainder of the evening on the sofa together, watching a movie and huddling close together. It was as if none of them felt safe here anymore, and a part of Jack was actually hoping that the week passed quickly, so that they could move.

He and Ennis got the kids into bed and reassured them that all the doors and windows were locked, and that nobody was about to break in. Jack considered talking to Ennis about buying some kind of dog to keep an eye on things downstairs, but then he realised that this would be impractical if they were going to move.

They locked the bedroom door behind them and sat on the end of the bed, sighing in unison. Both of them were very glad that the day was over, but they knew that their troubles were far from finished. They wouldn't be truly safe until their assailant was behind bars where he could no longer get to them, but they didn't know for sure when or even if that would happen.

"Really took a toll on the kids," Jack commented as they stretched, looking forward to lying down in their comfortable bed. One of the things that made it so inviting was the fact that they shared it together. "They got so scared before..."

"I know. I thought they could handle it...but I guess not as well as I thought," Ennis replied, tiredly reaching for his buttons. Today had been a huge strain on them too, and all he wanted to do was lie down and try to rest. Jack looked over at him and nudged him.

"Come on...we'll feel better once we're in." They stripped off and threw their clothes to the floor, deciding to deal with it in the morning. When they were under the covers, they turned to each other as usual. Jack looked at Ennis and felt conflicted; he wanted to have sex with him, but didn't know if he was physically up to it. He was tired and worn out after the evening they'd had. "Ennis..." he started, unsure of how to tell him that he might not be able to do it; there weren't many nights when they didn't usually do something sexual, even if it wasn't the full act itself.

"I know, darlin'," Ennis replied, going through the same dilemma and sensing Jack's uncertainty. "D'you wanna?"

"More than anythin'," Jack told him as their hands found each other and squeezed. He didn't want Ennis to think that he was outright rejecting him; that would be like poison to their relationship. "Dunno if I'm up to it." Ennis kissed his hand.

"Can we give it a try?" he asked, not wanting to force Jack into it if he couldn't. But Jack nodded with a slight smile, relieved that Ennis was willing to take over where he couldn't.

"Sure...but you might hafta do all the work." Ennis nodded and slowly rolled on top of him, trying to stay gentle and make it last. "Mmm...that feels good."

Ennis cupped Jack's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him, taking it slowly and knowing that Jack was in need of comfort. He would do whatever it took to help his partner. As they kissed, Jack could feel himself becoming aroused and pulled his lips away. "I think...I think I can manage it," he whispered, and Ennis nodded, reaching for the lube.

"Okay." He prepared himself while watching Jack's face and he yearned to put a smile on there. "Just relax, darlin'..." When he was ready, he slid Jack's legs over his shoulders and let them rest there, knowing that it would thus require minimum effort from Jack.

Jack smiled up at him and then his mouth opened as Ennis pushed in slowly. He felt himself being taken and sighed, head falling back to the pillow. "Oh...nothin' feels as good as this, cowboy..."

"Think you might be right there," Ennis replied, biting his lip as he slid all the way in. "Like...we're supposed to do this."

"Yeah..." When they were connected, it was as if the world stopped turning for a moment. All they were aware of was each other and what they were about to do. No matter what happened, people like Jason Marcus could never take this away from them. Their love could never be destroyed now; it was a force of nature.

Ennis moved slowly inside Jack, knowing that he was doing everything he could to help Jack relax. Sometimes, sex was the only way of calming them down after a hard day. He leaned down and kissed Jack firmly, and marvelled at how Jack could be bent in half like this and not be in any pain; Jack would have told him if he was.

Jack pulled Ennis closer to him as they rocked together, trying for more as pleasure washed over him. He felt as if he would be safe as long as Ennis was there, and hoped that he never lost him.

When they were done and cooling off afterwards, Ennis stroked Jack's cheek with the back of his hand. "You feel any better?"

"A little," Jack replied, moving closer to him along the bed. "Sure was good..."

"Yeah. I'd do anythin' for you, Jack...you know that, right?" Ennis asked him, and Jack nodded.

"I know. Same here. I love you so much..." He felt a lump growing in his throat and looked away. Ennis didn't reply but simply held him close, sensing that he needed all the love and support that could be mustered.

"I love you too," he whispered, and felt Jack's arm sliding around him. "Just get some sleep, darlin'...tomorrow's another day, an' I'll be right here when you wake up." Jack smiled and closed his eyes, thankful that they were together at last.

* * *

_September 30th, 1975_

On Tuesday, both of them seemed a little calmer. Fred had gotten back to them about the new note and the photo, but with bad news. There was nothing that proved Jason Marcus had done it, not even fingerprints, and as a result nothing could be done. But they were still looking for him; it had been proven that he'd tried to shoot Jack and he was still wanted for attempted murder. At least he would go to jail for that if nothing else, but both Ennis and Jack were extremely nervous at the idea of him being at large. He could strike at any moment and they felt as if each breath could be their last.

They spoke to their lawyer Sam Johnson about the whole situation; he had been recommended to them by Sarah and had witnessed their signing of the power of attorney document. He'd informed them that while they weren't protected by law as a gay couple, Jason's actions were still considered illegal and he would still be going to prison if he was caught. This made them feel better about everything.

Around noon, they were sat by the lake together on a bench, Jack resting against Ennis with their fingers intertwined. It was getting colder now that October was approaching, but they had found inventive ways of keeping warm, especially at night in their bed. That was always fun.

"I ain't sure we should be out here," Jack said suddenly, sitting up when he felt prickling on the back of his neck. "I mean...he could be watchin' us right now."

"Maybe, but that's okay," Ennis told him. "If he was gonna try an' do somethin', he woulda done it by now."

"I don't like him watchin' us," Jack replied, looking over his shoulder and wondering if anybody was there. "Hate livin' like this..."

"Hey," Ennis tried to soothe him, and he pulled Jack closer. "It's okay. It don't matter if he's just watchin' us. As long as he don't do nothin', it's alright. I don't like this neither, but there ain't a lot we can do."

Jack relented and leaned back down, wrapping his arm around Ennis's stomach. "I know. When I was on the circuit...doin' that stuff I told you 'bout...I was scared that the wrong people would find out. I was lookin' over my shoulder then, too. I knew people were talkin' 'bout me...part of why I let Lureen chase me. Figured it'd be safe."

Ennis nodded; he didn't particularly like hearing about what Jack had gotten up to on the circuit, but it was all in the past now. Jack only wanted him for the rest of his life, and that was enough to banish his dark, jealous thoughts. Their light shone brightly and could help them take on anything.

"You thought you'd be safe if we got together," he said quietly, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah. Thought we could look after each other an' keep safe if we was together. I _do_ feel safe with you, Ennis..." He closed his eyes. "Just ain't all that sure I feel safe here anymore."

Ennis pulled him close and kissed the top of his head, hoping that their troubles would be over soon so that they could concentrate on building a life together. It was all they'd ever wanted.

Jason watched them in the trees, thinking over what he was seeing. He thought about everything he'd done to try and get rid of them, but nothing had worked. They weren't budging, and he wasn't sure what to do next. He was wanted by the police for trying to shoot one of them, but he could feel no remorse. As far as he was concerned, he was doing the right thing and they deserved to be treated in this way.

He would never forget coming home so many years ago from school back in Montana, only to find that his father had left his mother for another man in town. They'd left the area and he'd never seen either of them again. His mother had been left heartbroken and Jason had sworn that he would never forgive his father.

He remembered just two years later, when he'd found out that his father had been killed for living with another man. They had been living in North Dakota and the people there had found out about his relationship, and had killed him. Jason had automatically blamed the other man for leading his father astray, and ultimately to his death. Over the years, he'd come to the conclusion that gay men didn't deserve to live, for they corrupted people to their sinful ways and caused their deaths.

When the two ranchers had moved in and he'd found out about them from his daughter, he had seen red. He'd tried time and time again to get them out of town, but his plans kept failing. The law was on their side now and he'd carelessly left footprints after his failed shooting attempt.

He'd watched them just now. Twist appeared restless, like he knew he was being watched. It seemed as though he was becoming scared by what was going on. Then Jason watched Del Mar pull him close in a show of comfort, and it clicked. Del Mar was the one getting in the way. He'd prevented Jack from being shot, and certainly seemed like he was protecting all of them.

Jason smirked to himself; that was the answer. If he got rid of Ennis Del Mar, then Jack Twist would surely flee the area with the kids, and he would get what he wanted. He couldn't get Jack alone; the man was just too well-protected by Ennis. If the protector was removed, he wouldn't even have to go after Jack; he would leave anyway. Jason nodded as he watched the two men get up and go back into the house, and he stood up. He had decided what he was going to do now; he just had to wait for the opportune moment.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The day after, Jack was hanging up the phone in the kitchen with a heavy heart. Jason Marcus was still missing, and nobody had any idea where he might be. The kids were keeping their ears peeled for any kind of news as to where he might be, but they had heard nothing yet. Not even his wife and daughter seemed to know where he might be.

In a few days, their week would be up and they would have to make a decision whether to stay or to go, and Jack couldn't shake off the feeling that they had lost this battle; it was very likely that they would have to leave. He felt like all of their hard work had been for nothing and now they would have to start over. At least his relationship with Ennis was solid; that gave him hope that things would work out in the end.

Ennis entered the kitchen and saw the look on his face. "No luck?"

Jack shook his head. "No, nothin'. They can't find him anywhere an' they can't find nothin' in the trees. Not even a scrap of shirt that mighta come off..." He shook his head, unaware of the impact of his words.

Ennis blinked at him and was hit by a sudden realisation; something that would make Jack believe once and for all that they would be okay. "Jesus..." he breathed, his mind whirring with thoughts and memories.

"What?" Jack asked, looking at him.

"I just had one of them things...where you realise somethin'...what's it called?"

"Uh...an epiphany?" Jack replied, remembering Katie using the word a while ago. Ennis nodded and grinned, taking his hand. Jack had never seen him like this and he wondered what was going on.

"That's it...come on..." He started pulling Jack through the house to the stairs.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked as he was pulled along the hallway to their bedroom. "Ennis, what is it?" At first he'd thought that Ennis was just trying to get into his pants, which wasn't unwelcome, but now he wasn't so sure that that was it. When Ennis wanted him, he made sure that Jack knew through kisses and fondles. Not to mention the look of pure lust in his eyes.

"You'll see." Ennis led him into the room and shut the door, facing him. "Look...I keep tellin' you that everythin's gonna be okay, an' you don't really believe me, do ya?"

Jack shrugged. "I wanna, but...I dunno."

"I know, bud. But...I think this is gonna help." He turned and took the entwined shirts from the back of the door, holding them carefully. "See?"

"What about 'em?" Jack asked, looking confused.

"Think 'bout it, Jack. You had these in yer closet for what? Twelve years? You took it, thinkin' that we might never see each other again. Yer mama said she saw you in yer room after Brokeback, holdin' 'em an' missin' me. An' when you came to Riverton in '67...you wanted us to live together an' you thought it might never happen."

"Right," Jack replied, remembering how miserable he'd been to realise that Ennis wasn't going anywhere. "Never thought we'd be more than fishin' buddies..."

Ennis nodded. "I know. The thing is...you kept these shirts in yer closet all that time, hopin' that one day...I'd say yes. You never gave up on me, bud...you kept comin' back even though I hurt you."

"I kept comin' back 'cos I love you," Jack told him, stepping forward. "You know that..."

"I do now. An'...look at us now, Jack. We're together, for real. Got a family, a home, a business...everythin' we ever wanted, an' the person we only ever wanted it with." He looked at Jack, who couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, that's true. Got a lot goin' for us, even with that bastard snoopin' around."

"Exactly. An' when you talked about shirts just now, I remembered these. This proves that no matter what...we can survive what life throws at us. Twelve years, Jack...these were together for all that time even though we was goin' through hell with wantin' to be together. Even when we was a thousand miles apart, they were together in yer closet. You see what I'm talkin' 'bout?" he asked, hoping that Jack understood.

Jack nodded, smiling wider. "I think I do...that it don't matter what he does to us. We're always gonna be together somehow."

"Right. An'...this is just a house, Jack. Just a bit of land. It could get burned to the ground an'...it wouldn't matter," Ennis continued. He didn't talk much, even these days, but when he did get going he could be quite inspiring. "We'd still have each other, an' the kids. That means more than a buildin'. We'd start over, 'cos we love each other." His speech finished, Ennis swallowed. "What d'you think?"

They looked at each other, and Jack remembered exactly why he loved this man so much. He didn't do much talking, and he still struggled with talking about feelings. But Jack thought that it made moments like this even more precious; when Ennis did talk about these things, Jack knew that every word came from the heart.

"I think that's one of the best things I've ever heard, cowboy," he replied, stepping closer and sliding his arms around Ennis's waist, a heartfelt smile on his face. "An' yer right...we can't let people like him take away what we've got. We gotta at least try an' fight for it, no matter what. But even if it is taken away...we'll be alright. We got each other." He rose up and kissed Ennis firmly on the mouth, thankful for the wonderful reassuring words he had just heard.

Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack, pleased with himself for being able to get through what he'd been thinking and that he'd managed to make sense. He loved Jack with all his heart and just wanted to make him happy; that was all he'd ever wanted. They couldn't back down in fear now; they had a future to strive for.

* * *

While Ennis and Jack were trying to find some reassurance that everything would be okay, their children were at school trying to ignore further stares and whispers. Somebody had found out that Jack had nearly been shot and it had spread like wildfire; people were wondering who had done it and where they were now.

Bobby found it especially hard to deal with, because he was still terrified by the thought of someone trying to kill his dad. He could remember Jack taking him to identify his mother's body after the accident, and the nightmares he'd had for a while afterwards. While he was coming to regard Ennis as a second father and was starting to love him as such, he didn't know if he could cope with losing Jack after the last few months.

Junior and Jenny tried to keep Bobby away from the whispers, knowing that it was harder for him, but it wasn't easy when the whispers and stares followed them everywhere they went. The three of them wondered if they might be moving soon; they knew that their fathers had agreed to wait it out only a few more days before deciding.

"Think we will?" Jenny asked as they ate their lunch in the corner of the cafeteria. People gave them a wide berth these days, while still being very obvious about staring at them. "Think we're gonna move?"

"Dunno," answered Junior, chewing her sandwich. Their fathers always prepared great lunches for them and they knew how much they were cared for. "I know both of 'em are gettin' worried about what's gonna happen." She knew that Ennis was worried that Jack was the one being targeted, but she said nothing with Bobby so close. "Only got a few more days before they gotta decide."

"I think we will," Bobby said, looking downcast. "That guy's still doin' stuff an' they can't find him. Ain't safe for us here..." None of them truly wanted to leave; even with what was happening they still liked it here.

"Yeah..." The three of them fell silent, each thinking of the situation and wondering if some miracle would happen before their time was up. They knew one thing; even though Jason Marcus had done some terrible things to them in the past few weeks, it didn't seem to be affecting their fathers' relationship. Junior could remember hearing her mother and father arguing all the time when she was younger; they had even done it in front of her and Jenny one time. She remembered her father swearing at her mother and sometimes couldn't believe that the same man was so different now.

It made sense, of course; he was missing Jack and feeling miserable about being tied to a woman he didn't truly love, and was feeling angry about the whole thing because he'd thought there was no way out. Now he was a lot happier, and it showed. He and Jack were very affectionate with each other, and it reassured her that their love was strong and would protect all of them. Their fathers would do anything to keep them all safe.

"Look," said Jenny in a quiet voice, and the other two looked around to see Jessica Marcus sat with her friends and looking miserable. They were talking and laughing, but it was as if she wasn't even aware of their presence. "Glad to see she ain't gloatin'."

"Wonder if she knows what her dad tried to do?" Junior mused, and then glanced at Bobby. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," he replied, shaking his head. "At least he didn't do it." They continued to watch her, observing that she was doing a lot of thinking. Junior wondered what was going on in her head; her father was missing and now wanted for murder. She would feel sorry for her if it wasn't her family being targeted. As it was, she was actually glad to see that bully suffering.

"Hope they catch him," she said, turning back to her food. "Bet she won't be daddy's little girl then," she added waspishly. Jenny grinned at her and Bobby laughed, the tension of the moment passing.

"So...how's yer tutor, Bobby?" Jenny asked, steering the conversation to more pleasant subjects and trying to lighten the mood. Bobby nodded.

"She's great. She heard 'bout our dads livin' together an' she seemed okay with it. Said that they was both nice to her when she met 'em, an' we never talk 'bout it anyway. She said it ain't her business." He shrugged and smiled a little. His tutor hadn't seemed fazed at all when he'd confirmed that the rumours were true; she actually appeared happy for them.

"Wish everybody could be like that," Junior muttered, seeing that a few girls were looking at them. "Can't they just butt out?" She knew what her father would say; that while his relationship with Jack was nobody's business but theirs, other people would make it their business because that was what they do. Ennis and Jack had always given their children advice, especially after recent events.

"I know...but if we do move, we can start over where nobody knows us," Jenny told her optimistically. Junior nodded, but a part of her didn't want to leave; she wanted them to stand and fight their corner. It seemed like a good thing to do, but she knew that their fathers had to think of their safety. Even if it meant running away, they had to keep the danger away as much as possible.

As they finished their lunch, they saw Jessica stand up and glance their way. She said nothing; simply followed her friends out of the cafeteria. They looked at each other, once again wondering what was going on in her mind. Jack had told them that there were people in this world that they would simply never understand, not even as adults. Some people just seemed to live to cause trouble, but could never take the heat when it backfired. They were discovering that for themselves right now.

* * *

_October 3rd, 1975_

On Friday, Ennis found himself thinking about two very important events coming up. Jack's birthday would be on the 12th, and Junior's on the 15th. He was looking forward to spending both days with both people for the first time, and wondered what he would buy them. They still had plenty of money even though they weren't yet making any, but he didn't like spending too much after the financial hardships he'd had in his life. He and Jack had both grown up poor and were now teaching the kids the value of money.

While Jack was in the office paying bills and the kids were at school, he went into the kitchen and picked up the phone, hoping that the right person would answer.

"Twist Ranch," came the pleasant female voice he'd hoped for, and he smiled.

"Howdy, ma'am. It's Ennis."

"Ennis!" said Rose, clearly happy to hear from him. "How are you, honey? Everythin' okay? Jack told me about that man tryin' to shoot him...how is he?"

"He's just fine, ma'am. We're talkin' 'bout movin' soon, before it gets too bad."

"That's a shame...you had high hopes for that place. But if it keeps you safe, that's more important."

"Sure is. Anyway, I wanted to ask you somethin'. You know Jack's birthday's comin' up."

"I sure do. My baby's gonna be thirty-two," she replied, sounding proud that her son was a strong adult now. "He's just grown up so fast..."

"They do, ma'am. Junior's gonna be eleven on the fifteenth."

"A double celebration!" she exclaimed. "Well, you gotta be thankful for that. So what did you wanna ask me?"

"Well, me an' Jack ain't never celebrated birthdays together until last month, an' I was wonderin' what to get him. He got me some boots from this Western place in town..."

"Hmm, well...you know Jack loves his rodeo stuff, even if he don't do it no more."

"Yeah..." Ennis tried not to let his mind wander to his birthday night, when he and Jack had played rodeo. "I know he does...so maybe somethin' that reminds him of that?"

"I think that'll do just fine. He's very lucky to have you, Ennis. I know it wasn't always easy, an' people got hurt for it, but I'm glad it all worked out. An' if you do decide to leave...don't be strangers, okay? Come an' visit whenever you want."

"We will, ma'am," he replied, feeling a little bit like he had a mother in his life again. He knew that Rose thought of him as a son-in-law, and he couldn't remember Alma's parents being so welcoming. He truly was better off with Jack.

"Okay, I best be goin'. Give my love to Jack an' the kids," Rose told him. "Bye, Ennis.

"Bye, ma'am." He hung up and smiled a little, and then felt the urge to go and find Jack. He wanted to be near his partner right now.

He found Jack still in the office, completely distracted by what he was doing. Ennis smiled to himself and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, bud."

Jack looked up and his face lit up at the sight of him. He grinned and his eyes practically shone. Ennis liked the feeling of walking into a room and knowing that somebody would be happy to see him. "Hey yourself. Where've you been?"

"On the phone with yer ma, askin' her what I could get you for yer birthday," he replied, walking over to the desk and shuffling his feet. "Talked to her for a minute..."

"She's really somethin' ain't she?" Jack replied, sitting back in the chair. "Come 'round here..." Ennis did so and he leaned against the desk near Jack, feeling a little shy. "No...come here," Jack said again, pushing the chair out a little and patting his thighs. Ennis raised his eyebrows.

"You kiddin'? That chair ain't gonna take both of us." Jack shrugged.

"Worth the risk..." They looked at each other, thinking of just how well those three words applied to them right now, and Ennis nodded. He gingerly sat on Jack's lap, feeling very unsure of himself. Jack was usually the one who did this, but he had to admit he felt comfortable. Jack slid his arms around Ennis's waist and kissed him on the cheek. "There...ain't this good?"

"Sure is," Ennis replied, cheeks reddening as he held onto Jack. "Never done this before..."

"I know...it's usually you holdin' me." He looked into Ennis's eyes. "You know...you ain't the only one who can look after people. I can do it too."

Ennis nodded and rested his forehead against Jack's. He knew it in his heart, but he would never stop wanting to protect Jack from the people that would hurt him. It was just in his nature to look after the people he loved.

"I know you can, darlin'. Can't help it, though..."

Jack squeezed him. "It's okay...I appreciate that you just do it 'cos you love me, an' the kids. But...it's gotta be hard, havin' all that on yer shoulders. I just want you to know that it's alright to let me do it too, okay?" Ennis pulled back and smiled at him.

"Okay, bud." They kissed and then he sighed. "Well...better make a start on them presents. Reckon I gotta go into town."

Jack bit his lip. "You sure it's safe to go on yer own? I mean...we think he's after me, but..." He hated to think that they were wrong; that Ennis was the one Jason was after or that he was just going for the first one he could. Neither of them were safe.

"I'll be fine," Ennis reassured him with another kiss. "Just...stay in the house 'til I get back, okay?" Jack nodded and let him go, trying to ignore the bad feeling stirring up inside him. He didn't know for sure what might happen, but he didn't like being away from Ennis right now. They only stood a chance of staying safe if they were together.

* * *

Ennis parked the truck and started walking down the street, wondering what he could buy for his partner and eldest daughter. He did have some ideas in mind; Junior was into books and Jack's mother had informed him that Jack would be happy with something that reminded him of rodeoing.

"_I ain't gonna do any more rodeoin'," _Jack had told him a few months ago. _"I could afford it, but...it's too dangerous now. Besides, you probably wouldn't be able to cope if you saw me fall off, right?"_

"_Probably not, darlin'," _Ennis had answered, and Jack had kissed him on the cheek in response. He did like how much they cared about each other. They always had, but could only now really show it.

He loved the fact that he and Jack could spend birthdays together now; Alma had tried to make him happy on his birthday in past years, but his head had been filled with thoughts of Jack. Neither of them would ever stop feeling guilty for how they had treated their wives during their marriages, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

As he walked, he thought about their life together so far. It hadn't all been smooth sailing, and things weren't getting any easier where Jason Marcus was concerned, but he had to admit that he was still happy with Jack. No matter how far apart they were physically, his mind would always wander back to those blue eyes and that dark hair, not to mention those dimples when Jack smiled. He was well and truly in love.

He stopped in front of a bookstore and looked at the window display, thinking of Junior. She liked the mystery novels that she'd had for the past few years, and he figured that a new one would be well-received. He stepped inside and browsed for a while, helped by the sales assistant. He was always nervous in public, and wasn't sure exactly what people thought about him and Jack; just because they weren't being attacked from all sides didn't mean that nobody hated who they were.

After selecting a book for Junior, he was about to go to the cash register when something caught his eye. There was a book with the image of an unknown bull rider on the cover, in the middle of bull riding. Thinking of Jack, he picked it up and rifled through. It was a book of every rodeo that had taken place in the sixties, and he smiled as he thought of Jack up there, wowing the crowd. He then remembered that day on Brokeback by the fire, when Jack had imitated riding a bull and had fallen over with a loud crash. That was the moment when the two of them had started to bond, and Ennis had felt like he was finally starting to have a good time. That summer had been filled with so many good memories and they had kept him warm on those cold nights when they had been apart.

Ennis continued to flick through and then paused, staring at the photo. The rider was unmistakeable; it was a younger Jack on top of a bull, clinging on with one hand in the air. The caption stated it was from June 1964, just a year after their summer together. He couldn't help but grin; Jack would love to see this. His mind made up, Ennis closed the book and headed to pay for them, feeling happy that he had managed to do this without being too nervous. As long as people didn't say anything, he could more or less handle it.

When he'd paid and left the shop, he put the bag in the truck and was about to start off home when he spied a jewellery store across the road. Tilting his head, he walked over and stopped in front of the rings. A deep desire surfaced inside him and he thought of Jack. He could remember telling Amy that he would only marry again when it became legal for him to marry Jack, but maybe they didn't have to wait for that to have some kind of commitment.

Ennis knew that he wouldn't be comfortable having a big ceremony in front of other people, but that didn't mean that he and Jack couldn't make some promises to each other, maybe even swap rings. He sighed and turned away, needing some more time to think about that.

Before he could cross the road again, he was grabbed from behind and dragged down the alleyway next to the jewellery store. He struggled, but was thrown to the ground and saw a flash of metal. His attacker had a tire iron. Fear rose up in him and he tried to stand, but his legs were hit and he crumpled. He felt blows to his arms and shoulders, and then doubled over when his stomach was hit. Blinded by pain and tasting blood, he tried to get a look at his attacker as his vision swam; it was Jason Marcus.

"Hey!" called a female voice; he recognised it but could barely register it. "Get the hell away from him!" Jason ran and he heard a clattering as the tire iron fell to the ground. He groaned and everything started growing dark. Then he saw Sarah Green's face come into focus. "It's okay, Ennis...you're gonna be okay. There's an ambulance comin'." She had been in town with someone wanting to buy in the area. She'd seen Ennis being dragged down the alleyway by someone with a deadly weapon, and had known that she couldn't prevent it from happening. After telling her client to go inside a shop and raise the alarm, she had rushed to her friend's aid.

"Jack..." he croaked, screwing his eyes shut against the pain. He'd always feared Jack being attacked by someone with a tire iron, and they had thought that Jason was after Jack. They had been wrong, and now he might never see Jack or the kids again.

* * *

Jack was worried. Ennis had been gone for a long time, and it was almost time for dinner. Despite his promise not to leave the house until Ennis got back, Jack had to pick the kids up when they were finished, and he didn't see Ennis anywhere in town on the drive through. This wasn't like him, and with every minute that passed Jack grew even more worried. He hated it when they were apart under normal circumstances; this was much worse because he had no idea what was going on.

"Where's Daddy?" Jenny asked, sensing his discomfort at not having Ennis around. He bit his lip, unsure of himself. He didn't like lying to the kids about anything, and they had both promised that there would be no more lies now that they were together.

"I dunno, Jenny. This ain't like him." He looked at the clock on the wall and decided to call Fred, just in case something had happened. He didn't like to think about it, but if something had then he just had to know.

"Sheriff Sanders."

"Hey Fred, it's Jack Twist," Jack started, praying that nothing bad had happened to his cowboy. "Listen...Ennis went out a few hours ago, lookin' for birthday presents. He shoulda been back by now an' he ain't. Have you heard anythin'?"

"Sorry, Jack. I've heard nothin' over here. You had any more trouble with that Marcus guy?"

"Not recently...but I'm worried. He should be home..." He looked at the kids, trying to stay calm for their sakes. If he worried too much, then they would start to worry too.

"Try not to panic, Jack. I'll see what I can find out an' get back to you."

"Alright, thanks." He hung up and was even more worried. What if Ennis was lying in a ditch somewhere, alone and dying? What if he was staring up at the sky and thinking of him in his final moments?

_Don't think like that, _Jack told himself, trying to banish such thoughts. They sure wouldn't help in keeping him calm. He got out some soup and bread rolls, knowing that the kids would be getting hungry. As scared as he was that Ennis was in bad shape, he had to at least try for some normality for now. The time for panicking would most likely come of its own accord.

He tried to eat, but could barely concentrate when he was so worried. What if they were wrong, and Marcus hadn't been after him at all? What if he'd changed his mind after the failed shooting? It was true that Ennis often protected him, and had saved his life that day. Maybe Marcus had noticed this and adjusted his plan, changed his target? Jack would never forgive himself if Ennis died trying to protect him.

"Daddy?" asked Bobby quietly, seeing how scared he was. He'd never seen Jack like this before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Now it was clearer than ever how much he and Ennis loved each other. "Don't the sheriff know where Ennis is?"

"He don't, son. Hasn't heard anythin'." Jack couldn't even put on a brave face for the kids, not when he was so worried. He knew in his gut that something was wrong; he just didn't know what. He didn't even know exactly where Ennis was. He wanted to get up and go look for his partner, but what if someone called while he was out, and they had news? What if Ennis himself came home and was fine; that he'd just had a flat? Jack knew he had to stay put just in case; at least until he heard something.

Half an hour later, there was a frantic knock at the door, and he went to answer it. Standing on his porch was their realtor, Sarah Green. She looked as bad as he felt and his heart dropped to his stomach. He could tell that this wasn't a social visit.

"Jack..."

"What happened?" he asked, knowing that she knew where Ennis was. The look in her eyes was enough to confirm that.

"I...I was in town with a client...saw him on the street. Jason Marcus grabbed him and pulled him down the alleyway. I got my client to call an ambulance 'cos I knew somethin' was gonna happen. Then I went down there...Jack, he...he had a tire iron."

The blood drained from Jack's face and his heart started hammering; the worst two words that could be put together. Ennis had long feared that he would be attacked by someone in that manner, and yet Ennis was the one who had been. "Oh God, no...what...?"

"We got him to the hospital...they got him stable but they can't operate on him without your say-so an' they're runnin' out of time. You gotta bring your power of attorney..."

He nodded, determined to do whatever he could to save Ennis's life. He would do anything for that man. "Okay. Will you come with us, stay with the kids while I sort this out?"

"Sure." Jack disappeared inside the house and told the kids to get ready, then went into his desk drawer in the office to find the power of attorney document. He held it close to him for a moment, praying that Ennis could be saved and very glad that he could give permission for surgery.

When they were ready, they all piled into the truck and headed for the hospital. Jack prayed that Ennis could somehow hear his thoughts, telling him to hold on and not give up. He'd often wondered if he and Ennis had some kind of psychic connection, and he hoped that it would work for him.

_Don't you dare let go, Del Mar, _he thought as he tried not to break the speed limit. _You promised me we were gonna have this long life together...can't go breakin' yer promise now. You told me we could be together for a long time. Just hold on...I'm on my way, cowboy. _


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Jack's heart was racing as they reached the hospital; Sarah had had to tell the kids what was going on and all three of them were close to tears, but she promised Jack that she would stay with them while he sorted things out.

He parked the truck and dashed inside, leaving Sarah to bring the kids in at their own pace. He then spied their doctor, Dr Oberman. She was a very nice woman whom they had registered with not long after moving to the area, and was accepting of their relationship.

"Linda!" he called as he approached her, and she turned.

"Jack, thank goodness. Did Sarah find you?"

"Yeah...I've got my power of attorney," he told her, extracting it from his jacket pocket, and she nodded.

"Good. Come with me." She led him down to the ER and walked up to the doctor who seemed to be in charge of what was going on. "Ennis Del Mar's partner's here, ready to give permission for surgery."

"Partner?" the man repeated, and Jack could have throttled him. "Well, they obviously ain't married, so I don't think-"

"I've got power of attorney," Jack cut in, stepping close to this bigot. "I've got it in writin' that I'm allowed to make these decisions if he can't. Let me see him an' then prepare the surgery." His blue eyes were full of anger and desperation; all he wanted to do was to help Ennis.

The doctor sensed his defeat and nodded, clearly unhappy about being outwitted like this. "Fair enough. He's through there; you've got five minutes before we need to start operatin'."

"I'll see what I can find out, Jack," Linda told him, and he nodded as he walked through the doors. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the bed.

"Oh, cowboy..." Jack stepped to the side of the bed, looking down. Ennis was unconscious, with tubes running from him and hooked up to a machine. His stomach was swathed in bandages and Jack wondered what kind of damage had been caused. He knew there and then that whatever happened to Ennis, he would never rest until Jason Marcus was behind bars for a long time.

Jack gingerly took his partner's hand and stroked it, eyes threatening to spill their tears. He was terrified of what might happen to Ennis, and he prayed that everything would be okay.

"Don't give up on me, okay?" he said shakily. "You're my big tough cowboy...you can't let a bigot like him get the better of you. You're better than this, Del Mar. I heard once that when someone's unconscious, they can still hear people. So...I'm gonna say...please hold on. For me...for the kids...for our family. You've made me real happy these past few months an' I ain't ready to let you go...never will be." He sniffed and heard movement behind him; he turned to see Linda standing there.

"The doctor says...that he's got a lot of internal bleedin' in his abdomen. He's stable now, but they need to find the source of the bleedin' an' fix it up. They x-rayed his legs; one of 'em got badly bruised but should be okay."

"Sure am glad that bastard didn't get his head," Jack choked out, the tears finally trailing down his cheeks. "He'd be a lot worse..."

"It's a good job Sarah saw what was goin' on...that he was stopped before..." She trailed off and cleared her throat. "Anyway...they're ready for the surgery. You need to come with me an' sign some forms while they operate on him."

Jack nodded, looking down at his cowboy's face. He sniffed and leaned down, cupping Ennis's cheek. "I love you, Ennis. Always have an' always will. Everythin's gonna be alright...just focus on comin' back to us." He kissed Ennis's forehead and finally let go of his hand. At that point, nurses came in to wheel Ennis to the operating room and Jack was left with his fear and anger. Linda put a hand on his arm.

"Jack...the doctor...he ain't optimistic about Ennis survivin'...but they're good at what they do. I'm sure it's gonna be fine." He nodded numbly and followed her out, his heart already yearning for Ennis and praying that the surgery would work.

He signed the papers and went into the bathroom to compose himself; Linda promised to come and get him as soon as she knew something. Sarah was with the kids in the waiting room and he needed to calm himself down before facing them. He looked into the mirror and splashed some water on his face, noting how distressed he looked.

"You got me good, Ennis. It wasn't Brokeback...it was you. Fell for you big time an' now look at us." He gulped and stared at his reflection. "You was right...those shirts stayed together all those years even when we were apart. An' now...even though yer fightin' for yer life...they're still together. That's gotta count for somethin'." He sighed and left the bathroom, bracing himself for the floods of tears that could very well come from the kids.

Sarah was trying to put on a brave face for the kids, but she was very worried about her friends. It was clear how much they loved each other and she couldn't imagine what Jack was going through right now; he would be terrified by what was happening.

"Is Daddy gonna be okay?" Jenny asked, looking up at her. Sarah bit her lip.

"I don't know, Jenny. We better wait 'til Jack gets back up here." Just then, the man himself appeared and she saw it in his face; things were bad. "Stay here." She got up and approached Jack, and he told her everything. "Oh, Jack..."

"I know," he replied, wiping his eyes. "Linda said she'd come up as soon as somethin' happened...just gotta wait here. An' I gotta tell the kids..."

Sarah nodded and shook his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. You tell the kids, an' I'll get us some coffee." He thanked her and looked at the three small faces that were staring at him.

* * *

Telling the kids, especially the girls, was one of the hardest things that Jack had ever had to do. The looks on their faces when he told them that Ennis could die was the kind that he would never forget, and he prayed that one day he would see them smile again. Hopefully the surgery would work and Ennis would be okay, but Jack knew that he had to prepare himself for the worst.

_How do you prepare yerself to lose the love of yer life? _he thought to himself as the kids clung to him. The girls were both in tears and Bobby wasn't far behind; this was undoubtedly one of the worst days of their lives. _I built my whole life around him...livin' in Riverton with him, bringin' our families together...settin' up a home...how am I supposed to go on the rest of my life without him, after everythin'? _It would be bad enough if he and Ennis hadn't gotten together, and they were still just fishing buddies. As it was, Jack could feel nothing but pain and fear. Ennis was tough, but this was beyond him. Jack didn't know how bad the bleeding was, and if it was even possible that it could be fixed. For all he knew, Ennis could be dying right now and there might be nothing they could do.

_I'd know, _Jack reasoned with himself as he held onto the kids. _If he was dyin', I'd know. I'd feel it in my gut. He's gotta be fightin' down there. Keep goin', bud._

Sarah was sat opposite them, having returned with the coffee. It broke her heart to see the kids so frightened and she wondered how on earth they would get through it if Ennis died. She vowed that if that happened, she would do whatever she could to help Jack with the kids, even babysitting them if he wanted time to himself. She thought of her own ex-husband and his partner; they were just living together and had no legal documents of their own if something like this happened to them. She would have to talk to them about this.

"Jack?" asked a voice behind him, and he turned to see Fred standing there. "I heard what happened...are you okay?"

"Been better," he replied, and the kids sat up, staring up at the sheriff. "What's up?"

"Well...I need to take a statement from Sarah, since she was a witness. But it looks to me like Marcus has got himself another charge of attempted murder. If we find him, he's goin' down for sure."

"If you can find him," Jack repeated in a low voice. "So he's still missin'..."

"Yeah, but I think we're close to findin' him. Look...Ennis's truck was found parked across the road from where he was attacked. He mighta been over the road, an' then was on his way back when Marcus grabbed him. I had one of the boys tow his truck back to the ranch for ya. There was a bag...I'm thinkin' he bought somethin' before he went over the road."

"He was shoppin' for birthday presents," Jack told him, feeling guilty. "Shit..."

"Well...the bag's safely inside the truck. I just need to talk to Sarah..." He looked at her and she stood up.

"I was thinkin'...I could go to the ranch...make sure the truck's okay an' get that bag inside. If you want. An' I could call yer hands to ask 'em to make sure everythin' okay..."

Jack smiled at her. "That'd be great, thanks." He handed her the key to the front door and she went off with Fred to give her statement. Then he looked at the kids; they were huddled together like real siblings, and Jack swallowed. Even if Ennis died, these children would need him. They would be depending on him to take care of them even if it was on his own. He couldn't afford to break down now; he had to remain strong for them.

Linda appeared and he stood up, eyes wide. She held up her hands. "Steady on. They're still operatin' on him...looks like it could take a while. Certainly more than a few hours...a lot of blood vessels were burst by the attack an' they're doin' everythin' they can to patch him up. But...it looks good. You just gotta have faith, Jack."

He nodded and looked at the kids. "Maybe they should go home...I don't want 'em sittin' 'round here all night."

Sarah touched his arm, having returned from talking to Fred. "I can take 'em back, if you want. I need the key to yer truck anyway..."

He nodded and handed it over. "There's a spare to Ennis's truck on the inside wall of the livin' room. Could you put it the garage? An'...can you stay until I call? Ennis could be in surgery for hours..." He swallowed, knowing that he was looking at several hours of being sat here. The prospect was bleak but he had to do it.

"Sure, I ain't got no plans for tonight. I'll stay as long as you need me to." Jack turned to the kids and told them to go back with Sarah. There were some protests, but Jack told them he would feel better to know that they were at home in their own beds, and Sarah promised that she would look after them. The kids relented and hugged Jack before leaving with her.

Fred sighed. "Well...I better get back an' step up our search for that bastard. Hope everythin' goes okay, Jack." He left and Jack sat down, hands over his mouth as he stared at the wall.

In the operating room, Ennis was fighting for his life as he was operated on. He had heard Jack's voice telling him to hold on, and he was doing everything he could to do that. He wasn't ready to leave yet; he wanted to spend his life with Jack and share so much more with him. Their love was a force of nature, and nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

_October 4th, 1975_

At around one in the morning, Jack had fallen asleep in the waiting room. He was dozing lightly, unable to properly rest when he was so scared about what was going on. Linda had come to find him a couple of hours ago, and had told him that things were looking up, but she couldn't say for sure whether or not Ennis would pull through.

Jack had tried to eat, but the food in the cafeteria all tasted like sawdust in his mouth when he was feeling so sick. He'd called the ranch and said goodnight to the kids, promising that he would call again as soon as he knew something. He was very grateful to Sarah; she had quite possibly saved Ennis's life and was now taking care of the kids while he waited for news; he was very glad that they had some friends around here.

He jerked awake and blinked at the bright lights, sitting up. There were a few people waiting around, mainly those who were there for pregnant women about to give birth, and he wished that he could be here under lighter circumstances.

Not knowing what else to do, he decided to go for a walk to the hospital gardens. The sound of his boots bounced off the walls as he walked down empty corridors, shuddering slightly. This was a very cold place when you were on your own, and he wondered what was going on down in the operating room. He dreaded going back to find Linda waiting to tell him that Ennis had died, and he prayed that it wouldn't happen.

Out in the garden, he approached a wishing well and took out a quarter, thinking of his partner. "I...I wish...for Ennis to make it through the surgery. An' for him to wake up so we can be together for a long time." He threw the quarter into the well and sat down on the edge, elbows braced on his thighs. Everything was still and silent around him, and he looked up at the sky. A memory came back to him at the sight of the moon.

"_Anythin' interestin' up there in heaven?"_

"_I was just sendin' up a prayer of thanks."_

"_For what?"_

Jack smiled to himself. At the time, Ennis had turned it into a joke about the harmonica, but not long ago Ennis had told him the truth - that he was thankful for Jack coming back into his life after four lonely years. Jack had suspected that it was the truth anyway, but that Ennis had felt unable to say it. He could say a lot of things now.

_I miss him, _Jack thought to himself, looking back down at the ground. _I just want him back...please pull through, cowboy._

He sighed and got up, deciding to go back inside out of the chill. When he reached the waiting room, he saw Linda making her way towards him. He froze and could feel his heart racing. "Linda?"

She smiled at him. "He's gonna be okay."

Relief flooded through Jack and he felt light-headed. He staggered to a chair and sat down, hands over his eyes. "Oh God..." Linda grasped his shoulder.

"The surgery was a success. Like I said before...he's had a lot of internal bleedin', an' he got kinda torn up in his stomach. But they fixed him right up again an' stitched him up."

Jack looked up at her. "How long will it take for him to recover?"

"Well...in most cases with somethin' like this...could take a few months. But you'll be glad to know that he might be able to come home in a few days. Most recovery can be done at home as an outpatient. He'll need to be on drugs to thin his blood, to prevent blood clots. But he should be alright." Jack grinned.

"Thank God...I can't believe it..." He stood up and rubbed his jaw. "Can I see him?"

"In a minute; they're takin' him to Recovery. I'll come an' get you when you can see him, okay?"

Jack nodded and watched her go, feeling happy for the first time in what felt like days. Ennis was going to be okay. He was torn up and would take a long time to recover, but he was alive. He sat back down and covered his mouth with his hands, unable to believe it. He wouldn't have to face the rest of his life without Ennis; they would be together for a long time.

He headed to the phone and called the ranch, knowing that Sarah was by the phone.

"Brokeback Ranch."

"Sarah, it's me."

"Jack? What's happened?" She sounded apprehensive, and he couldn't wait to tell her.

"He's gonna be okay," he told her, grinning uncontrollably.

"Oh, Jack...that's wonderful! Have you seen him?"

"Not yet, but in a minute. Could you tell the kids?"

"I sure will; we'll be by tomorrow. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Sarah. Bye." He hung up and started pacing, unable to sit still after the shock and relief. In just a few minutes, he would be able to see his cowboy, maybe even talk to him. He couldn't wait to hold Ennis's hand and see those brown eyes again; he especially couldn't wait to kiss those lips. Sex would have to be discussed now that Ennis had been injured in such an area, but he didn't care. He'd gone for months without sex with the man he loved before, and he could do it again if he had to.

"Jack?" asked a voice, and he turned to see Linda, still smiling at him. "You can see him now." He grinned and followed her down to Recovery, and she let him into the room. "Stay as long as you want." He nodded and entered the room, eyes fixed on the man in the bed. Ennis was still out of it, but Jack knew that he was going to be alright. That was all that mattered to him right now.

* * *

Jack sat by Ennis's bed and immediately took his cowboy's hand in both of his, stroking with his thumb and looking into Ennis's face. It was clear that this wasn't yet over, but at least they could see a gap in the trees. Hopefully Jason Marcus would be caught soon and sent down.

He wondered what they would do now. They had agreed that if someone got hurt, they would move, but he didn't know if that would be wise with Ennis in this condition. They had two trucks and Ennis couldn't drive for a while, and both trucks would jostle him anyway. He knew that Sarah had a car and would probably be able to get Ennis back to the ranch for him, but then what?

Maybe he'd been right; that the other residents of the area didn't want to actually hurt them. Marcus was the only one who had actually done anything. Jack hoped that they wouldn't have to move after all. Perhaps even the residents would be shocked by what Marcus had done.

"Been through the ringer these past few weeks, huh?" he said quietly, looking at Ennis's hand in his own. "Ain't been easy with everythin' that's happened...but yer still the best thing that ever happened to me, bud. Can't regret a minute of the time we've spent together since Brokeback. I'm real glad that we're together now...I can look after you."

He smiled a little and swallowed past a lump in his throat. "I love you so much...can't wait to see yer eyes an' hear yer voice...missed you so much, cowboy..."

He felt Ennis's hand squeezing his and looked up; the eyelids were fluttering and he felt a jolt run through him at the sight. "Ennis?"

Slowly, the eyelids fully opened until those deep brown eyes were looking at him. Jack's heart melted at the sight of them; he'd missed this. "Jack..."

Jack grinned and leaned over him, cupping his cheek gently. "Hey, baby...how're you feelin'?"

"Mmm...been better," he mumbled. "What...?"

"You remember what happened?" Jack asked him quietly, now sitting on the bed and yearning to be closer to him. Ennis blinked.

"Yeah...son of a bitch grabbed me...had a tire iron..." He looked at Jack, remembering his fears that Jack would be the one who was attacked in such a way. In a way, he was glad that it was him. "Heard you...talkin' to me."

Jack smiled. "I thought you might. I told you to fight an' come back to me...looks like you do listen, after all." Ennis managed to smile back and laced their fingers together, the warmth of Jack's hand soothing him. Their hands fitted perfectly together.

"How bad?"

"Mostly in yer stomach...lot of internal bleedin'," Jack replied, stroking Ennis's face. "They stopped it an' managed to fix you right up. Got a lot of stitches, I reckon." He bit his lip. "I'm just glad Sarah was there. He coulda got you in the head..." Ennis squeezed his hand, seeing that Jack was struggling. He knew that when he hurt, Jack hurt too. He felt the same whenever Jack got hurt.

"S'okay, bud. Gonna be alright. Can't dwell on what mighta been, right?"

"I know. Scared me enough as it was. I...I was terrified, Ennis. Thought I was gonna lose you..." Tears filled his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. Ennis reached up to catch them as they fell.

"Hey...it's okay. Darlin'..."

Jack sniffed and tried to compose himself. "Just so relieved that yer gonna be okay. Saw Linda...she was around this whole time. Told me that you're gonna take a few months to recover, an' you gotta be on drugs that'll prevent blood clots."

Ennis nodded. "Whatever it takes to get better, I guess. What about ridin'?"

"Probably not for a few months," Jack replied, and he saw Ennis's eyes lower a little; he loved riding and would miss it. "Sorry, bud. An' um...about sex..."

"Could we? Even with them stitches?" Ennis asked, looking hopeful. He didn't want to give up his sex life for a few months if he could help it. Jack shrugged.

"I dunno...I could ask Linda. But...seems to me like you can't do no thrustin' with them things, so maybe we gotta figure out another way. Maybe we could, but I'd have to be in control. I can't see how you'd be able to fuck me without thrustin'..."

"Guess not," Ennis lamented, sounding wistful. He did like it when Jack was on top, but he would sorely miss not being able to do it the other way. "Well...just gotta be thankful I'm alive, then."

"An' I am," Jack told him, squeezing his hand. "You gotta know that I am. I missed you so much, Ennis. The kids were in bits, but Sarah's at the ranch with 'em, an' I called her when Linda told me you was gonna be okay. They'll know by now."

Ennis nodded, looking peaceful. It would take them a long time to get their lives back on track, but they were prepared to do it because they were back together now. As long as they held onto each other, they would be okay. "Hey, Jack...there is one thing we can still do..." He looked up at his partner, who smiled serenely at him.

"Yep, there is." He leaned down and kissed Ennis at last, softly on the lips. They kissed a few times and when they pulled apart, both were smiling. "Mmm, missed that."

"Me too." He then yawned, feeling sleepy from the drugs. Jack cupped his cheek, knowing that he needed his rest after what he'd been through.

"You can go to sleep if you want. I'll be right here, promise." Ennis nodded and his head turned to the side, closing his eyes as Jack got up and took his position back in the chair. As Ennis dropped off and Jack sat by him, both of them knew in their hearts that everything would work out and they would be able to continue with their life together.

* * *

A few hours later, Ennis was still asleep and Jack was watching him, his heart finally beating at a normal pace. He felt more relaxed now that Ennis was going to be okay and that they had talked. Now he couldn't wait to get Ennis home so that he could take care of him. Jack vowed there and then to stand by his man during the recovery no matter what.

Ennis stirred and Jack leaned forward, wanting to see those brown eyes again. When he did, his heart soared and he smiled. "Hey, cowboy. How're you doin'?"

"Mmm..." Ennis smiled sleepily at him. "Little better than before. Come up here..." He gestured and Jack sat on the bed, close to him. Their hands found each other and they gazed into each other's eyes, feeling as if their lives were finally calming down after all the drama of recent weeks. "What time's it?"

"Just after five," Jack informed him, squeezing his hand. "If we were at the ranch, we'd be wakin' up soon...havin' some fun before gettin' up." He grinned and Ennis nodded.

"Yeah. Well...one day, huh?" he replied, lamenting the fact that things would have to be different for a while. "I gotta get better first..."

"You will," Jack assured him. "I'm gonna look after you, Ennis. Just like I told you the last time we saw each other before all this. In the office, remember? I said I could take care of you, an' I'm gonna."

"I know, bud..." He'd never particularly liked being taken care of in the past, because he hated feeling weak. But he knew that he needed it now, and was willing to accept it from Jack. "Glad yer gonna be there, darlin'."

"You'd do it for me," Jack said simply, and it was true. They would have done anything to help each other.

"Sure would." Just then, there was a knock at the door and Dr Oberman stepped in.

"Hey, glad to see you awake, Ennis. How're you doin'?"

"Okay," he answered her as she checked his vitals.

"Good. Everythin' looks okay here...reckon you might be able to go home in a few days."

Jack smiled down at him and kissed his hand, glad to hear this. "That's good. Missed this one somethin' awful."

"It's true, Ennis...he was in bits an' he ain't left the hospital since you went into surgery." Ennis looked up at Jack, the words warming his heart.

"Well...gonna be okay now."

"You sure are. By the way...the sheriff's here to see you. I wanted to check if you were awake first...can I let him in?"

Jack looked at Ennis, who nodded. "Sure." Linda left the room and he sighed. "Guess we shoulda seen this comin'."

"Maybe they caught him," Jack said quietly, playing with Ennis's fingers. "You never know..."

"Yeah, maybe." Ennis hoped it was true; he didn't want that man around when he was trying to recover. He couldn't protect Jack right now, which gave Jason Marcus full scope for attacking him.

Fred came in, smiling when he saw them together. "Hey, guys. Sorry about what's happened...how're you feelin', Ennis?"

"Been better...but doin' okay," he replied, and Fred walked to the other side of the bed. "Somethin' happen?"

"Well...I've got some good news for you. We found Jason Marcus an' arrested him."

Jack's face lit up and he looked down at Ennis, who looked surprised. "Really? How?"

"Well, for one thing, those fingerprints on the tire iron were definitely his, an' I had the statement from Sarah. I had a team searchin' the area outside town...seems like he's set himself up in a little shack about five miles from yer ranch. They found him while he was sleepin' an' got him."

Jack sighed and squeezed Ennis's hand again. "Thank God...so what happens now?"

"Well, he's bein' charged for two counts of attempted murder, an' there's evidence that he's the culprit for both. There's gonna be a trial next month an' we need at least one of you there to testify. Jack, you could be there for when he tried to shoot you. An'...Ennis, if you can't make it, Sarah's willin' to do it."

Ennis nodded. "I'll see how I feel then...but if I can't, then she can." He smiled at Jack. "Least things are workin' out now."

"Sure. Just wanted you guys to hear the good news...he's locked up at the station now, an' as his victims you have the right to visit him. It's completely up to you, an' there's no rush."

They looked at each other, unsure of what to think. Neither of them really knew if going to see their attacker would accomplish anything; he would just sneer at them and feel no remorse. Jack didn't want Ennis going near him in such a state; he just wanted to bring Ennis home and keep him safe. He knew that if Ennis wanted to go, then he would respect that decision and go with him if Ennis wanted him to. He would stick close to Ennis for the next few months while he recovered.

"Well...we gotta think about that, Fred," he finally said, and Ennis nodded.

"I know. Anyway, you can come by anytime you want this month. I'd better get back to the station. So...take care of yourselves an' yer kids. I'll see you soon."

"Yep. Bye, Fred," Jack replied as the sheriff left. When they were alone, he sighed. "Dunno what to think 'bout all that."

"Me neither...dunno if I wanna see him..."

"Well...if you do, I'm gonna be there with ya," Jack told him firmly. "I love you, Ennis. You know that."

"I sure do," Ennis replied, a soft smile on his face. "An' I love you too, darlin'." Jack leaned down and kissed him, and then nuzzled their noses together the way they both liked.

"Gonna be just fine, cowboy."

"Yep...always just fine with you."

Jack cupped his cheek. "It's you an' me, baby. You an' me 'til the wheels fall off."

"Sure enough."


	28. Chapter 28

_Author's notes_**  
**

_Hey guys! Unfortunately, this is the last full chapter of the story; the epilogue will be posted tomorrow. As you may know, my next story will be Fishin' Buddies, which is canon-based and covers Ennis and Jack's fishing trips across sixteen years (from 1967 to 1983). Hope you enjoyed this story, and that you enjoy the next one._

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Around nine, they were informed that Ennis could be moved out of Recovery and to a private room. This meant that the kids would now be able to see him, and he was looking forward to it. Ennis told Jack to go back home and get a shower and something to eat while he was being moved, and Jack reluctantly agreed. He knew that Ennis would be okay with Linda around to keep an eye on things, and decided to do as Ennis asked.

When he got back to the ranch, he was bombarded with hugs from the kids and he thanked Sarah for staying with them.

"I'm just glad everythin's gonna be okay," she said as she pulled on her coat. "An' that they caught him."

"Me too. Okay, kids. Get yerselves ready, 'cos we can go an' see Ennis soon. I just gotta get a shower an' some food. Okay?"

"Okay," they chorused, clearly happy that Ennis was going to be alright. They left the room and Sarah smirked.

"He made you come back, didn't he?" she asked knowingly, and he nodded.

"Yep. Told me I oughta come back when I'm clean an' full. I guess he was right...been at the hospital since last night."

"I'll come by later, if that's okay," she said to him as he walked her out. "I gotta get home an' check my messages."

"Sure, it's fine. Thanks again." He waved her off and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could be with Ennis again.

When he stepped out of the shower and back out into the bedroom, his eyes fell on the door. Right there, the two shirts were hanging together where Ennis had put them upon their move here. He smiled to himself and walked over to them, gently running his hand along his and then underneath to touch Ennis's. He liked how his was still on the outside, like he was taking care of Ennis somehow.

"We're gonna be okay, bud," he whispered, thinking of his partner and their future. Now that he knew they were going to have one, he couldn't wait to see what it might hold. He got dressed and then headed downstairs, finding the sandwiches that he guessed Sarah had made for him. While he wolfed them down he could hear the kids chattering away upstairs, and he couldn't help but smile at the change in them. He and Ennis had done everything they could to make their kids happy, and he was glad to know that they were smiling again.

The kids soon came downstairs just as he was finishing, and he then grabbed his keys. "Okay, let's go."

Ennis was settled into his private room, glad that he would have some peace and quiet. He kept looking at the clock, wondering when Jack would be back with the kids and hoping that it was soon. He wondered if Jack had had to use the power of attorney document to authorise the surgery, and he was very thankful that they had signed one.

Just as he was contemplating a nap, he heard the most wonderful sound; the voices of his children. He smiled and thought about just how lucky he was to have a loving family.

Jack shepherded the kids through the door after reminding them not to jump all over Ennis, and the girls rushed to his side. "Daddy!"

"Hey, girls," he said to them, stroking their cheeks and taking in their happy faces. "Hey, Bobby," he continued, ruffling the dark hair. "How're you doin'?" He knew from Jack that they had been scared and upset, so was very glad to see them smiling now.

"Better now we know yer gonna be okay," Junior answered. Jack sat on Ennis's other side and they exchanged a smile. They didn't need to say anything; they both just knew.

"Well...got our friend Sarah to thank for that. An' the doctors here. An' Jack told me how upset you was...didn't mean to scare you..."

"It's okay," Jenny replied, shaking her head. "Did they really catch him?"

"Sure did; he's gonna be locked away for a long time," Ennis assured them, and he instinctively reached for Jack's hand. "Gonna be a while for me to recover, an' I won't be able to ride for a few months, but I might be able to come home in a couple days."

"We're gonna make you breakfast in bed," Junior told him with a grin; Jack had agreed to it on the way over, but only with his supervision. "An' we're all gonna look after you."

"Sounds real nice, Junior. Lookin' forward to bein' home." He smiled around at them all and Jack could tell that he was happy to be back with them. He coughed and looked around. "There's no water in here..."

"I'll get you some," Jack told him, and kissed him on the forehead as he got up. "Kids, keep him company for a sec." He left the room and Ennis watched him leave. He barely registered when the kids started talking; all he could think about was the wonderful man who had gone to get him some water, just because he needed it. Ennis believed Jack when he'd said that he was standing by him, and he felt like he'd been wrong up on Brokeback; this was not a one-shot thing. This was a forever kind of thing and he was glad for it. He never wanted to be without Jack ever again, and his earlier thoughts of swapping rings and making promises came back to him. Maybe now was a good time for it.

Jack came back with a pitcher of water and a glass, and smiled widely when he saw his family there. "Here you go, bud." Ennis took it gratefully, eyes on Jack's beloved face and wondering what it would look like if he were to suggest what he was thinking. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

_October 5th, 1975_

The next day, Katie and Joe came to the hospital to see Ennis. Jack had called them and his mother the day before to tell them what had happened and that Ennis was going to be okay. His mother was especially worried, now seeing Ennis as a second son, but Jack had assured her that he would look after Ennis.

He'd wondered about Ennis's brother and sister, and whether or not he should try to get in touch to let them know. But they'd never spoken about it and he didn't want to do anything behind Ennis's back. He wasn't even sure what they might think about Ennis's current living situation. Given how their father had tried to raise Ennis and K.E., Jack figured that Ennis's brother would be less than happy about it.

Jack was sat with Ennis in his room when their neighbours came in; the kids were in the waiting area in the kids' corner, with Linda keeping an eye on them so that the two men could have some time alone.

"Least they caught that bastard," Jack commented, playing with Ennis's fingers. Ennis nodded. He was relieved that their problems seemed to be over for now; he needed to recover and wanted to focus on that instead of worrying about a bigot who wanted them dead.

"Yeah. He won't be causin' us no more trouble, darlin'. An' it coulda been a lot worse, like you said." He knew that if it had happened to Jack, he would be in bits; it made sense that Jack had been so worried about him when they loved each other so much.

Jack looked at him. "Sure am glad I didn't lose you...dunno what I woulda done."

"Don't think on it," Ennis told him, squeezing his hand. "Ain't gonna do no good, an' you'll just make yerself ill."

"I know," Jack replied, shaking his head. "An' I'm real glad we're together...I can help you get through this."

"I wouldn't want no-one else to do it, bud," Ennis said with a smile. "You an' the kids...that's all I need." He knew it now; this was his true family. The people who loved him and would take care of him. He'd never felt more detached from his brother and sister than he did now, and he didn't care too much. They probably wouldn't accept this relationship anyway.

Jack was just thinking about kissing him when there was a knock at the door. "Hey," said Katie, poking her head through. They both smiled at her.

"Hey, come on in." She and Joe entered the room, clearly very glad to see Ennis doing well. He'd had no setbacks yet and had made it through the night; that was a good sign.

"How're you doin', Ennis?" Joe asked as they sat down on his other side.

"Pretty good. They think I can go home soon, maybe even tomorrow."

"That's great. I couldn't believe it when Jack called us...we thought that he was after Jack..."

"We all did," Jack told her, shrugging. "Guess we were wrong."

Ennis shifted. "I had a thought...that maybe he was after Jack, an' when he saw that I kept gettin' in the way an' protectin' Jack...maybe he changed his mind."

"He musta known that he couldn't get to me with Ennis there," Jack added, squeezing his fingers. "So..."

"Well, at least they caught him," Katie said, smiling. "That's a plus."

"Sure is. An' you know...Fred reckons he's gonna go away for a long time. Hopefully this'll be the end of it." Jack sincerely hoped this was the case; he needed to focus on helping Ennis to get better and not worry about other things. He just wanted to help his man.

"You know...I was wonderin'...when yer outta hospital, what then? I know you said you were gonna move if someone got hurt..."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other; it was true that they had said that, but now they weren't so sure. Clearly, Jason Marcus had been their main problem; other people in town had talked about them, but hadn't done anything. Maybe they would be happy to live and let live.

"I dunno," Jack admitted at last. "We might hafta stay a while with Ennis like this...he can't do much travellin'." He looked sorrowfully at his partner, who felt uneasy about staying around here much longer. But Jack was right; he couldn't move around much right now in his condition.

"Maybe it'll be okay with that guy in prison," Joe suggested, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, maybe."

"You know what we should do, when yer feelin' better?" Katie said, looking around at them all. "All of us should go an' have dinner somewhere. You guys, the kids, us, Sarah...it'll be fun. Maybe even Linda an' Fred if they wanna come."

Ennis smiled at her. "I'd like that. When we moved here, we didn't know for sure if we was gonna make any friends. Guess we better appreciate the ones we got."

"That's for sure," Jack agreed, smiling. "Maybe we could stay after all...but we gotta talk about that."

"We know. Just remember...you do have friends. We told you right from the moment we learned the truth...we're on your side an' we'd be happy to defend you if we had to."

Ennis and Jack looked at their friends, genuinely humbled by the support that was offered to them. They hadn't expected this when they had gotten together and then decided to move, so they knew that they had to accept any kind that they found. Both of them were truly grateful that they weren't alone.

After a while, Katie and Joe left and offered to take the kids for a few hours, which Ennis and Jack accepted. As much as they loved their children, they felt like they needed some time alone right now after what had happened. They bid goodbye to the kids and Jack settled back in his chair, taking his place by Ennis's side where he belonged.

* * *

When they were alone, Jack sat on Ennis's bed and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met gently at first, and then Ennis slid his hand around the back of Jack's neck and held him there, pushing his tongue into Jack's mouth. It would be very frustrating to feel desire for Jack and not be able to do much about it, but at least they could still kiss.

"Mmm," Jack moaned when they pulled apart, eyes alight with interest. "Well, you sure are healin' well. Sure wish we could do more..."

"Me too, bud. Won't be able to for a while yet..." Ennis found Jack's hand and squeezed it, wishing that he could physically show Jack how grateful he was to him. But this would have to do for now.

"Well...I've always got my right hand," Jack replied with a grin. Ennis shook his head.

"Ain't fair. You had to do that for months between our trips. When we got together...I wanted to make sure that you never had to do that again. It ain't no fun on yer own. We gotta figure somethin' out, Jack."

"Alright, we will. Maybe we could just give somethin' a try an' see how it goes. If it pulls yer stitches too much, we won't do it. There's gotta be a way we can both get off without havin' to jerk off. We'll work it out, cowboy." He nuzzled their noses together and saw Ennis smiling at him. "At least we can share a bed again."

"Yeah...lookin' forward to that. Missed you somethin' awful, bud."

"God, me too...it's where you belong, Ennis. In bed by my side. It's where I always wanted you to be, even when you was pissin' me off by refusin' to live together. Hang on," he added, covering Ennis's mouth when he saw he was about to speak. "It's okay. I forgave you for that a long time ago. I know why you kept sayin' no, an' it's okay. I loved you anyway, an' I still love you now."

He pulled his hand away and cupped Ennis's cheek gently. "Love you so much, Ennis...don't ever forget that, you hear me? 'Cos it ain't goin' nowhere, an' neither am I. Yer stuck with me for life now."

Ennis smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way, darlin'." He kept thinking about his desire to swap rings with Jack and make promises to him; it seemed like a good thing to do in the light of recent events. They could reaffirm their love for one another and their devotion, and it would give them something to point to when talking about their relationship.

He thought about how much he'd changed over the past few months. Back on Brokeback, he never would have thought that he and Jack would end up together, or that he would be thinking about making a commitment to the man. It just proved how much happier he was with Jack; he was a changed man these days.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Jack asked, taking Ennis's hand.

"Sure, bud." Ennis thought that Jack could ask him absolutely anything; they had agreed to be honest with each other no matter what.

"Well...I was thinkin' about yer brother an' sister. I thought about gettin' in touch, tellin' 'em what's happened. But...I didn't wanna do anythin' behind yer back. So...do you wanna get in touch?"

Ennis looked up at him, and then down at their joined hands. He wasn't sure how to respond to this, but he did appreciate how Jack had wanted to ask him first before doing anything.

"I dunno, Jack. I ain't sure how they'd take it...especially K.E. 'cos he was there that day...when we saw Earl. If I hadn't met you...or if I'd turned you away that first night...I mighta ended up like my old man. Maybe K.E. did end up like him. What if he finds out, an' comes here to hurt us? We don't need that."

Jack was stroking his arm lightly, taking in his words. "I know, baby. If you don't wanna get in touch, I understand. An' I won't do nothin' if you don't want me to. Just a thought...family's important."

"Yeah, it is. But...yer my family now, Jack. You an' the kids. It's you I wanna be with, an'...I can't see K.E. an' Cecilia acceptin' that." He shrugged. "Just the way it is...we ain't even seen each other since '63. At my weddin'."

"Yeah, you said...been a long time." He kissed Ennis's hand. "Anyway...you don't gotta do nothin' you don't wanna do. I'd never force you. It's up to you, bud." He looked directly into Ennis's eyes. "But...no matter what you decide, I'm gonna support you. Whatever decisions you make...about yer brother an' sister, about Marcus...I'm standin' right by you. Okay?"

"Sure. Come back here..." He pulled Jack back down to him and they kissed again, warmth spreading through them and filling them with happiness. It was almost over now, and they would soon be able to get back to their lives. When they were done, Jack started stroking Ennis's cheek with a smile on his face.

"Been in love with you for twelve years...never thought I'd have all this. Sure am glad we got it now."

"Me too, darlin'. An'...if you ever end up like this, you gotta know I'd do anythin' I could to help. You know that, right?"

"I sure do," Jack said softly, getting up and sitting back down in his chair. They linked hands again and Ennis turned to look at him, just drinking in the sight of Jack smiling at him. He would never tire of that sight as long as he lived. Jack was smiling at him, because he loved him, and that would be enough to make him believe he was worth something. He'd found what he'd always wanted out of life, and he knew that he would never lose it. There was no force on earth that could stop their love for each other.

* * *

_October 6th, 1975_

The day after, Ennis was allowed home. The doctors were pleased with his progress and had prescribed the drugs that would prevent blood clots, and were happy to discharge him.

Since the kids were at school, it gave Jack the opportunity to focus on getting Ennis home in one piece; as he'd thought, Sarah's car didn't jostle Ennis too much and it was a smooth ride back to the ranch. As she parked, Jack got out of his truck and headed immediately for the passenger door to make sure that Ennis was okay.

"You alright, bud?" he asked as he held the door open. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah, fine. Could you, um...?" He looked helplessly at Jack, unsure of how to get out without aggravating his stitches. Jack reached a hand inside and slowly helped him out of the car, praying that nothing would become torn up. They were finally getting back on track now.

"There, how's that?" Jack asked him as they stood together, one arm around him. Ennis smiled gratefully.

"Better. Thanks, rodeo."

"You guys need any more help?" Sarah asked, and Jack shook his head.

"It's okay. I can take it from here." She nodded and got back in the car, starting back down the driveway. Jack turned to Ennis. "Welcome home, bud." They embraced warmly, glad to be back in each other's arms after what felt like an eternity. They'd missed each other even though they'd barely been apart, and both were thankful that it had only been a few days.

"Glad to be home," Ennis murmured in Jack's ear, and he looked up at the house - _their_ house. He smiled and gave his partner a squeeze. "Come on, let's get inside." They broke apart and Jack took his hand, offering his unwavering support. When they reached the steps, Ennis grabbed the handrail and removed his hand from Jack's grip. "Wanna try this myself...but stay close, okay?"

"Sure." Jack stayed right behind him with his arms outstretched, ready in case something should happen. Ennis slowly made his way up the steps, putting both feet on each one before going higher, and he made it to the top, sighing.

"Thanks, bud."

"No problem, cowboy," Jack told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm always gonna be here for you." Ennis took his hand again and they made their way inside, feeling comfortable at last now that they were home. Ennis had never liked hospitals, and he was very glad to be home.

"Sure wish the kids were here...but I don't want 'em skivin' off..."

"They'll be here soon enough," Jack told him softly. "Um...do you wanna lie down or what?"

"Maybe I could try the chair," Ennis replied, thinking of his armchair. He didn't use it often; only when Jack wasn't around because they liked to sit on the sofa together. Jack nodded and they went into the living room. He helped Ennis into the chair and brought the ottoman over to put his feet up.

"Okay...you want somethin' to eat or drink?" he offered, sitting on the arm of the chair. Ennis nodded.

"In a sec...wanna just sit here with you for a while." Jack smiled and settled himself back so that they were parallel to each other. Ennis squeezed his hand. "Thanks again, darlin'. For everythin'."

"Just wanna help you," Jack replied, playing with his fingers. "You know how much I love you, Ennis. Feels like we lost so much time tryin' to be who we weren't...makin' up for it now."

"Sure are. I know this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't queer, but...I know that I'm real glad I've got you. It's worth it, Jack." He looked up into Jack's eyes, all the emotions he was feeling plain on his face. "Wouldn't trade this now."

"Me neither, bud. An'...I know it's gonna be a while before yer feelin' yer best, but I'm gonna be right here through all of it. Promise you that."

They looked lovingly at each other, thinking about everything they had been through already and how strong they were because of it. If any good had come of their recent experiences, it was that their relationship had been tested and had been found to be solid. It was the aftermath of the attack, and nothing had changed. They were still devoted to one another and were willing to see things through. The torrent of abuse on them had only reconfirmed for them that they wanted to be together, and that nobody could take it away from them.

After a while, Jack got up to put some lunch together for them both, and as he passed a window he saw Jamie and Sam working outside. He was very grateful to both of them; they had carried on working and taking care of things while he was focused on Ennis, and he thought about giving them a pay increase.

He came back in a little later with the sandwiches and juice, and when his eyes met Ennis's he couldn't help but smile. Their hearts belonged to one another and what they felt could be read on their faces. He sat by Ennis on the floor as they ate, just talking about the kids and the ranch and anything but the attack. It felt good to talk about less intense topics and just focus on regular, day-to-day things. This was how a life together should be, and they hoped to get that back soon.

"So I was thinkin'...what are we doin' for Junior's birthday? Eleven's gotta be a tricky age."

"Sure is. Maybe we could go out for dinner, the five of us. Never had the money for that before."

"Right. If you want, we could do it after mine but before hers, like a double celebration." He looked up at Ennis, having finished his lunch and now holding his partner's hand. Ennis nodded.

"Sounds good. Hopin' I can get around better by then."

"We'll work it out," Jack told him, and Ennis believed him.

* * *

The kids came home in the afternoon and were very happy to see Ennis back, giving both him and Jack plenty of hugs now that their family was back together.

After a quiet evening with the kids, Ennis and Jack made their way upstairs. Normally, they would be full of anticipation for what they were about to do, but things were different now. Neither of them were quite sure exactly how far they could go without causing Ennis more damage, but were willing to give it a try because they'd missed each other.

Jack helped Ennis to undress and got him under the covers, his help much appreciated. When they were comfortable, Jack turned to him and sighed.

"Well...alone at last." He lightly trailed a hand along Ennis's chest, looking at the stitches. The wound wasn't too nasty-looking, and it didn't seem to bother Ennis too much. But he didn't want to hurt his cowboy just because he was horny. "You wanna try somethin'?"

Ennis nodded and brought Jack's face down to his, kissing him softly on the lips and starting to relax. He loved kissing Jack, always had, and now they could do it every day for the rest of their lives. Jack leaned over him but didn't touch his stomach, wanting to keep Ennis at ease and avoid hurting him. "Mmm..." They pulled apart and Jack smiled at him. "You've always been a good kisser," he murmured, but Ennis shook his head.

"Wasn't the first time we did it, that second night..." he protested. "I was a mess..."

"Maybe, but it was still good. You got the hang of it eventually," Jack told him, stroking his face. They kissed again and Ennis sighed.

"Jack...don't think I can do much tonight. I'm tired, an'...kinda scared of rippin' them stitches," he admitted, feeling guilty about depriving Jack of sex when he'd promised that he would never do that again. "Sure am sorry..."

Jack shook his head, squeezing his hand. "It's okay, bud. I can wait a while until yer ready. Ain't no big deal. We've got the rest of our lives for this, Ennis...ain't goin' away ever again." He smiled and Ennis couldn't help but return it; Jack's smile was just infectious.

"I love you," he murmured, and Jack kissed his hand.

"I love you too." They looked at each other for a moment, and Ennis felt like the time was right to ask Jack about them making a commitment.

"Bud...there was somethin' I wanted to talk to you about. You know when...it happened? Well, I was across the street lookin' at this jewellery place..."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "You was lookin' for somethin' for Junior? But I thought you got her that book...?"

"I did. Wasn't lookin' for her. Was just...lookin' an' thinkin'. Um..." He cleared his throat, trembling slightly. He was becoming a little tongue-tied with verbalising what he was feeling, but he had to get through it; he wanted to share this moment with Jack and make him smile.

"Ennis?" Jack asked, wondering what was on his mind. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', I just...alright, I..." He looked up into Jack's warm, caring eyes and his heart filled with love. "I was thinkin'...about you an' me...swappin' rings."

Of all the things Ennis could have said, Jack was not expecting that. His eyes widened and he blinked. "Oh. Right...really?"

"Yeah," Ennis replied, smiling a little. "Swappin' rings...makin' some promises. Reckon we oughta since we're shacked up together. Think it's time to make it official, right?"

"I...I guess," Jack replied, mind reeling. He hadn't been this shocked since Ennis had asked him to live with him, and he was feeling pretty much the same now as he had been then. A mixture of shock and happiness, and he liked it.

"What d'you think, bud?" Ennis asked, hoping that Jack would say yes. This was the best proposal he could offer Jack, and it would have to do until the law changed - if it ever did. "You wanna?"

"Are you...askin' me to...marry you?" Jack asked slowly, wanting to be sure he'd heard right. "At least, as much as we can?"

"Yeah," Ennis told him, holding his hand tightly. "I ain't askin' for a big thing, 'cos that ain't us. But...maybe just somethin' between you an' me."

Jack's face broke into a grin, the thought of marrying the man he loved filling his mind. He'd wanted this for so long, and now it was being offered. He would be a fool to say no.

"That sounds like a real good idea, cowboy," he said, grinning wider. "An' my answer's yes."

Ennis grinned back at him and pulled him down for another kiss, heart soaring. Jack had said yes, and it felt like they were finally healing from all the bad times they'd had in their lives. Ennis especially felt like he was making up for all the times he'd hurt Jack, saying no to any kind of life together and making him miserable. Maybe now he could even forgive himself for the punch back on Brokeback.

"I love you so much," Jack breathed when they pulled apart. "Swear to God I do..."

"Me too, darlin'..." Jack lay down next to him and buried his face in Ennis's neck, hugging him tightly. Ennis held him close and rested his nose in Jack's hair, happiness running through him. "Was thinkin'...maybe we could do it on Valentine's next year..."

Jack grinned into his neck. "Yer full of good ideas tonight, bud. Sounds perfect."

They lay there together, breathing in unison and thinking of their forthcoming wedding. It didn't matter too much that it wasn't legal; it meant the world to them after twelve years of pain and longing. They were a family now, together with their kids, and they both had everything they had ever wanted out of life. Neither of them were ever going to let go now; they would hold onto each other regardless of what was thrown at them, and their future was sealed.


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Life soon settled down for the Del Mar/Twist family, and they were able to get back to normal. Jason Marcus's trial was set for November, and in the meantime they were able to enjoy Jack and Junior's birthdays. Both were very happy with the presents that Ennis had bought them, even though the circumstances hadn't ended well. Jack had felt guilty about the fact that Ennis had been shopping at the time, but Ennis had told him that it wasn't his fault; Marcus could have attacked him elsewhere.

"I can't believe it," Jack said when he saw the photo of himself on the bull; he remembered the rodeo in question and how much he'd missed Ennis at the time. "I remember this...the year after we met..."

"Yep. When I saw it, thought you might wanna have it," Ennis told him, a shy smile on his face. Jack kissed his cheek, pleased by the thoughtful gift from his partner; the other half of his soul.

"Thanks, cowboy."

Ennis started recovering slowly but surely, and his spirits were kept up by his partner and children. Jack took the three kids trick-or-treating on Halloween and helped them with their costumes. Jenny went as a witch and Junior as a vampire, with Bobby as a ghost.

After the attack, word got out that Ennis and Jack had planned to move away. Their front step was bombarded with people from town, who were shocked by the torrent of abuse aimed at them by Jason Marcus. It turned out that nobody else in town really wanted to hurt them; people were just unsure about them because of prejudices handed down by their parents. They told Ennis and Jack that they didn't want them to go and instead wanted to get to know them.

"Didn't see that comin'," Ennis commented when they'd seen off a couple that had been to ask them to stay. Jack shook his head.

"Me neither. What d'you think?"

"I dunno. We was right, Jack...most of 'em never wanted to hurt us. Maybe...if they got to know us, they'd be more comfortable around us."

"Yeah, maybe," Jack agreed, nodding. "Worth a shot."

Ennis and Jack agreed to at least give it a try, and they were glad that they did. As the months passed, they found themselves making more friends. People could see how normal they were and it helped. Orders for their beef were put in place and life started looking up for them.

In November, they attended Jason Marcus's trial. He was found guilty of two counts of attempted murder and was thus given a minimum of twenty years without parole. When he was released, there would be a restraining order in place to protect both men and the kids. Ennis and Jack were pleased with this result and celebrated that night when they were alone.

"All over with now," Jack breathed into Ennis's ear as they cooled down. "He can't hurt us no more."

"He sure can't, darlin'," Ennis replied, pulling him close and breathing in his scent. "That bastard ain't gettin' nowhere near us."

As time passed, their sex life slowly returned to normal. In early November, Jack found that he was able to enter Ennis without hurting him, and even though it was very slow, it was very welcome because they'd missed each other. A little later, he was able to go down on Ennis while keeping his hips still.

"Oh God, darlin'," Ennis breathed when he was done, staring up at the ceiling. "God...I missed you."

"Me too," Jack replied, crawling back up and collapsing on the bed. "I sure as hell love you, Del Mar." Their hands found each other and squeezed.

In December, they celebrated Bobby's 9th birthday as a family. Jack also let him go down to Texas for a week to see his grandparents, smirking when he saw L.D. and knowing that the old bastard couldn't do anything to him. The threat was still in place and L.D. knew what would happen if he tried to do anything to Jack. Both he and Ennis would do anything to protect themselves.

"I guess people always get what's comin' to 'em," he commented to Ennis when he got back from dropping his son off.

"Reckon so," Ennis replied, squeezing his hand.

One thing that they noticed was how permanent things seemed to be now. Since they had agreed to stay put, it was as if they could truly relax here and put down roots. They were no longer living in fear and ready to fly.

At the end of November, Ennis and Jack left the kids with their neighbours and went up to Wyoming together. They looked in on Jack's mother (while his father was out) and then went up on Brokeback for a week of hunting. They rented a cabin and were very glad that they didn't have to sleep on the ground. Jack especially liked the large bed they found, and they put it to good use.

"A man could get used to this," he sighed one morning while tucked up close against Ennis. He was so warm and cosy here that he didn't want to leave Ennis's embrace.

"Sure could," Ennis replied, nuzzling his nose in Jack's hair. He was healing very well by now, and by the time December came he was able to be on top, as long as he took it slowly. They were lucky that they liked to make love in this way, and they savoured every moment they had together.

Back at home, they started decorating for Christmas and talking about what they could buy for the kids. Jenny and Bobby would be easy enough, but Junior would be trickier since she was older.

During the cold mornings before they had to get up, Ennis and Jack would huddle close together under the quilt and talk, like Jack had always wanted them to. He remembered back on Brokeback when Ennis could barely talk to him about anything, or even look him in the eye. He'd been very shy and couldn't be more different now, and Jack knew he was incredibly lucky to have this man.

"I love you," he murmured one morning, watching their fingers playing together. "An' I can't wait to marry you..."

"Mmm," Ennis replied, kissing his fingers. "Me neither, darlin'. I'm just glad I plucked up the guts to ask you..."

Jack smiled at him. "You did fine, Ennis. It was perfect. An'...I'm really lookin' forward to it. Just want you to know that."

Ennis rolled himself over on top of Jack with a gleam in his eye. "Reckon we oughta start practicin' the weddin' night, huh?" he asked in a throaty voice that went straight to Jack's groin.

"Maybe...better make sure we get it right." He laughed a little, and then Ennis swiftly shut him up with his lips.

They went Christmas shopping together, talking about their previous Christmases and how it had been when they were kids. Neither of them had had particularly good experiences, but they agreed that they wanted the kids to have a good day. They had only ever wanted the best for the kids ever since they got together, and Christmas was the perfect time to put smiles on their faces. Their children deserved to have good childhoods and they were determined to give that to them.

The looks on the kids' faces on Christmas morning told Ennis and Jack that their efforts were well-received. All three of them were very happy with their gifts and they played games with their fathers all day. When they were alone that night, Ennis turned to Jack with a soft gaze.

"Bud...got a little somethin' else here. Hope you like 'em." He handed Jack a small black box, made of felt, and Jack wondered what it might be. He had a feeling, deep down.

"What's this?"

"You'll see...open it, darlin'." Jack did so and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my God..." Inside was a pair of rings, silver bands cut into strands of rope. They were beautiful, and it was obvious what they were. "Are these...?"

"Yeah, bud," Ennis said quietly. After the people of the town had extended friendship to them, he'd plucked up the courage to ask at the jeweller's if they could make the rings for him, and they had agreed. "You like 'em?"

Jack looked up at him, eyes shining in the firelight. "Yeah, I do. They're somethin' else, Ennis...an' I can't wait to wear mine." He leaned in to capture Ennis's lips and they kissed for a few moments. Jack then closed the box and smiled at him before suggesting they go upstairs, which Ennis heartily agreed to. Technically, they were engaged now, and Jack loved the idea.

They ended up hosting a New Year's Eve party at the ranch, inviting their friends and neighbours. Rose even made it down from Lightning Flat, and the kids were thrilled to see their grandmother again. Jack fondly recalled telling her about Ennis's proposal to him.

"_My boy's got himself a good one," _she'd said, squeezing his hand. _"I'm real happy for you, honey."_

"_Thanks, mama." _While Jack had always had hope that he and Ennis would end up living together, he'd never expected a proposal from the man. Now that he'd had one, he was determined to make this work. He'd never expected to be this happy.

In early January, they saw that the ranch would be expanding soon when the cows gave birth, so hired some more help. Luckily, they hired people who were okay with their relationship, and who were comfortable around Jamie and Sam. That was very important to both of them.

The weather was still cold as January passed, but Ennis and Jack found some good ways of keeping warm, including spooning as they slept. They would take it in turns and both of them liked being held, feeling secure and safe with each other.

Their kids started making more friends at school, thanks to the parents being friendlier towards Ennis and Jack, but they kept their distance from Jessica Marcus. What her father had done would never be forgotten by any of them, and they simply didn't want to mix with her. But the girls found themselves being invited to sleepovers and Bobby started to grow in confidence; people no longer laughed at him if he got a word wrong in class.

"They sure are doin' better," Jack said as he and Ennis walked through the school on Parents' Evening. Now that people in town accepted them, they were free to walk around and both appear as the parents of all three kids.

"Yep. Especially now they ain't gettin' picked on. Glad that's over with."

In the first week of February, they celebrated Jenny's 10th birthday with a restaurant meal, and then she went to a sleepover afterwards. Ennis and Jack were very glad that things had settled down now, and that their children were making friends. If they could have some kind of normality here, then it would be beneficial to the kids; they needed stability.

For Valentine's, Ennis and Jack rented a cabin up in the Big Horn Mountains, and were very glad to be away from work for a while. They stayed a few days, during which time they swapped their rings and made their promises to each other. Ennis was nervous all the way through, but his desire to do this helped him and they got married, as best as they could. Both of them hoped that the law would change at some point in their lives, but they both also knew that it wasn't guaranteed. They simply had to consider themselves as married, and the fact that they had power of attorney helped with this. They were tied together as much as they could be, and their love helped them to believe that.

That night, after some wonderful lovemaking in the bed of the cabin, Jack looked over at a sleeping Ennis and smiled to himself. He recalled the shy cowboy that had avoided his gaze outside Aguirre's trailer; the man who could barely string a sentence together out of sheer nerves. He found it hard to believe that this was the same man; the one who held him close and whispered sweet words in his ear. The man who had put a ring on his finger. Yet it was true; this was the same man but different. Ennis had changed so much for the better, and Jack was very glad for it. Their guilt over how they'd treated their wives had lessened lately, as they focused on doing right by their kids, and they were building a future together. Maybe if their wives had lived, and the two of them had simply left to be together, they could have reached some kind of peace with Alma and Lureen. Maybe one day they would have been forgiven. But as Ennis kept saying, if you couldn't fix it, you just had to stand it.

Spring passed quickly enough, with the ranch looking towards the birth of the new calves and people having orders for meat in place. Both men were wondering if their hard work was going to pay off, and they hoped that they could produce what people had asked for.

In bed one night, the two of them were kissing lazily and Jack was draped over Ennis. "Mmm...sure am glad that you've healed up now." Ennis's stitches were healing and he was no longer on the blood-thinning drugs. The doctors were pleased with how he was doing and in a few weeks he might be able to ride again. He was looking forward to that, and also to the time when they could have sex rough and fast. He wanted to just flip Jack over and give him what for.

"So am I. Missed you somethin' awful when we couldn't do it. Especially when...I couldn't...top."

"I know. But we made it through, like I said we would. An' you know...missin' you for so long made it better when we could do it. Just like in between our trips. That first time after a few months was always so damn good."

"Yeah. Just wanted to have you right away...felt like jumpin' yer bones." Ennis blushed at his own words and Jack grinned at him in amusement.

"Aww...yer cute when you blush." In retaliation to this, Ennis flipped him onto his back and rolled over him, determined to show him who was boss.

The cows gave birth in June, and the result was worth all the effort they'd put through. Their customers were pleased with the meat and the money started to come in at last. Ennis and Jack truly felt like ranch owners now, and were starting to reap the benefits of their work.

As the month passed, life continued as normal and everybody was happy. And the two owners of Brokeback Ranch wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
